You've got mail
by emeCe
Summary: Traducción-. Cuando se escriben mails espontáneos, y son respondidos, seis personas en tres diferentes ciudades se enamoran. Summary completo adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary completo:** Cuando se escriben mails espontáneos, y son respondidos, seis personas en tres ciudades diferentes se enamoran. Bella se enamora de alguien que la necesita, Alice apoya a su enamorado abusado, y Emmett cuestiona sus acciones alrededor de los "amigos" de Rosalie.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo uno

**Escribiendo los E-mails**

Bella's POV

Me senté sola en la mesa de la cafetería, esperando que mis dos mejores amigos se unieran a mi, Emmet McCarty y Mary Alice Brandon, quien exigía ser llamada simplemente Alice aunque nada fuera simple sobre ella o Emmett (… a diferencia de mí).

"Hey Bella," dijo Mike Newton, deteniéndose al lado de mi mesa.

"Mike," dije, sin estar interesada en él. Siempre que venía a hablarme, usualmente era sobre alguna fiesta o evento que él quería ver si yo quería ir. Terminaría rechazándolo, junto con Eric Yorkie y Tyler Crowley. Parecía que ésta vez, Mike estaba invitándome a ver una película.

"Lo siento Mike," dije, inclinándome sobre la mesa. "Pero ya prometí ir con alguien más." Y eso resultaba ser cierto ésta vez. Había hecho planes con Emmett para ir a ver esa película. Hice una nota mental para no ir a la misma función que Mike había mencionado.

"Oh, está bien, uh… nos vemos luego Bella," dijo Mike, marchándose.

"Pobre chico," dijo Alice, depositando su bandeja del almuerzo en frente mío. "¿Cuándo va a entender que no estás interesada?"

"Siempre puedo hacer que lo entienda," dijo Emmett, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras dejaba su bandeja a mi lado.

Lo miré estrechando mis ojos por un segundo antes de girarme hacia Alice. "¿Cómo fue el examen de Inglés?" Pregunté, viendo si mis consejos habían ayudado a Alice.

"Me fue bien, de hecho," dijo Alice con una sonrisa. "Esos pequeños consejos fueron geniales."

Sonreí. "Te dije que Inglés es totalmente lo mío."

"Junto con Biología," dijo Alice, abriendo su ensalada.

"Pero no Educación Física," dijo Emmett, sonriendo.

"No todos son una máquina de músculos," murmuré haciendo que Alice y Emmett se rieran. Yo no era la persona más… _agraciada_ en la escuela. Así que en lo que respecta a Educación Física, tendía a ser elegida última o a quien le pedían que se quedara sentada, especialmente cuando podía lastimar a alguien o… ya había lastimado a alguien, la mayoría del tiempo ese alguien era _yo_.

"Pero aún así, ella está en el top diez por ciento de la escuela. Eso significa _algo_," dijo Alice, vertiendo el paquete de ranch **(**1**)** en su ensalada antes de cerrar la tapa de nuevo y pasarle la ensalada a Emmett. "Agita por favor."

Emmett sonrió y tomó el recipiente. Rodé mis ojos mientras Emmett sacudía el recipiente violentamente.

"Gracias," dijo Alice, tomándolo nuevamente cuando Emmett terminó.

"No entiendo por qué haces eso," dije, mirando el revuelto de… ranch que Alice llamaba ensalada.

"Cubre todas las capas de una," dijo Alice.

"Sí, pero se ve… poco apetecible," dije.

"Yo lo comería," dijo Emmett, abriendo su almuerzo y sacando cosas.

Alice y yo rodamos nuestros ojos.

"No te ofendas, Emmett… pero eres un hombre," murmuré. "Tienes un estómago de plomo."

Emmett dio palmaditas a su estómago con una sonrisa. "Un pozo sin fondo como mamá dijo."

"Mmmhmm," Alice y yo dijimos, mirando a la gran cantidad de comida que su madre había enviado para él.

Emmett frunció el ceño y miro dentro de su bolsa. "¡Ah hombre! ¡Mamá olvidó el postre de nuevo!"

Levanté una ceja a Alice quien simplemente sonrió con un encogimiento de hombros. Emmett tenía dieciocho, pero a veces actuaba como si tuviera ocho. Emmett, con su enorme metro ochenta, cinco pulgadas de marco, estaba en el equipo de fútbol y en el de lucha con todos sus músculos. Pero su gran volumen no ocultaba su lado blando y divertido. Alice una vez llamó a Emmett nuestro propio osito de peluche y cuando Alice se había enfermado una vez, o cuando yo estaba en el hospital, Emmett nos envió algo con un oso. Todavía tengo el _Build-a-Bear_**(**2**)** que Emmett había armado, que era éste voluminoso osito de peluche (como Emmett) con una chaqueta de jean con capucha, una remera blanca personalizada en la que se leía "El abrazable Oso Emmett", pantalones negros, botas marrones que Emmett solía usar, especialmente cuando iba de excursión, y unos lentes plateados. También había un pequeño reproductor de música y un teléfono con el oso. Era completamente Emmett.

"Aquí, Emmett," dije, entregándole las galletas que había comprado antes.

"Aw, gracias Belly-Bells," dijo Emmett, dándome una abrazo con un solo brazo aunque parecía más como un mortal apretón de un brazo.

"Bueno grandote, suelta el agarre mortal," dijo Angela Weber, sonriendo mientras se sentaba al lado de Alice. "Necesito a mi compañera para las clases." Angela Weber también era amiga mía y tenía el valor de sentarse con Alice y Emmett porque Angela tendía a ser tímida y Alice y Emmett son bastante populares.

"Lo siento Angela," dijo Emmett, sonriendo mientras me dejaba ir.

"Hey Angela," dijo Alice mientras me frotaba el cuello.

"¿Sigues con la idea de ir a Port Angeles éste fin de semana?" Preguntó Angela, abriendo su almuerzo.

"No lo se," dijo Alice pensativa. "De hecho estaba pensando en ir a Seattle el próximo fin de semana, así que tal vez me abstenga de ir a Port Angeles."

"Ah," dijo Angela, asintiendo.

"Hey Alice, lo de ésta noche sigue en pie, ¿cierto?" Pregunté, recordando que Alice iba a ayudarme con mi tarea de francés.

"Sí, por supuesto," dijo Alice asintiendo. "Sin embargo, vienes a mi casa. Tu conexión a Internet es tan lenta que vamos a estar ahí hasta que Emmett deje de creer que Papá Noel existe."

"Te digo que hay un gran hombre en un traje rojo," dijo Emmett con la boca llena de comida.

"Ew, Emmett," dijo Alice, encogiéndose. "No quiero ver tu comida."

Emmett sonrió avergonzado.

"Hey, no es mi culpa que mi Internet sea lenta," dije.

"Sí lo es," dijo Alice.

"¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, no es tu culpa, pero es la culpa de Charlie."

Rodé mis ojos. Mi papá, el Jefe Swan, no era exactamente la persona más… técnica. Era más bien un hombre de la naturaleza, especialmente de la pesca con la cantidad de pescado que teníamos en el congelador. Charlie no podría ser un amo de casa si de eso dependiera de su vida. Cuando me mudé de nuevo con mi padre hace un año atrás, me di cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado Forks, Washington. Charlie se las arregló para limpiar mi cuarto, pero sólo el polvo, todo lo demás seguía de la misma forma que cuando era pequeña.

"Bien, iré a tu casa," dije, rodando mis ojos. "Me gustaría tener una conexión a Internet rápida para cambiar."

Alice sonrió.

"Pero nada de cambios de imagen," dije rápidamente, notando la mirada en sus ojos.

Hizo un puchero provocando que Angela y Emmett se rieran.

El resto del día pasó lentamente. Estaba sin compañero en Biología… _otra vez_. No es que no tuviera ofertas de otros para ser mi compañero, porque las tenía… de Mike (suspiro). Pero era principalmente porque ya teníamos asignados un compañero desde principio de año… y resulté estar más _avanzada_ que otros en la clase. Entonces tuve que quedarme sola, trabajando por mi cuenta porque al hacerlo, era capaz de terminar al mismo tiempo que los otros.

Pero estaba contenta de estar al final del día caminando hacia la estropeada camioneta que amo a muerte y Alice odia a muerte. Alice venía de una familia que tiene… dinero así que ella tiene un nuevo y ostentoso auto, ropas de diseñador, etc. y por mucho que Alice me quiera como una hermana, odia mi camioneta y cómo me visto, que tiende a ser _simple_ para ella. De todos modos, manejé mi camioneta hacia la casa de Alice. Su casa resultaba estar justo al norte de Forks, en una pequeña área que llamamos _Upper Forks_**(**3**)** porque las casas son bastante caras. Había otras dos casas que eran más caras que la de Alice, y esas casas resultaban estar vacías, sin ninguna familia.

Mientras llegaba a su casa, vi que la mamá de Alice estaba ahí. El papá de Alice es el único abogado en Forks, no es que Forks necesitara un abogado, pero trabajaba mucho en Port Angeles y Seattle así que estaba fuera la mayor parte de la semana, pero sin falta, estaba en casa para los fines de semana que Alice amaba. La mamá de Alice era una ama de casa, una mujer con los pies en la tierra que venía de una familia de alta sociedad, razón por la cual siempre estaba en casa. Alice tiene una hermana mayor, pero ella se había mudado de la casa, casado y con una pequeña sobrina que Alice AMABA a muerte.

"Me pareció haber oído el famoso estruendo de la camioneta Swan. Hola Bella," dijo la Sra. Brandon, sonriendo mientras entraba con la llave que Alice me había dado.

"Hola, Sra. Brandon," dije, sonriendo.

"¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?" me preguntó, sacudiendo sus manos en el delantal que tenía lo que me decía que había estado cocinando.

"Estuvo bien," dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Alice va a llegar unos minutos más tarde. Tenía que hablar con alguien luego de la escuela."

"Gracias por decírmelo. ¿Quieres algo para tomar?"

"No, esperaré por Alice," dije. "Voy a ir a su habitación."

"Claro, querida," dijo la Sra. Brandon mientras subía las escaleras a la habitación de Alice.

El cuarto de Alice era enorme, seguramente equivaldría a dos habitaciones como la mía y algo más. Acababa de poner la computadora principal de Alice en su escritorio cuando Alice entró a la habitación.

Emitió un gruñido mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, su cartera y la mochila del colegio a su lado.

"Odio matemáticas," murmuró.

Me reí por lo bajo y le dije que estaba de acuerdo.

"¿Ya te conectaste a Internet?" preguntó, sentándose sobre sus brazos.

"Sí, señora," dije justo cuando la conexión se realizaba.

"Dejemos de lado la tarea por un rato," murmuró Alice, dejándose caer nuevamente en su cama.

Me reí. "¿Supongo que tienes tarea de matemáticas?" pregunté, mirándola de reojo.

Asintió energicamente. Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza.

"Escribamos un e-mail," dijo Alice, ahora sentada totalmente derecha.

La miré. "¿Un e-mail?"

"Sí, como… una broma por correo o algo," dijo Alice, haciendo una mueca. "Seamos espontáneas."

"Er… _bueno,_" dije, mordiendo mi labio mientras entraba en mi correo.

"Oh, déjame ir a buscar la laptop," dijo Alice, saltando fuera de la habitación para buscar la laptop de su padre.

Recién terminaba de abrir la sesión de mi correo cuando Alice se sentó nuevamente en su cama, con la computadora de su padre.

"Bueno," dije, mirando al correo en blanco delante de mí. "¿Ahora qué?"

Alice me miró con un ligero brillo. "Escribe una dirección," dijo, señalando a la pantalla.

"¿Pero qué dirección?" pregunté, mirándola.

"Ya te lo dije, se espontánea," dijo, tipiando algo en la laptop que me decía que estaba iniciando la sesión en su correo.

Miré a la pantalla y me mordí el labio. Lentamente tipié _PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys_ arroba aol punto com.

"¿Toco mis propias teclas de marfil en Seattle?" preguntó Alice, leyendo la dirección.

"Hey, eso es lo más espontánea que puedo ser," dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Eres triste," dijo Alice, rodando sus ojos. "Primero tienes una dirección que es _IheartDebussy_ arroba aol punto com y ahora tú dirección espontánea es _PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys_."

"Bien, ¿cuál es _tu_ dirección espontaneo?" Pregunté, mirándola con odio.

Sonrió. "_EmotionalMeneedHugs_," dijo.

Levanté una ceja.

"Sí, sí, escribe un mensaje y déjame leerlo," dijo Alice, chasqueando sus dedos hacia la pantalla.

"Bien, bien, pero tú tienes que leer el tuyo," dije, tipiando un saludo.

_**Hola.**_

Me acomodé y miré fijamente a la pantalla… ¿ahora qué? Suspiré.

_**Hola. Bueno puede parecer totalmente extraño que estés recibiendo un e-mail, y no me conozcas… al menos creo que no lo haces. Pero de todos modos, como dije puede ser extraño para ti recibir este e-mail y créeme, es extraño para mí escribir el e-mail. Mi amiga está posponiendo hacer la tarea y decidió escribir e-mails **_**espontáneos, **_**y aunque ella es **_**pequeña **_**no significa que no esté asustada de su forma de duendecillo. Así que estoy escribiendo un e-mail al azar para complacerla. ¿No soy una amiga genial? Se que no responderás, así que simplemente sigo divagando.**_

_**Tengo 18, mujer, claramente viva y respirando la última vez que lo comprobé. Vivo en el lluvioso Forks, Washington donde el sol sólo brilla unos pocos días. Claramente amo la música clásica, y asumo que tú amas la música clásica por tu dirección, ¿cierto?**_

"Terminé," dijo Alice.

"No se cómo terminar esto," dije, mordiendo mi labio.

"Léemelo."

Le leí mi mensaje y la miré.

"¿Estás asustada de mi forma de duendecillo?" dijo, sonriendo levemente.

"Oh, cállate," le contesté bruscamente. "¿Cómo debería terminarlo?"

"Dile que tiene una razón para contestarte porque ahora tú quieres saber si su dirección tiene algo que ver con él," dijo Alice.

Asentí y tipié:

_**Bueno ahora tú tienes una razón para responderme porque me gustaría saber si tu dirección tiene algo que ver contigo. Quiero decir… un montón de direcciones no tienen nada que ver con la persona, así que quiero ver si tú eres diferente.**_

"¿Debería escribir 'atentamente' al final?" pregunté, mis dedos todavía en las teclas.

"¡No, escribe algo espontáneo!"

"Alice, estoy a punto de espontáneamente golpearte," dije, pero tipié un cierre distinto.

_**Abrazos,  
B.S.**_

Leí lo que acababa de agregar y me giré para ver a Alice que se echó a reír.

"B.S.," dijo entre risas. "¡Eso es tan gracioso!" **(**4**)**

"Oh, cállate," dije, rodando mis ojos. "Siempre puedo cambiarlo a I.S. o I.M.S."

"No, no, déjalo," dijo, abanicándose la cara. "Quiero ver lo que la persona tiene para decir."

"Bien, bien," dije. Vacilé un momento con el cursor sobre el botón de 'Enviar'. Sintiendo los ojos de Alice clavados en mí, suspiré y lo clickeé. Esperé por un minuto, esperando que me llegara un mensaje de 'error', diciéndome que la dirección no existía pero cuando nunca llegó, sentí mis ojos ensancharse. ¿ESA ERA UNA DIRECCIÓN DE VERDAD?

"Aquí está mi e-mail," dijo Alice. _**"**__**Hi, Hola… um… -piensa en otras formas de saludar- ooo Aloha! :D Bueno como que mi amiga y yo estamos como que escribiendo emails espontáneos a personas. ¡¿Y adivina qué?! ¡Tú eres una de las dos afortunadas personas! ¡Sí! ¿No es eso genial? Yo voy a ser tu nueva mejor amiga. Y como mi nuevo amigo, tienes que contestarme porque si no lo haces voy a ponerme triste y luego yo voy a ser la que necesite el abrazo, no tú. Por cierto tengo 17, aspecto de duendecillo, y ¡no puedo ESPERAR por tu email! **__**Abrazos, Alice."**_

"Wow… eso fue muy… tú, Alice," dije, parpadeando.

"Sí, y no recibí un mensaje de error así que eso significa que la dirección es válida. Me pregunto quién recibió el e-mail," dijo, pensando.

"Quienquiera que sea, debe pensar que estamos locas," dije, moviendo la cabeza. "Ahora empecemos con nuestra tarea."

"Bien, bien," dijo Alice, haciendo un puchero.

Así que mientras Alice y yo estábamos trabajando en nuestra tarea que habíamos pospuesto… en algún lugar, alguien estaba abriendo nuestros e-mails… en ése precioso momento.

* * *

**Nota de la ****traductora****:** Este fic sí está terminado y son 41 -largos- capítulos (incluyendo el epílogo). La traducción no es muy fácil. Así que depende de ustedes si la continúo o no. Déjenmelo dicho en un review ;). Como esto es lo más largo que traduje hasta ahora, voy a ser bastante molesta con el tema de los reviews =). Así que lo aviso desde un principio.

* * *

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

**(**1**)** El _ranch_ es un condimento hecho de suero de manteca o crema agria, mayonesa, cebolla verde picada, ajo en polvo, y otros condimentos mezclados en una salsa. Se utiliza como aderezo. No se si tendrá alguna traducción, pero por lo menos acá en Argentina creo que no hay de eso [tampoco es que conozca mucho sobre condimentos xD].

**(**2**)** _Build-a-Bear_ es una compañía/empresa que vende peluches, más que nada _osos_ de peluche a los que le puedes poner la ropa que quieras, así como distintos accesorios. Es bastante conocido, al menos yo ya lo conocía antes de leer el fic.

**(**3**)** _Upper Forks_ la traducción sería como _Alto Forks_ (como el barrio "caro" de Forks, o algo así), y no me gusta. Así que lo dejé en inglés. Se entiende, ¿no?

**(**4**)** Acá está una de las mayores dificultades: Las abreviaturas, no son lo mismo en inglés que en castellano. B.S. en inglés puede ser la abreviatura para muchas cosas ¬¬. Sin embargo, en este caso, es para "_bovine stercus_" lo que sería estiércol bovino o algo así xD.

* * *

Ahora, las direcciones que hasta ahora aparecen traducidas (obviamente las dejé en inglés porque en castellano no tienen mucho sentido):

La persona al azar a la que Bella le manda el e-mail: _PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys_ = Toco mis propias teclas de marfil (las teclas del piano suelen ser de marfil)

Bella: _IheartDebussy_ = Yo amo a Debussy

La persona al azar a la que Alice le manda el e-mail: _EmotionalMeneedHugs_ = Mi yo emocional necesita abrazos.

Mis traducciones fueron como _muy_ literales xD. Pero es para la que no haya entendido.

En el próximo capítulo aparece la dirección de Alice, ¿alguna idea de cuál puede ser?

* * *

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Pido perdón por los errores/dedazos que puedan encontrar, intento hacerlo lo mejor posible =)

Saludos, Mar.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo dos

**Tienes un e-mail**

Edward's POV

Estaba en medio de la transcripción de unas viejas grabaciones que mi padre y mi padrino me habían dado del disco grande necesitando una aguja para reproducirlas en la laptop que mi padrino me había proporcionado para hacer lo que quisiera, mientras que la de mi padre era estrictamente para las cosas de la escuela y eso. De todos modos, estaba en medio de la transcripción cuando la pequeña alerta apareció en la esquina inferior derecha de mi pantalla.

_Tienes un nuevo e-mail_

Levanté una ceja. No muchos me escribían, la mayoría mandaba un mensaje de texto o simplemente me llamaba. Usando el touchpad, hice doble click en la notificación, entrando a mi correo.

_**De: IheartDebussy arroba aol punto com**_

Fruncí el ceño. No reconocí la dirección. No había ningún virus según el programa que escaneaba todos mis mensajes entrantes. No tenía encabezado así que no estaba seguro sobre qué hacer con el mensaje. Eché un vistazo a la dirección y sonreí un poco. Alguien amaba Debussy.

Con eso, hice click en el mensaje para leerlo.

_**Hola. Bueno puede parecer totalmente extraño que estés recibiendo un e-mail, y no me conozcas… al menos creo que no lo haces. Pero de todos modos, como dije puede ser extraño para ti recibir este e-mail y créeme, es extraño para mí escribir el e-mail. Mi amiga está posponiendo hacer la tarea y decidió escribir e-mails **_**espontáneos, **_**y aunque ella es **_**pequeña **_**no significa que no esté asustada de su forma de duendecillo. Así que estoy escribiendo un e-mail al azar para complacerla. ¿No soy una amiga genial? Se que no responderás, así que simplemente sigo divagando.**_

Ahí sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la palma de mis manos. Ella… o él -no decía el sexo de la persona en la parte que había leído- tenía razón sobre que era raro recibir un e-mail de alguien que no conozco, pero supongo que debe ser más raro estar escribiéndolo. Continué leyendo y descubrí que era una ella la que estaba escribiendo esto.

_**Tengo 18, mujer, claramente viva y respirando la última vez que lo comprobé. Vivo en el lluvioso Forks, Washington donde el sol sólo brilla unos pocos días. Claramente amo la música clásica, y asumo que tú amas la música clásica por tu dirección, ¿cierto?**_

Tuve que reírme en la parte de "claramente viva y respirando." Era extrañamente confortante saber que la persona que escribía el e-mail estaba viva y no era un monstruoso zombie.

_**Bueno ahora tú tienes una razón para responderme porque me gustaría saber si tu dirección tiene algo que ver contigo. Quiero decir… un montón de direcciones no tienen nada que ver con la persona, así que quiero ver si tú eres diferente.**_

_**Abrazos,**__**  
**__**B.S.**_

Estaba sonriendo al final del mensaje. Era muy intuitiva hacia el final, dándome una razón para responderle. Di unos golpecitos con los dedos a las teclas, preguntándome que diría si yo _respondiera_.

"Oi, Edward."

Salté de mi asiento ante el sonido de mi vecino, Samuel.

"Whoa, ¿estamos nerviosos amiguito?" dijo, entrando a mi habitación

"Que gracioso, Sam," dije, rodando mis ojos.

Samuel simplemente sonrió maliciosamente. "La última vez que te vi nervioso fue cuando estabas _estudiando_ la anatomía del sistema reproductor femenino, mirando tan fijamente que cuando hablé, saltaste."

Rodé mis ojos. "Por favor," murmuré. "Actúa un poquito maduro. Y yo _estaba_ estudiando para el examen de anatomía del sistema reproductor. El cual… si recuerdo correctamente, ¿tú reprobaste?"

"Sí, sí," dijo Samuel, moviendo su mano como si estuviera espantando una mosca. "Así que, de todos modos, ¿por qué estabas tan nervioso?"

Se acercó a mi escritorio para mirar a mi computadora.

"Wow… ¿conoces a la persona?" preguntó.

"No, no lo hago."

"Bueno, pensé que lo harías," dijo. "Ambos son fenómenos de la música clásica."

Estreché mis ojos. "No soy un fenómeno de la música clásica."

"Seguro," dijo, alargando la palabra. "¿Estás transcribiendo grabaciones a tu computadora y dices que no eres un fenómeno de la música clásica? ¿Has tocado el piano desde que naciste y dices que no eres un fenómeno de la música clásica?"

"Está bien, me encanta la música clásica, pero eso no me hace un fenómeno," dije, rodando mis ojos.

"Lo que tú digas," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "De todos modos, ¿qué va a hacer con el e-mail?"

"No estoy seguro," dije, mirándolo nuevamente.

"¿A qué te refieres con que no estás seguro?" pregunté Samuel, dándome una mirada.

"Simplemente lo que significa, no estoy seguro."

"Bueno, hay tres cosas que puedes hacer mi amigo," dijo Samuel, empezando a enumerarlas con sus dedos, "Uno, puedes eliminar el mensaje. Dos, puedes responder el e-mail, diciéndole a la persona que está loca y que nunca te vuelva a escribir. O tres, puedes responder y esperar que la persona responda nuevamente. Personalmente, me inclino por la número uno."

"Personalmente, eres un idiota," dije, rodando mis ojos.

Samuel emitió un grito ahogado. "Me has herido, Edward," dijo, fingiendo estar lastimado y cubriendo su corazón. "Realmente me has lastimado."

"Realmente te lastimaré en un minuto, matándote y usando tu cuerpo para ayudarme a estudiar para mi clase de avanzada de Biología," dije, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Vale, vale, malhumorado," dijo Samuel, rodando sus ojos. "Alguien sin duda está con el síndrome premenstrual."

"Cállate," dije riéndome.

"Te veo luego fenómeno de la música clásica," dijo Samuel, saliendo de mi habitación.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo diablos has entrado aquí?" Le grité.

Todo lo que escuché fue una risotada mientras se iba. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me giré a mi computadora. Él tenía un punto. Podría simplemente eliminarlo, o responder diciéndole a la persona que no me vuelva a escribir… o, de hecho, empezar una conversación con la chica. Fruncí el ceño y pensé por un momento. Finalmente decidiendo lo que quería hacer, hice click en "Responder".

_**Está bien, lo admitiré, recibir un e-mail de una persona desconocida es un poco… raro pero supongo que es más extraño que te esté **_**contestando**_**. Creo que eres una gran amiga por intentar complacer a tu amiga duendecillo. Si estuviera en tu lugar, probablemente hubiese hecho lo mismo.**_

_**También tengo 18, hombre y como tú estoy vivo y respirando. Lo que es algo bueno, ninguno de los dos somos alguna especie de fenómeno… sacando la parte de escribir a personas desconocidas. Yo también vivo en Washington, en Seattle sin embargo, y también puedo decir que el sol sólo brilla unos pocos días. Tuve que sonreír cuando leí que amabas la música clásica y estabas en lo correcto cuando asumiste que yo amaba la música clásica.**_

_**De hecho, mi dirección tiene algo que ver conmigo. Vivo en Seattle, como dije previamente, y toco **_**y**_** poseo algunas teclas de marfil. Asumo que tú amas Debussy ya que tu mail dice que tú amas a Debussy. Ahora tú tienes que devolver el favor y contestarme.**_

_**Atentamente,  
E.A.M.**_

_**PD— Asumo que no eres un montón de defecación bovina y que B.S. son tus iniciales.**_

Hice click en enviar y cerré la ventana. Me preguntaba qué diría la persona cuando viera mi e-mail. Encogiéndome de hombres ante nadie realmente, volví a transcribir. Quería transcribir algo más antes de que mi padrino, el Dr. Carlilse Cullen, llegara a casa para llevarme a ver a mis padres… que estaban en el hospital.

* * *

Jasper's POV

Había dejado de escuchar a mi amiga y prima, Rosalie Hale, mientras ella seguía hablando de los últimos chismes que estaban pasando en nuestra escuela. Rosalie y yo éramos objeto de bromas continuas en la escuela, siendo llamados Gemelos porque nos parecíamos mucho (gracias a que nuestras madres eran hermanas) pero también porque su cumpleaños y el mío eran el mismo día. Estaba tratando de hacer algo de investigación para mi clase de psicología y ella, hablando de Heather Michelle y su falsedad, no estaba ayudándome.

Decidí tomarme un descanso de investigar y revisar mi correo. Había sólo un mensaje en mi buzón y era de _PixieLovestoSHOP_ arroba aol punto com. Fruncí el ceño ante la dirección.

"No me des esa mirada, Jazzy," dijo Rosalie. "Hablo en serio."

"¿Qué?" Dije, levantando la mirada.

Rosalie me estrechó los ojos. "¿No estabas prestándome atención para nada?" Preguntó.

"Rose, estoy tratando de hacer algo de tarea," dije, señalando a la pantalla. "Y además no estaba frunciéndote el ceño a ti. Estaba frunciendo el ceño a algo en mi buzón."

Rosalie se levantó de mi cama y caminó hacia mi escritorio.

"_Duendecillo ama hacer COMPRAS_… ¿quién es?" preguntó, inclinándose sobre mi silla.

"No estoy seguro," dije. "¿Debería leer el e-mail?"

"Hmm," dijo Rosalie, lo que significaba un sí.

Rodé mis ojos e hice doble click en el mensaje.

_**Hi, Hola… um… -piensa en otras formas de saludar- ooo Aloha! :D Bueno como que mi amiga y yo estamos como que escribiendo e-mails espontáneos a personas. ¡¿Y adivina qué?! ¡Tú eres una de las dos afortunadas personas! ¡Sí! ¿No es eso genial? Yo voy a ser tu nueva mejor amiga. Y como mi nuevo amigo, tienes que contestarme porque si no lo haces voy a ponerme triste y luego yo voy a ser la que necesite el abrazo, no tú. Por cierto tengo 17, aspecto de duendecillo, y ¡no puedo ESPERAR por tu e-mail! **_

_**Abrazos,  
Alice.**_

"El doble 'como que' en la primera oración la hace parecer como una chica de clase media-alta," dijo Rosalie, leyendo el e-mail.

Me encogí de hombros e hice click en responder.

"Espera, ¿le vas a contestar?" dijo Rosalie, su voz elevándose un poco.

"Um… seguro, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?" Pregunté, mirándola.

"Podría ser una acosadora o algo."

"Lo dudo mucho, Rose," dije, rodando mis ojos.

Ella suspiró mientras yo comenzaba a tipiar una respuesta.

_**Hi, Hola, Aloha, y otra forma de saludar es 'hey'. Bueno no puedo permitir que estés triste y que luego necesites un abrazo así que decidí responderte. Definitivamente puedo decir que eres una persona muy espontánea y con suerte, suerte para mí por ser una de las dos afortunadas personas. Lol, siento como si tu e-mail fuera uno de esos de 'Felicitaciones, has ganado-', y yo gané una nueva mejor amiga cuando tú escribiste que ibas a ser mi nueva mejor amiga. Estoy por cumplir 18 pronto pero por el momento tengo 17, soy… alto, y voy a estar esperando **_**tu**_** e-mail ahora. No me dejes esperando.**_

_**Devolviendo los abrazos,  
Jasper**_

"Eres una persona extraña," dijo Rosalie.

"Hmm, tal vez," dije, haciendo click en enviar. "Pero tener algo de rareza hace a la vida divertida." Sonreí.

Rosalie rodó sus ojos y volvió a sentarse en mi cama. "De todos modos, como que, ella va-" dijo Rosalie, continuando con lo que sea que estaba hablando antes de que abriera el e-mail. Suspiré y cerré mi correo, y empecé a investigar nuevamente para mi tarea aunque mi mente estaba en el mensaje y en quien lo envió.

_En algún lugar por ahí, alguien vería el e-mail y gritaría._

_

* * *

_

**Nota de traductora****:** Bueno, era algo obvio a quiénes les iban a llegar los e-mails. En el próximo capítulo sigue el intercambio de mensajes.

Espero que sigan leyendo =)

Besos, Mar.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo tres

**Las reacciones y el AIM**

Bella's POV

A penas había puesto un pie fuera de mi camioneta cuando Alice ya estaba a mi lado, saltando sobre las puntas de sus pequeños pies.

"¿Y, y, y?" Dijo mientras la veía dar saltitos.

"¿Y qué?" Dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

"¿Quieres decir que no obtuviste una respuesta?" dijo, dejando de saltar y viéndose bastante triste.

Le levanté una ceja mientras Emmett se acercaba.

"¿De qué está hablando, Bella?" Dijo Emmett, sonriendo.

"Por supuesto, nuestro osito de peluche no sabe lo que está pasando," dijo Alice, abrazando a Emmett aún viéndose algo triste.

"Bueno ¿qué está pasando que yo no se? ¿Alice se comió todo el tarro de azúcar otra vez?"

Alice emitió un grito separándose de Emmett para pegarle en el brazo haciendo que él riera.

"¡Tenía cinco cuando hice eso!" Dijo, ahora haciendo un verdadero puchero.

Rodé mis ojos. "Alice y yo escribimos e-mails al azar anoche," Le expliqué a Emmett.

"¡Y yo obtuve una respuesta anoche!" dijo Alice con un chillido haciendo que Emmett, yo y cualquiera que estuviera alrededor nos cubriéramos nuestros oídos.

Lentamente los descubrí. "¿Supongo que por eso es que estás tan… _hiperactiva_ esta mañana?" Pregunté. Normalmente, Alice no estaba así de hiperactiva. Me pregunto si tomó más de una taza de café esta mañana.

"Bueno… eso y que tomé tres tazas del café de mamá," dijo Alice, sonriendo.

Rodé mis ojos. "Vaya," dije.

"Hey, ¿dónde está mi café?" Preguntó Emmett.

Era el turno de Alice de rodar sus ojos mientras tomaba del bolsillo de su bolso el termo que contenía la deliciosa infusión de su madre.

"Sí," dijo Emmett, desenroscando la tapa.

"Van a estar tan enchufados," dije riéndome mientras Emmett comenzaba a tomar el famoso Despiértate-y-Anda café de los Brandon.

"¿Entonces recibiste una respuesta?" Preguntó Alice, mirándome con sus ojos tan abiertos que pensé que se saldrían de su cara.

"Alice," dije, sonriendo. "¿Recuerdas lo _lenta_ que dijiste que era mi conexión a Internet?"

"Maldigo a tu padre," dijo, haciendo una mueca de enojo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Reí y sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Asumo que tú recibiste una?" Pregunté, levantando una ceja.

Alice sonrió, viéndose un poco pícara, mientras miraba a nada en particular.

"¿Y asumo que le escribiste nuevamente?" Dije, sonriendo.

Su sonrisa desapareció repentinamente mientras giraba su cabeza lentamente en mi dirección. Jadeé.

"¡¿No respondiste?!" Dije, casi dejando caer mi bolso.

Emmett no estaba prestando mucha atención ya que estaba tan absorto con su café del que estaba tratando de sacar las últimas gotas de manera que el termo estaba literalmente vertical con la parte inferior hacia arriba.

"Estaba esperándote a ti," dijo, con tristeza. "Quería ver la respuesta que hubieras obtenido."

"Y que podría haber respondido," señalé.

"Bueno, claramente no había pensado en eso," dijo, ahora levemente enojada.

Emmett bajó el termo y nos miró, lamiendo su labio superior. "Bueno, ¿quién está con el síndrome premenstrual ahora?" preguntó, enroscando la tapa nuevamente.

"Alice," dije, rodando mis ojos. "Anoche le pidió un tampón a su madre."

Alice jadeó, cubriendo su boca que se había abierto en shock, y Emmett estalló en carcajadas.

"Está bien Alice," dijo Emmett, dándole un codazo en su brazo mientras ella me miraba furiosa. "Tengo tampones en mi casillero."

Alice y yo miramos a Emmett, ahora _realmente_ en shock.

"¿Qué?" dijo, viéndose confundido.

"¿Siquiera _quiero_ saber por qué tienes _tampones_ en tu casillero _Emmy_?" Dije, levantando una ceja, sonriendo un poco mientras Alice se reía.

"Me las pagaran caro cuando estén con el período y necesiten uno," dijo Emmett, frotando sus uñas en su campera, viéndose probablemente contento con sí mismo.

"Wow," dijo Alice, viéndose sorprendida. "No sabía que Emmett era un genio."

Emmett miró enojado a Alice por un momento antes de sonreír. "Soy conocido por tener _períodos_ de inteligencia."

"Mhm," Dije.

"Malita," dijo, sacándome la lengua.

"De todos modos, Alice, asumo que tienes una copia del e-mail que recibiste ¿cierto?" Le pregunté mientras salíamos del estacionamiento.

"Aw, me conoces tan bien," dijo Alice, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

Me dejo ir y comenzó a buscar el papel en su mochila murmurando para sí misma. "¿Dónde diablos lo- AH-HA! Te encontré, tú estúpida pequeña cosa," dijo, tironeando el papel de una carpeta y sacándolo delante de ella. "¡No puedes esconderte de Mary Alice Brandon!"

Reí y me incliné hacia Emmett para murmurar, "Lección para aprender, nunca esconderse de Alice si alguna vez haces algo malo."

Alice me golpeó con el brazo. Hice una mueca de dolor y miré a Alice quien estaba mirándome de mala manera. Rodé mis ojos y le quité el papel de la mano con la que acababa de golpearme y atraje el papel a mi pecho. Lo alejé y leí el e-mail que Alice había impreso.

_**De:**__**EmotionalMeneedHugs arroba aol punto com  
Para: PixieLovestoSHOP**__**arroba aol punto com**_

Alice chilló. "¡¿No es el más lindo?!" dijo, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros otra vez.

Reí y le devolví el papel a Alice.

"No puedo esperar para leer tu e-mail," dijo, sonriendo mientras metía el papel nuevamente en su mochila. "Apuesto que tu persona seguramente responderá pensando que estás loca."

* * *

_**De:**__**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**__**arroba aol punto com  
Para:**__**IheartDebussy arroba aol punto com**_

"Bueno, así que él no piensa que estás loca," dijo Alice, inclinándose sobre mi hombro mientras yo leí mi e-mail. "Tiene un extraño sentido del humor cuando mencionó la-" se estremeció "-la _defecación_ bovina."

Me reí. "No tiene un extraño sentido del humor", dije, sonriendo.

"Mhm," dijo ella, rodando sus ojos mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Estaba a punto de hacer click en 'responder' cuando de repente el pequeño ícono al lado de su dirección se puso amarillo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi que estaba en línea.

"Alice," susurré, mi mano temblando sobre el mouse.

"¿Qué?" dijo, levantando la mirada de la laptop.

Señalé la pantalla. Con una ceja alzada, caminó hacia mí para ver lo que estaba señalando.

"Dios Santo," dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

"¡Envíale un mensaje instantáneo!" dijo, codeándome.

"¡¿Qué?!" dije, mirándola.

"¡Envíale un mensaje instantáneo!" dijo nuevamente, señalando la pantalla.

"¡De ninguna manera!" dije, alejándome de la computadora sólo para ser empujada nuevamente hacia el escritorio. "Alice de ninguna manera voy a enviarle un mensaje instantáneo."

Justo entonces, hubo un sonido, y una pequeña pantalla apareció en mi pantalla.

_**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**_: Hola : )

"Oi, dime que esa es su foto," dijo Alice, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"¿Huh?" dije, aún sin procesar el hecho que él acababa de enviarme un mensaje instantáneo.

"Su foto," dijo entre dientes, señalando a la pequeña foto al lado de su nombre.

Era sólo una cara, pero era una cara tan hermosa. Ojos verdes me miraban fijamente como habían estado mirando a la cámara. Una máscara que había visto a los médicos usar estaba en su rostro y tenía un pequeño gorro en su cabeza. En un rojo brillante estaba escrito "Médico en desarrollo" en la parte inferior de la imagen.

"Definitivamente lo dejaría jugar al doctor," dijo Alice, suspirando.

"¡Ew Alice!" Dije.

_**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**_: ¿Hola?

"Contéstale," dijo, codéandome de vuelta.

"¡Bien!" dije, haciendo click en el IM y escribí:

**IheartDebussy**: Hola

"Eso fue decepcionante," murmuró.

"Hey, al menos respondí," murmuré mientras el me contestaba.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Perdón si te asusté. Vi que estabas conectada y pensé que sería más fácil enviarte un mensaje instantáneo en lugar de escribirte un e-mail. : )

**IheartDebussy**: Lol, está bien. Estaba hablando con mi amiga.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: ¿La amiga duendecillo?

Alice chilló.

"¡OW! ¡Alice, ése era mi oído!" dije, frotándome la oreja que probablemente estuviera sorda ahora.

"¡Él me conoce!" dijo, saltando, haciendo que el asiento se sacudiera hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

**IheartDebussy**: Sí, lamentablemente.

"¡HEY!" dijo Alice, golpeándome detrás de mi cabeza. "¿Qué es lo lamentable de estar hablando _conmigo_?"

Rodé mis ojos mientras el me enviaba otro mensaje.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Hola Duendecillo :-h

"Aw, lo amo," dijo Alice, abrazándome.

"Pensé que amabas a tu persona emocional" dije, sonriéndole.

"Sí, sí," dijo, moviendo su mano en el aire. "Amo a Emmett como a un hermano y a ti como a una hermana, así que eso significa que puedo amar a otras personas."

"Cierto," dije, mirando nuevamente a la computadora.

**IheartDebussy**: Ella dice hola también.

"Mentirosa," siseó.

Le saqué la lengua.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Así que, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

**IheartDebussy**: Sólo revisaba mi correo y a punto de hacer tarea. ¿Tú?

"Bien, ¿por qué no estás escribiendo en la forma _normal_ de IM?" Me preguntó Alice mientras veíamos la otra persona –E.A.M.- escribir algo. "Ya sabes como escribir abreviaturas."

"Porque él no lo está haciendo," señalé, sonriendo. "Además me gusta escribir todo completo."

"Eres triste," dijo, rodando sus ojos y sentándose en su cama.

"¿No vas a mirar más?"

"No, pero me lo leerás así que estoy bien," dijo con una sonrisa.

Rodé mis ojos.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Transcribiendo alguna música. Ya terminé mi tarea.

**IheartDebussy**: Que suerte. La duendecillo está posponiendo la tarea otra vez.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: LOL

Sonreí.

"Uh-oh, estás sonriendo," dijo Alice.

Borré mi sonrisa mientras volvía a escribir.

**IheartDebussy**: Así que, ¿qué tarea tenías?

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: No mucha. ¿Tú?

**IheartDebussy**: Sólo algo de las clases de matemáticas e idioma extranjero. Hablando de clases, ¿qué clases tienes?

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Um, déjame ver… Biología avanzada, Cálculo avanzado, Inglés avanzado 1, Microeconomía avanzada… y luego una clase llamada Ciencias de la salud y tecnología que es una clase en tres periodos (**N/T:** volvemos con mis problemas xD. Si alguien sabe el nombre correcto de ésta materia me avisa, abajo se explica. Lo busqué pero no encontré _nada_)-

**IheartDebussy**: Wow.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Se, HSTE (**N/T:** las siglas en inglés, _Heath Science Technology Education_) es una clase especial que ofrecen aquí donde los estudiantes rotan por diferentes hospitales, siendo voluntarios u observando.

Sonreí.

**IheartDebussy**: Suena genial.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: ¿Qué hay de ti?

Parpadeé. Quería escribir _'¿Qué hay de mí?_' cuando recordé que habíamos estado hablando de las clases.

**IheartDebussy**: Um, Biología avanzada, también, pero soy la única así que estoy metida en la clase de Biología normal, pero tengo más tarea y cosas. Cálculo avanzado (lamentablemente), Inglés avanzado 2, Gobierno de EEUU. avanzado, Educación Física, Economía del hogar, y Francés.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Wow, suena a mucho…

**IheartDebussy**: Se, lo es.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Bueno siento cortar ésta pequeña conversación, pero tengo que ir a un lugar.

Sentí a mi corazón hundirse un poco mientras me sentaba derecha en mi silla. Claramente yo no era tan interesante si él se tenía que ir.

**IheartDebussy**: Oh, está bien

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Se, voy diariamente a ver a alguien alrededor de ésta hora y mi padrino está esperando para llevarme.

_Oh?_ Pensé, sentándome más derecha. Quizás no era tan aburrida después de todo.

**IheartDebussy**: Está bien, ve.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: ¿Hablamos mañana?

Mis dedos se congelaron sobre las teclas.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Sólo si tú quieres.

Oh lo quiero, _realmente_ lo quiero.

**IheartDebussy**: Seguro, hablamos mañana.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Buenas noches B.S.

Sonreí mientras pensaba en algo.

**IheartDebussy**: Por cierto, esas _son_ mis iniciales.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: LMAO eso pensé.

Me reí.

"¿Qué?" dijo Alice mientras yo escribía:

**IheartDebussy**: Buenas noches E.A.M.

"Nada," dije, sonriendo mientras él se desconectaba.

"Mhm," dijo, dándome una mirada mientras me giraba.

"¿Qué?" Dije, "en serio, nada."

"Seguro, seguro," dijo. "¿De qué hablaron?"

"No mucho. Se tenía que ir así que sólo hablamos de las clases que tomábamos, principalmente," dije y luego agregué, "Planeamos hablar mañana."

"Oh, ¿en serio?" dijo, sonriendo provocando que yo rodara los ojos.

"Así que, ¿le mandaste un e-mail a _Jasper_?" Pregunté, sonriendo.

"Todavía no."

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunté, confundida.

Alice hizo un puchero.

"No todo el mundo va a estar conectado, Alice," dije.

"Él lo estará," dijo con un brillo en sus ojos mientras escribía algo.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Pregunté mientras ella bajaba la mirada a su computadora.

"Espera, espera," murmuró. "Listo, lo envié."

"¿Enviar qué? ¿Un e-mail?" Alice estaba confundiéndome.

Alice hizo algo más con su computadora antes de murmurar, "Te reenvié lo que escribí."

Um… por qué simplemente no lo leía en voz alta, no tenía idea. Pero recibí un mensaje diciendo que tenía un e-mail sin leer. Hice click y vi lo que Alice había escrito.

_**De:**__**PixieLovestoSHOP**__**arroba aol punto com  
Para: EmotionalMeneedHugs arroba aol punto com**_

_**Hi, Hola, Aloha, hey y ooo Bonjour : D hehe. Oh sí definitivamente afortunado. Muy, muy afortunado de hecho. Y quiero decir ¿cuánta gente gana un mejor amigo a través de un e-mail al azar? Genial, ¿no?**_

_**Así que, estoy dejando de lado mi tarea, así que tendrás que aguantar mis divagues. Mi amiga, Belly-Bells (hehe así es como la llamo), está chateando con el chico al que espontáneamente le escribió el otro día… la **_**otra**_** persona afortunada. Estoy tan celosa de ella, no porque su chico esté bueno –es lindo- sino porque está chateando con él. Y yo estaba como "oh, tal vez mi nuevo mejor amigo Jasper se conecte y podamos hablar" pero estoy triste porque no estabas conectado. –lágrima, lágrima- Tienes que hacerme feliz y conectarte. Mañana después de la escuela. Cinco en punto. : D**_

_**Lol ahora es mi turno de decir: No me dejes esperando ; )**_

_**Otros abrazos dado que amé los abrazos que obtuve,  
Alice**_

Me reí. "Estás loca Alice, ¡totalmente loca!" Dije, girándome para verla.

Sonrió y dijo "sep" en ésta tierna cara antes de estallar en risas.

* * *

**Nota de traductora****:** Por si alguien no sabe:

*** LOL****:** Acrónimo de _Laughing Out Loud_, _Lots Of Laughs_ o _Laugh Out Loud =_ Risa a carcajadas.

*** LMAO: **_Laughing my ass off =_ Partirse el culo de risa.

* * *

_Jenlic_ me preguntó en su review si falta mucho para que se conozcan. Le contesté personalmente pero igual aclaro para todas. Edward y Bella son los últimos que se conocen personalmente (y si no me equivoco es en el capítulo 15). Alice y Emmett con Jasper y Rosalie se conocen dentro de un par de capítulos. No falta mucho.

Otra cosa que quería aclarar es que, como se puede leer en el summary, no es un fic exclusivamente Edward/Bella. Hay un poco de cada pareja, pero la mayoría es de ellos dos.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Besos, Mar.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de traductora: **_Nollie_ recomienda, si hay alguien muy sensible, tener pañuelitos de papel a mano.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo cuatro

**El AIM y las rasgaduras**

Edward's POV

Había dejado las llaves del Volvo en la mesa junto a la puerta donde siempre tiro mis llaves. No necesitaba perderlas. También me quité los guantes para conducir y también los tiré antes de dirigirme a la cocina para ver si la tía Esme estaba en casa. Estaba y cocinando, también.

"Hola Edward," dijo, sonriéndome.

"Hey," dije, apoyándome contra la pared para mirarla.

"¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?" preguntó, dejando de mezclar la masa en sus manos por un momento.

Me encogí de hombros. "Ha sido interesante," dije, mordiendo mi labio mientras pensaba.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó, sacudiéndose la harina que tenía en sus manos.

Levanté la mirada hacia ella y suspiré.

"Tuvimos que quitarle el respirador a alguien hoy," dije.

"Oh, Edward," dijo, suavemente.

Me encogí de hombros. "Bueno, el tipo estaba deprimido según la familia y… ya sabes, trató de suicidarse, así que… no se." Suspiré y la miré. "Voy a subir a mi cuarto, ¿bien?"

"Bueno, dulzura," dijo, preocupada por mí. "Le diré a Carlisle que suba cuando llegue a casa."

"Gracias," dije, antes de subir las escaleras.

Dejé mi bolso en mi cama, sin querer dañar la laptop dentro de él y me saqué la campera, la cual simplemente tiré en el suelo.

Saqué mi segunda laptop y decidí relajarme un poco antes de que el tío Carlisle llegara a casa. Estaba transcribiendo algo de Debussy cuando de repente algo hizo click en mi cabeza. Sonriendo levemente, decidí entrar en mi correo y ver si _**IheartDebussy**_ estaba conectada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Salté de mi silla al escuchar a Samuel que estaba sentado en mi cama.

"Maldita sea Samuel, ¿no puedes hacer como una persona normal y tocar la puerta o algo?" dije, mirándolo furioso.

"Nope," dijo con una amplia sonrisa, remarcando la 'p' en 'nope' mientras lo decía.

Rodé mis ojos y volví la mirada a mi computadora. No había nuevos mensajes. Fruncí el ceño, un poco decepcionado. Me preguntaba si había espantado a _**IheartDebussy**_.

"¿Te ha contestado tu persona desconocida?" preguntó Samuel.

Hice click en el único email que recibí de _**IheartDebussy**_ y sonreí.

"No," dije, haciendo click en el botón de IM. "Pero está conectada en _este_ preciso momento."

"¿Me estás jodiendo?"

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré de reojo. "Nunca entendí ese dicho." (**N/T**: en español esto no tiene sentido)

Samuel sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama. Me giré a la computadora y escribí a _**IheartDebussy**_.

_**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**_: Hola : )

Esperé un momento por una respuesta.

"Me pregunto si la espantaste," dijo Samuel, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Lo miré de mala manera. "Cállate, ¿quieres?"

"Físicamente imposible," dijo engreído.

"Lo haré físicamente posible en un momento," dije, mirándolo.

"Mucho síndrome premenstrual," dijo Samuel, levantando sus manos como restándole importancia.

Rodé mis ojos y volví al IM.

_**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**_: ¿Hola?

Luego de un momento, recibí una respuesta.

**IheartDebussy**: Hola

"Holy—" lo miré de mala manera "—poop," **(**1**)** dijo Samuel, terminando su oración. "¿Qué? Mira la imagen." Señaló la foto al lado del nombre de _**IheartDebussy**_.

Miré y sentí mi mandíbula abrirse. No podía decir si estaba photoshopeada o no, pero había una hermosa morena sentada en lo que parecía una roca en el medio de un bosque. La foto estaba tomada desde abajo de manera que la chica estaba más alta que la cámara y también tenía que mirarla hacia abajo. Sus esbeltos brazos estaban envueltos en sus piernas y sonreía levemente. La luz que se filtraba a través de los árboles y se reflejaba en su cabello, haciendo un halo alrededor de ella.

"Dios, ¿cómo es que eres tú el afortunado cabrón que consigue todas las chicas?" dijo Samuel, señalando.

Me reí y respondí al IM.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Perdón si te asusté. Vi que estabas conectada y pensé que sería más fácil enviarte un mensaje instantáneo en lugar de escribirte un e-mail. : )

"¿Cómo diablos la asustaste?" dijo Samuel, dándome un golpe detrás de mi cabeza.

"Cuidado Samuel," dije, girándome para mirarlo fieramente.

**IheartDebussy**: Lol, está bien. Estaba hablando con mi amiga.

Sonreí mientras recordaba a la amiga que había mencionado en el email.

**laySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: ¿La amiga duendecillo?

**IheartDebussy**: Sí, lamentablemente.

Me reí. Realmente no conocía a la amiga 'duendecillo' de_** IheartDebussy**_ pero tenía un presentimiento que el 'sí, lamentablemente' remarcaba que su amiga había hecho algo.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Samuel mientras escribía algo.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Hola Duendecillo :-h

**IheartDebussy**: Ella dice hola también.

_Apuesto a que lo hizo,_ pensé.

"Hola, Edward," dijo Samuel, pasando una mano por delante de mi rostro, lo que ignoré mientras escribía.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Así que, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

"¡Tierra llamando a Edward!"

**IheartDebussy**: Sólo revisaba mi correo y a punto de hacer tarea. ¿Tú?

_Queriéndo más que nada hablar contigo, conocerte…_

"¡EDWARD!"

"¿Qué?" Espeté.

"Sólo me preguntaba si recordabas que estoy aquí," dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Como podría olvidarlo," murmuré, rodando mis ojos.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Transcribiendo alguna música. Ya terminé mi tarea.

"Mentiroso," dijo Samuel. "No has hecho nada de tarea todavía."

Sonreí mientras levantaba la mirada hacia él. "Durante el almuerzo hice la tarea de las clases de la mañana, y no tengo mucha tarea de HSTE que es mi clase de la tarde así que hice mi tarea."

"Ya sabía eso tonto," murmuró Samuel, para nada contento.

Sonreí. "No, sólo inteligente,"**(**2**)** dije volviendo al IM.

**IheartDebussy**: Que suerte. La duendecillo está posponiendo la tarea otra vez.

_¿Otra vez?_ Pensé. _¿Ya ha dejado la tarea de lado antes?__… Me preguntaba si era por eso que ella escribió el email en primer lugar…_

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: LOL

**IheartDebussy**: Así que, ¿qué tarea tenías?

Sonreí.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: No mucha. ¿Tú?

**IheartDebussy**: Sólo algo de las clases de matemáticas e idioma extranjero. Hablando de clases, ¿qué clases tienes?

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Um, déjame ver… Biología avanzada, Cálculo avanzado, Inglés avanzado 1, Microeconomía avanzada… y luego una clase llamada Ciencias de la salud y tecnología que es una clase en tres periodos.

"Ahora sí eres un tonto, imbécil. Ella no sabe lo que HSTE es," señaló Samuel.

**IheartDebussy**: Wow.

"Gracias, idiota, ya se eso," murmuré escribiendo.

"De hecho, yo tampoco se qué es lo que hacen ustedes."

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Se, HSTE es una clase especial que ofrecen aquí donde los estudiantes rotan por diferentes hospitales, siendo voluntarios u observando.

"Si sabes qué hacemos en esa clase, Samuel," murmuré. "Fuiste expulsado el primer año del programa MSMP pero aún así te enseñaron qué era HSTE."

**IheartDebussy**: Suena genial.

"Eso fue porque el profesor era un completo idiota," murmuró Samuel.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: ¿Qué hay de ti?

"No, no lo era, tú preguntaste por las infracciones," murmuré.

**IheartDebussy**: Um, Biología avanzada, también, pero soy la única así que estoy metida en la clase de Biología normal, pero tengo más tarea y cosas. Cálculo avanzado (lamentablemente), Inglés avanzado 2, Gobierno de EEUU. avanzado, Educación Física, Economía del hogar, y Francés.

"Wow esas son muchísimas clases," murmuró Samuel, leyendo sobre mi hombro.

"Eso no es muchísimo. Tiene siete clases normales, a diferencia de quien tiene cuatro clases y tres bastante fáciles."

"Seh, y ni siquiera voy a esas clases fáciles."

Me golpeé en la frente ante su comentario. Me preguntaba por qué me juntaba con él.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Wow, suena a mucho…

**IheartDebussy**: Se, lo es.

"Edward," Esme gritó desde el pasillo. "Carlisle está aquí y listo para llevarte."

"Bajo en un minuto," Contesté.

"¿Vas a verlos?" preguntó Samuel, sin sonreír esta vez.

"Seh," dije, tipiando.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Bueno siento cortar ésta pequeña conversación, pero tengo que ir a un lugar.

**IheartDebussy**: Oh, está bien

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Se, voy diariamente a ver a alguien alrededor de ésta hora y mi padrino está esperando para llevarme.

Le tomó un minuto responder.

**IheartDebussy**: Está bien, ve.

Tenía un presentimiento de que la había herido o algo.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: ¿Hablamos mañana?

"Suenas desesperado," dijo Samuel, sonriendo.

"Callate," dije antes de agregar:

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Sólo si tú quieres.

**IheartDebussy**: Seguro, hablamos mañana.

Sonreí.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Buenas noches B.S.

Iba a cerrar el IM cuando ella agregó rápidamente.

**IheartDebussy**: Por cierto, esas _son_ mis iniciales.

Me reí bastante fuerte causando que Samuel me diera su mirada confundida.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: LMAO eso pensé.

"¿B.S.?" preguntó.

**IheartDebussy**: Buenas noches E.A.M.

Salí del IM y de mi correo.

"Seh," dije, mientras apagaba mi computadora.

"Bue…no," dijo Samuel, rodando sus ojos, dejando la habitación.

Estaba poniéndome nuevamente la campera cuando recordé algo.

"¡¿Cómo mierda entraste aquí Samuel?!" Grité tras de él, siguiéndolo rápidamente.

Oí su risa pero no dónde había ido. Entré a la sala para ver que había desaparecido. En serio, ¿cómo se metía en la casa?

"Ahí estás Edward," dijo Carlisle, entrando a la sala. "¿Listo?"

"Uh, seh, seguro," dije, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Dónde carajo había ido?

Seguí a Carlisle a su auto que estaba esperando detrás del mío. Fue un viaje bastante corto al hospital, y estaban en la segunda rotación del turno nocturno.

"Hola Mary-May," dijo Carlisle, sonriendo a la enfermera a cargo en el cuarto de enfermeras. "¿Quién está asignada al cuarto 1749?"

"Esa sería Faith, Dr. Cullen," dijo. "Hola Edward, extrañé verte."

Sonreí. "Eso es porque no trabajas más en el turno de la mañana cuando estoy aquí por HSTE," dije.

"Lo se," dijo, rodando sus ojos.

"Gracias Mary-May," dijo Carlisle, devolviéndole el libro de registro.

"Una hora, Dr. Cullen."

"Lo sabemos Mary-May," dijimos Carlisle y yo al mismo tiempo provocando que todas en el cuarto de enfermeras se rieran.

Faith era una de las enfermeras más grandes haciendo guardia en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, debería ser puesta tras un escritorio pero prefería estar con los pacientes. Tenía estos profundos ojos azules que lo sabían todo.

"Hola Dr. Cullen, encantada de verlo nuevamente," dijo Faith, su voz tan suave y con un poco de acento irlandés al final.

"Hola Faith," dijo Carlisle, besando su mejilla antes de ponerse serio. "¿Cómo lo están haciendo?"

Faith suspiró, arrastrando los pies hasta las planillas que estaban colocadas en la pequeña estación entre la 1749 y la 1750.

"Dr. Williamson fue el último en firmar las planillas," dijo, leyendo las planillas antes de cerrarlas. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza que hizo que mi corazón se estrujara. "No hay cambios, Doctor."

Cerré mis ojos mientras mi labio inferior temblaba.

"¿Y la 1750?" preguntó Carlisle, chequeando nuestra segunda habitación.

Faith no dijo nada. Carlisle suspiró.

"Creo que deberían ponerlos juntos," dije, disgustado ante la situación.

"Edward, sabes que no podemos hacer eso," dijo Carlisle.

"Aún así creo que deberían estar juntos," dije.

"Edward."

Pasé por su lado dándole un empujón y entré al cuarto de mi madre. Estaba tan pálida y sin vida ahí tendida en la cama.

"Hey, mamá," dije, acercando un asiento para sentarme a su lado.

El monitor de su corazón continuaba pitando con sus latidos, y el respirador continuaba haciendo su trabajo mientras yo me sentaba al lado de ella, tomando su mano en la mía. Comencé a contarle lo que había sucedido hoy en la escuela como todos los días hacía. Y le conté del email al azar del cual me reí.

"Seh es extraño pero… no se," dije, sonriendo. "Me gusta hablar con alguien. No es que seas aburrida mamá, no nunca eres aburrida." Recordé cómo ella se reiría y diría algo como 'Edward, no soy aburrida es sólo que tú no eres lo suficientemente interesante.'

"Te extraño mamá, extraño escuchar tu voz," susurré, tratando de contener el mar de lágrimas. "Espero que despiertes pronto."

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, una única lágrima cayendo. Abrí mis ojos para mirar por la ventana que estaba entre la habitación 1749 y la 1750 y miré a mi padre que estaba tan pálido y sin vida como mi madre. Cerré mis ojos otra vez y dejé caer las lágrimas nuevamente. Ha pasado un tiempo desde el accidente y nada había cambiado excepto por el hecho de que estaba solo y ellos… ellos estaban muriendo.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Bueno, el final es algo trágico. Pero por algo este fic estuvo nominado como 'Best Angst'. Tengo que buscarme una traducción más alegre porque entre ésta e 'In search of Euphoria', voy a entrar en un coma depresivo (?). Ni se si existe eso, no importa.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(**1**)** Creo que la mayoría sabrá que "Holly shit" es lo que en español sería "Mierda". Entonces, Samuel dice 'poop' que es una forma como menos vulgar de decir 'shit'. Y bue, es imposible traducirlo.

**(**2**)** Samuel dice "dumb ass" que sería tonto, estúpido, idiota, lo que sea. Y Edward le contesta "just a smart one" porque 'smart ass' es como sabelotodo, inteligente, bla…

* * *

Gracias a las que leyeron =)

Saludos, Mar.-


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo cinco

**El IM con Jazzy**

Alice's POV

_**De: EmotionalMeneedHugs arroba aol punto com  
Para: PixieLovestoSHOP arroba aol punto com**_

_**Hi, Hola, Aloha, hey, Bonjour, y estamos olvidando el 'duh!' como otra forma de saludar que es 'Hola'. Sí, soy afortunado.**_

_**No deberías dejar de lado la tarea. Cuanto más rápido lo hagas más podrás divertirte. ¿Debería estar celoso por el hecho que creas que el tipo espontaneo de 'Belly-Bells' es lindo? Quiero decir… ¿Yo podría ser lindo?**_

_**Estaré conectado mañana, cinco en punto para que podamos chatear sólo para hacerte feliz. Siento tener que dejar esto tan corto pero mi prima me necesita. –suspiro- La adoro pero puede ser un poco… ¿caprichosa? De todos modos, no te dejaré esperando mañana mientras tú no lo hagas.**_

_**Devuelvo los abrazos ya que amas los abrazos,  
Jasper**_

"Bella, ¡¿no es el más lindo?!" Chillé luego de mostrarle el e-mail.

"Ow, Alice, oído, sorda ahora," dijo, frotándose la oreja en la que le había chillado ayer.

Suspiré. "En serio, no te has vuelto sorda."

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó Bella, con su mano en la oreja y acercándola más cerca a mí. "¡No puedo oírte Alice!"

Echaba humo mientras me acerqué a ella y grité, "¡NO ESTÁS SORDA!"

"¡OW! Lo estoy ahora," dijo, cubriendo su oreja.

"Tú culpa," dije, sonriendo maliciosamente.

En ese momento Emmett arrastró su cadáver a la ecuación. Parecía tan muerto sobre sus pies que rodé mis ojos y le alcancé su termo.

"Dios mío, Emmett," dijo Bella.

"No… pude… dormir… nada… anoche," dijo Emmett lentamente, intentando abrir el termo pero fallando en el intento. "Abierto por favor."

Bostezó mientras me entregaba el termo nuevamente.

"¿Por qué no pudiste-dormir?" Dije, abriendo el termo y devolviéndoselo.

Emmett no me respondió pero fue directamente a tragarse el café caliente. Bella y yo lo miramos beberse todo en grandes tragos. Cuando bajó el termo, se veía como si acabara de probar el cielo.

"Cosa buena," dijo, cerrando el termo.

"Bien, sé que no estuvo estudiando para el examen de matemáticas de hoy," murmuró Bella. "Así que, ¿por qué estás tan cansado?"

"Malditos animales anoche," murmuró. "Me mantuvieron despierto toda la noche, pero mamá y papá durmieron bien a pesar del alboroto."

"Ouch, lo siento," dijo Bella.

"Toma," dije, dándole una parte del chocolate que estaba escondido en mi mochila. "No eres Emmett si te ves como en La noche de los muertos vivientes" (**N/T:** película de terror)

"Al menos me vestí y no estoy en mi pijama," dijo antes de bostezar.

"Créeme, no queremos ver a Emmett en pijamas footie," dije, sonriendo. (**N/T:** creo que son los pijamas de una pieza, esos enteros. Imaginarse a Emmett en uno de esos es muy gracioso xD)

"Estoy demasiado cansado como para siquiera intentar responder a eso," murmuró Emmett.

"¿Cuánto antes de que se despierte completamente?" Me preguntó Bella.

"Fin de la primera," murmuré. "Al menos, le conviene. ¡Le di la mitad de mi chocolate!"

Bella rodó sus ojos.

"Te compraré unos M&Ms," dijo.

"Sabes que no me gustan los M&Ms," hice un puchero.

"Dios mío, mujer, vete a clase," dijo Bella empujándome en la dirección de mi aula. "Llevaré al osito medio-muerto-hibernador-lo que sea que tenemos aquí a clase y espero no llegar tarde."

Reí y me apresuré a clases, la emoción de chatear esta noche volviendo a mí que chillé y salté el resto del camino hacia allí.

Bella no vino esa noche. Tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes que Charlie llegara a casa, así que se fue derecho a su casa en lugar de la mía. Le deseé buena suerte con esa maldita conexión a internet que tiene y manejé a casa, yendo sobre el límite de velocidad. El Jefe Swan no me multaría por exceso de velocidad si me atrapara. Oh no, no multaría a la hija de su amigo y a la mejor amiga de su hija.

Cuando llegué a casa, mamá estaba cocinando que era algo nuevo. Era conocida por cocinar una vez cada tanto pero aún así. Hoy debería ser uno de esos días. Me apuré a subir las escaleras luego de saludar a mi mamá y rápidamente sacar la computadora.

Estaba toda hiperactiva mientras iniciaba mi sesión en la computadora pero hice un puchero cuando noté que él no estaba conectado. Miré mi reloj y me golpeé a mí misma. Eran sólo las 4.49, 11 minutos antes de las cinco. _Maldición… debería haber ido más despacio_, pensé mientras hacía un puchero. Puse algo de música bailable y empecé a bailar en mi habitación, algo para pasar el tiempo. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuve bailando, pero de repente me giré para ver que había aparecido un mensaje instantáneo.

"¡AH!" Dije mientras iba a la computadora pero terminé enredando mis pies con la alfombra que estaba en el suelo.

"Bien, normalmente, es Bella la que tropieza contigo," murmuré, pateando la alfombra al otro lado de la habitación.

Me levanté y me senté frente a la computadora.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Hola

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Um… alguien ahí?

Miré rápidamente a su avatar e hice un puchero cuando no vi uno. ¿No era una persona de foto?

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Uh… Supongo que no hay nadie ahí…

Di un grito ahogado y rápidamente escribí con una enorme sonrisa.

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: ¡JAZZY!

* * *

Jasper's POV

Hoy llegué temprano a casa, bastante inquieto por el IM de hoy. Escribir e-mails es algo distinto de realmente hablar con alguien.

Estaba un poco tarde, 5.03 cuando inicié sesión, pero vi que esa **PixielovestoSHOP** estaba conectada lo que provocó que mis manos empezaran a sudar. Tuve que borrar varias veces antes de simplemente escribir:

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Hola

Esperé unos minutos por una respuesta. Cuando no recibí ninguna escribí:

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Um… alguien ahí?

Esperé unos minutos antes des suspirar. Supongo que no estaba conectada.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Uh… Supongo que no hay nadie ahí…

Iba a cerrar la sesión cuando repentinamente apareció un mensaje instantáneo, asustándome.

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: ¡JAZZY!

De hecho salté de mi asiento cuando vi que había respondido.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Hola

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: Lo siento, estaba bailando un poco mientras te esperaba

Oh… bueno eso le da sentido a por qué no respondía.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: No hay problema.

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: Así que, ¿qué está temblando?

Arqueé una ceja.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: ¿Tu pierna?

Lo se, esa fue una respuesta patética.

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: ¡GASP! (**N/T:** es otra expresión, se usa cuando alguien está sorprendido por algo)

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Pasó algo?

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: ¡AH! ¡¿Cómo sabías que mi pierna estaba temblando?! ¡¿Eres psíquico o algo?!

Sonreí.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Oh sí, puedes encontrarme a la medianoche en el canal un millón.

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: Ja-ja el sarcasmo no te queda.

Sonreí. Rosalie me dice eso muy seguido.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Lo siento.

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: lol np. (**N/T:** LOL ya lo saben, np = 'no problem' = se entiende xD)

Me mordí el labio.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

Un tema patético para empezar pero _al _menos estaba hablando con ella.

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: Fue aburrido. La escuela siempre es aburrida, excepto el almuerzo. ¡El almuerzo siempre es divertido! Mi amigo Emmy hoy no podía abrir un postre y Belly-Bells sólo rodó sus ojos, se lo arrebató y lo abrió con facilidad.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: ¿ella carece de músculos?

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: ¡LMAO! ¡NO! A ÉL no le faltan, podría competir contra Hulk por su dinero.

Sonreí un poco y empecé otro tema. Quería conocer más sobre esta chica con la que estaba hablando.

* * *

Alice's POV

¡Me gusta! ¡OMG! Me gusta. No, en serio, me gusta este tipo Jasper. Poco después de la parte 'psíquica', él y yo empezamos a charlar. Conocí muchísimo de Jasper esa noche. Me enteré cosas como que era hijo único, pero tenía una prima que había nacido el mismo día que él así que sus amigos y familiares bromeaban diciendo que eran gemelos. También descubrí que le gusta el cine y me envío algunas fotos que había tomado para su clase de fotografía. Me contó detalles de cómo revelaban las fotos con los químicos y… cosas. Fue interesante. Y luego me preguntó por mí, como mi familia y amigos, qué me gustaba hacer y cosas de ese tipo. No me di cuenta cuánto tiempo habíamos estado chateando cuando repentinamente Jasper escribió:

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Whoa, no me di cuenta la hora que es. Necesito levantarme temprano mañana.

Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que eran pasadas las diez.

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: JAJA, el tiempo vuela cuando te estás divirtiendo.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Seh.

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: Hablamos mañana.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Seguro ;) Buenas noches Alice

Luego se desconectó. Dejándome un poco sin habla. Entonces chillé y busqué mi celular. Marqué el número de Bella, sin importarme si estaba dormida o no.

* * *

Jasper's POV

"¿Por qué estás todavía levantado?" Preguntó Rosalie desde el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación.

"Por ningún motivo," dije, apagando mi computadora tras hacerle un escaneo en búsqueda de virus.

"Estabas hablando con esa extraña persona, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Rosalie, mirándome fijamente.

"Si lo estaba haciendo, ¿entonces qué?"

"Jasper no conoces realmente a esta persona," dijo Rosalie. "Podría ser una especie de criminal o algo así."

Levanté una ceja hacia ella.

"Bueno seh," dijo. "No sabes lo que está por allí."

Suspiré, "Buenas noches Rose," antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Miré boquiabierta a la puerta que estaba ahora en mi rostro. Oh no, él no lo hizo, ¡él no acaba de hacer lo que creo que hizo! ¡¿Acaba… acaba él de cerrarme la puerta en la cara?! Miré furiosa a la puerta, luchando contra el deseo de tirarla abajo con mis stilettos, y me dirigí por el pasillo hacia donde estaba mi habitación.

Miré furiosa a la pared que separaba a mi demente primo y a mí y encendí mi laptop. Inicié sesión rápidamente en el mail de Jasper, sabiendo su estúpida contraseña. _Hmm_. Pensé cuando me di cuenta de que la chica seguía conectada. ¿Quería chatear con ella? _No,_ pensé sacudiendo mi cabeza. _Le enviaré un e-mail._

Clickeé uno de los mensajes que la chica 'Alice' le había enviado a mi primo e hice click en responder. Borré el cuerpo y escribí.

_**De: EmotionalMeneedHugs arroba aol punto com  
Para: PixieLovestoSHOP arroba aol punto com**_

_**Alice, antes olvidé mencionar dónde vivía. Vivo en Olympia, Washington. Me estaba preguntando, si vives cerca, si quieres que nos encontremos tal vez, alguna vez. Tengo una prima que ama las compras. Estoy seguro que ustedes **_**dos **_**se llevarán **_**muy bien.**

_**Abrazos,  
Jasper**_

Hice click en enviar y rápidamente cerré la sesión. Era hora de conocer a esta 'Alice'.

* * *

**Nota de la ****traductora****:** Hola :) Actualicé hoy porque no se si voy a poder hacerlo el jueves. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

No me voy a poner densa así que nada. Espero sus hermosos reviews como siempre =)

Saludos, Mar.-


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo seis

**Chocolate y compromisos**

Bella's POV

Bostecé mientras me apoyaba en mi camioneta esperando a Alice. Me llamó tarde en la noche luego de haberme quedado dormida y leyó palabra por palabra lo que Alice y Jasper habían hablando. No cortó hasta pasada la medianoche, para ese entonces me fue difícil quedarme dormida.

"Wow, ahora sé que cómo debo haberme visto," dijo Emmett, caminando hacia mí mientras yo asentía dormida.

"El único animal que me mantuvo despierta anoche resulta ser un humano que habla," dije antes de bostezar.

"¿Alguien estaba hablando de mí?" dijo Alice mientras caminaba hacia mí desde su auto.

"Entrégalo Brandon," murmuré, indicándole que me diera el termo del café de su madre.

Alice se veía moleta mientras agarraba el termo contra su pecho. "Pero este es el único."

Iba a discutir con ella que lo necesitaba más que Emmett cuando Emmett dijo, "Ni si quiera lo intentes Bella. Puedo quererte como una hermana pero nadie se interpone entre mi café y yo."

Hice un puchero mientras Alice le entregaba el termo a Emmett. Entonces, de repente, recordé algo de ayer.

"Dámelo," dije, indicándole a Alice con una mano que me lo diera.

"Te dije que ese era-"

"No me refiero al café, Mary Alice Brandon," dije, moviendo la mano otra vez. "Me refiero al chocolate."

"¡NO!" dijo Alice, aferrándose a su mochila.

"Nope, dámelo-"

"¡NO!" Alice gimoteó, moviendo la mochila tras su espalda.

"¡Esto es lo que obtienes por mantenerme despierta toda la noche!" Dije, tratando de quitarle la mochila.

En ese momento, Emmett terminó su café y volvió a la tierra cuando me vio tratando de quitarle la mochila a Alice.

"Bien, ¿cuál es el problema?" preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¡Bella está robando mis bebés!" Dijo Alice.

"Alice no quiere darme su chocolate," le dije a Emmett.

"En serio, Alice, ¿necesitas ese chocolate?" preguntó Emmett.

Alice lo miró furiosa. "Emmett, ¿necesitabas tú tomar el café de mi mamá?"

"Sí."

"Entonces yo también."

"No, no lo necesitas," dije.

"No."

"Sí."

"No."

"Sí."

"Sí."

"No."

"¡JA!" Dijo, señalándome. "Acabas de decir no para que te lo de."

"Tú dijiste sí primero así que ¡entrégalo!" dije.

Entonces Alice me sacó la lengua e hizo un pequeño baile de la victoria mientras yo me enfadaba.

"Está bien Bella," dijo Emmett, abrazándome. "Te conseguiré un poco para el almuerzo."

"Para eso faltan cuatro horas Emmett," dije, bostezando. "¡Tengo matemáticas e inglés esta mañana!"

"Buen punto," murmuró Emmett.

"Oh Bella me olvidé de decirte algo."

"Alice ¿qué podrías haberte olvidado de decirme anoche?" dije, volviendo a mirar a Alice.

"Algo que no me di cuenta hasta _después_ que hablé contigo por teléfono," dijo, sacando un pedazo de papel doblado. Cuidadosamente lo desdobló y me lo entregó.

_**De: EmotionalMeneedHugs arroba aol punto com  
Para: PixieLovestoSHOP arroba aol punto com**_

_**Alice, antes olvidé mencionar dónde vivía. Vivo en Olympia, Washington. Me estaba preguntando, si vives cerca, si quieres que nos encontremos tal vez, alguna vez. Tengo una prima que ama las compras. Estoy seguro que ustedes**_**dos**_**se llevarán**_**muy bien.**

_**Abrazos,  
Jasper**_

Alice chilló mientras saltaba de arriba hacia abajo. Emmett y yo nos cubrimos las orejas.

"¡Voy a conocer a Jazzy!" dijo, todavía saltando.

"Oh sí, ella no necesita el chocolate," dijo Emmett, mirando a Alice.

"Te lo dije," le susurré a Emmett antes de girarme a Alice. "Alice, notaste que dejó de usar la loca forma de 'hola' en distintos idiomas que ustedes usan."

"She, ¿y? Era tarde en la noche y probablemente estaba apurado," dijo haciendo un pequeño baile.

"Ni pienses que vas a encontrarte con este Jasper, Alice," dije, poniendo mis manos en mis caderas, el e-mail todavía en mi mano.

Entonces dejó de saltar.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Chilló, haciendo que Emmett y yo nos cubriéramos las orejas otra vez.

"Concuerdo con Bella, Alice," dijo Emmett. "Quiero decir, ¿cuánto sabes de este… Jasper?"

"Lo suficiente como para saber que es un buen tipo, _Emmy_," dijo Alice.

Emmett se encogió ante el apodo "femenino" con el que Alice lo había etiquetado cuando éramos pequeños. "Pero hay violadores y… otras malas personas en la web Alice."

"Él no lo es, Emmett," dijo Alice, haciendo un puchero.

De repente pensé en algo… algo retorcido.

"Alice si me das tu chocolate, te dejaré ir," dije, sonriéndole.

"¡BELLA!" dijo Emmett mientras Alice chillaba y comenzaba a buscar su chocolate.

"Confía en mí Emmy," dije con una sonrisa maligna y le guiñé el ojo.

Emmett rodó sus ojos mientras Alice me entregaba las barras de chocolate Dove. Maldición, hoy no tenía el Godiva. Oh bueno, Dove es el segundo mejor en mi opinión.

"Gracias," dije, tomándolo.

"Le voy a escribir y contar a Jasper que me reuniré con él mañana fuera de mi tienda favorita en Olympia," dijo Alice, aplaudiendo.

"Bella," siseó Emmett.

"Un momento," le susurré antes de morder un pedazo del chocolate. Oh dios, estaba en el cielo. "Por cierto Alice, Emmett irá contigo."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Emmett y Alice dijeron al mismo tiempo. Yo, sin embargo, estaba en mi propio mundo mientras continuaba mordisqueando el resto de chocolate que Alice me había dado fuera de su alcance.

"Bella, ¡eso no es justo!" Lloriqueó Alice.

"Dije que te dejaría ir, no dije que irías sola," señalé, dando otra mordida. Empecé a sentirme más despierta mientras el chocolate entraba en mi sistema.

"¡Eso no significa que yo tenga que ir!" Señaló Emmett.

"Seh lo hace," dije, tomando otro bocado. "Tienes los músculos para golpear a Jasper si no te gusta."

Emmett pensó en eso por un momento, mientras Alice supo inmediatamente que no le gustaba lo que acababa de decir.

"Emmett no necesita ir porque Jasper no necesita ser golpeado," espetó.

Me encogí de hombros. "Siempre puedo decirle a tus padres que te encontraras con un tipo extraño en lugar de que Emmett quería algo de Olympia."

"No lo harías," dijo Alice, a modo de advertencia.

"Es tu decisión," dije.

"Bien, llevaré a mi guardaespaldas pero él cargará mis bolsas."

"¡BELLA!" me gritó Emmett. Cargar las bolsas de Alice era como desear la muerte para él.

"Hey, no me mires a mi," dije mientras daba otro mordisco. "Alice consigue encontrarse con su chico y tú puedes pretender ser el hermano mayor protector. Además, Charlie quiere que vaya a La Push con él este fin de semana."

Alice se rió. "Pobre Jacob."

"Hey, déjalo en paz," dije, mirándola furiosa.

Emmett sonrió. "El pobre chico se tropieza con sus propios pies más que tú."

"Muy gracioso," dije, rodando mis ojos. "Ustedes saben que él ya no gusta de mí de esa forma."

"Seguro, desde que empezó a salir con esa chica," dijo Alice.

"¡Ella me cae bien!" Dije, tratando de respaldar a mí otro amigo, Jacob Black.

"¿Estoy viendo el modo hermana protectora encendido, Alice?" Dijo Alice, pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros.

"Cállate," dije, dándole un codazo a Emmett en el estómago aunque pareció no hacerle ningún daño a Emmett pero sí me dolía el codo ahora.

"Bueno Emmy, creo que podrías tener razón," dijo Alice antes de reír a carcajadas.

"Bien, búrlense de mí pero el merece ser feliz," dije, un poco enojada.

"Mientras no sea contigo," Alice y Emmett dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Gruñí y tomé un gran bocado del chocolate dado que no podía morder ni a Alice ni a Emmett.

Ese día después de la escuela, Alice y yo fuimos a su casa ya que ella tenía esa bendita conexión a internet.

"No podemos postergar hacer la tarea por mucho tiempo, Alice," dije, encendiendo su computadora. "Tengo un examen de francés muy importante para el cual estudiar."

"Bien, bien," murmuró Alice. "Sólo voy a escribirle el e-mail a Jazzy y luego lo dejaré. Pinkie swear." (**N/T:** supongo que lo sabrán, pero aclaro por las dudas: 'pinky swear' es cuando dos personas entrelazan los dedos meñiques para indicar que se ha hecho una promesa)

Me giré para mirarla. "¿Qué tenemos? ¿Cinco?"

Alice simplemente rodó sus ojos.

"Quiero verlo," dije mientras entraba en mi correo.

"¡¿Crees que no te dejaría echarle un vistazo?!" Dijo Alice, parecía ofendida.

"Sí," dije, sonriéndole por encima de mi hombro.

Sacó la lengua y se puso a escribir.

Tenía un nuevo e-mail y era de E.A.M. Sonreí mientras hacía click en el e-mail.

_**De: PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys arroba aol punto com  
Para: IheartDebussy arroba aol punto com**_

_**Hey, no estaré conectado esta noche. Muchísimas… **_**cosas**_**… han estado pasando y necesito algo de descanso y relajación así que me voy de campamento con mi padrino. A ambos nos gusta mucho acampar, así que pensé que él y yo podríamos ir juntos y hablar. De todos modos, me voy en unos minutos así que cierro ahora. Hablamos el lunes.**_

_**Atentamente,**__**  
E.A.M.**_

Volví a leer el mensaje dos veces.

"Terminado," dijo Alice. "Oh, ¿es ese un mensaje de tu chico?"

Eso finalmente me sacó de mi leve aturdimiento. "Él no es mi chico, Alice," dije mientras hacía click en responder.

_**De: IheartDebussy arroba aol punto com  
Para: PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys arroba aol punto com**_

_**Hey está bien. Entiendo que necesites algo de descanso y relajación. Si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, sabes que siempre estoy aquí. Sé que soy una extraña y todo, pero puedes confiar en mí. Hablamos pronto.**_

_**I.M.S.**_

_**PS—I.M.S. son realmente mis verdaderas iniciales pero también puedo pasar por B.S. (no las iniciales pero sí lo que representan y tampoco la 'defecación bovina' lol)**_

Hice click en enviar y me giré para ver a Alice.

"Entonces, ¿qué escribiste?" Le pregunté.

"Te acabo de reenviar lo que le escribí," dijo, con toda naturalidad.

_**De: PixieLovestoSHOP arroba aol punto com  
Para: EmotionalMeneedHugs arroba aol punto com**_

_**He querido ir a Olympia desde hace un tiempo para conseguir algunas cosas y como Emmy va a Olympia decidí acompañarlo. Vivimos en Forks, Washington por cierto así que ¡estamos como a tres horas y media de distancia! ¡Genial! Y oh sí, tu prima y yo nos llevaremos muy **_**bien**_** si a ella le gusta comprar. ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos fuera de la tienda Christian Taylor mañana al mediodía? Mañana es sábado y lol tu prima debería saber dónde está si ella ama hacer compras. ¡No puedo esperar para conocerte!**_

_**Devuelvo los abrazos,  
Alice**_

"No está mal," dije, mirándola. "Espero que te acuerdes de llevar mucho café y que tú serás la que maneja."

Alice suspiró y cerró la laptop antes de apagar la computadora. "Seh, lo se," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero al menos llego ahí en dos horas."

"¡AH! No me digas," dije, sabiendo que ella estaba insinuando que iría muy rápido. "Sabes que si me dices eso entonces tengo que decírselo a Charlie."

Alice rodó sus ojos y resopló. "Como si fueras a hacerlo, de todos modos, vamos a ponernos a hacer la tarea," dijo Alice con un puchero mientras tomaba su mochila.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Tan pronto como Jasper y yo llegamos a la casa, mi tía llamó a Jasper para que la ayude con algo. Eso me dio la oportunidad perfecta para apurarme a subir y ver si esa 'Alice' había respondido. No quería que Jasper supiera que le había escrito a su amiga.

Rápidamente encendí mi laptop y entré a su e-mail. Efectivamente, Alice respondió. Copié y pegué el contenido del mensaje en un documento en blanco de Word. Acababa de terminar de eliminar el e-mail, cerrar la sesión de su e-mail y empezado a entrar en la mía cuando Jasper apareció en la puerta.

"Hey, tu mamá quiere saber si todavía necesitas que te lleve al centro de la ciudad el domingo," dijo.

Le sonreí dulcemente. "De hecho, dile a mi mamá que iré al centro de Olympia mañana y que no, conduciré yo, gracias."

Jasper elevó una ceja, lo que hizo que le sonriera más dulcemente. Con un leve estrechamiento de sus ojos, se giró y bajó las escaleras. Exhalé y abrí el documento nuevamente para leer el e-mail. Así que… ¿ella es una lunática que gustosamente va a conocer a extraños con otras niñitas? Bueno, al menos sabía que no era una completa lunática como para ir sola. Pero aún así, necesitaba conocer a esta chica quien por cierto tiene un maravilloso gusto en la vestimenta si conoce dónde está Christian Taylor.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:** Hola! Bueno, como lo prometí: llegué a los 80 y actualicé =)

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Saludos, Mar.-


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de traductora:** Saben que yo sólo traduzco, así que cualquier tipo de reclamos a la autora.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo siete

**La ironía del momento…**

_Este capítulo está escrito en tercera persona_

Alice y Emmett se fueron a Olympia alrededor de las ocho de la mañana ese sábado. Bella, quien había recibido un llamado a mitad de la noche, de una pequeña niña que estaba enloqueciendo por no saber qué ponerse, estaba arrastrando un poco sus pies mientras se levantaba esa mañana. Charlie ya se había ido al trabajo, sin dejar una nota diciendo a qué hora volvía a la noche porque no era necesario. Charlie vendría a casa cuando él quisiera y a Bella no podría importarle menos… siempre y cuando volviera.

Luego de prepararse un desayuno "nutricional" de cereales azucarados y un vaso de OJ (**N/T:** es un jugo, de naranja si no me equivoco) y después de vestirse con un suéter y un jean, Bella manejó a Port Angeles en el auto que Alice le dejó para que usara. Había querido ir a la librería desde que su vieja copia de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ finalmente se había roto en dos pedazos. Era hora de conseguir una nueva, por mucho que Bella amara la vieja.

Parecía que el destino entraba a jugar en ese momento, ya que en ese lugar resultó estar otra persona. Alguien que Bella conoce aunque nunca se ha "encontrado" todavía.

Edward y su padrino (y tío, aunque no biológico) resultaban estar en esa librería esa misma mañana. De hecho, habían estado pasando el fin de semana acampando a sólo media hora más o menos al Este de Port Angeles. Carlisle había encargado un libro y en lugar de esperar unos días más para que fuera entregado en la librería local de Seattle, decidió, ya que estaban tan cerca de Port Angeles, que simplemente irían a recoger el libro ahí.

Así que ahí estaban, en una tienda. Se podría pensar que en ese pequeño espacio tendrían la posibilidad de conocerse, ¿cierto?

Bella abrió la puerta de la tienda al mismo tiempo que Carlisle y Edward estacionaban justo al lado de su auto.

"Whoa," dijo Edward, notando el auto al lado del Mercedes. "Lindo auto."

Carlisle se rió. "Es como si nunca hubieras visto un auto antes," dijo Carlilsle, sonriendo.

Edward sonrió un poco. "Fuera de Seattle, ver un auto de más de 10K (**N/T:** no tengo idea de autos chicas, lo siento xD) es extraño," señaló Edward.

Carlisle se volvió a reír y se dirigió al interior.

"¿Para qué estamos aquí otra vez?" Preguntó Edward, mirando a su alrededor.

"Un libro que deseo agregar a la biblioteca," dijo Carlisle, abriendo la puerta principal.

"Con una biblioteca como la tuya, uno pensaría que ya tienes todos los libros."

Carlisle le hizo una seña a Edward para que entrara. Edward pasó justo al lado de Bella que estaba parada ante la pequeña cafetería ubicada en la puerta. Girándose para hablar con Carlisle, notó a la chica ahí, y algo en su interior le decía que conocía a esa chica.

"Podré tener muchos libros en nuestra biblioteca, pero sabes que hacen nuevas colecciones y que la copia que tenemos en casa ahora es vieja," dijo Carlisle, indicándole a Edward que caminara hacia servicios al cliente.

Bella se giró ante el sonido de esa voz simplemente para ver quién era. Se sentía como si ella debiera conocer esa voz harmoniosa y profunda, pero para su decepción, no había nadie.

"Aquí está su café," dijo el joven cajero.

"Gracias," dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Dándose vuelta, tomando a sorbos café, se dirigió a la sección de clásicos, pasando el mostrador de servicios al cliente y justo al lado de Edward. Edward estaba observando a la mujer de edad avanzada en el mostrador. Ella exploraba en su computadora para ver si el libro de Carlisle había llegado y dónde estaba. De repente él aspiró por la nariz, girando su cabeza. Olía como a… fresas mezclado con el aroma a café. Se inclinó para buscar a la mujer, intentando ver quién era que acababa de pasar a su lado y notó que estaba claro.

"¿Pasa algo, Edward?" Preguntó Carlisle, mirándolo.

"Huh… oh no, nada," dijo Edward, mirando a Carlisle. "¿Te importa si voy a echar un vistazo?"

"No, adelante," dijo Carlisle, indicándole con un gesto de la mano que se fuera.

"Gracias," dijo Edward, adentrándose más en la librería.

Miró en cada una de las filas, buscando a esa chica. Tenía que saber quién era. Estaba llegando a la sección de clásicos, una sección en la que prefería no estar, cuando finalmente la vio. Estaba mirando un libro, tomando a sorbos su café en silencio. Su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros, cubriendo su rostro. Edward estaba a punto de acercarse a ella cuando sintió un suave tirón en sus pantalones. Mirando hacia abajo, notó a una pequeña niña, de unos dos o tres años, chupando su puño.

"Hey," susurró Edward, poniéndose en cuclillas ante la pequeña niña. "¿Estás perdida?"

La niñita sacó el puño de su boca y extendió sus dos manos.

"¿Dónde están tus padres?" Preguntó Edward nuevamente.

Cuando ella no emitió un sonido en lo referente a dónde estaban sus padres sino que simplemente movió sus manos en el aire, Edward suspiró y la levantó.

"Vamos a encontrar a tus padres," dijo Edward, girándose para volver a servicios al cliente así podrían buscar a los padres de la pequeña niña. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Bella se giró cuando sintió que estaba siendo vista pero vio que la fila estaba vacía. Escuchó una suave voz masculina hablando pero no vio a nadie. Finalmente, encontrando _Cumbres Borrascosas_, Bella lo puso debajo de su brazo y fue a encontrar algo nuevo para leer.

Edward llegó al mostrador de servicios al cliente para ver que Carlisle tenía su libro en las manos.

"Oh, ahí estás," dijo Carlisle, notando a Edward acercarse y luego a la niñita en sus brazos. "¿Y quién es este encanto?"

La niña sonrió mostrando los dientes a Carlisle cuando él saludó con la mano y luego le devolvió el saludo.

"Oh, no otra vez," dijo la mujer mayor desde el mostrador mientras se acercaba y hablaba por el micrófono. "Sara, ¡perdiste a tu hermana otra vez!"

"¿Tomo eso como que conoces a esta niñita?" Preguntó Edward.

Bella pasó por al lado de servicios al cliente, sin prestar atención mientras iba a mirar la sección de recién llegados. Carlisle, sin embargo, la vio. Había algo sobre esa chica mientras ella doblaba por una de las filas que le hacía ruido.

"Oh April, ahí estás," dijo una adolescente mientras corría hacia el mostrador.

"Sara, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mantengas los ojos sobre tu hermana y no la dejes en la sección de niños pequeños para que puedas aspirar el rostro de ese estúpido chico?" Dijo la mujer mayor.

"Perdón abuela," dijo la chica, poniéndose colorada mientras tomaba a la niña en sus brazos. Le sonrió a Edward y dijo, "Gracias por encontrarla."

Edward simplemente asintió una vez, sin gustarle la coqueta mirada en sus ojos y tampoco pareció gustarle a la abuela de la chic, mientras ella decía, "Sara Theresa, lleva tu trasero a casa antes de que le diga a mi hija lo que realmente haces en la librería."

La chica chilló y corrió hacia la puerta. La niñita se giró en sus brazos y saludó a Carlisle y Edward.

"Adiós," dijo antes de que la adolescente dejara la tienda.

"Linda nena," dijo Carlisle. "Su hermana mayor, sin embargo, es otra historia."

La mujer mayor suspiró y asintió.

"¿Listo para irnos, Edward?" Preguntó Carlisle, mirando a Edward que estaba mirando hacia la sección de clásicos.

"¿Qué? Oh seh, vamos," dijo Edward.

Se dirigieron hacia la caja diciéndole adiós a la mujer.

"Aquí," dijo Carlisle, entregándole las llaves del Mercedes. "Conduces de vuelta al campamento."

Edward sonrió y salió, pasando a Bella que estaba caminando hacia el otro lado, ambos miraban en distintas direcciones mientras caminaban. Bella se paró detrás de Carlisle mientras la cajera escaneaba el código de barras del libro.

"Serían setenta y nueve con ochenta y cuatro," dijo la cajera a Carlisle.

Bella silbó. "Debe ser un libro de texto o algo así," murmuró. (**N/T:** para las que vivan en Argentina creo que esto no les parecerá muy caro xD, parece que en EEUU lo es)

"De hecho, es un diccionario," dijo Carlisle, sonriendo mientras sostenía el libro.

"Uno médico," señaló Bella, sonriendo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

Carlisle tomó el ticket y firmó con su irregular firma.

"Gracias Dr. Cullen, fue agradable verlo nuevamente," dijo la cajera, sonriendo mientras le devolvía la tarjeta de crédito a Carlisle.

"Gracias, Mary," dijo Carlisle, tomando su tarjeta.

Carlisle se dirigió a la puerta pero se detuvo y miró a Bella que estaba ahora en frente de la cajera, escaneando sus dos libros. Carlisle se giró y caminó hacia el Mercedes.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Edward a Carlisle mientras él se metía en el auto cuando vio que Carlisle estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"Nada en particular, no," dijo Carlisle, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿por qué te ves como si hubieras visto un rompecabezas y no puedes resolverlo?"

Carlisle se rió. "No pasa nada Edward," dijo Carlisle, abrochándose el cinturón.

Bella salió de la librería y caminó hacia el auto de Alice. Edward hizo marcha atrás y miró al espejo para ver si venía alguien. Miró el espejo izquierdo cuando vio que la chica de la sección de clásicos estaba abriendo el auto al lado del suyo, aunque nunca lo miró mientras se metía en el auto, su cabello tapando su cara.

"¿Edward?" Preguntó Carlisle, preocupándose un poco por su ahijado. Echó un vistazo y vio a la chica que estaba parada detrás de él en la cola.

"¿Qué? Oh, lo siento," dijo Edward, sacudiéndose mentalmente. Chequeando su espejo, Edward lentamente salió del estacionamiento y giró hacia su izquierda.

Bella terminó de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y esperó que el Mercedes a su lado saliera antes de empezar ella a salir. Girando a la derecha, empezó a volver hacia Forks.

"¿Estás listo para hablar?" Preguntó Carlisle mientras comenzaban a volver hacia donde estaban acampando.

Edward suspiró y asintió. "Sí," susurró, temiéndole al tema del que iban a hablar cuando volvieran al lugar de campamento… la razón por la cual estaban acampando en primer lugar.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Ahhh! Estuvieron TAN cerca, y no se vieron! Que broncaaa.

Nos seguimos leyendo niñas, saludos.

Mar.-


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo ocho

**Haciendo los mejores de los amigos**

Alice's POV

"Alice, ¿cuánto tiempo más falta para que lleguemos?" Gimoteó Emmett desde el asiento de atrás.

Apreté mis dientes y agarré más fuerte el volante. Maldigo a Bella por hacerme traer al chico quejumbroso conmigo. Soy una chica grande. Soy capaz de encontrarme con un tipo por mi cuenta. Después de todo, soy cinturón negro en artes marciales y los tacones pueden hacer mucho más daño como Emmett debería recordar, debido a que ahora hay un agujero en una de sus zapatillas.

"Emmett," Siseé mientras pasaba una camioneta que tuvo el descaro de ir al límite de velocidad en el carril izquierdo, "por última vez, sólo unos minutos más."

"¡Pero tengo que ir al baño!"

"¿Qué?" Dije, girándome para mirarlo. "Acabo de preguntarte si necesitabas ir al baño hace unas pocas millas."

"Seh, bueno, no necesitaba ir en ese entonces," dijo Emmett, poniéndose colorado.

Gruñí y maldije a la chica que amaba como una hermana. Pisé el acelerador y corrí hacia Olympia.

"Sólo unos minutos, ¿bien? Estamos acercándonos a nuestra salida y tú podrás ir a hacer pipi," dije.

"Oh, gracias a dios," murmuró Emmett, haciendo rebotar su pierna en un intento de aguantarse.

Rodé mis ojos. Salí por la salida de la derecha y estacioné en un espacio libre en una gasolinera.

"Oh, gracias a dios," dijo Emmett, desabrochando su cinturón rápidamente y corriendo hacia dentro.

Rodé mis ojos y tomé mi celular para llamar a Bella. No atendió, pero le dejé un mensaje.

"Este es el celular de Bella y, desafortunadamente, o lo he olvidado en casa o estoy en la escuela así que sólo deja un mensaje y me pondré en contacto contigo." BEEP!

"Si no conozco a Jasper hoy juro que te mataré, te cortaré en pequeños pedacitos y forzaré al bebé llorón que tengo aquí conmigo a comérselos," siseé por el teléfono antes de ponerme toda dulce para decir, "Te quiero."

Cerré mi teléfono mientras Emmett pasaba las puertas y se dirigía hacia el auto.

"Ah, me siento mucho mejor," dijo Emmett, sentándose en el asiento delantero.

"Bien," dije, dando marcha atrás.

"Déjame adivinar," dijo Emmett, levantando el teléfono que acababa de dejar. "Llamaste a Bella."

"Sep," dije, sonriendo.

Emmett se rió.

Manejé hacia la tienda de Christian Taylor, estacionando en la calle no muy lejos del local.

"Oh genial, tienen un Auto Shop (**N/T:** es como un súper taller mecánico con más cosas) al lado," dijo Emmett, apoyando su nariz contra el vidrio.

"Emmett, ventana, manchas," dije mientras desabrochaba mi cinturón y salía del auto.

"Oh wow, mira ese auto," dijo Emmett, saliendo del auto, y moviendo la cabeza hacia el BMW en frente nuestro.

"Lindo," dije, asintiendo. "Alguien tiene buen gusto."

"¿Alice realmente tengo que ir contigo a la tienda?" Lloriqueó Emmett.

Lo miré de mala manera. Cuando Emmett hizo un puchero, suspiré y con la mano le indiqué que se fuera.

"Aw, gracias Alice," dijo Emmett, abrazádome.

"¡HEY!" Dije, riendo.

Emmett estaba sonriendo cuando me dejó ir y se dirigió hacia la tienda de al lado.

"¡Nos encontramos fuera de Christian Taylor al mediodía!" Le grité a Emmett quien me levantó el pulgar para decir que me había escuchado.

Rodé mis ojos y me dirigí hacia mi tienda favorita en Olympia mientras Emmett iba a la suya.

* * *

Emmett's POV

Era puras sonrisas cuando vi todas las diferentes piezas de autos. Esto era mi cielo. Caminé por las góndolas, mirando las diferentes piezas. Estaba a punto de ir hacia una de las secciones cuando la vi. Oh dios, creí que realmente _estaba_ en el cielo mientras miraba a la rubia que miraba uno de los amortiguadores que tenía en su mano. Sus lentes de sol cubrían sus ojos pero podía decir que seguramente eran hermosos, después de todo parecía como si hubiera salido de una revista. Estaba a punto de acobardarme y dirigirme hacia el lado contrario cuando la rubia sacudió su cabeza y devolvió la pieza. Se apartó el cabello y giró para mirarme.

"Hey, ¿trabajas aquí?" Preguntó, señalándome.

"Uh, er, no," dije, buscando alrededor a alguien.

"Hmm, me preguntaba si tenían diferentes Hydroshocks." (**N/T:** Repito, no se nada de autos, así que.. como no es algo relevante lo dejo en inglés. Asumo que debe ser un tipo de amortiguadores)

Whoa, un momento. ¿Sabía lo que era un Hydroshock? (**N/T:** a diferencia de la traductora :D, y al parecer de la autora también xD). Debí haber demostrado algo en mi rostro, como el hecho de que mi boca estaba abierta, porque cruzó los brazos y se veía bastante molesta.

"Sólo porque sea rubia no significa que no sepa de lo que estoy hablando," Siseó.

"No, no," dije sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Mm-hmm," dijo.

Nos quedamos ahí en silencio.

"Lo siento," murmuré. Sonó como si no estuviera seguro de si debía pedir perdón o no.

La chica suspiró y se quitó los lentes. Sacudió un poco su cabello y luego levantó su mirada hacia mí. Oh Señor, este lugar definitivamente es mi cielo ahora, porque ella tenía que ser un ángel.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Inspeccioné al tipo delante de mí. Musculoso, bien parecido, definitivamente era mi tipo.

"Rosalie Hale," dije, ofreciéndole mi mano.

"Emmett, Emmett McCarty," dijo, estrechándola. Apretón bien fuerte, sin miedo de estrechar la mano de una chica.

Sonreí. "No creo haberte visto por aquí antes," dije, mientras me apoyaba contra los estantes detrás de mí.

"Estoy en la ciudad con una amiga," dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

"¿Novia?" Comenté, levantando una ceja.

Él rió, lo que era una buena señal. Además, ¡tenía hoyuelos! No puedo resistirme a los hoyuelos. "No, Dios no, ella es como una hermana," dijo, cruzando sus brazos. "La conozco desde que estábamos en pañales."

"Oh, ¿en serio?" dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. "¿Dónde está ella ahora?"

"Oh, seh, está al lado," dijo, señalando hacia la dirección de la tienda de Christian Taylor.

"Buen gusto," dije con una sonrisa, viéndolo estremecerse. No le gustaba ir de compras, algo bueno porque si lo hacía tal vez significaba que era gay.

"Seh," dijo, "creo."

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Me preguntó.

"Mi auto necesita nuevos amortiguadores," expliqué.

"¿Por qué no lo llevas a un taller mecánico?" Preguntó.

Le levanté una ceja y estreché mis ojos. Todavía no me olvidaba de su pequeño momento "las rubias no deberían saber eso".

"No, no, no me refería a eso, quiero decir," dijo, tropezando con sus palabras. "Lo que quería decir es que… er-"

"Mi auto, el BMW M6 que está afuera, seh, ese es mi bebé," dije, rodando mis ojos. "Compré ese auto incluso antes de que saliera a la venta al público. Cualquier cosa que necesite ser trabajada en mi bebé ha sido hecha por mis propias manos. Le cambié el motor de 500 caballos de fuerza 5.0 litros V-10 al de 700 caballos de fuerza que hay en él ahora. He cambiado cada pieza, cada perno en esa belleza. Puse mi sudor y esfuerzo en esa preciosura, y no dejaré que nadie más lo toque. Ni siquiera mi propia familia."

"Oh, ya veo," dijo. "En cierto modo puedo entender eso. No dejaría que nadie tocara mi auto."

Asentí.

"Así que ¿trabajas en autos para ganarte la vida?" Preguntó.

"No, sólo como hobby," dije, sonriendo.

Miró hacia su reloj y murmuró, "Es casi el mediodía." Me miró. "Tengo que encontrarme con mi amiga en unos minutos. ¿Por qué no vienes y la conoces?"

Abrí mi boca para decir "seguro" cuando recordé por qué estaba aquí hoy. _Alice_… susurró mi mente. _Pero se supone que ella va a encontrarse conmigo fuera de la tienda de Christian Taylor así que supongo que puedo conocer a su amiga y luego a Alice._

"Seguro," dije.

* * *

Jasper's POV

Suspiré mientras me sentaba en mi escritorio, inciando sesión en mi correo. Era sábado, y había terminado las tareas que normalmente hago los sábados así que decidí revisar mi correo para ver si Alice había mandado un mensaje. Los únicos e-mails sin leer eran de unos amigos reenvíando algo. Presioné eliminar en todos ellos y por accidente eliminé uno de Alice.

"Mierda," murmuré mientras iba a mi papelera para recuperarlo.

Ahí en mi papelera había dos mensajes leídos de Alice. Fruncí el ceño. Sólo habia eliminado uno de ellos. Pero para hacer las cosas más sospechosas había un mensaje de "Jasper" eliminado. Hice click en el último mensaje que estaba en la papelera y vi que era el último mensaje de "Alice" que había visto de Alice, aquel en el que ella me pedía que me conectara al AIM. Haciendo click en el siguiente, leí el mensaje de "Jasper".

"¿Qué carajo?" Dije, leyendo el mensaje. Hice click en el siguiente mensaje para ver otro e-mail de "Alice" y leí la respuesta de Alice al e-mail que supestamente le había enviado. ¿Iba a encontrarse conmigo en Christian Taylor? Fruncí el ceño y pensé por un momento, y entonces algo encajó.

"Rosalie," siseé mientras iba en busca de mi teléfono.

* * *

Emmett's POV

Realmente estaba en el cielo. Sabía que tenía que encontrar el valor para pedirle una cita y luego casarme con ella, y podríamos vivir felices-para-siempre. Aunque no creía que pudiera pedirle que fuera mi esposa luego de una cita… ¿tal vez en dos años? Oh sí, en dos años parece un buen momento para hacer esa pregunta.

"Así que, ¿dónde está tu amiga?" La señorita _Rosalie Hale_-amaba ese nombre-me preguntó, mirando alrededor.

"Debería estar aquí pronto," dije. "Conociéndola, probablemente, está en la sección de accesorios o algo de esa naturaleza."

"Oh sí, elegir accesorios es difícil," dijo Rosalie, sonriendo.

Rodé mis ojos. En ese momento un celular empezó a sonar y Rosalie se puso a buscar rápidamente su teléfono.

"Oh," dijo, mirando a su teléfono. "Es mi primo, discúlpame."

"Seguro, adelante," dije.

Rosalie se alejó de mí, diciéndole a la persona en el teléfono, "¿Hola?"

"¿Quién es esa?"

Me giré para ver a Alice parada ahí, sosteniendo cuatro bolsas en un brazo y cinco en el otro.

"Dios mío," murmuré. "¿Compraste la tienda entera?"

Alice sonrió. "Tentador pero tristemente no lo hice. De todos modos, ¿quién es esa?" Dijo, moviendo su cabeza en la dirección de Rosalie.

"Por favor Jasper," soltó Rosalie en voz bastante alta, incluso aunque estuviera alejada unos tres metros o más. "E incluso si lo hice, ¿qué tiene?"

Me congelé. ¿Jasper? Miré a Alice. Su pequeños ojos se abrieron como platos y sus brazos cayeron levemente, parecía que sus bolsas estaban a punto de caerse.

"Er… esa es Rosalie Hale," dije, volviendo a mirar a Rosalie quien estaba presionando una mano en su cadera.

"Dios, Jasper, hablaremos de esto cuando llegue a casa-¿espera? No, ¡no conocí a _Alice_ todavía! Dios, te dije que hablaríamos cuando vuelva a casa. ¡Adiós!"

Cerró su teléfono y se giró.

"Lo siento, por eso," dijo, caminando hacia mí, quitando su cabello del rostro. Rosalie vio a Alice al lado mío y sonrió. "¿Quién es ella?"

"Alice," Espetó Alice, entrecerrando los ojos. "La _misma_ Alice que se suponía que iba a encontrarse con _Jasper_ fuera del local de Christian Taylor, hoy al mediodía."

* * *

Alice's POV

Miré furiosa a la chica, cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta que había escuchado de ella y su llamado telefónico.

"Así que, ¿asumo que Jasper no viene?" Dije, cruzando mis brazos lo mejor que podía con las bolsas en mis brazos. "O debería decir que él _nunca_ iba a venir, ¿cierto?"

"Alice," dijo la chica, acercándose para tocar mi hombro.

El brazo de Emmett se estiró y la detuvo, la mirada en sus ojos podría matar.

"Alice, creo que es hora de irnos," murmuró, su voz peligrosamente baja.

"Espera, no, por favor, sólo entiende por un momento," dijo la chica mientras Emmett me giraba para dirigirnos al coche.

"¿Qué es lo que hay que escuchar Rosalie?" Espetó Emmett. "Acabas de lastimar a mi mejor amiga."

"Mira, estaba intentando proteger a mi primo, ¿bien? Por favor, sólo escuchénme por un momento."

"Emmett, espera," dije, suspirando.

"¿Qué?" dijo Emmett, mirándome.

"Aquí," dije, entregándole las bolsas. "Lleva esto al auto."

"Alice," dijo Emmett.

"Ve," Siseé y me giré hacia Rosalie.

"Bien," murmuró Emmett y se dirigió al auto.

"¿Decías?" Dije, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Mira, yo también estaría enojada," dijo Rosalie, "si estuviera en tu lugar. Pero realmente no quería que Jasper saliera lastimado. Ha sido lastimado antes por otras chicas y no quería que lo fuera de nuevo. Y cuando vi que estaba mostrando todos los signos de estar involucrándose demasiado contigo tuve que asegurarme que no eras como las demás."

Arqueé una ceja. No parecía una persona que haría eso.

"Bien, está bien," dijo Rosalie, rodando sus ojos. "También estaba molesta con quien sea que mi primo encontrara más interesante que yo."

¡¡B-I-N-G-O!! Tenemos un ganador. Miré más atentamente a Rosalie y dije, "Bueno… ¿qué piensas de mi?"

"¿Huh?" dijo, claramente sin procesar lo que acababa de decir.

"Dijiste que querías asegurarte de que no era como las otras chicas," señalé, sonriendo levemente.

Una expresión de alivio se apoderó de su rostro y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

"Completamente diferente a las otras chicas," dijo Rosalie. "Ellas no usaban zapatos parecidos como tú."

Reí y arrojé mis brazos alrededor de ella. Rosalie se tensó debajo de mí pero, tarde o temprano, devolvió el abrazo. Me separé de ella y la abracé con el brazo estirado. "No he gastado el dinero suficiente hoy, ¿quieres acompañarme?"

Rosalie asintió, y enlazó su brazo con el mío.

"Espera, ¿no estás enojada con ella?" Dijo Emmett, sorprendiéndose ante la vista de Rosalie y yo.

Reí. "Sabes que no puedo permanecer enojada con nadie, _Emmy_."

Rosalie ahogó un grito. "¡¿Él es Emmy?!" Dijo, mirando a Emmett.

Emmett se puso colorado haciendo que riera. "Oh sí, él es Emmy."

"Ha estado diciéndome así desde que éramos pequeños," dijo Emmett, cruzando sus enormes brazos sobre su pecho.

"Te lo mereces. Robaste mis lápices de colores," señalé.

Rosalie se rió.

"De todos modos, vamos Emmy, le dije a Bella que vendrías para sostener mis bolsas y te recuerdo que yo llevé mis bolsas."

Emmett gruñó. "Alice," gimoteó.

Rosalie lo miró furiosa. Emmett se enderezó y murmuró, "Bien."

"Ohhh, ¿cómo hiciste eso?" Le pregunté a Rosalie, acercándola más a mí para descubrir su secreto.

"Oh, lo tengo envuelto en mi dedo," dijo Rosalie, guiñando un ojo.

Reí. "Oh, tú y yo, Rosalie, nos llevaremos _muy bien_," dije antes de llevarla hacia otra de mis tiendas favoritas.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** ¿No es un amor Emmett? Pobrecito, me da un poco de lástima que tenga que soportar a Alice y Rosalie juntas.

Gracias a la gente que sigue agregando la historia a Alerts/Favoritos : )

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el encuentro. Aunque todavía Jasper y Alice no se conocieron. Pero como también dije, Rosalie y Emmett fueron los primeros en hacerlo.

Saludos, Mar.-


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** En este capítulo no me adjudico prácticamente nada. Los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_, la historia de _Nollie Marie_ y el 80% de la traducción la realizó maravillosamente _adesca_.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** _Nollie_ recomienda nuevamente tener pañuelitos a mano. Simplemente advierto. También hay UN MILLON de _malditos_ términos médicos ¬¬, porque la autora se ve que hizo este curso o lo que sea. Lo siento pero muchos los dejé como estaban, no creo que sean relevantes a la historia.

* * *

Capítulo nueve

**El día más difícil**

Edward's POV

El viaje en autobús hacia el hospital era bastante largo. La escuela estaba a unos buenos diez minutos del hospital, normalmente, pero el autobús iba más lento de lo que yo normalmente lo hacía. Así que tardaba veinte minutos, y además teníamos que hacer dos paradas extras en otros lugares a los que estudiantes del HSTE iban. (**N/T:** ¿Se acuerdan? _Heath Science Technology Education,_ esa clase especial donde los estudiantes rotan por diferentes hospitales, siendo voluntarios u observando). Pasé por la música en mi IPod, intentando encontrar algo que ahogara el fuerte barullo que otros estudiantes hacían detrás de mí, y también para ahogar mis pensamientos.

Cuando nada de lo que elegía parecía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, suspiré y dejé algo de R&B (**N/T:** R&B = rhythm and blues conocido también como "música negra norteamericana" es un género musical derivado en su origen del jazz, el gospel y el blues) que estaba escuchando. Esperaba tener la sala de emergencias hoy. No podría manejar la sala de terapia intensiva, especialmente luego de este fin de semana.

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

_Carlisle se sentó al lado de Edward, quien estaba mirando fijamente al fuego. Las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos verdes que estaban profundamente preocupados._

"_Edward," susurró Carlisle, sin tocarlo todavía._

_Edward desvió la mirada de las llamas, hacia el suelo._

"_El Dr. Cole cree que es hora de dejar ir a papá," susurró Edward._

_Carlisle suspiró y se apoyó en sus brazos mientras ahora él miraba el fuego._

"_Respeto muchísimo al Dr. Cole," dijo Carlisle suavemente. "Es un buen amigo, muy respetable especialmente en su campo."_

_Edward no reconocía a Carlisle pero simplemente continuó mirando fijamente el suelo. _

"_Edward, tu padre no está mejorando, sus signos vitales se han vuelto cada vez más débiles con el paso de los días. El Dr. Cole y su equipo han llegado a la conclusión de que no hay ondas cerebrales." Aquí hizo una pausa para mirar a Edward. "Es hora de dejarlo ir."_

_Edward dejó salir la respiración que estaba conteniendo, su labio inferior temblando mientras exhalaba. _

"_No sé si pueda," susurró Edward._

_Carlisle apoyó una mano en el hombro de Edward y le dio un apretón._

"_Sé que es difícil," susurró. "Pero piensa en tu padre. Piensa en el lugar al que tu padre irá."_

_Edward miró a Carlisle, que se veía tan calmo y sereno. "Estoy siendo egoísta, ¿cierto?"_

"_No, egoísta no," dijo Carlisle, sacudiendo su cabeza._

_Edward miró al fuego otra vez y vio las llamas danzar._

"_Déjalo ir Edward," susurró Carlisle, dándole un apretón a su hombro._

_Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse mientras finalmente se daba cuenta de que era hora de decir adiós._

_- - - - - fin del Flashback - - - - -_

Cuando el autobús se detuvo en el hospital, rápidamente bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la oficina de Terapia Respiratoria, donde todos los estudiantes de HSMP tenían que firmar el registro cada mañana y buscar las credenciales que habían dejado el día anterior. Todas las credenciales nunca abandonaban el establecimiento. Dejé a todos mis compañeros atrás, todos tomándose su tiempo para llegar a su lugar. No les gustaba donde estaban, bastante seguido se quejaban de eso en el autobús, y cuando tenían que rotar de clínica hacia otro lugar, a menudo se cansaban de encontrar el regalo menos caro para darles. Encontraba eso mezquino y patético.

"Edward," dijo el Dr. Brown cuando entré a la oficina. El Dr. Brown era el superior de los estudiantes de HSMP y era mi doble superior dado que estaba rotando por RT.

"Hey," dije, garabateando rápidamente mis iníciales al lado de mi nombre bajo la fecha de hoy.

"Serás asignado a terapia intensiva hoy," dijo el RT, mirando a sus hojas.

Mordí mi labio y no dije nada. Cerrando mis ojos contra el dolor, asentí, agarrando mi credencial y saliendo por la puerta. No podía decirle que no a él. Era mi superior; el escribiría mi evaluación al final de la rotación.

Usé la credencial de seguridad detrás de la credencial del hospital para poder entrar a los ascensores autorizados sólo para el personal y subí al tercer piso.

"Es Eddie-Edward," dijo la jefa de enfermeras, Karla, con una gran sonrisa.

Sonreí levemente mientras el personal de terapia intensiva gritaba y saludaba.

"¿Qué podemos hacer por ti, bombón?" Preguntó Karla, inclinándose en el escritorio mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"Estoy aquí por las rondas," dije, señalando mi bata de laboratorio y credencial.

Karla dio un silbido. "Whoa, te ves estupendo en esa atractiva bata de laboratorio, no te olvides de nosotras, las enfermeras solitarias, cuando te conviertas en un pez gordo como tu tío," dijo Karla, guiñándome un ojo.

Me reí. Karla siempre sabía cómo sacar una sonrisa de la persona más deprimida.

"Sabes que mi _tío_ _nunca_ puede olvidarse de ti, Karla," dije con una sonrisa. "No dejarías que él o yo olvidáramos."

"Puedes apostar tu vida que lo haré," dijo Karla riéndose. "Ahora, cariño, ¿eres demasiado famoso como para llamar a tu RT, o quieres a una vieja y solitaria enfermera como yo que lo haga por ti?"

Sonreí. "Karla sabes que no pareces tener más de dieciocho años."

"Donjuán," dijo Karla, estrechando sus ojos juguetonamente mientras levantaba el teléfono para anunciar por el altoparlante. "¿Puede un RT por favor venir al escritorio de cargos? ¡Están perdiendo a su mini-me!" (**N/T:** es un personaje de las películas, la segunda y la tercera, de _Austin Powers_).

Reí mientras Karla colgaba el intercomunicador.

"Edward," dijo Suzanne con Douglas sobre sus talones. "Es bueno verte, hombre."

"Hola Suz, Doug," dije, asintiendo.

"Te vienes conmigo, ¿cierto amigo?" dijo Douglas, pasando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

"Psh, por favor," dijo Suzanne, rodando sus ojos. "Él no quiere estar con tu penoso cadáver."

"¿Peleando por mí otra vez?" Dije, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Pero por supuesto," dijo Suzanne con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no estaríamos peleando por ti?" Dijo Douglas, dándome un apretón de un brazo.

"Iré con el que sea que tenga los cuartos 1730-1740," dije.

"¡JA! ¡Yo los tengo!" Dijo Suzanne, levantando su mano.

"Lo siento Douglas, supongo que iré con Suzanne," dije.

"¿Qué diablos?" Dijo Douglas mientras Suzanne me tiraba fuera de su alcance.

"¡JA! Ven Edward, tenemos muchas cosas divertidas que aprender," dijo Suzanne, alejándose de Douglas.

"Así que, ¿a quién tenemos hoy?" Pregunté, mientras Suzanne se detenía en la 1730.

"Vas a necesitar PPE," dijo Suzanne, sacando una bata de la caja de ellas. (**N/T:** en inglés _PPE_ es _Personal Protective Equipment_, en español sería _EPI_ que es _Equipo de Protección Individual_)

"¿En serio?" Dije, sonriendo. Me encantaba usar las cosas de PPE, con la bata, los guantes, y la máscara.

"No me estaría poniendo esta estúpida cosa. Hablaba en serio," dijo Suzanne, atando la bata por la espalda.

Hice un sí silencioso y pasé mi cabeza por el lazo en lo alto de la bata y luego mis brazos por las mangas.

"Y, de verdad, tú eres el único idiota que he conocido que le gusta usar esta porquería," dijo Suzanne, buscando los guantes pequeños.

"Me siento como un doctor con esta _porquería_, como tú lo llamaste, puesta," dije, sonriendo. "Además, sabes que el PPE es necesario."

"Sí, sí, el equipo de protección individual es siempre importante," dijo Suzanne, rodando sus ojos mientras se ponía los guantes y por sobre las mangas de la bata.

Reí y seguí su traje con los guantes (medianos para mí) y una máscara.

"Bien, primero, nos debemos asegurar que ese es el Sr. Termer," dijo Suzanne, mientras entrábamos al cuarto.

"Yo sé eso," dije, dirigiéndome derecho a la banda de la muñeca del hombre. "Es el Sr. Termer."

"Bueno, eso es un alivio," dijo Suzanne mientras suavemente despertaba al paciente para informarle que estábamos a punto de hacerle un tratamiento respiratorio.

Entonces, Suzanne tomó el pequeño soporte en el que se suponía que el nebulizador debía ir. Suzanne me dijo cada uno de los tratamientos que estaba aplicando.

"¿Puedes encender la maquina?" dijo Suzanne mientras conectaba el nebulizador con el tubo que salía de su garganta.

Prendí la máquina que ella había pedido y la miré escribir los signos vitales indicados por la maquina, como la profundidad de la respiración del paciente, cuanto oxigeno / dióxido de carbono se intercambiaba y algunos otros datos en el pedazo de papel en el cual estaba el tratamiento de cada paciente. Más tarde los escribiría en la historia clínica del paciente.

"Hmm, unos minutos más" murmuró

esperando que el tratamiento finalizara "Entonces… vi al Dr. Cullen antes"

Me quede inmóvil y callado. Suzanne no es del tipo de personas que solo habla de algo si no tiene una razón en particular para que se mencione en primer lugar.

"Oh" dije mirando al paciente.

"Si" dijo "solo tú sabes, preguntándole como estaba, ya que ha pasado algún tiempo desde que lo vi"

Yo no dije nada

"¿Es por eso que no fuiste con Douglas, Edward?" Dijo Suzanne tocando mi hombro "¿porque él es el RT de tus padres?

Seguí sin decir nada, pero Suzanne sabia que tenia la razón.

"lo siento Edward" dijo Suzanne.

"Ha sido un tiempo Suzanne" dije

"Sé que ha pasado algún tiempo. Quiero decir que han estado aquí desde que…"

"No, Suz, el tratamiento" le dije apuntando al paciente "El tratamiento de la respiración está a punto de parar"

Suzanne alejo su atención de mí y la puso en el paciente.

"Oh" dijo y luego abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que el tratamiento del paciente había terminado "¡Oh!"

Rápidamente apago la maquina y quito el tubo mientras yo pensaba. Yo no quería verlo ahora mismo. Iba a ser muy duro esta noche solo decir adiós. Yo no quería pensar en eso durante las clases.

"Bien" dijo Suzanne señalándome que la siguiera "El siguiente tratamiento"

Arranco su bata plástica, logrando quedar fuera de ella. Se quito los guantes y los hizo una bola y los tiro a la papelera marcada para material contaminado. Hizo lo mismo en cada una de las habitaciones para hace el tratamiento. Algunas habitaciones fueron igual que la 1730 pero no muchas. La señora Fillmore una anciana de la 1738, fue bastante divertida, coqueteo descaradamente conmigo hasta el punto de que Suzanne se molesto con la Sra. Fillmore por no estar cumpliendo con el tratamiento.

"Yo no veo porque tengo que hacer esto" murmuro la Sra. Fillmore mientras su boca rodeaba la boquilla de respiración.

"Edward" murmuro Suzanne mientras escribía los datos

"Esto ayudara para que no contraiga neumonía" le dije, mientras ponía mis manos en los bolsillos de la bata de laboratorio.

"Bien eso apesta" murmuro la Sra. Fillmore aun con la boquilla en la boca.

"Respire" dijo Suzanne.

"Sostenga sus pantalones mujer. Soy lo suficientemente vieja para ser su bisabuela" dijo la Sra. Fillmore.

Me reí cuando Suzanne echó para atrás la cabeza y gruño

"Un poco mas Sra. Fillmore" dijo

"Que insoportable mujer" dijo Suzanne caminando hacia la habitación de al lado.

"Yo creo que es encantadora"

"Tú y Douglas también" dijo Suzanne

La hora y media paso rápidamente en la tarde, Suzanne termino todos los tratamiento mucho antes de que se nos terminara el tiempo. Cuando terminamos ella me dijo "Vamos"

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunte.

"Oh, Eddie, no voy a robar tu virtud todavía" dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

"Oh cállate" murmure causando que riera.

Terminamos visitando otros pacientes que tenía Suzanne, y esto me permitió hacer algunas cosas mientras estaba allí. Antes de que me dijera adiós, Salí por las escaleras y tome el bus, el reloj marcaba las siete.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la casa desde la escuela, ni siquiera le dije adiós a mis otros compañeros de clase. Quería volver a casa y quitarme la ropa que me recordaba al hospital. Yo solo quería un momento a solas donde no sintiera nada, solo quería… yo quería hablar con alguien. No Carlisle o Esme… pero alguien más.

B.S. se me ocurrió mientras abría mi volvo, me quede mirando la manija aun en mi mano. No sé porque pensé en ella, pero lo hice.

Abrí la puerta y entre. Durante el viaje a casa puse algo de música para aclarar mi mente y cuando llegue a casa camine pasando a Esme que estaba en la cocina.

"¿Edward?" me llamo Esme. Me di cuenta por su voz que había salido de la cocina mientras yo subía las escaleras.

"Solo llámame cuando estemos listos para irnos" dije ya entrando a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta y deje mi bolso y abrigo en la cama, el cubre bocas del HSMP y la credencial para entrar al hospital. Cerré los ojos y me quite la bata de laboratorio. Busque en el closet ropa limpia para cambiarme y entre en el baño. Una vez cambiado y con mi uniforme de rotación en las manos entre en mi habitación y salte del susto.

"¡Oh Dios!" dije poniendo una mano en mi corazón que latía fuertemente.

"Hola, Hola" dijo Samuel, saludando desde la silla de mi escritorio

"¿Cómo has entrado?" dije sabiendo muy bien que debí haber escuchado la puerta abrirse ya que no cerré la del baño…"¿Me estas espiando"

Samuel rio y sacudió la cabeza " lo siento Edward, no soy gay"

"Idiota" murmure y tire la ropa sucia "Samuel ¿Cómo diablos has entrado aquí?"

Me di vuelta y entre la habitación vacía.

"¿Qué diablos?" dije caminando hacia mi mesa

"¿vas a ver si esa chica escribió?"

Salte del susto y di la vuelta "¡Samuel!"

"¿Edward?" dijo Esme golpeando a mi puerta.

"¡Esme!" dijo Samuel corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrió.

"Edward te oí gritar ¡Oh hola Samuel!" dijo Esme sonriéndole al chico.

"Hola Esme" dijo Samuel en tono tímido y dulce.

Esme sonrió y se voltio a mirarme "Supongo que esto responde a mi pregunta ¿eh?" ella se rio "¿Cómo estas Samuel?"

"Estoy bien Sra. Esme" dijo Samuel con esa sonrisa encantadora que tenia.

"Oh que tierno eres Samuel ¿Quieres galletas?"

"Mi mamá me está reduciendo el azúcar Sra. Cullen" dijo Samuel con cara triste mientras le temblaba el labio inferior.

"Oh, bueno, buscarte algo mas"

"Una manzana estaría bien" dijo Samuel.

Esme parecía bastante impresionada de que Samuel estuviera pidiendo una fruta.

"Creo que deberías seguir el ejemplo de Samuel, Edward" dijo Esme.

"¡¿Qué? Puedo comer fruta!" dije mientras ella ya se dirigía a las escaleras

"Me encanta Esme" dijo Samuel saltando a la cama

"Eres un malcriado"

"Y tú un cascarrabias"

Puse los ojos en blanco e ingrese a mi correo.

"¿Vas a comprobar si la chica te escribió de nuevo?" dijo Samuel apoyándose en mis hombros.

"Quítate de encima" le dije cuando vi que había algunos mensajes no leídos.

Algunos eran de compañeros de clase y uno era de B.S. Elimine los otros y le di clic en el suyo

_**De: IheartDebussy arroba aol punto com**_

_**A: PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys arroba aol punto com**_

_**Hey está bien. Entiendo que necesites tener algo de R&R. Si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar sabes que siempre estoy aquí, sé que soy una extraña y todo, pero puedes confiar en mí. Hablamos pronto.**_

_**I.M.S.**_

_**Ps: IMS es en realidad mis iníciales reales pero me gusta mas B.S (no las iníciales pero lo que representan y no es defecación bovina. Lol)**_

"Oh que dulce" dijo Samuel "vaya que consigues todas las chicas"

"Samuel difícilmente tengo chica" dije dando clic en respuesta.

"Mientras no estés en mi clase seremos amigos" dijo Samuel mientras presionaba sus codos en mis hombros.

"Samuel difícilmente iría a tu escuela. Vas a 8º grado"

"Y me encanta, sin embargo, no puedo esperar para la preparatoria. Tu sabes, a todas esas bellezas de preparatoria les encantara este rostro"

No le hice caso y empecé a escribir mi respuesta.

_**De: PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys arroba aol punto com **_

_**A: IheartDebussy arroba aol punto com**_

_**Gracias. En realidad de todos los que conozco prefiero hablar contigo que con alguien más. ¿Raro no? Nunca nos hemos visto y sin embargo sabemos los secretos del otro.**_

Hice una pausa y pensé un momento. Me trague las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y el dolor a medida que continuaba.

_**Una de las razones por las que necesitaba R&R sucederá en algunos minutos. Mis padres están en el hospital desde hace un tiempo. Mi padre no ha mejorado, así que necesitaba escapar y pensar. Y estoy a punto de hacer lo más difícil en mi vida.**_

_**Tengo que decir adiós a mi padre**_

_**E.A.M**_

_**Ps: no importa cual inicial escojas para mí siempre serás B.S esa es la primera cosa que recuerdo de ti, tu firma clásica.**_

Le di enviar a la respuesta y voltee para comentar el repentino silencio de Samuel.

"¿Samuel?" dije mirando en mi habitación.

"Edward ¿Estás listo para ir?" llamo Esme desde el pasillo.

"Uh, dame un minuto" dije volviendo a cerrar mi computadora de la manera correcta.

El viaje al hospital fue el más largo de la historia. Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en la parte de adelante mientras que yo me encontraba en el asiento de atrás escuchando música en mi IPod, viendo todo lo que pasábamos.

Llegamos al hospital en quince minutos, aunque se sintieron horas.

"Dr. Cullen" dijo el Dr. Keilholz cuando entramos en el TICU

"Dr. Keilholz, que triste volverlo a ver en este momento tan difícil" dijo Carlisle, estrechando la mano del médico.

"si, lamentablemente. Bueno ¿tengo que explicarles los detalles de lo que va a pasar?" pregunto el Dr. Keilholz cogiendo una carpeta.

"ya entendemos doctor" dijo Esme envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"Uh, si" dijo el otro doctor empujando hacia arriba las gafas "El enfermero de donantes de órganos está aquí para hablar con ustedes"

"Gracias, lo puedes enviar" dijo Carlisle y entramos a la habitación de mis padres.

Me aparte de Esme y seguí a Carlisle. Esme venía detrás.

El enfermero de donantes de órganos, un joven hispano, entro unos minutos después de que Esme se sentara y yo me senté al lado de mi padre.

"Dr. Cullen, Sra. Cullen, sr Masen" dijo saludando a cada uno de nosotros "mi nombre es Jesús Martel, representante para el sistema de donaciones de órganos ¿Saben porque estoy aquí?"

"Si Jesús" dijo Esme, moviendo su cabeza. Carlisle puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

El señor Martel no dijo nada a la espera de nuestra decisión.

"Si" dije estrechando la mano de mi padre "El lo hubiera querido"

"Muy bien, como ustedes saben, cualquier órgano que esté en condiciones optimas, nosotros lo utilizaremos en otros pacientes" dijo el Sr. Martel

"Si" asentí.

"Solo necesitamos que firme estos documentos Sr Masen" dijo el Sr Martel, dándome un portapapeles que tenía en sus manos.

Yo firme en los lugares necesarios y se los entregue; el Sr Martel luego se lo ofreció a Esme para que firmara como testigo.

"Gracias" dijo el Sr Martel "Y siento su perdida"

Volví la cabeza cuando el señor Martel salió de la habitación, despidiéndose de nosotros antes de que el RT y las enfermeras entraran a la habitación para hacer lo que tuvieran que hacer.

Escuche a Esme y Carlisle despedirse y con lagrimas en mis ojos recordé ese ultimo día.

------------FLASHBACK-------------

"¡Edward! Estamos a punto de irnos" dijo el Sr Edward Masen desde las escaleras.

"Espérenme" dijo Edward mientras trataba de entrar en sus zapatos y agarraba su mochila.

"Freshmen" (Es un titulo que se les da los estudiantes en las escuelas de acuerdo a los grados) dijo el padre, sonriendo mientras veía a su hijo bajar las escaleras.

"¡Oh nuestro hijo está creciendo!" dijo Elizabeth Masen mientras limpiaba las lagrimas.

"Oh vamos" dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

"Si vamos, estamos a punto de llegar tarde" dijo el Sr Masen indicando la salida para que entraran al coche.

"Mamá" dijo Edward, abriendo la puerta del acompañante para su madre.

"Que caballero" dijo Elizabeth sonriéndole a su marido.

"Lo hemos educado bien"

Se dirigieron a North Side High School, la escuela que tenía el programa especializado en el que Edward estaba.

"Bueno, a que esperamos" dijo el Sr Masen señalando lo obvio.

Edward se rio y se soltó el cinturón de seguridad, salió del asiento de trasero y cerró la puerta. Se detuvo y se volvió hacia sus padres, abrió la puerta de su madre y se inclino hacia ella mientras les decía "Los quiero mamá y papá"

Elizabeth Masen comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Su padre agarro delicadamente una mano de su esposa y le sonrió.

"También te queremos hijo. Ahora ve y deslúmbralos"

Edward sonrió y corrió hacia la escuela, el día había comenzado muy bien, pero se volvió rápidamente horrible cuando el director entro en su salón buscándolo a él.

Edward se puso de pie confundido en cuanto lo llamaron. Y entonces le dieron la noticia: sus padres sufrieron en un accidente en la autopista, los estaban trasladando al hospital y que no se veían bien. Edward estaba aturdido cuando fue llevado por la policía que lo esperaba para trasladarlo al hospital. Estaba más aturdido aun cuando se reunió con el mejor amigo de su padre, el doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme. En la sala de emergencias. Mas aturdido aun cuando se le informo que sus padres, mientras estaban en el quirófano, entraron en coma y totalmente aturdido cuando finalmente vio horas después en TICU, pálidos y aferrándose a la vida a sus padres.

Y luego se echo a llorar.

---------fin del flashback-----------

Era mi turno de decir a dios, Carlisle y Esme me dejaron solo, sabiendo que quería un tiempo a solas para hacer esto. No había manera de decirle adiós a mis padres, a mi padre que tanto admiraba y tanto amaba.

Le apreté una mano fría a mi padre y le susurre "Te amo papá"

La enfermera y el RT entraron en ese momento. Carlisle y Esme miraban desde la puerta como el RT desconectaba las maquinas excepto el EC.

La enfermera dijo la fecha y la hora en la que fuera desconectadas las maquinas, cuando el ECG mostro una línea recta dijo la hora de la muerte. La enfermera y el RT salieron de la habitación dejándonos a los tres allí con mis padres, que poco a poco, ante mis ojos moría. Una lagrima cayo de mis ojos cuando se escucho el pitido largo.

Hoy era el día más difícil para mí.

* * *

**Nota de tradutora:** Lo sé, merezco que me echen a una hoguera, me envíen a la silla eléctrica, me manden a los Volturis, o lo que ustedes quieran, hace más de un mes que no actualizo. Soy un desastre.

Este capítulo, como dije más arriba, lo tradujo adesca, que se ofreció a ayudarme con (o mejor dicho _hacer_) la traducción de los capítulos siguientes de esta historia, hasta que yo pueda retomarla.

Espero que eso compense, de alguna forma, lo mucho que hace que no actualizo ese fic.

En cuanto tenga el próximo capítulo también lo subo.

Saludos, Mar.-


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Nuevamente, en este capítulo no me adjudico nada. Los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_, la historia de _Nollie Marie_ y la traducción la realizó maravillosamente _adesca_.

* * *

Capítulo Diez

**¿No es esto acoso?**

Bella's POV

Aunque estaba sentada en la mesa de la cafetería, mi mente no estaba ahí. Mi mente no estaba al tanto del teman del que Alice estaba hablando. Sobre su fin de semana que no me contó el lunes porque estaba enferma y la fiebre me tenía en cama. Alice odiaba enfermarse y por eso mantuvo distancia. Y como nunca me contó qué pasó este fin de semana, ella encontró muy apto este momento.

_**Gracias. En realidad de todos los que conozco prefiero hablar contigo que con alguien más. ¿Raro no? Nunca nos hemos visto y sin embargo sabemos los secretos del otro.**_

Jugué con mi comida por toda la bandeja, los pequeños guisantes daban vueltas y vueltas con mi cuchara. Era extraño, confiar en un desconocido que nunca has visto que en alguien que ves todos los días de tu vida. Pero me alegraba que el confiara en mí, eso significaba que me estaba convirtiendo en su amiga.

_**Una de las razones por las que necesitaba R&R sucederá en algunos minutos. Mis padres están en el hospital desde hace un tiempo. Mi padre no ha mejorado, así que necesitaba escapar y pensar. Y estoy a punto de hacer lo más difícil en mi vida.**_

_**Tengo que decir adiós a mi padre**_

Me mordí el labio para no llorar. Podía sentir su dolor, la tristeza traspasaba la carta y sentía que se propagaba a través de mí con cada palabra que leía. Estaba solo y sintiendo dolor. Ojala pudiera consolarlo, darle un abrazo.

_**PD: no importa cuál inicial escojas para mí siempre serás B.S esa es la primera cosa que recuerdo de ti, tu firma clásica.**_

Oh maravilloso, pensé

"Bella… Hola, Bella" dijo una voz femenina en algún lugar a la distancia.

Yo siempre seré recordada – me estremecí – como defecación bovina.

"¡Bella!"

¿Por qué escribí BS? ¿Por qué no solo escribí IS o IMS como dije?

"¡Bella!"

De repente sentí que me sacudían violentamente.

"¿Q…qué?" dije a quien quiera que me estaba sacudiendo.

"Dios ¿Dónde estabas?" dijo Alice mirándome.

"¿Huh?"

"Hemos tratado de captar tu atención desde hace al menos 5 minutos" dijo Emmett cuando Alice empezó a reír.

"Lo siento" dije ruborizada.

"¿Dónde estaba tu pequeña mente?" preguntó Alice mientras apoyaba su mano en la mesa.

"Sólo estaba pensando en algo" dije ruborizándome de nuevo.

"Mm hmmm" dijeron Alice y Emmett juntos.

"La cuestión es qué es lo que estabas pensando" dijo Alice sonriendo.

Suspiré y les hablé acerca del correo electrónico que recibí anoche.

"¡Ay!" dijo Alice. Sus ojos brillaban cubiertos de lágrimas.

"Eso es triste" dijo Emmett dándome un abrazo.

"Solo quiero ir a Seattle y darle un fuerte abrazo a EAM" dijo Alice mientras se abrazaba a sí misma como si estuviera dándole un abrazo a alguien más.

Suspiré. "Lo sé. Simplemente me he deprimido al saber que él estaba tan triste"

"Ahora sólo necesita un buen amigo" señaló Emmett abrazándome de nuevo.

"Oh Bella, yo estaba tan feliz porque este fin de semana Jasper y Rosalie…" Emmett se ruborizó "vendrán a vernos y tú estas triste. Me siento como una horrible persona" Alice se secó los ojos con un pañuelo. Espero que use máscara resistente al agua.

Alice arrojó el pañuelo y puso las manos en sus caderas "Necesito estar feliz. En serio eché a perder toda mi aura azul"

"Lo siento" le dije mientras me apoyaba en el hombro de Emmett mientras él me acariciaba el brazo para darme tranquilidad.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a verlo" dijo Alice.

"No se puede" dije "Primero es un día de semana y sabes que Charlie ni me dejara ir a Seattle un día de clases. Segundo, no sabemos donde vive"

"Bien lo llamaremos" dijo Alice sacando su celular.

"Tercero, no tenemos su número"

Alice entrecerró los ojos y me sacó la lengua.

"Señoritas, señoritas, seamos civilizados con esto" dijo Emmett mientras se metía unos osos de goma en la boca.

"Estoy siendo civilizada"

"En serio, Alice ¿Cómo voy a hablar con él cuando no tengo su número y lo único que sé dé el son sus iníciales, dónde va a la escuela y dónde vive?

"No debes olvidarte de sus padres" señaló "Siempre se puede llamar a los hospitales"

"Alice… ¿Puedes preguntar qué hospital?" dije mientras apoyaba mis brazos sobre la mesa.

Alice parpadeó.

"Hay más de un Hospital en Seattle"

"Vas a llamarlo" dijo Alice mirando su teléfono mientas le hacía algo.

"Bella tiene un punto Alice" dijo Emmett "No sabes mucho sobre ese chico"

"Y además, incluso si supiéramos suficiente información sobre él, algo que no tenemos me gustaría añadir, nadie nos daría información sobre él. E _incluso_ si consiguiéramos su número, ¿no es eso acoso, Alice? ¿Te parezco una acosadora?" Dije, levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa.

Alice sonrió diabólicamente cuando dijo "Oh, yo tengo mis medios, Bella. Nunca dudes de Mary Alice Brandon cuando quiere algo." Sacó de nuevo su celular, lo abrió y apretó un botón. Sosteniéndolo contra su oreja, puso su cara de 'papi, necesito algo' mientras decía "Papi… necesito que hagas algo por mí. Bueno… en realidad es para Bella"

Puse mis ojos como platos y mi boca quedo completamente abierta.

"Bueno, verás, Bella conoce a un chico pero sólo por sus iníciales. Y como recientemente él ha estado un poco triste y Bella quiere hablar con él para reconfortarlo… ¿Eh? Sé sobre la seguridad de internet papá, pero lo llamaremos desde un teléfono prepago no registrado. En cualquier caso, ella quiere consolarlo pero no tiene su número, ¿puedes usar tus conexiones en Seattle para ayudarla? Sabemos a qué escuela va eso te puede ayudar" Alice le dijo el nombre de la escuela de EAM y murmuro unos "Mmm hmmm" algunas veces. Después abrió muchos sus ojos y comenzó a saltar en su asiento "¿Oh podrás? Oh gracias papá… Bueno hablamos en 10 minutos ¡Te quiero papá!"

Alice cerró su teléfono y me sonrió "¿No soy un genio o qué?"

Dejé caer la cabeza contra la mesa y la golpeé varias veces, tenía un dolor de cabeza en crecimiento, no sólo por el dolor producido por los golpes, sino también por lo que Alice acababa de hacer. Levanté la cabeza cuando sonó su teléfono de nuevo y volvió a hablar.

"Es papá" dijo cuando abrió el teléfono "Wow, papá, eso fue rápido" ella rió y busco lápiz y papel. Murmuró unos pocos números y los escribió rápidamente "Esta bien, papá, ¡Gracias! Te amo. Bueno, adiós"

Alice colgó el teléfono, tomó un cuaderno y copió el número en él y a mí me entrego el papel.

"Llámalo"

"Alice, estamos en la mitad del descanso, además, él está en la escuela también. No puedo llamarlo" le dije, señalando lo obvio.

Alice entrecerró los ojos y me arrebató el papel.

"Bien, en mi casa entonces" dijo mientras guardaba el papel en su bolso "Haremos la llamada después de la escuela"

Suspiré, sabía que no podría salir de esta.

"En serio, Alice" me quejé sentándome en la cama de Alice mientras ella marcaba el número que le dio su padre "Parezco una acosadora"

Alice me miró mientras me entregaba el teléfono "No, te ves como una _amiga_ preocupada"

La miré suplicante mientras ponía el teléfono junto a mi oído. Escuchaba que daba tono mientras murmuraba entre dientes que él no cogiera el teléfono. Pero por supuesto, la suerte estaba en mi contra, porque al tercer tono hubo un clic y una profunda voz masculina.

"¿Hola?"

Mi respiración se atasco ante el sonido de esa voz. Era sonora y profunda, y provocaba que me desmayara.

"Bella" siseó Alice dándome codazos.

"¡Ay!" dije mirándola.

"¿Hola?" dijo la voz en la otra línea.

"Oh, eh, es uh…" me volví a Alice "No sé su nombre Alice"

Alice se golpeó la frente tan duro que puso una mueca de dolor.

"¿Hola?" dijo la voz muy impaciente.

"¿Esta EAM allí?" le dije rápidamente conteniendo la respiración.

La persona al otro lado de la línea no dijo nada por un momento "Yo soy Edward Anthony Masen si esa es la persona que está buscando" dijo, me lo podía imaginar frunciendo los labios y dando golpecitos con el pie "¿Puedo preguntar quién está llamando?"

"Um… yo soy Bella, um, Bella Swan" dije.

"¿Te conozco?" me di cuenta que él estaba tratando duramente de ubicarme.

Sonreí "Mas o menos" le dije en broma.

"Es evidente que no de la escuela"

No dije nada

"No creo que conozca a Bella Swan"

"Bueno tu me conoces como… BS"

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras mis palabras eran procesadas en su cabeza. Y entonces "¿Cómo diablos conseguiste mi número?" Uh-oh.

Le di una mirada a Alice "Te dije que esto parecería que lo estuviera acosando"

"¿Hola?"

"Hey, le estamos ofreciendo consuelo"

"Aun así, parece que lo estamos acosando Alice" le susurré.

"¿Hola?"

"Oh, lo siento" dijo, dándome cuenta que el todavía estaba en la línea.

"Si, gracias, ahora estabas diciéndome que eres la misma BS ¿de Forks? La que…"

"Escribió un correo electrónico espontáneo" Alice gritó "¡SI!"

Gemí. "Esa es mi amiga la duende"

"¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?"

"Alice" dije, volviendo a mirar a Alice.

"Papá por supuesto" dijo Alice de manera inocente.

Rodé mis ojos.

"Alice llamó a su padre y averiguó algunas cosas"

"Él podía llamar a su escuela y ellos le dijeron que solo había un EAM en la red interna así que nos dieron el número. Papá es abogado y los convenció de darnos el número por supuesto" dijo Alice, un poco satisfecha consigo misma por la situación.

"Por supuesto" dije.

"Hmmm" dijo Edward.

Me sonrojé y dije "Esto es muy extraño ¿no?"

"Supongo que es la mejor palabra para describirlo, si" dijo

Me reí "Lo siento, simplemente…" le dije antes de detenerme a pensar.

"¿Simplemente qué?" preguntó Edward.

"Alice y yo queríamos llamarte para decirte que… sentimos tu pérdida" dije, terminando la frase en un susurro.

"Oh" dijo Edward, sonaba como si estuviera retrocediendo "Eso fue… muy dulce de su parte"

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio "Quiero decir, debe ser duro…" terminé la frase sin convicción.

Hubo un momento en el que sólo oí la silenciosa respiración, como Edward respiraba dentro y fuera por la boca. Por supuesto Alice preguntó si todavía estaba allí, un poco fuerte.

"SHHH" le susurré a Alice.

"Estoy… Voy a lograrlo" dijo Edward en voz baja. Esto era diferente al correo electrónico. Antes leía su dolor, esta vez podía oírlo. Como sentí su voz era una puñalada en mi alma hasta el punto de sentir lágrimas formándose en mis ojos "Mi tío quiere que vea un consejero"

"Es una buena idea" le dije retrayendo mis piernas y descansando mi barbilla en mis rodillas.

"Si" dijo.

"Y por supuesto, me tienes a mí para hablar" le dije tratando de aligerar su estado de ánimo.

Oí una leve risa cuando el dijo "Oh si, te tengo a ti y a la duende ahí para apoyarme"

En ese momento recordé que él no tenia nuestros números y no era tan loco como para acecharnos a nosotras como lo hizo Alice con él.

"Oh, cierto, tú no tienes mi número"

Edward se rió y dijo que no, que él no tenía mi número.

"He aquí, pues, este es mi número" le dije antes de darle mi número celular "Llámame en cualquier momento"

"Claro" dijo.

"Edward ¿Quién es?" dijo una voz masculina aunque mucho más suave.

Oí gruñir a Edward y murmuró lo que yo pensaba que era el nombre de "Samuel" pero no estaba del todo segura.

"Hey Bella me tengo que ir. Hay un mocoso de 13 años… que me está molestando"

"Oh, eh, claro" dije

"Te llamare mañana tan pronto las clases haya terminado" dijo "¿De acuerdo?"

Me mordí el labio y asentí.

"¿Puedo entender que estabas asintiendo con la cabeza?"

"¡Oh!" dije al darme cuenta que el no me podía ver "Uh, si, así es" me ruborice provocando que Alice riera "¡Cállate Alice!" le susurré.

Edward se rió "Hablamos luego" dijo.

"Buenas noches Edward" dije.

Hubo una corta pausa antes de que él dijera "Buenas noches Bella"

Y luego colgó. Le di clic al botón "Final" y me limite a mirar el teléfono.

* * *

Nota de **eme. ce** (la _traductora_ que no está traduciendo): A pesar de lo acosadora que pudo haber llegado a parecer Bella, ¿no fue re linda su conversación con Edward, y sus reacciones y todo eso? Este capítulo me enterneció muchísimo, y las otras conversaciones telefónicas que tienen son igual de lindas.

Los agradecimientos por este capítulo van para adesca.

Que tengan un buen fin de semana :)

Saludos, Mar.-


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Nuevamente, en este capítulo no me adjudico nada. Los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_, la historia de _Nollie Marie_ y la traducción la realizó _CaroBell_.

* * *

Capítulo Once

**Llamada telefónica**

Edward POV

Hoy día, cualquier cosa y cualquier persona me molestaba y no podía dejar de molestarme. Sólo en la primera hora de la mañana en la escuela, estaba dispuesto a golpear mi cabeza contra el escritorio.

"Edward, ¿por qué no te vas a casa?", dijo la anciana enfermera de la NICU (N/T: Unidad de cuidados intensivos de neonatos)

Me di vuelta para ver a Esperanza y sacudí mi cabeza.

"Edward, cariño", dijo, tocándome el hombro. "Estás destinado a tener un mal día, especialmente con los acontecimientos que han ocurrido".

No le dije nada mientras miraba a los pequeños niños en las incubadoras. El bebé enfrente de mí, un pequeño niño, nacido prematuramente por 2 meses, adicto al crack incluso antes de nacer, gracias a su madre drogadicta. A su corta edad y sus problemas, hacían los míos triviales.

"No", dije en voz baja.

Esperanza suspiró y se alejó. Más tarde, en mi camino hacia el autobús, un hombre me detuvo y me preguntó si yo era médico. Le dije que no, que no lo era. Pero él siguió haciéndome preguntas a las que no tenía idea cómo contestar. Finalmente, le respondí groseramente al tipo que yo no era médico y que no podía ayudarlo. Eso, por supuesto, no ayudó y la policía del hospital tuvo que intervenir cuando el tipo se me echó encima.

Entonces, todos en el autobús querrían saber sobre él. Sólo puse Linkin Park a través de mis auriculares para ahogar sus voces. No bajé el volumen de la música y me dirigí directamente al aparcamiento de estudiantes, sin detenerme ante el profesor ni la oficina, como se supone que deberíamos. Yo sólo quería estar solo.

Finalmente subí la música a todo el volumen que daba, suficiente para dañar mis tímpanos, y regresé a casa. Solo quería estar solo.

Llegué a casa, no, borra eso, esta no era mi casa. Mi casa ya no existía. Esta era la casa de los Cullen, no mi casa. Corté el motor y me dirigí hacia la casa, mochila al hombro, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Toqué mis bolsillos en busca de mi teléfono. Lo encontré en mi mochila, donde siempre lo ponía cuando estaba en la escuela. Abrí el teléfono y miré el número. Era un número que no reconocí.

"¿Hola?" Dije después de contestar

Oí una respiración susurrante y luego alguien silbando "Bella" en la distancia.

"¡Ow!", Dijo una mujer al otro lado de línea.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Hola?"

Oí la hermosa y dulce voz del otro lado, "Oh, eh, es, eh ... no sé su nombre, Alice?"

Miré airadamente la acera y sonando muy impaciente dije "¿Hola?"

"¿Es EAM?", Dijo la mujer rápidamente.

Sentí que mi sangre subía ligeramente fría antes de devolverse en le doble de tiempo. Sólo una persona me conocía como EAM.... _BS_ mi mente susurró. No... No podía ser de ella... ¿no?

"Habla Edward A. Masen," dije, apretando los labios, mientras empecé a agitar rápidamente mi pie en la acera, "si esa es la persona que estás buscando. ¿Puedo preguntar quién está llamando?"

"Mmm ... es Bella, um, Bella Swan," dijo ella.

_BS_ mi mente gritó.

"¿Te conozco?" Le dije, tratando de recordar a alguna ex compañera de clase que tal vez tuviese el nombre de Bella Swan, porque no quería exponer mis esperanzas por cualquier razón.

"Um, algo así", dijo. Me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

"Claramente no de la escuela", dije, esto era un hecho claro. El código de área no era el mismo.

Ella no dijo nada.

"No creo que conozca a una Bella Swan," dije. Eso fue innecesariamente descuidado.

"Bueno tú me conoces como... BS"

OH. MI. DIOS! Mi cerebro se enloqueció _"te lo dije!"_ Mi estado de ánimo y mi respiración se agitaron un poco. Mi cerebro procesaba esta información, el hecho que yo estaba hablando con la chica con quien más quería hablar, cuando de repente un pensamiento extraño y aterrador cruzo por mi mente. "¿Cómo diablos conseguiste mi número?"

"Te dije que esto parecía como si lo estuviera acosando," Bella Swan silbó y claramente no a mí.

"¿Hola?" Le dije, un poco perplejo.

"Hey, estamos llamando para confortarlo" dijo una voz de soprano en el fondo, la misma de antes en la conversación.

"Aún así parece que lo estamos acechando, Alice," Bella chilló de nuevo.

"¿Hola?", Dije, claramente no me gustaba el hecho de estar siendo ignorado.

"Oh, lo siento", dijo, al darse cuenta de que estaba en el teléfono.

"Sí, gracias", dije, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Ahora, estás diciendo que eres la misma BS de Forks? La que…"

"Escribió un email espontáneo", gritó la soprano en el fondo llamada Alice. "¡SÍ!"

"Esa es mi amiga duende", se quejó.

Mordí una sonrisa y dije: "¿Cómo conseguiste este número?"

"Alice", murmuró Bella.

"Papá, por supuesto", dijo en tono inocente. Apuesto a que no.

"Alice llamó a su padre y sacó algunos datos," explicó Bella.

"Él llamó a tu escuela y le dijeron que sólo había un EAM en el programa especializado, así que le dieron el número. Mi padre es abogado y por eso fue capaz de convencerlos de darle el numero" dijo Alice, sonando un poco satisfecha de sí misma y de la situación.

"Por supuesto", murmuró Bella. Podía decir que ella estaba luchando contra el deseo de rodar los ojos en blanco.

"Hmm," fue todo lo que dije.

"Esto es raro ¿no?" Preguntó Bella, sonando avergonzada.

"Supongo que es la mejor palabra para decirlo, sí," dije, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, solo..." cortó la frase.

"Solo qué?" Le pregunté, curioso.

"Alice y yo queríamos llamarte para decir que... sentimos tu pérdida", dijo, para terminar susurrando.

"Oh," dije, de vuelta. No había pensado que esa podía ser la razón por la cual me estaba llamando, pero tenía sentido. "Eso es... más bien dulce." Era dulce.

"¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, debe ser duro... ", dijo.

Cerré los ojos contra el dolor y respiré profundo dentro y fuera a través de mi boca. Oí un susurro en el fondo, pero no lo entendí. Bella le hablaba a alguien, probablemente a Alice.

"Yo... estaré bien", dije en voz baja, frotándome el puente de la nariz. Yo no quería recordar el dolor, pero lo hacía y tuve que tragarme las lágrimas de nuevo. "Mi tío quiere vea a un consejero".

Carlisle lo quería. Estaba preocupado por que estaba cayendo en una depresión, con la ira y todo lo demás.

"Esa es una buena idea", dijo en voz baja.

"Sí", resoplé.

"Y por supuesto, tienes que llevarme", dijo.

Yo sabía que ella estaba tratando de levantarme el ánimo, y funcionó. Sonreí por lo bajo y dije: "Oh, sí, te tengo a ti y al duende que para que me apoyen."

"Oh cierto, pero no tienes mi número" dijo Bella de repente, pensando en el hecho de que no podría apoyarme en su hombro o hablar con ella porque no tenía su número. Por supuesto que lo tenía... sólo debía ver en mi historial de llamadas entrantes.

No obstante me reí, y le dije: "No, no tengo tu número."

"Bueno pues, entonces, este es mi número", dijo antes de decirme su número. "Llámame en cualquier momento".

"Claro", dije.

"Edward, que es eso?"

Me sobresalte y volteé. _Samuel,_ pensé mientras gemía.

"Samuel", dije antes de responderle a Bella, "Hey, Bella, me tengo que ir. Hay un chico de 13 años de edad... un _mocoso_ que me molesta."

"Oh, eh, seguro", dijo.

"Oye, tú no tienes que cortar por mi", dijo Samuel justo después de que yo cubriera el teléfono para que Bella no pudiera oírlo.

Le eché una mirada de reojo y volví a destapar el teléfono para decir: "Te llamaré mañana, tan pronto como termine la escuela ¿Está bien?"

Como ella no me respondió me imaginé que asentía con la cabeza. Yo sonreí mientras le preguntaba: "Puedo suponer que estás asintiendo?"

"¡Oh!", Dijo. "Uh, sí, lo estaba"

Oí a la distancia la risa de la soprano. "¡Cállate Alice," Bella silbó.

Me reí. "Hablamos luego"

"Buenas noches Edward", dijo

Me detuve un momento, preguntándome si debería decir "Buenas noches Bella" o "Buenas noche BS" ... Me decidí por "Buenas noches Bella".

Me despedí de ella e hice clic en fin.

"AH! Edward se siente atraído ", dijo Samuel.

Yo gruñí a Samuel y me dirigí dentro de la casa. Le cerré la puerta rápidamente a Samuel y puse el cerrojo. Miré por la mirilla y vi con satisfacción que Samuel estaba haciendo pucheros en la puerta.

Saludé a Esme, y le mentí diciéndole que mi día había estado genial (la única gran cosa que ocurrió fue lo del acosador y ahora la muy dulce llamada de BS que ahora conocía como Bella Swan) y subí las escaleras. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y al girarme vi a un pequeño niño en mi cama.

"SAMUEL!", grité. _¡En serio!_ ¿¡Cómo diablos entraba para así poder cerrar ese agujero!?

* * *

**Nota de eme. ce **(la _traductora_ que no está traduciendo xD): Les pido mil disculpas. CaroB me envió el capítulo el miércoles pasado, pero estuve con muchas cosas y recién ahora pude sentarme y darle una ojeada. Lo hice muy por arriba, pero confío en que hizo una excelente traducción.

Espero poder subir otro capítulo pronto.

Saludos, Mar.-


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie Marie_.

* * *

Capítulo doce

**La llegada de R & J**

Bella's POV

El resto de la semana no podía haber ido más lento… lo cual fue perfecto para mí. Edward y yo hablábamos todos los días de la semana, yo lo llamaba o él me llamaba pero en cualquiera de los casos terminábamos hablando durante casi una o dos… o tres horas… no estoy muy segura de cuánto tiempo pasaba al teléfono pero Alice hizo un comentario sobre esto el viernes en el almuerzo.

"Oh Emmy, me parece que debo mencionar que nuestra adorable pequeña Belly- Bells aquí ha pasado un montón de tiempo hablando con el Sr. Edward A. Masen esta semana," dijo Alice sonriendo.

Saqué mi lengua infantilmente antes de robarme un gusano de goma de los que le di a Emmett antes.

"Oh ¿de verdad?" Dijo Emmett sonriendo.

"Oh, cállate," le dije antes de morder el gusano de goma por la mitad.

"Oh si, por _horas_," dijo Alice recostándose en su silla con los brazos cruzados.

"Hmm, ¿horas dices?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Oh sí, traté de llamarla anoche pero me daba tono de ocupado," dijo Alice con un leve puchero.

"Aw, qué vergüenza Bella."

"Está bien," le espeté. "Entiendo el punto… algo así."

Emmett rió.

"De verdad Bella," dijo Alice sonriendo mientras se volvía a sentar derecha. "Has pasado mucho tiempo al teléfono y no con tu amiga. ¿Qué tanto has estado hablando con el Sr. E.A.M.?"

Me sonrojé. "Cosas," murmuré.

El rubor no paso inadvertido ni para Alice ni para Emmett, Alice chilló y Emmett rió mientras lo señalaban.

"Se sonrojó, eso significa que está avergonzada. En serio, escúpelo Swan," dijo Alice, sonriendo.

"¿Qué? No hay mucho que decir," dije, recostándome en mi silla. "El y yo hemos estado… conociéndonos más el uno al otro"

"Quiero ver cuántos minutos has utilizado," dijo Alice.

Rodé los ojos "Sabes que tengo minutos libres después de las siete," señalé. "Y, además, él me llama la mayoría de las veces. Dice que no quiere que pague si me paso de los minutos. Ya sabes cómo enloqueció papá esa única vez."

Alice se estremeció ante el recuerdo de Charlie entrando a mi habitación durante una de nuestras fiestas de pijamas poco después de regresar a Forks después de pasar un mes con mamá, por la cantidad de minutos que gasté hablando con Alice en el verano cuando me fui.

"Bueno es dulce de su parte gastar sus minutos," dijo ella.

"Oh sí," dije, asintiendo.

"Pero, de verdad, ¿de qué han estado hablando?"

"Muchas cosas," dije de nuevo. "En serio Alice, hemos hablado de un montón de cosas. Como la noche del miércoles, me hizo preguntas como cuál era mi color favorito hasta cuál fue mi momento más vergonzoso que por cierto fue la llamada acosadora del martes."

Alice rió. "¿Qué dijo él al respecto?"

Rodé los ojos. "No cree que fue algo acosador, aunque después sí le parecía un poco, pero dijo que fue realmente dulce de mi parte que lo llamara para asegurarme que estaba bien."

"Como una buena amiga," dijo Alice, sonriéndome.

Sonreí. "Así que mañana Rosalie y Jasper vendrán," dije, cambiando de tema.

Alice chilló y empezó a saltar en su sitio. "Estoy tan contenta," dijo, sonriendo. "En serio Bella, te _encantará_ Rosalie"

Sonreí mientras miraba a Emmett. "Apuesto a que sí."

Emmett se sonrojó y se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado. Fui a robar otra gomita pero Emmett golpeó mi mano.

"Mías," afirmó, poniendo algunas más en su boca.

Rodé los ojos. "¿Y quién las compro?" Dije, levantando una ceja.

"Niños, niños," dijo Alice, batiendo las palmas. "Tenemos cosas más importantes en nuestras manos."

"¿Cómo…?" Pregunté.

"Como _¡¡qué es lo que me voy a poner!!_" Dijo Alice gritando, haciendo que me cubriera los oídos. Emmett se encontraba en su burbuja mientras jugaba con un gusano, colgado en el aire, por lo que probablemente no escuchó a Alice.

"Realmente Alice, ¿importa qué es lo que te pongas?" Pregunté.

Alice jadeó, agarrándose a su pecho teatralmente "Oh, me has herido tanto Isabella," dijo, dejándose caer en su silla como si estuviera realmente lastimada.

Rodé los ojos. Emmett, quien finalmente dejo caer el gusano de goma en su boca, miró a Alice y murmuró "¿Qué le pasa?"

"La ofendí porque le pregunté si importaba lo que se pusiera," dije.

Emmett jadeó, agarrándose de su pecho. "Oh no Bella, no lo hiciste."

Me reí y juguetonamente le golpeé el hombro. "Perdedor," murmuré cuando Emmett rió.

"En serio Bella, tendrás que quedarte a dormir esta noche en mi casa y vamos a probarnos diferentes atuendos."

Me quejé, "¡Alice!"

"Eso es lo que obtienes por haberme ofendido, querida," dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

"No te ofendí," dije. "Ibas a hacerme probar diferentes ropas, sin importar lo que hice."

"Aw me conoces tan bien," dijo Alice sonriendo.

Gemí.

"¿Gomita?" Dijo Emmett, ofreciéndome un gusano de goma.

Le sonreí y la tomé.

La noche fue puro… Alice. Me hizo probarme muchos atuendos, tratando de ponerme presentable para las dos personas de las que _no pudo _dejar de hablar toda la semana pasada y toda la noche. Finalmente, marqué mi límite cuando quiso intentar peinados y maquillajes. Faltaban horas hasta que nos encontráramos con los famosos Rosalie y Jasper y no veía la necesidad de probar diferentes estilos de cabello y maquillaje. Quería dormir.

Alice puso mala cara pero sabía que tenía razón. No estaba segura de _cómo_ Alice se durmió, pero lo hizo y aún estaba durmiendo después de ducharme y vestirme con los pantalones y la camisa que ella escogió, y cuando bajé a desayunar. El Sr y la Sra. Brandon todavía dormían arriba en el dormitorio principal, por lo que la casa estaba vacía.

Tomé una de las sartenes que colgaba sobre la isla de la cocina y la puse encima de la estufa. Recién terminaba de hacerme una tortilla y estaba por disponerme a comer cuando sonó el timbre.

Confundida, dejé mi plato en la isla y me dirigí a la puerta principal. Subí la mirilla y vi que había dos personas rubias en la puerta, un hombre y una hermosa mujer. Abrí la puerta.

"Hola, ¿los puedo ayudar?" Pregunté, sacando sólo la cabeza por la puerta, no muy confiada de ellos todavía.

La chica rubia me miró mientras el hombre parecía perplejo.

"¿Esta es la residencia de los Brandon?" Preguntó la chica, apartando un mechón de pelo que cayó en sus ojos.

"Esta es," dije.

"Estamos buscando a Alice Brandon," dijo el hombre, su voz profunda.

"Ella nos está esperando," dijo la mujer, sonriendo levemente.

Parpadeé. Entonces, me me di cuenta.

"Oh mi… ¿Ustedes son Jasper y Rosalie?"

Se miraron el uno al otro.

"Oh cielos, entren," les dije, abriendo la puerta para ellos.

Caminaron dentro y miraron a su alrededor.

"Alice y yo creímos que debían estar llegando para el mediodía."

"Sí, bueno, alguien estaba bastante impaciente," dijo Rosalie, lanzando una mirada al chico que asumo era Jasper.

Él rodó los ojos.

"Um, Alice… no está levantada todavía," dije.

"Te lo dije," espetó Rosalie. "Ninguna persona cuerda podría estar levantada tan temprano."

_Hey… ¿Estaba insinuando que estoy loca, entonces?_

Jasper debió haber estado pensando lo mismo porque dijo, "Bastante insultante considerar a la Srta.… uh, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Bella," dije, metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

"Teniendo en cuenta que Bella te dejó entrar en lugar de dejarte afuera esperando en el auto," finalizó Jasper.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca.

"Está bien," le dije. "Soy normalmente madrugadora. Y además, Alice no quería irse a dormir anoche."

Regresé a la cocina, con ellos siguiéndome.

"¿Hay algo que pueda ofrecerles?" Les pregunté tratando de ser lo más amable que podía con ellos.

"No gracias," dijo Jasper. "Comí algo antes de dejar la casa."

"Dado que fui sacada a las apuradas de casa esta mañana," dijo Rosalie, sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina, "¿tienes alguna Cream-o-Wheat (**N/T:** si entendí bien, es una especie de cereal que se calienta o algo así)?"

"Um, tal vez," dije. "La señora Brandon normalmente come Cream-o-Wheat para el desayuno, así que creo que debe tener un poco." Revisé la despensa y, efectivamente, había una caja de Cream-o-Wheat para preparar en dos minutos. "Lo hare para ti."

"Gracias," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Así que, ¿cómo fue el viaje hasta aquí?" Pregunte, poniendo una olla de agua sobre la hornilla para hervirla, y a continuación me fijé la hora. Eran casi las nueve.

"Yo dormí," dijo Rosalie, "dado que me despertaron a la indeseada hora de las seis de la mañana."

El agua comenzó a hervir y añadí Cream-o-Wheat, removiendo. "Um, pregunta," dije, mirándolos. "¿Cómo encontraron la casa?" Lo último que sabía, es que Alice no les dijo dónde vivía.

"Oh, cuando nos perdimos en el centro, nos detuvimos en la estación de policía y el jefe de policía nos dijo dónde estaba la casa de los Brandon," dijo Jasper.

Cerré los ojos y gruñí mentalmente cuando escuché que era mi padre con quien habían hablado.

"Ya veo," dije, apagando la estufa y poniendo la olla en uno de los quemadores frío y sin utilizar. "Tu Cream-o-Wheat está listo."

"Yum," dijo Rosalie, poniéndose de pie.

Le mostré donde estaban los tazones y los cubiertos antes de detenerme en el gabinete de los vasos para servirle a Jasper jugo.

"Gracias," dijeron ambos antes de que Rosalie tomara su tazón y Jasper un trago de jugo.

"No hay problema," dije, tomando mis huevos, ahora, ligeramente fríos.

"Entonces ¿cómo conoces a Alice?" Me preguntó Jasper.

Tragué mi bocado "Oh, hemos sido mejores amigas desde que éramos pequeñas," dije sonriendo. "Hemos sido llamadas las amigas Yin-Yang. Ella es más optimista que yo y yo soy más sensata que ella. Nos llevamos bastante bien."

"¿Así que tú eres la chica que ella llama Belly Bells?" Me preguntó Jasper.

Asentí, masticando de nuevo. Le hice señas para que esperara a que terminara mi bocado y dije, "Sí, ella me llama así desde que éramos pequeñas."

"Es lindo," dijo Rosalie, sonriendo.

Me encogí de hombros antes de sonreír. "Es mejor que los mis sobrenombres para ella. La solía llamar Mary-hairy o Alice-Malice (**N/T:** _hairy__: _peludo, velludo, melenudo // _Malice:_ malicia). Eso la volvía _loca_."

Se rieron mientras tomaba otro bocado de mis huevos cuando escuche a alguien bajar por las escaleras. Miré el reloj de nuevo. Eran solo las 9, muy temprano para cualquiera de los Brandon.

"¡Bella!" Gritó mi mejor amiga, desde arriba antes de que se cerraran algunas puertas. "¡¿Dónde diablos te metiste?!"

Gemí y bajé la cabeza. Sabía que el Sr. y la Sra. Brandon podían dormir a pesar de los ruidos de su hija, que podían ser bastante fuertes a veces.

"En la cocina, Alice," dije, dejando el plato y dirigiéndome al pasillo con la esperanza de detener a Alice con suficiente antelación.

Pero no hubo suerte porque ella debió haberse deslizado por la barandilla de las escalas porque antes de que pudiera dar un paso ella ya estaba en la cocina… con la misma _ropa_ para dormir que se había puesto la noche anterior.

"En serio, ¿no podías haberme despertado, Bella? ¡Cielos!" Dijo Alice, tratando de pasarme porque estaba en la puerta bloqueándole el camino.

"Alice," dije, tratando de detenerla. No creo que ella quisiera que _nuestros _invitados la vieran en-

"Bella," dijo entre dientes. "¿Qué pasa con-" Se abrió paso entre mi y se congeló al ver a Rosalie, con la cuchara a mitad de camino a la boca, y Jasper en la mesa "-tigo?"

Se quedó congelada por un momento, mientras Rosalie sonreía y la saludó, con la mano que sostenía la cuchara debo añadir. Alice se sonrojó, dejó salir un chillido y salió corriendo de la cocina tan rápido como podía.

Me golpeé la frente, debí haberle dicho que estaban aquí antes de que entrara a la cocina usando ese babydoll.

"Enseguida vuelvo," dije, levantando un dedo a ellos.

"No vamos a ir a ninguna parte," dijo Rosalie mientras salía corriendo de la cocina.

* * *

Nota de **eme. ce**, _traductora que ya no traduce_: Agregué un link en mi perfil con las imágenes de esta historia. Nollie las tiene publicadas en su página. Ahí también pueden encontrar otras cosas de la historia (portada, canciones, una imagen de Samuel y de otro personaje que sale más adelante, fotos).

Espero que hayan pasado una linda Navidad, y si no aparezco por aquí antes del 31 (lo dudo) que comiencen bien el 2010!

Saludos, Mar.-


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo trece

**Un día juntos**

Jasper's POV

Observé mientras la… chica más hermosa salía corriendo de la habitación, su rostro enrojeciéndose en tantos tonos de rojo que seguramente uno de ellos combinaba con el babydoll que tenía puesto. Realmente no estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que tenía puesto sino más bien a sus ojos, que se abrieron como platos cuando nos vio a mí y a Rosalie sentados en la mesa. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, como el mismo azul de la profundidad de los océanos que he visto en las pinturas Nova… oh o pintura Nova azul oscuro… mmm, uno de esos colores.

Ella chilló repentinamente y salió volando de la cocina, sosteniendo su… _ropa de dormir_ mientras corría. Me sacudí mentalmente mientras Bella se excusó de la habitación y corrió detrás de la otra chica, gritando detrás de ella. Ese fue, probablemente, el momento más incómodo y embarazoso… bueno… dejando de lado comprarle a Rosalie tampones cuando teníamos trece. La estúpida cajera se ofreció a mostrarme cómo ponerlos en… oh dios, nop este definitivamente no fue tan humillante como ese día. Me estremecí.

"Me encanta Alice," dijo Rosalie, volviendo a su desayuno. "Tiene un excelente gusto para vestirse."

La miré. "¿Qué?" Dije, claramente sin entender lo que estaba diciendo.

Rosalie rodó sus ojos. "¿Teniendo pensamientos pervertidos, querido primo?" Dijo, mirándome mientras tomaba otro bocado de Cream-o-Wheat.

Rosalie había sido un poco arpía conmigo en el camino hacia aquí, aunque me lo merecía un poco por haberla despertado a las seis de la mañana.

Le di un vistazo. "¿Por qué estaría pensando tales cosas?" Dije, inclinándome sobre la mesa.

Ella simplemente sonrió y tomó otro bocado de su desayuno.

"Las primeras impresiones son las que importan," dijo, mirando a su cuenco.

"Oh sí, tú debes saberlo," dije, mirándola un poco mal.

Ella me devolvió la mirada. "Esa no fue mi culpa," dijo.

"Lo fue también."

"No, no lo fue," dijo. "Tú fuiste el que me llamó. No habría dado tan mala impresión si no me hubieras llamado."

"No te habría llamado si no hubieras estado tan misteriosa conmigo."

"Si no fuera por mí siendo misteriosa no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar."

No dije nada.

"¡Ja! Tengo razón," dijo Rosalie, triunfante.

Rodé mis ojos mientras me paraba para dejar mi vaso en el fregadero cuando escuchamos una puerta abrirse y una fuerte grito proveniente de una voz masculina, "Hey, ¡¿dónde están todos?!"

Acababa de poner mi vaso en el fregadero, llenándolo con agua, cuando un tipo entró en la cocina. Tuve un segundo para ver que era bastante musculoso antes de que esos largos brazos musculosos estuvieran alrededor mío en un agarre asfixiante.

"¡Emmett!" Dijo una voz femenina, Bella supongo. "¡Suéltalo!"

El Hulk me dejó ir. Me deslicé rápidamente hacia el suelo donde la mujer, era Bella, se agachó delante de mí, preguntándome si estaba bien.

"Estoy bien," murmuré, frotando mis brazos.

Bella se paró y miró al monstruo delante de mí.

"Emmett, ¿qué fue eso?" Le preguntó.

El grandote, Emmett —un momento… ¿esta era la persona que Alice llamó "Emmy" varias veces en nuestras conversaciones?— miró avergonzado a Bella. "Mi horóscopo decía que abrazara a la próxima persona que viera. Que los abrazos espontáneos deberían darse todos los días sin ningún motivo, porque son estupendos."

Bella se golpeó en la frente.

"¿Quién es él, de todos modos?" Preguntó, mirándome.

"Es mi primo," dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie.

El grandote se giró.

"Oh, buenos días Rosalie," dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. "Espera." Su sonrisa se desdibujó en un ceño fruncido mientras miraba de Rosalie, a mí, y luego a Bella. "¿Qué están haciendo Rosalie… y su primo aquí?"

"Están aquí para verme," dijo la adorable mujercita, ahora vestida en una remera larga y unos jeans, "Duh tonto."

* * *

Alice's POV

Bueno, esta no era la _mejor_ de mis mañanas, pero definitivamente era una de las más _embarazosas_ de toda mi vida. Normalmente, uso otros conjuntos de Victoria's Secret para dormir pero anoche decidí ponerme el babydoll que mi hermana me había comprado, sin motivo aparente. Ahora sabía que era el destino haciéndome una broma cruel.

Bella intentó detenerme antes de hacerme pasar vergüenza pero ¿la escuché? Nop. Bella vino a mi cuarto pocos minutos después de haberme puesto ropa interior y unos jeans, haciendo una mueca. Debe haberse caído mientras subía las escaleras otra vez.

"Debería moleste el culo a patadas," le susurré, quitándome el maldito babydoll y poniéndome un sostén.

"Intenté detenerte," dijo.

Resoplé y me aseguré de que el sostén estuviera bien colocado.

"Hice el ridículo delante del chico que me gusta," murmuré mientras tomaba la remera que no era la que había querido usar originalmente pero lo que quería ponerme originalmente no parecía cubrirme ahora… aunque no exponía nada de la piel que no era necesaria. "Oh dios, debe pensar cosas horribles de mi."

"Por favor," dijo Bella, rodando sus ojos mientras me giraba. "¿_Realmente_ crees que él podría hacer eso?"

"Bueno… no," dije, pensando.

Bella me dio esta mirada como diciendo 'vamos, Alice'. De pronto, a la distancia, oímos una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras susurraba, "No crees que se hayan ido, ¡¿cierto?!"

"Hey," dijo la profunda voz de Emmett, "¡¿dónde están todos?!"

Bella y yo suspiramos aliviadas. Fue momentos antes de repentinamente mirarnos la una a la otra, nuestros ojos bien abiertos. Emmett estaba abajo… con nuestros invitados.

"Yo voy," dijo Bella, apurándose hacia la puerta. "Apúrate y ponte tu maldito maquillaje."

Hice lo que dijo, aplicando sólo rímel y brillo para labios. Cuando entré a la cocina, Jasper estaba en el suelo, su espalda contra el fregadero.

"Oh, buenos días Rosalie," dijo Emmett, sonriéndole a Rosalie quien se la devolvió levemente. "Espera." Su sonrisa se desdibujó en un ceño fruncido mientras miraba de Rosalie, luego a Jasper, y finalmente a Bella. "¿Qué están haciendo Rosalie… y su primo aquí?"

Di un paso hacia la cocina, diciendo, "Están aquí para verme, duh tonto."

Jasper levantó la mirada del suelo hacia mí. Oh wow, sus ojos eran de un color celeste cielo, como un perfecto día sin nubes.

"Alice," dijo Rosalie, sonriendo. "Te ves bien."

Sentí el sonrojo volver a mis mejillas. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía Bella.

"Gracias," dije, tirando de la parte de atrás de mi túnica. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Emmett le dio a Jasper el asfixiante agarre McCarty," murmuró Bella, cruzando sus brazos.

"Mi horóscopo decía que abrazara a la próxima persona que viera. Que los abrazos espontáneos deberían darse todos los días sin ningún motivo, porque son estupendos." Dijo Emmett, haciendo puchero.

"No sabía siquiera que leías el horóscopo, Emmett," dije, sonriendo.

Me miró por un momento.

"Bueno, debo tener mucha suerte," dijo Jasper, poniéndose de pie lentamente. Wow… era alto. "Recibo primero un e-mail espontáneo y ahora un abrazo espontáneo. Debo ser suertudo."

Me reí mientras me dirigía hacia la nevera.

"Si me dan unos minutos," dije, sacando la leche para servirme un cuenco de cereales, "luego nos podemos ir."

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Rosalie, inclinándose sobre el mostrador a un lado de Emmett, quien estiró un brazo y lo colocó detrás de su espalda viéndose totalmente inocente, pero yo sabía que no era así.

"Bueno, no está pasando mucho aquí en Forks," dijo bella mientras me hundía en mi cuenco de cereales. "¿Les importaría ir a Port Angeles?"

"A mi no me importa," dijo Jasper, sentándose en la isla. Oh, qué suerte la de él. Yo no puedo subirme ahí sin la ayuda de papá aunque a mamá no le gusta que la gente se siente en sus mostradores. Oh bueno, lo que ella no sabe, no la lastimará.

"Suena bien," dijo Rosalie. "¿Hay tiendas?"

Inhalé sonoramente y tragué rápidamente. "¡Sí!" Dije, agitando un puño en el aire.

Bella, Jasper y Emmett gruñeron.

"Alice acabas de gastar más de 400 dólares el fin de semana pasado, ¿tienes que gastar más?" Preguntó Bella.

Le hice un puchero a Bella.

"Oh no," murmuró Emmett.

"No la carita de perrito," dijo Bella, cubriendo sus ojos.

Caminé lentamente hacia ella, con el cuenco aún en las manos, todavía haciendo un puchero.

"¡Oh dios, Alice, no!" Dijo, debilmente. Sí, ella estaba cediendo.

Empecé a gimotear un poquito lo que hizo que Rosalie se riera.

"¡BIEN!" Dijo Bella, arrojando sus brazos al aire en una señal de 'me rindo'. "Pero no voy a comprar, probarme, o llevar nada."

Chillé y fui a darle a Bella un abrazo… excepto… que olvidé el cuenco en mi mano. La leche y el cereal volaron sobre Bella. Todos jadearon mientras Bella simplemente se quedaba ahí, alterada, empapada. Abrió lentamente los ojos para mirarme de mala manera.

"¿Lo siento?" Dije, mansamente.

Bella fue a salir de la cocina, disgustada, pero se las arregló para tropezarse con el pequeño escalón que separaba el piso de la cocina de la alfombra. Oh, este iba a ser un día interesante.

* * *

**Nota de traductora: **¡Tadán! Sí, van a creer que estoy loca como una cabra. Lo estoy :)

Volví. El 16 de enero me voy de vacaciones, y quería intentar compensar lo abandonada que tuve esta historia subiendo la mayor cantidad de capítulos que pueda hasta esa fecha. La idea sería tener al menos la mitad. Ya hablé con Adriana, y por el momento sólo voy a traducir yo (sep, loca, re-loca).

Lo que sí les voy a pedir, aunque sé que no me lo _merezco_, es que me demuestren lo contentas que están (?) con reviews :) Bajaron muchísimo :( y me gustaría saber que siguen leyendo esta historia. Cuantos más me dejen, más rápido aparecen los capítulos *guiño, guiño*.

Saludos, Mar.-


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo catorce

**La quinta rueda **_**siempre**_** está en el baúl  
(… pero nunca por mucho tiempo)**

Bella's POV

Luego de bañarme otra vez y cambiarme de ropa tras el _adorable_ (por favor, entiéndase mi sarcasmo… gracias) baño de leche y cereal, nos dirigimos a Port Angeles. Sin embargo, parecía haber un problema con respecto a con quién iba a ir. Los escuché desde arriba. Escuché mientras hablaban. Rosalie quería ir con Emmett y Alice con Jasper, así que de cualquiera de las dos formas iba a ser la quinta rueda. Bajé lentamente las escaleras, escuchando. Finalmente decidí, mientras llegaba a la planta baja, que iba a ir en el auto de Alice. Pasé por al lado de ellos, derecho a donde las llaves eran guardadas en la casa de los Brandon, y me dirigí hacia el garaje. Terminaría robándome el auto de Alice.

"¡Hey!" Dijo Alice, corriendo tras de mí. "No tienes que conducir sola."

"Alice," dije, mirándola mientras abría la puerta y me sentaba detrás del volante. "El único lugar al que pertenece la quinta rueda es siempre el baúl."

Alice pensó por un momento. "Seh, pero aún así no me gusta que vayas sola."

La miré. "Alice, si fuera contigo, estaría en el asiento trasero mientras tú y Jasper se ponen todo empalagosos delante mío. Y si fuera con Emmett y Rosalie, estaría presenciando la parte física de la relación."

Alice se estremeció ante la idea de ver eso, lo que demostró mi punto con respecto a que las demostraciones de afecto en público no son agradables.

"Bien," dijo Alice, para nada contenta. "¿Nos seguirás entonces?"

Levanté una ceja.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Como que," dije. "Si Emmett va al frente irá por encima del límite de velocidad y si tú vas al frente iras por encima de la velocidad de Emmett, así que yo debo dirigir."

"Pero conduce Jasper," señaló Alce.

Le lancé una mirada mientras alcanzaba la puerta.

"Bien," dijo, cruzando sus brazos, para nada contenta.

"Gracias," dije, cerrando la puerta.

Salí del garaje pero no fui a ningún lado mientras esperaba que los otros salieran de la casa y fueran a sus autos 'asignados'. Me incliné y prendí la radio. Una música movida estaba sonando antes de cambiarla por algo que no me molestara escuchar por una hora, y algo que Alice odiaría si la dejara en esa estación.

Finalmente, luego de que todas las puertas se cerraran, los motores se encendieran, lideré la procesión hacia la Autopista 101 Norte. Habían pasado alrededor de 15 minutos cuando sonó mi celular.

Era Alice.

"¿Sí Alice?" Pregunté tras apretar el botón para hablar.

"Que vergüenza, y tú hablas de mi exceso de velocidad," dijo. Prácticamente podía verla sacudiendo el dedo hacia mí.

Me reí. "¿De qué hablas?"

"Estás yendo a seis kilómetros por hora por encima del límite de velocidad."

Me reí y miré al velocímetro. "De hecho, voy a cinco kilómetros por hora-"

"Lo que sea."

"-y si bien recuerdo, tú, Mary Alice Brandon, fuiste a veinticuatro kilómetros por hora por sobre el límite la última vez que fuimos a Port Angeles. Además, cinco kilómetros por hora sobre el límite no es tan terrible."

"Deberías saberlo, eres la hija del Jefe de policías."

Me reí y le corté. Sabía que no se enojaría porque le hubiese cortado, sino que estaría sonriendo como siempre.

Acababa de bajar mi teléfono cuando sonó otra vez.

Riendo, lo contesté con un, "En serio Alice, esto es peor que si estuvieras sentada al lado mío."

"Er… estoy bastante seguro de que la última vez que controlé era n hombre y me llamaba Edward Masen."

Me sonrojé de un rojo brillante y toqué los frenos sin querer. Emmett, que era el auto detrás de mí, tuvo que apretar los frenos también. Jasper incluido.

"Lo siento, Alice acaba de llamarme," dije, mirando por el espejo retrovisor para ver que Rosalie había levantado sus brazos como diciendo 'qué-demonios'. Mierda… voy a tener que escuchar eso más tarde.

Edward rió. "Me lo imaginé. ¿Cómo estás a parte de eso?"

"Bueno, luego de tomar un baño de leche-?"

"¿Quiero saberlo?" Preguntó.

"Estoy bastante segura que te enterarás de esa historia en algún momento," dije.

Se rió por lo bajo y me dijo que continuara. Le conté cómo el chico espontáneo de Alice estaba aquí visitándola y que había traído a su prima de la cual Emmett estaba enamorado, dejándome a mí como la quinta rueda.

"Siento oír eso," dijo.

"Eh," dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás planeando hacer?" Preguntó.

"Seguirlos, probablemente," murmuré.

"Desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo," dijo.

"Sabes, siempre puedes venir a Port Angeles," dije con picardía.

Edward rió. "Cierto, está a sólo dos horas en auto desde Seattle. Pero, lamentablemente, estoy ayudando a mi tío con algo de trabajo que hay que hacer en la casa."

"Oh, ¿puedo ayudar?" Dijo una voz masculina a la distancia.

"¿Qué ca-¡Samuel!"

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Edward?"

"Lo siento Bella, tengo un… _visitante no deseado_… aquí."

"¡No soy no deseado!" Dijo la misma voz de niño de antes. "Soy muy, _MUY_ querible."

Edward gruñó.

"Verás Bella, no quieres a alguien como Edward," gritó el pequeño Samuel. "Es malo e irritable."

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Ves! Quieres a un pequeño y tierno-" La voz de Samuel fue cortada bastante rápido. Aún podía oír algo a la distancia pero fue ahogado.

"Perdón por eso Bella," dijo Edward, sonando tenso.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Oh, seh, todo bien," afirmó.

"Mmjmm," dije, sin saber si le creía o no.

"Así que, sobre el tema de la quinta rueda," dijo Edward, aún sonando tenso como si estuviera peleando contra algo.

"¿Qué hay con ello?" Pregunté.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no haces que todos vengan a Seattle? Seattle es mucho más divertido que Port Angeles."

Pensé por un momento. Alice le había dicho a Angela hace más de una semana y media que tenía que ir a Seattle.

"Hey, ¿te puedo volver a llamar?" Pregunté, quería llamar a Alice antes de acercarnos más a Port Angeles. "Tengo que llamar a Alice para ver si le importa cambiar de planes."

"No, seguro, adelante. Tengo que encargarme del asunto de una _plaga_ de todos modos," murmuró Edward.

"Te llamo en un rato."

Colgué y marqué el número de Alice.

"Cielos, he estado intentando llamarte por los últimos veinte minutos," me espetó Alice tan pronto como atendió el teléfono.

Rodé mis ojos. "Hey, ¿te importa si cambiamos de planes?" Le pregunté.

"¿Qué cambio de planes?" Preguntó con cautela.

"¿Por qué no vamos a Seattle?" Dije.

"¿Y por qué haríamos eso?" Preguntó.

"Porque será divertido," dije sonriendo, con la esperanza de que eso la convenciera.

"Mmjmm, quieres ver a Edward, ¿cierto?"

Gruñí. Maldita ella.

"¿Podemos ir a Seattle?"

Hubo un momento antes de que Alice soltara un chillido. Mantuve el teléfono lejos de mi oreja, estremeciéndome. Me sentí mal por Jasper, él teniendo que escucharla y sin ser capaz de moverse o bajar el volumen.

"¡Sí!" dijo Alice. "Voy a llamar a Emmett para contarle las noticias."

"Gracias," dije, sonriendo. "Ahora, déjame llamar a Edward."

Llamé a Edward y le dije que iríamos a Seattle.

"Ves, la quinta rueda no se queda siempre en el baúl," bromeó Edward.

"Ja-ja," dije, rodando mis ojos.

Él rió. "De todos modos, qué te parece si nos encontramos-" Y me dijo el nombre de un lugar y la dirección.

"Suena bien," dije, haciendo una nota mental de la dirección y de pedirle a Alice que se fijara dónde quedaba el lugar que me dijo en el GPS de Jasper (al menos él me dijo que tenía uno cuando hablamos brevemente sobre direcciones).

"Te veo en-¿qué?-¿dos horas?"

Sonreí y asentí.

"¿Estás asintiendo otra vez, cierto?"

"Maldita sea, sí, estaba haciéndolo," dije, poniéndome colorada.

Edward rió.

"Bien, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos pronto."

"Seh," dije, sonriendo. "Nos vemos pronto."

Colgamos y llamé a Alice. Le di las indicaciones y ella buscó la dirección en el GPS.

"¿Esto significa que podemos dirigir?" Preguntó Alice, claramente con una sonrisa, a unos autos de distancia.

Suspiré. "Sí."

Alice chilló nuevamente y le dijo a Jasper que acelerara. No había pasado un segundo, cuando el auto de Jasper me pasó, seguido por el de Emmett.

"Maldición," murmuré, cerrando mi teléfono. Odio el exceso de velocidad.

Horas más tarde, cuando llegamos a Seattle, Emmett necesitaba ir al baño. Todos decidimos estacionar en una estación de servicio para que el bebé fuera a hacer pis y todos pudiéramos estirar las piernas.

"Hey, vuelvo enseguida," dije, decidiendo entrar por un momento. "Necesito algo para beber."

Emmett y yo nos cruzamos –literalmente- en el medio de la tienda. Le dije que saliera, que yo saldría en un momento. Agarré una botella de agua del hielo en la que la tenían, pagué por ella, y caminé hacia donde estaban los tres autos.

Oh, cómo desearíamos poder cambiar el curso del tiempo, jugar con él, porque éste era uno de esos momentos. Para el destino fue simplemente... maldad... o tal vez... fue una bendición, sea lo que fuere en ese momento, no importaba. Porque en ese momento todo lo que vi fue a mis dos mejores amigos, con las personas que amaban, yo en camino a conocer a un tipo estupendo, y entonces, de repente, nada más que dolor.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Espero que se haya entendido el final. Me costó muchísimo traducirlo. Pero la idea de que quedó en suspenso creo que está. No me maten, yo no soy la que escribe, sólo traduzco.

¿Qué creen que pasará en el capítulo que viene? (aunque si mal no recuerdo, ya lo dije).

Ya saben, más reviews, más rápido actualizo. De hecho, quiero agradecerles porque en el capítulo anterior superó el promedio de reviews que tiene esta historia, y me puso más que contenta. Por eso es que me apuré para traducir este capítulo **Y** el que sigue para ya tenerlo listo. El capítulo 15, que es el que la mayoría estuvo esperando, lo subo cuando lleguemos a los 240. No es tanto, de hecho, no pido casi nada :)

Saludos, Mar.-


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo quince

**Te conozco…**

Edward's POV

Hice que Carlisle me dejara cerca de donde debía encontrarme con Bella cuando él se dirigía hacia el hospital. Estaba bastante emocionado por conocer a la única persona que había estado en mi mente desde la primera vez que me escribió.

Doblé la esquina y vi a lo lejos un grupo de personas, dos chicos y dos chicas rodeando a alguien sentado en el banco que estaba fuera de la tienda.

"Dios, Bella, realmente me gustaría que fueras al hospital," dijo una de las chicas, la más bajita de todos.

"No," murmuró una vos, una que _conocía_.

"Estás siendo testaruda Bella," dijo uno de los chicos, el más grande creo.

Pasé saliva y dije, "¿Bella?"

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia mí. Yo, sin embargo, no estaba prestándoles atención a ellos sino más bien a la persona que había levantado su cabeza para mirarme. Su cabello cayó por detrás del banco y sus cálidos ojos marrones se veían un poco colorados como si estuviera llorando.

La chica bajita chilló y echó sus brazos alrededor mío. Sorprendido, no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Me dejó ir y comenzó a dar saltitos.

"Oh dios mío, ¡eres tú!"

"¿Perdón?" Pregunté.

"Hola, Mary Alice Brandon," dijo, ofreciéndome su mano. "Pero llámame Alice."

"Edward Masen," dije, estrechando su mano.

"Oh, lo sé," dijo, sonriendo. Soltó mi mano y comenzó a señalar a las personas. "Ese es mi mejor amigo Emmett McCarty, conocido por sus abrazos asfixiantes." El chico, que yo creía era el más grande, saludó con una sonrisa. "Esa es Rosalie Hale, la novia de Emmy." Emmett se puso colorado haciendo que Rosalie se riera tapándose con su mano. "Ese es Jasper Whitlock, el primo de Rosalie y mi chico." Susurró la parte de 'mi chico' por detrás de su mano así nadie podía oírla. "Y la chica que está sentada es Isabella Swan, o Bella." Bella se sonrojó.

"Hola," dije. "¿Qué pasó? Escuché a alguien decir que Bella necesitaba ir al hospital."

Rosalie rodó sus ojos y dio un paso al costado para mostrar que la pierna derecha de Bella estaba levantada, sostenida por una caja.

"Se tropezó," murmuró Rosalie mientras me acercaba para ver mejor la herida.

Doblé su pantalón y eché un vistazo a su tobillo. "No parece que esté roto," murmuré, volviendo a bajar el pantalón. "Pero mi tío es doctor, tal vez pueda mirarlo mejor."

"Te lo dije," Emmett le murmuró a Bella, "que necesitabas ir al hospital."

Bella cruzó sus brazos y rodó los ojos.

"¿Cómo voy a llegar al hospital, _Emmy_?" Preguntó. "Como veníamos, te hubiera dado un ataque al corazón si tenías que dejar a Rosalie conducir tu auto."

Emmett se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado, Rosalie entrecerró levemente los ojos.

"Si a ninguno de ustedes le importa, yo podría llevarla," dije, levantando mi mano como si estuviera en clase.

Claramente, a ninguno le importaba. Con la ayuda de Emmett, pudimos llevar a Bella al auto. Mientras me giraba para decirles a qué hospital iba, Alice dijo, "Te seguimos."

"Sabes, no tienes que hacer esto," dijo Bella mientras encendía el auto.

Me abroché el cinturón y la miré. "Quizás, pero quería hacerlo."

"Aún así," dijo.

"Exactamente, ¿cómo te caíste?" Pregunté, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

"Estaba caminando de regreso al coche después de comprar una botella de agua y no vi el cordón de la calle," declaró. "Fui a agarrarme y… seh, tú me entiendes."

"Lo siento."

"Eh, soy propensa a los accidentes, nada nuevo," dijo.

La miré. Me parecía conocida como si la hubiera… visto en algún lugar antes.

Llegamos al hospital. Una silla de ruedas fue traída para Bella, en la cual Emmett la colocó delicadamente. Le dije a los otros que entraran a Bella pero que no la registraran, necesitaba conseguir a Carlisle pero sólo después de estacionar el coche, lo que no me llevaría mucho tiempo.

"Hey Fran, ¿puedes llamar a mi tío?" Pregunté a la oficial de seguridad de la sala de emergencias.

"Puedo intentarlo, sabes que es un hombre muy ocupado," dijo.

"Gracias," dije con una sonrisa. Me giré un poco hacia Emmett, quien seguía parado detrás de la silla de ruedas, y le indiqué que la trajera.

"Sabes que es sólo una persona por vez, Edward," dijo Fran, mirándome de reojo.

Le sonreí. "¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo Fran? Prácticamente me taladraste eso cuando estaba haciendo las rondas de seguridad."

Fran rodó los ojos justo cuando mi tío se acercaba a nosotros.

"Edward, ¿cuál es la emergencia?" Preguntó.

Normalmente, eso hubiera sido gracioso, pero en un hospital parecía casi apropiado decir 'cuál es la emergencia'… especialmente en la sala de emergencias.

"¿Puedes mirar a una amiga mía?" Pregunté, inclinándome sobre el escritorio.

"Seguro, trae a tu amiga," dijo Carlisle, tomando la historia clínica de una de las enfermeras de la sala de emergencias.

"Botón, Fran," dije, ocupando la posición de Emmett detrás de la silla de ruedas.

Fran presionó el pequeño botón rojo debajo del escritorio que abría la puerta que separaba la sala de espera de la sala de emergencias. Carlisle firmó algo en una de las planillas y se giró hacia mi.

"Bueno," dijo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. "Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí."

"¿Huh?" Dije.

Bella sonrió. "¡Me acuerdo de ti! Eres el tipo que compró el diccionario médico en la librería de Port Angeles."

"Te acuerdas," dijo Carlisle, dirigiéndose hacia una de las salas de revisión.

"Whoa, whoa, un momento," dije, siguiendo a Carlisle. "¿Estás diciendo que conoces a Bella?"

"Bueno, conocerla, no, pero sí hablamos en la caja," dijo Carlisle, indicándome que entrara al cuarto.

Pensé por un momento y entonces, de repente, un pensamiento vino a mí. Me incliné a uno de los lados de Bella, para ver si ella se parecía a la chica de la tienda.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Preguntó, girando su cabeza hacia mí.

Me enderecé. "Nada," dije.

"Bueno, vamos a ver qué tenemos," dijo Carlisle, doblando el pantalón de Bella.

Carlisle hizo un par de cosas, haciéndole preguntas a Bella, presionando con sus yemas su tobillo.

"Un esguince, al menos, pero vamos a hacer una radiografía para asegurarnos," dijo Carlisle garabateando en una planilla que fue entregada a una enfermera. "Voy a pedir la orden."

"Gracias doctor," dijo Bella, sonriendo.

"Carlisle Cullen," dijo Carlisle, ofreciéndole a Bella su mano, la cual ella estrechó.

"Bella Swan… bueno, es Isabella, pero me quedo con Bella."

Carlisle chasqueó sus dedos y señaló a Bella. "¿Es tu padre Charlie Swan?"

"Está bien, ¿qué está pasando?" Pregunté, totalmente confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

"Seh, ¿cómo lo supo?"

Bien, ignórenme.

"Lo conocí hace unos años cuando estaba recorriendo hospitales en Olympic Peninsula," dijo Carlisle, sosteniendo sus brazos. "Me mostró una foto tuya cuando le pregunté si tenía hijos."

"Debo haber estado visitando a mi madre para ese entonces," murmuró Bella.

"Bueno, te conocía de algún lado, simplemente no podía ubicarlo. Me alegro de finalmente ubicarte."

"Está bien, en serio, ¿qué está pasando?" Dije, odiando ser dejado de lado.

"Lo siento," dijo Carlisle, sonriendo. "Iré a buscar esa orden."

Mi boca se abrió ante la no-explicación de Carlisle de lo que acababa de pasar. Me giré para mirar a Bella. Su cabeza estaba agachada por lo que su cabello caí enfrente de ella, bloqueando su rostro de mí. Oh dios-

"Eres la chica de la librería," susurré.

* * *

Bella's POV

Levanté mi mirada para verlo

"¿Huh?" Dije, confundida.

"Estaba ésta chica en la librería de Port Angeles hace como una semana," dijo Edward, chasqueando sus dedos.

Pensé por un momento. "¿Estuvimos así de cerca de conocernos?"

"No puedo creer que estábamos como a medio metros de distancia y no nos conocimos," dijo Edward, riendo.

"Muy loco," dije, encogiéndome ante el dolor de mi tobillo que aún era intenso. Esperaba que me dieran algunos analgésicos pronto.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, notando mi movimiento.

"Sólo, me duele un poco," murmuré.

"¿Necesitas algo para eso?" Preguntó Edward.

"Creo que sí, seh," dije.

En ese momento, entró una enfermera al cuarto. Edward le preguntó si nos (chillé mentalmente ante el 'nos') podían dar algunos analgésicos para mí. La enfermera murmuró algo de después de la radiografía a lo que Edward asintió. La enfermera me llevo a la sala de radiografías.

Después de algunas radiografías, cada una de un diferente ángulo, me llevó de vuelta a la habitación antes de darme algunos adorables analgésicos. El Dr. Cullen-Carlisle, perdón, como me pidió que lo llamara-entró unos minutos más tarde antes de que los analgésicos hicieran su efecto.

"Bueno, no se ve como una fractura así que es seguro asumir que fue un esguince," dijo, sonriendo.

"Es bueno saberlo," murmuré antes de que los analgésicos provocaran que me durmiera.

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella se quedó dormida poco tiempo después de que Carlisle le dijo que era un esguince y no una fractura. Tuve que reírme por cómo se veía, parecía tan tranquila.

"Voy a pedirle a una de las enfermeras que le venda el tobillo y luego puede irse a casa," dijo Carlisle. "Espero que tenga quien la lleve."

Pensé por un momento y me di cuenta de que… ella tenía algo así…

"Hey Carlisle, ¿te importa si llevo a Bella a su casa?" Pregunté, mientras él firmaba algo.

"Uh, seguro," dijo Carlisle, levantando la mirada. "¿No tiene a alguien que la lleve?"

"Algo así," dije. "Pero me siento mejor si la llevo yo."

Carlisle me miró, pero asintió de todas formas. "Está bien," dijo. "Llámanos si vas a pasar la noche allí."

"Hecho," dije, entusiasmado que iba a llevar a Bella a casa… si sus amigos me dejaban.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Como lo prometí, 240 reviews = capítulo 15 (agradezcan a las que dejaron más de un review, ¡tramposas!)

Yeii! Se conocieron. Sí, ya sé. No fue la gran cosa. Al menos yo esperaba más, pero ahora se pone lindo. Así que me alegra estar de vuelta traduciendo :)

* * *

Visto y considerando (?) que cuando les pido reviews me los dejan (_por cierto_, muchísimas gracias a todas las hermosas niñas -y creo que también hubo un niño por ahí- que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior), les propongo un trato:  
Si _por capítulo_ que publique hay,  
- **menos de 15** - actualizo a la semana.  
- **entre 16 y 18** - actualizo dos/tres días después.  
- **entre 19 y 24** - actualizo al día siguiente.  
- **25 o más** - _intento _actualizar en el mismo día.

Esto va a ser así hasta el 15 de enero, que es el día que me voy de vacaciones. Después va a volver a traducir Adriana (_adesca_) y ahí actualizaré en cuanto ella me envíe los capítulos.

* * *

Mañana -01/ene/2010- ¡voy a empezar a subir una traducción nueva! Es de la misma autora de '**In search of Euphoria'**, se llama **'My love, my life'**, cuenta con 52 capítulos y tiene una secuela en proceso. Les dejo el summary: _Bella se muda a Seattle donde conoce a Edward, un padre soltero, y las chispas vuelan. Pero, ¿podrán Bella y Edward superar las complicaciones que surgen?_

Espero que se pasen y me cuenten qué les parece.

* * *

Que terminen bien el 2009 y empiecen aún mejor el 2010 :)

Nos estamos leyendo,

Mar.-


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Este capítulo está dividido en dos. La primer parte, es como una 'historia extra' que cuenta lo que estaban haciendo Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper mientras Edward y Bella estaban en la sala de emergencias, y está narrado en tercera persona para evitar los cambios constantes de puntos de vista. La segunda parte es el capítulo propiamente dicho y está en EPOV :). Enjoy.

* * *

HISTORIA EXTRA

**Operación Abrazo de Oso**

_Este capítulo está escrito en tercera persona_

El cuarteto empezó a aburrirse una vez que Edward llevó a Bella a la sala de emergencias. Alice y Rosalie estaban hablando animadamente de moda, qué tiendas en Seattle eran las mejores. Jasper, que estaba de pie, fue pasando por los canales de la TV de la sala de espera, buscando algo _interesante_. Emmett, sin embargo, era el que estaba más aburrido de todos. Hojeó la revista 'Sport Illustrated' pero terminó de verla en un minuto. Entonces, decidió que tenía hambre, fue a la máquina de aperitivos. Gruñó cuando vio que no tenía lo que él quería.

_Oh… ¡aquí hay una cafetería!_ Pensó Emmett, chasqueando sus dedos, y dejó la sala de espera. Miró el cartel fuera de la puerta doble. Buscó 'cafetería', pero no la encontró. Entrecerrando sus ojos, caminó por el pasillo que tenía más señalizaciones con flechas.

Debe haber encontrado… _algo_… porque entró a un enorme lugar aireado donde todo parecía más confuso que nunca. Miró a su alrededor. Había distintas pasarelas, escaleras, rampas, y finalmente vio un mapa del hospital al lado de un escritorio.

Sonriendo, caminó hacia el escritorio y miró el mapa. _Cafetería… Cafetería… Cafetería-Hey, ¿qué es esto?_ Dijo Emmett, se detuvo ante unas palabras. La curiosidad le había ganado y se dirigió en la dirección que el mapa le decía.

Mientras tanto, mientras Emmett curioseaba, el _ahora_ trío recién se daba cuenta que Emmett no estaba.

"Oh, ¿a dónde demonios fue?" Dijo Alice, saltando.

"Bueno, conociendo a Emmett," dijo Rosalie, rodando sus ojos, "probablemente le dio hambre."

Alice se rió. "Conoces tan bien a Emmy."

Rosalie sonrió y obtuvo la atención de Jasper.

"¿Cómo diablos se fue sin que lo viéramos?" Se quejó Jasper mientras se encaminaban hacia el gran vestíbulo del hospital.

"Oh dios, puede estar en cualquier lado," dijo Rosalie mientras Alice se ponía en puntas de pie para mirar a su alrededor.

"¿Deberíamos separarnos y buscarlo?" Preguntó Jasper.

En ese momento, pasó un guardia de seguridad haciendo que el trío se miraran entre sí.

"¡Señor!" Dijo Alice, corriendo detrás del guardia de seguridad.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó, girándose para verla.

"Hola, si, perdimos a nuestro amigo y esperábamos que ustedes pudieran ayudarnos a encontrarlo," dijo Alice, sonriéndole.

"Seguro, sólo descríbanlo," dijo el oficial de seguridad, sacando un pequeño anotador y una lapicera.

Mientras tanto… Emmett había cruzado hacia otro edificio por los jardines del hospital. Continuó mirando a su alrededor, viendo a numerosos niños muchos de ellos vestidos con batas de hospital y conectados a una vía intravenosa. Emmett se quedó helado cuando vio lo que parecía una habitación con paredes de vidrio, en la que unos niños jugaban.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó Emmett, tocando el vidrio mientras observaba a un pequeño niño, que parecía tener seis años, jugando.

"Estás en el Hospital de Niños."

Emmett se dio la vuelta para ver a una enfermera mayor caminar hacia él.

"Ésta es la sala donde están los niños con cáncer," dijo, parándose a su lado.

Emmett volvió a mirar al niño en la habitación.

"¿Ellos se van a… morir?" Preguntó Emmett, viendo a uno de los chicos reírse.

"No… no todos ellos," dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Pero sí la mayoría de ellos," dijo Emmett volviendo a mirarla.

Ella giró su cabeza para mirarlo. "La vida se basa en esperanza y alegría," dijo, mirándolo fijamente. "Estos niños necesitan toda la esperanza y alegría que podamos darles. No se merecían nada de esto." Hizo un gesto con su mano señalando a su alrededor.

Volvió a mirar a los niños.

"La mayoría de estos niños pasaron toda su vida aquí. No conocen cómo es fuera de las paredes de este hospital. Reciben muy pocos visitantes a parte de sus familiares," dijo. "Un simple visitante, pone una sonrisa en sus rostros. Aunque generalmente somos muy cuidadosos con respecto a quién dejamos entrar porque muchos de estos niños tienen un sistema inmunológico bajo."

Emmett observó a los niños y, de repente, pensó en algo.

"¿Puedes venir conmigo?" Preguntó Emmett a la enfermera, girándose hacia ella.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa a medias en su rostro. "¿Puedo preguntarte a dónde, hijo?" Preguntó.

Emmett sonrió y le dijo a dónde quería ir.

Volviendo al trío, fueron con el oficial de seguridad a ver las cámaras de seguridad con la esperanza de encontrar a Emmett.

"En serio, ¿dónde fue ese gran mono tonto?" Murmuró Rosalie.

"¡Oh, ahí está!" Dijo Alice, señalando uno de los rincones de más arriba.

Ahí estaba de hecho, caminando bastante rápido hacia atrás hablando con quien parecía ser un empleado del hospital.

"Está dirigiéndose a la tienda de regalos," murmuró el oficial de seguridad antes de tomar su radio. "Persona perdida fue encontrada dirigiéndose a la tienda de regalos. Por favor, asegúrense de no perderlo de vista hasta que lleguemos."

"10-4," murmuró una voz femenina por la radio. "Estoy en camino hacia la tienda de regalos."

"Esa era Ginger," dijo el oficial. "Ella se asegurará que no deje la tienda hasta que ustedes lleguen allí."

"Muchísimas gracias," le dijo Alice antes de girarse hacia Jasper y Rosalie. "Bueno, ¡vamos!"

Corrieron hacia la tienda de regalos y se encontraron con la oficial en la puerta.

"Él sigue allí," dijo, señalando sobre su hombro. "Creo que está comprando toda la tienda."

"Gracias," dijo Alice mientras Rosalie entraba a la tienda.

Emmett estaba intentando juntar la mayor cantidad de osos posibles cuando Rosalie le tiró de la oreja.

"¡Ow, ow, ow, Rosalie!" Gritó Emmett mientras ella tiraba otra vez.

"¿Dónde diablos fuiste, tonto?" Espetó, pellizcando su brazo.

La enfermera se rió. "Debería haber adivinado que estabas deambulando cuando te encontré en el hospital de niños," dijo.

"Siempre como un niño," dijo Alice, asintiendo.

Rosalie soltó la oreja de Emmett y lo miró de mala manera. "Tuvimos que enloquecer al personal de seguridad para encontrarte."

"Eso explica por qué Ginger está afuera," dijo la enfermera, saludándola con la mano.

La oficial la saludó en retorno.

"Alice, ¿tienes tu tarjeta de crédito, cierto?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Eso es como preguntar si el cielo es celeste," dijo Alice, rodando sus ojos.

Emmett sonrió. "Bueno, como dudo que vayamos a hacer alguna compra-" Jasper gritó mentalmente '¡SÍ!' "-tengo unas cosas que me gustaría que compraras."

Alice alzó una ceja mientras Emmett se inclinaba para susurrarle lo que quería que comprara.

"Emmett, esa es la idea más dulce de la historia," dijo Alice, dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

"Entonces, ¿los compraras?" Preguntó Emmett.

Alice sonrió mientras abría su bolso y sacó su tarjeta. "¿Qué necesito comprar primero?"

Veinte minutos después, el cuarteto había comprado todos los osos y juguetes de la tienda de regalos y habían empezado a repartirlos entre los niños a su paso.

"Aw," dijo Rosalie, pasando un dedo por debajo de sus ojos. "Maldición, no estoy usando mi rímel resistente al agua."

Emmett la envolvió en un abrazo mientras miraban a los niños jugar animadamente y abrazar sus nuevos ositos y juguetes. Una pequeña niña dio unos pasos hacia Rosalie y tiró de sus pantalones. Rosalie sonrió, y se agachó en frente de ella.

"Hola," susurró.

La niñita tendió su osito de peluche y lo movió.

Rosalie se rió. "Eres tan linda," dijo, tomando el osito de peluche y empezando a jugar con ella.

"Perdón," dijo una madre, tocando el hombro de Jasper.

Alice, Emmett, y Jasper se dieron vuelta para mirarla.

"Sólo quería agradecerles," dijo, sus ojos aguándose.

"No hay problema," dijo Alice, sonriendo mientras le alcanzaba un pañuelo de papel.

"No he visto a mi hijo sonreír desde que fue diagnosticado con su tumor y hoy, oh señor, hoy sonrió cuando le dieron ese osito de peluche," dijo antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de Emmett.

El cuarteto se quedó por al menos 30 minutos antes de decidir que era hora de irse. Alice se giró para mirar la habitación una vez más para ver a una pequeña niña abrazando a su oso y decir, "¡Vuelvan, por favor!"

Alice sonrió e hizo más planes para volver al hospital, ésta vez con MÁS juguetes.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Aww, ¿no fue tierno el gesto de Emmett y Alice, Jasper y Rosalie?

* * *

Capítulo dieciséis

**20 preguntas… al estilo Alice**

Edward's POV

Sorprendentemente, a los amigos de Bella pareció no molestarles que llevara a Bella a su casa. Aunque cuando mencioné que no estaba muy _seguro_ de cómo iba a volver, Alice dijo inmediatamente, "Mi padre te lleva." Fin del problema.

Bella, quien estaba profundamente dormida gracias a la Hidrocodona (**N/T:** el analgésico que le dieron), no fue realmente una gran conversadora durante las tres horas de viaje a Forks, Washington. Pero eso no significó que manejé en total silencio. Alrededor de 30 minutos después de salir, sonó mi celular. Era Alice.

"Hola Alice," dije.

"Bien, sé que estás REALMENTE aburrido dado que Bella está serruchando troncos, así que pensé que podíamos jugar a las 20 preguntas," dijo, toda animada y alegre.

"Oh… está bien," dije. "¿Empiezo yo?"

"Nop," dijo, haciendo énfasis en la 'p'. "Esto van a ser 20 preguntas al estilo de Mary Alice Brandon."

Escuché a Jasper decir algo pero no lo suficientemente claro como para distinguir alguna palabra. Alice le susurró, "Porque yo lo digo, tonto."

"De todos modos, mi primera pregunta," dijo Alice, volviendo su atención hacia mi.

"Un momento Alice," dije, soltando mi teléfono para sacar mi Bluetooth del bolsillo y así poder conducir con las dos manos. "Bien, pregunta ahora."

"Primera pregunta, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con Bella?"

No pude evitarlo. Me reí. "Alice, ¿eso no es algo que el padre de Bella debería preguntar?"

Bella se movió en su asiento pero no se despertó mientras murmuraba, "No, no lo hagas, Alice."

Contuve una risa, aunque sonreí.

"Estoy tomando su lugar en este momento," dijo Alice. "Así que, contesta la pregunta."

"En serio, Alice, realmente no puedo contestar eso," dije. "En este momento, ella es sólo una amiga. Estamos muy lejos de ser algo más."

Alice no dijo nada por un momento. "Quizás," murmuró. "Bueno, ¿cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia ella, entonces?"

"Hey, ¿no era mi turno de hacer una pregunta?"

"Me preguntaste si no era el trabajo del padre de Bella preguntar cuáles eran tus intenciones."

Me reí, esperando no despertar a Bella (lo que dudaba, gracias a las medicinas). Alice me había atrapado ahí.

"Y también desperdiciaste otra pregunta con la que acabas de hacer, así que ahora contesta la mía."

"Bien," dije con una risa. "En este momento, creo que Bella es una chica estupenda, hermosa y muy intelectual."

"Hmm, una gran palabra 'intelectual'," dijo Alice.

Me reí.

"Bien, próxima pregunta," canturreó Alice.

"Los refrescos son simples," murmuró Bella, acomodándose en el asiento.

"¿Qué vas a estudiar en la Universidad y qué vas a hacer después de graduarte?"

"¿Esas son dos preguntas?" Dije, arqueando una ceja.

"Nop," dijo Alice riéndose.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Acabas de desperdiciar tus dos preguntas siguientes."

No pude evitarlo, me reí. Si quería hacerle alguna pregunta a Alice, tenía que ingeniármelas para hacerle una buena.

"Tengo la intención de especializarme en Biología en la Universidad," dije. "Después de eso quiero estudiar medicina, para convertirme en cirujano."

"¡Como tu tío!" Dijo Alice con un chillido.

No le pregunté cómo sabía que Carlisle no era sólo un médico de urgencias (cuando era necesario, como hoy) sino también cirujano.

"Bien, próxima pregunta," canturreó Alice.

"¿Qué número de pregunta es?" Pregunté.

"Bueno, yo estoy por hacer mi cuarta pregunta, y tú acabas de hacer tu quinta," dijo Alice, riéndose.

Gruñí. _Bien, sólo contesta las preguntas… no hagas preguntas hasta que contestes las de ella… no hagas preguntas hasta que contestes las de ellas… _Repetí una y otra vez en mi mente.

"Entonces… contesta," dijo Alice.

"No preguntaste nada," dije riéndome.

"Oh cierto, qué tonta. Mi cuarta pregunta es… mmm… ¿bóxers o calzoncillos?"

Me atraganté. "¿Por qué importa eso?" Le pregunté. Mierda, acabo de desperdiciar otra pregunta… espero que no se haya dado cuenta.

"En caso de que te quedes varado en la lluvia, no puedo dejarte empapado. Tendría que darte ropa interior."

"No voy a preguntar por qué tienes bóxers y calzoncillos," murmuré.

Alice rió. "Buena idea, porque ahora estás en tu sexta," dijo, "y yo sigo en mi cuarta."

Maldición, se dio cuenta. Le dije lo que usaba.

"Bien, mi quinta pregunta," dijo, "¿refresco preferido?"

Mordí mi lengua para no hacer la pregunta que amenazaba con salir y contesté la suya.

Hizo su sexta pregunta (animal preferido, a la que contesté 'puma') y su séptima pregunta (color preferido, contesté 'azul') antes de que pudiera FINALMENTE hacerle una VERDADERA pregunta.

"Bien, Alice, mi séptima pregunta," dije, sonriendo. "¿Por qué me estás interrogando?"

Alice jadeó, pretendiendo estar ofendida, "No _estoy_ interrogándote. Estamos jugando a las 20 preguntas. ¿Tengo razón o no tengo razón?"

Alcé una mano al aire y dije, "¡Sí! ¡Esa fue tu octava pregunta!"

"¡NO LO FUE!" Gritó Alice.

"Sí lo fue," dije, riéndome.

Bella se movió inquieta en su asiento y murmuró, "Mantequilla por favor."

"¿Bella está hablando en sus sueños?" Preguntó Alice.

"Nueve," dije, sonriendo, agradeciéndole a dios en silencio que Bella estuviera hablando dormida.

Alice jadeó. "¡Me callo en este momento!"

Jasper se rió antes de decir "Ow, ¡Alice! ¡Eso duele!" Me morí de la risa en silencio.

"Mi octava pregunta, Alice," dije.

Las preguntas continuaron (pasaron las 20, debo agregar) desde personales a totalmente al azar sobre otras personas (como yo haciendo preguntas sobre Bella que Alice contestó como si no fueran a avergonzar a Bella o como si a ella no le importara contestarlas) hasta que llegamos a Forks. Acababa de estacionar en la entrada de la casa de Alice, la cual debo decir era absolutamente hermosa, cuando Bella murmuró algo en sus sueños que hizo que me helara y mirara a su cuerpo dormido.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** ¡Tachán! ¿Qué dijo Bella? Me encantó este capítulo, las conversación entre Alice y Edward es genial.

El capítulo que sigue es una parte en EPOV, y después en BPOV (incluye lo que estuvo soñando, que tengo que decir que es algo así como raro, pero una vez más, yo no escribo la historia).

* * *

Repito mi tablita:

Si _por capítulo_ que publique hay,  
- **menos de 15** - actualizo a la semana.  
- **entre 16 y 18** - actualizo dos/tres días después.  
- **entre 19 y 24** - actualizo al día siguiente.  
- **25 o más** - _intento _actualizar en el mismo día.

Esto va a ser así hasta el 15 de enero, que es el día que me voy de vacaciones. Después va a volver a traducir Adriana (_adesca_) y ahí actualizaré en cuanto ella me envíe los capítulos.

* * *

Espero que hayan empezado muy bien el 2010.

Saludos,

Mar.-


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo diecisiete

**Las palabras**

Edward's POV

Sus palabras fueron en voz baja, pero aún así podían ser oídas claramente en el silencioso auto. Acababa de apagar el motor y empezaba a desabrocharme el cinturón cuando gimió y se removió en su asiento.

"Te querré," susurró, antes de acomodarse en el asiento, su cabeza descansando en mi hombro. (**N/T:** esto tiene más sentido en inglés)

Me congelé, pensando que había murmurado algo más pero entonces agregó, "Edward," antes de girar su cabeza hacia mí, inhalando antes de suspirar suavemente.

Sentí los latidos de mi corazón aumentar la velocidad en mi pecho. Iba a tocar su mejilla pero me detuve. Mordiendo mi labio, decidí alejarme de ella, así podía salir del auto.

"Wow, esas pastillas te noquean rotundamente," comentó Emmett, abriendo la puerta de Bella para ayudar a sacarla.

"Seh," dije, frotando mi cuello, sus palabras repitiéndose en mi cabeza.

Bella murmuró, "Pasa la ensalada de papas," y se acurrucó más cerca de Emmett.

Alice rió. "Me pregunto qué está soñando," dijo.

"Lo que sea que esté soñando, me está dando hambre," dijo Emmett.

"¿Ella… ella habla a menudo estando dormida?" Pregunté.

"Oh, a diario," dijo Alice, asintiendo, "Especialmente cuando sueña, dirá lo que sea que está diciendo en el sueño."

"Alice, ¿recuerdas unos años atrás?" Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh señor!", dijo Alice, quejándose. Jasper y Rosalie la miraron confundidos. "No quieren saberlo."

Bella murmuró algo sobre Alice comiendo más de algo que la haría más alta. Todos excepto Alice rieron, ella sólo miró de mala manera a la chica durmiente.

"Llevémosla arriba," murmuró y guió el camino.

Fui detrás de todos, quedándome un poco atrás mientras pensaba en esas pocas palabras y me preguntaba qué demonios estaba soñando.

* * *

_**En el sueño de Bella**_

Bella's POV

Miré a mi alrededor. No estaba segura de dónde estaba, pero no se parecía a Forks. Estaba para en el medio de lo que parecía un parque. Podía escuchar niños jugando a la distancia junto al chapoteo del agua que me insinuaba que había una especie de lago o estanque. Dirigiéndome hacia el sonido del agua, encontré a un grupo de personas sentadas en una gran manta con una canasta. Me recordó a una vieja película en la que las personas iban de picnic, como amigos, por diversión, no como una cita romántica.

"¡Bella!" Gritó una de las personas que, mientras me acercaba, me di cuenta que era Alice.

Y, en realidad, todas las personas eran mis amigos.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Pregunté.

"Siéntate Bella," dijo Alice, dando palmaditas al lugar a su lado… justo al lado de Edward.

"¿Huh?" Dije, confundida. ¿Qué estamos haciendo en un picnic?

"No me hagas arrastrarte hasta aquí," dijo Alice, sonriendo.

"No, no lo hagas, Alice," dije, caminando hacia ella.

Todos rieron mientras me sentaba. Emmett me ofreció un refresco, el cual agarré. Tomé un sorbo e hice una mueca.

"Los refrescos son simples," dije, mirando a Emmett.

"Lo siento," dijo, sonriendo.

Rodé mis ojos.

"¿Qué trajimos?" Preguntó Emmett, intentando meterse en la canasta de picnic.

Rosalie golpeó su mano.

"Détente, manos sucias," dijo.

"Ouchie," dijo Emmett, acariciando su mano.

Todos rieron. Alice parloteó sobre lo que había traído. Diferentes sándwiches, diferentes ensaladas como de fruta, de papa, y normal, y la mejor parte el postre, el cual Emmett intentó agarrar antes de comer fruta pero Rosalie lo golpeó.

Alice me dio un sándwich de jamón y queso el cual devolví cuando noté que tenía mostaza.

"Mantequilla por favor," dije, entregándoselo nuevamente.

"Pensé que te había dado uno con mantequilla," dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Nop," dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza, y frotándome los hombros.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Jasper.

"Seh, sólo tengo un nudo en mi cuello," dije, encogiéndome ante el dolor.

Edward presionó sus manos en mi cuello y empezó a masajear mis hombros. Gemí ante la gloriosa sensación de sus manos, mis ojos cerrados.

"Oh señor," murmuré, jurando que mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás. "Te querré por siempre Edward si continúas haciendo eso."

Edward rió y continuó lo que estaba haciendo.

"Alice, deliciosa ensalada de papas," dijo Jasper.

"¡Oh! Pasa la ensalada de papas," dije. Alice hace una ensalada de papas muy buena.

El picnic continuó con más comida, risas, e incluso los chicos intentando meternos a las chicas al agua.

"No gracias, me gusta la tierra seca," dije, quedándome donde estaba mientras Alice y Rosalie iban al agua.

Había estado viéndolos a ellos por lo que no vi que alguien se había sentado al lado mío hasta que dijo, "Hola, Bella."

Me giré y vi a un hombre mayor sentado en la manta a mi lado.

"Hola," dije.

Dejó de mirar a los otros en el agua para mirarme a mí. Me congelé mientras miraba los ojos del hombre que me recordaba mucho a Edward. Sonrió y dijo, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, "Sí, soy su padre."

"Whoa," respiré, mirando al pasto por un momento para ordenar mis pensamientos. Lo miré nuevamente a él. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Sólo quería tener una pequeña charla contigo," dije.

Parpadeé. "¿Huh?"

Rió y acarició mi cabello. "Él va a necesitarte," dijo suavemente el Sr. Masen.

"¿Edward?" Dije, mirando al agua donde Edward estaba jugando a salpicar, juego que probablemente Emmett había empezado.

"Mmm, sí," dijo el Sr. Masen.

"¿A qué se refiere con ello?" Pregunté, volviendo a mirarlo para encontrarme con que se había ido.

Pero debía estar en algún lado porque lo escuché susurrar claramente, "Serás su sostén a partir de ahora. Vas a ser todo lo que le quede. Protege su corazón."

"¡Espere!" Dije, poniéndome de pie.

De repente, el sueño instantáneamente se convirtió en una pesadilla. Miré para todos lados. Estaba en un hospital. Podía oler la limpieza del lugar y aún así el hedor de la muerte. Estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Pensé escuchar sollozos en algún lugar y decidí seguirlos. De pronto, hubo una línea plana y un fuere "¡No! ¡Mami!"

Se me heló la sangre mientras me quedaba parada fuera de la habitación. Allí estaba Edward, arrodillado, estrechando a una mujer mientras lloraba. Sentí las lágrimas formarse mientras observaba a Edward despegarse de su madre y caminar por el pasillo.

La voz de Sr. Masen sonó nuevamente en mi cabeza, diciendo "Su sostén… todo lo que le quede."

Repentinamente, estaba en un cementerio, las nubes no se veían prometedoras. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a un hombre de espaldas a mí, mirando las tumbas que estaban recién enterradas.

"Perdone, ¿señor?" Pregunté, caminando hacia él.

El caballero no hizo nada más que quedarse ahí. Intenté mirar su rostro pero la capucha de su chaqueta ensombrecía su cara. Intenté llamar su atención cuando decidí mirar la lápida. La sangre abandonó mi rostro cuando miré la lápida.

"No," susurré.

El chico al lado mío se giró para mirarme, finalmente. "Un sostén," murmuró.

Y súbitamente, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Bella's POV

Ahogué un grito, mis ojos abriéndose de golpe. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío mientras intentaba comprender lo que había pasado, dónde estaba, y de qué se trataba el sueño que tuve. Giré mi cabeza y pude ver un reloj. Era la tarde noche y parecía que estaba en uno de los cuartos de invitados de los Brandon.

"Sólo iré a ver cómo está," dijo una voz en el pasillo.

"Aún debe estar dormida, Edward," dijo Alice.

"Sólo iré a verla, en serio, Alice," murmuró Edward, antes de abrir la puerta.

"Hola," murmuré, mi voz ronca del sueño.

"Está despierta," dijo Edward, mirando a Alice.

Alice y Edward caminaron hacia mí.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Alice.

"Cansada," murmuré.

"La Hidrocodona hace eso," dijo Edward, asintiendo.

"Y tengo ganas de comer ensalada de papa," murmuré.

Alice rió. "Apuesto que estaba soñando con comida cuando la escuchamos."

Me estremecí. "¿Hablé dormida?"

"Sí," dijo Edward. Algo en la forma en que lo dijo, me hizo pensar que había dicho algo que probablemente no debería.

"¿Cómida Alice?" Pregunté, quieriendo tener un momento a solas con Edward.

Alice rió. "Vuelvo enseguida," dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Qué dije?" Le pregunté a Edward, queriendo saber qué había dicho.

"No demasiado," dijo, sin mirarme.

Lo dejé pasar y, en su lugar, pregunté, "¿Estás bien?"

Edward me miró. "Seguro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

Mordí mi labio y pensé por un momento.

"¿Bella?"

"Edward," susurré, volviendo a mirarlo. "Por favor, prométeme que nunca harás nada estúpido."

"¿Huh?" Dijo, confundido.

"Promételo," susurré.

"Está bien, está bien… lo prometo," dijo.

"Te voy a hacer mantener esa promesa," dije, asintiendo.

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir nada, entró Alice con su famosa ensalada de papa. Y nunca volvimos a hablar de por qué le pedí que me hiciera esa promesa.

* * *

**Nota de traductora: **Bien, esto de la tablita me está jugando en contra xD. Igual, **gracias infinitas** por sus hermosos reviews ^^.

Cuando dije que lo que escuchaba Edward tiene más sentido en inglés es porque Bella dice 'Love you' y eso sólo, como supongo que la mayoría sabrá, es 'te quiero'. Pero si lo traducía así, después no era consistente con el sueño. Por cierto, ¿vieron que fue raro?

Anyway, espero que les haya gustado :)

¡Pasen por mi nueva traducción! - **My Love, My Life**. Recién terminé de traducir el capítulo 04. Y les aseguro que quieren que llegue ese capítulo, y los que siguen. Amo esa historia (L)

Nos seguimos leyendo, saludos.

Mar.-


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** _Nollie_ advierte otra vez que si hay alguien muy sensible tal vez pueda necesitar pañuelitos.

* * *

Capítulo dieciocho

**Las muletas**

Edward's POV

Terminé pasando la noche en la casa de Alice. Todo lo que podía decir era que Alice tenía una de las personalidades más… _vivaces _que había conocido. Prácticamente iba saltando a todos los lugares que iba, charlando animadamente sobre todo. Emmett era parecido… bueno… algo así. Era como un niño, algo inmaduro a veces pero la mayoría del tiempo muy divertido. Rosalie se comportaba como una reina de hielo pero a veces era cálida. A menudo mantenía controlado a Emmett, tirando de su oreja (dije que actuaba como un niño) o pellizcándole el brazo. Jasper era el más tranquilo del grupo, hablando sólo cuando era necesario. Frecuentemente lo encontraba sentado en una esquina, antes de que Alice lo arrastrara hacia los otros.

Bella, descubrí, era la sensata. Solía devolver a Alice a la realidad. Excepto una vez… cuando Alice sugirió una cita 'triple'.

"Uh, Alice, quieres decir doble," dijo, estableciendo que había sólo dos parejas—si se podía decir dos, no estaba seguro si Jasper y Alice ya estaban saliendo.

"¿Qué? Dijo Alice, girándose para mirar a Bella. "No, quiero decir triple. Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y yo-" Jasper cambió el peso de una pierna a la otro como si estuviera un poco incómodo "-y tú y Edward."

Entonces, me ahogué con el aire. Bueno… Alice definitivamente era… desvergonzada. La cara de Bella se puso colorada… lo que me pareció bastante tierno (y más).

"Alice," medio lloriqueó, medio reprimió Bella.

Alice simplemente sonrió y palmeó la mejilla de Bella como si fuera una niña pequeña.

"Por supuesto que tendría que ser luego de que tú y Edward tuvieran una cita… y eso no va a pasar hasta que tu pie esté mejor."

"¡Alice!"

Alice sólo sonrió y cambió rápidamente de tema. El tema de la cita 'triple' nunca volvió a salir. Pero el hecho de 'salir' con Bella se quedó en mi mente. Miré de reojo a Bella, quien aún estaba sonrojada, mientras iba a lavar su plato. Nunca tuve una novia antes. Seguro, había tenido citas pero ninguna de las chicas… congeniaba lo suficiente conmigo como para realmente salir más de una vez o dos.

Me quedé en una de las habitaciones de invitados en la casa de los Brandon. El Sr. Brandon era un personaje bastante interesante, me encontré debatiendo con él. Definitivamente podía decir que era un buen abogado, bien merecido tiene su cargo. La Sra. Brandon era una versión suave de Alice, quiero decir no hiperactiva.

La vuelta a Seattle fue medio entretenida par el Sr. Brandon y para mí, continuamos el debate de la noche anterior. Pero 15 minutos después de pasar Port Angeles, el Sr. Brandon recibió una llamada del trabajo y yo recibí una de Bella.

"Hey," dije, después del segundo timbrazo.

"Me preguntaba si estabas totalmente aburrido," dijo.

"Nah, el Sr. Brandon ha sido un hueso duro de roer," dije. El Sr. Brandon me debe haber oído desde el asiento trasero – tenía papeles en el asiento delantero del pasajero – porque sonrió.

"Suena como el Sr. Brandon," dijo Bella, su tono haciéndola sonar como si estuviera sonriendo. "La única persona que puede quebrarlo es Alice y eso es sólo porque ella está tan chiflada como él."

Me reí y me enderecé en el asiento para ponerme cómodo.

"Me pregunto si de ahí es de donde obtuvo sus increíbles técnicas de persuasión."

Bella dijo "Mmjmm"

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté.

"Tarea," dijo. "No puedo permitir que Alice la posponga más."

Sonreí. "Sobre todo porque no estoy ahí para contestarte tu e-mail."

Bella rió. "Maldición," dijo.

El Sr. Brandon dijo "un momento" a la persona con la que estaba hablando y me dijo, "Hey, Señor Don Juan ahí atrás, baja un poco la voz por favor. Estoy al teléfono con un cliente."

Me sonrojé. ¡¿Estaba coqueteando?!

"Entonces, ¿la pasaste bien este fin de semana?" Preguntó Bella.

"Uh, seh," dije, pensando en lo que el Sr. Brandon había dicho.

"Bien, me alegro que la hayas pasado bien," dijo.

"¿Por qué no la hubiera pasado bien?" Pregunté.

_Oh dios mío… ¡__**estaba**__ coqueteando!_

"Oh, no lo sé," dijo. Casi podía verla sonriendo mientras rodaba los ojos. "Por Alice y su locura y todas esas cosas."

_Y dios mío, ¡ella estaba coqueteando conmigo!_

"Seh, bueno, no sería Alice sin su locura ¿cierto?" Pregunté.

Bella rió. "No, no realmente."

Nos las arreglamos para hablar el resto del viaje, coqueteando la mayoría del tiempo, el resto hablando sobre cosas personales como lo que nos gustaba y lo que no. Hablamos hasta que faltaron diez minutos para que llegara a mi casa cuando mi teléfono empezó a hacer ruido, indicando que mi batería estaba por morir.

"Hey, tengo que dejarte, mi teléfono está muriendo y necesito resucitarlo," dije.

Bella rió. "Teléfono suertudo," dijo.

Un momento… ¿estaba _insinuando_ algo?

"¿Supongo que hablamos más tarde, entonces?"

"Seguro," dije. "Nunca me contaste cuál es tu combinación de comida más extraña."

Ella rió. "Es un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y queso, y te llamo más tarde."

"¿En serio?" Dije. Tenía que probar eso ahora.

"Sí, ¡en serio y adiós!"

"Adiós," dije, cortando.

"Wow… larga charla, amigo," dijo el Sr. Brandon, alzando una ceja que vi gracias al espejo retrovisor.

"Usted estuvo mucho tiempo en el teléfono, también, abogado," dije, arqueando una ceja.

"Touché," dijo.

Le di las últimas indicaciones para llegar a mi casa al Sr. Brandon. Cuando llegamos, Carlisle y Esme estaban cerrando la puerta principal y dirigiéndose hacia el auto de Carlisle.

"Mira quién es, es el Dr. Cullen," murmuró el Sr. Brandon, inclinándose hacia adelante.

"¿Lo conoce?" Pregunté.

"Fue uno de los testigos que tuve que interrogar hace casi un año. Un buen tipo, me cae bien."

Estacionó justo detrás de Carlisle y ambos salimos del auto.

"Edward," gritó Esme, corriendo hacia mí.

_Whoa_, pensé, atrapando a Esme mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor mío.

"¿Qué pasa, Esme?" Pregunté, abrazándola mientras lloraba en mi hombro.

Miré a Carlisle, quien se veía afligido.

El Sr. Brandon debe haber entendido que se trataba de un asunto privado porque dijo, "Me voy yendo. Nos vemos, Edward."

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunté, mi corazón latiendo fuerte en mi pecho.

"Es tu madre, Edward," dijo Carlisle.

Me zumbaban los oídos. No estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado bien.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté mientras Esme me abrazaba más fuerte.

"Tu madre… ella… no va a lograrlo."

Mi cuerpo se congeló ante las palabras. "No," dije. "No, ella estaba bien-"

"Tuvo una infección en el corazón, Edward, lo que hizo que su corazón se debilitara muy rápidamente," dijo Carlisle.

Mi cuerpo se negaba a procesar las palabras, me sentía increíblemente frío y sin vida. No… ella no podía haber muerto.

"Vamos a ir al hospital, ahora," dijo Carlisle. "Están por quitarle el respirador."

"¿No hay nada que puedan hacer?" Pregunté.

Carlisle desvió la mirada, un claro 'no'.

Fue el momento… más… doloroso de mi vida, decirle adiós a mi madre… se vinculaba con la muerte de mi padre. La muerte de mi madre… no era diferente a la de mi padre. La enfermera encargada de los órganos a donar, los procedimientos, el leve debilitamiento… tuve una sensación de déjà vu por algún extraño motivo.

El monitor del corazón mostró una línea recta y comencé a llorar. Esme estaba siendo sostenida por Carlisle, quien la mecía. Me puse de pie y salí corriendo del hospital, Carlisle gritando detrás de mi. No di la vuelta. Ya no podía estar ahí. Me las arreglé para tomar un taxi y volver a la casa de Carlisle.

Pagué el taxi y entré a la casa, subí las escaleras y me negué a salir alguna vez de ese cuarto. Me dejé caer en la cama y permití a las lágrimas fluir.

Me negué a abandonar mi habitación toda esa semana. Esme dijo en mi escuela que no estaba sintiéndome bien, Carlisle les escribió una nota dándoles razones médicas para no asistir. Toda la semana me quedé, literalmente, en mi habitación, negándome a salir. Cerré la puerta con llave y me aseguré que las ventanas estuvieran selladas para que Samuel no pudiera entrar. No revisé mi correo electrónico, ni escuché música, ni contesté mi celular cuando sonaba. Sólo comía cuando Esme traía algo, pero nunca lo terminaba.

Finalmente, era la tarde del viernes cuando Esme tocó la puerta.

"¿Edward?"

No le contesté.

"Tengo algo para ti," susurró. "¿Puedes venir a abrir la puerta?"

Suspiré y salí de la cama. Destrabé y abrí la puerta para encontrar a Bella parada en muletas con Esme detrás de ella.

"Pensé que esto podría animarte," susurró Esme antes de darse vuelta y bajar las escaleras.

Me quedé ahí, mirando a Bella. Finalmente, mi mente comprendió el hecho de que ella había venido para quedarse, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Sonrió un poco. "No me has contestado los e-mails ni mis llamados, Edward Anthony Masen. Empezé a pensar que habías muerto."

Me estremecí y le permití entrar a la habitación. "Fue como… algo así," susurré.

"Mmm… seh, eso fue lo que Esme dijo," dijo Bella, cojeando hasta la cama, donde se dejó caer sobre la cama deshecha. "Entonces," dijo, mirando alrededor antes de posar sus ojos en mí, "¿quieres hablar de ello?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Realmente, no," dije, caminando hacia la ventana.

Podía ver a Samuel jugando con algunos de los hijos de los vecinos.

"Necesitas hablar de ello, Edward," susurró Bella.

"No, no lo necesito," afirmé, la ira burbujeando.

"Sí lo necesitas, Edward," expresó.

"No necesito hablar de nada," dije. La ira estaba ahí, comenzando a hervir ante su insistencia.

"Edward—"

"¡NO NECESITO HABLAR DE ELLO, MALDICIÓN!" Le grité mientras me daba vuelta para mirarla de frente.

Estaba levemente más pálida de lo normal pero seguía sentada ahí, conmovida por mis gritos.

"Yo creo que sí," afirmó.

"No sabes nada sobre mí," espeté.

"Sí lo sé," dijo, asintiendo. "Sé que en este momento estás sufriendo. Sé que acabas de perder a tu padre _y_ a tu madre. Sé que necesitas alguien que te escuche Edward.

Apreté los puños mientras alejaba mi mirada de ella. Extendió una mano– aunque creí que no iba a ser capaz de estirarse – y tomó uno de mis puños, acercándome hacia la cama.

"Siéntate," espetó, tirándome hacia abajo.

"No voy a hablar," dije.

"Bien, yo hablaré," declaró.

Miré a la pared, no a ella.

"Ese sábado, ¿recuerdas cuando te pedí que no hicieras nada estúpido?"

Lo recordaba… ella me había pedido que no hiciera nada estúpido. Debe haber sabido que yo sabía de qué sábado hablaba porque continuó.

"Te pedí eso porque tuve un estúpido sueño de que ibas a suicidarte," susurró.

Finalmente, la miré. Sus ojos estaban aguándose. Sentí mi ira desaparecer ante el dolor en sus ojos.

"Vi tu lápida Edward," susurró, tocando mi rostro. "No puedo dejar que eso ocurra… ¿sabes por qué?"

"¿Poe qué?" Pregunté, mi voz ronca, mi garganta comenzando ha cerrarse mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer.

"Porque quiero llegar a conocerte, quizás salir juntos," dijo, una de las esquinas de su boca levantándose por un segundo. "Quiero ser alguien con quien siempre puedas contar."

Mi labio inferior empezaba a temblar.

"Sé que perder a tus padres es difícil," susurró, pasando sus dedos por mis mejillas, atrapando las lágrimas. "Y está bien que llores. Está bien estar enojado, tienes todo el derecho. Pero no tienes el derecho de encerrarte aquí y desperdiciar tu vida Edward."

Tomé una respiración temblorosa.

"No puedo hacer esto," susurré, mi voz aún ronca y mi garganta aún cerrada.

"Si puedes," susurró, obligándome a levantar la mirada. "Tienes a Esme, y a Carlisle… incluso a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Ellos también están preocupados por ti. Junto con algunos amigos de la escuela, Esme me dijo que algunos de ellos te llamaron."

"¿Y tú?" Pregunté.

Sonrió un poco. "Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Edward… siempre que me necesites."

Bajé la mirada, las lágrimas derramándose mientras sollozaba. Bella me acercó a ella, dejándome apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro para llorar. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo lloré, cuánto tiempo ella me meció, cuanto tiempo ella me _consoló_ pero se sintió como mucho. Finalmente, cuando las lágrimas pararon, levanté mi mirada hacia ella.

"Gracias," susurré.

Ella asintió.

"Voy a… empezar terapia," susurré, bajando la mirada hacia la cama.

"No hay nada malo en ello," afirmó.

"No, no hay nada malo en ello," dije, asintiendo.

"Sólo quiero verte sonreír, Edward," susurró.

Levanté mi mirada para verla mirándome. "Bien," dije, asintiendo. "Está bien."

Y sonrió… y por primera vez, sentí esperanza.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Hmpf (intento de sonido raro). Volvimos a los capítulos no-tan-alegres. Pobre Edward. Y también pobre Bella. Estuve de los dos lados y sé que ninguna de las dos situaciones es algo fácil de hacer (consolar y –aceptar– ser consolado). En el capítulo que sigue tenemos a otro psicólogo molesto (lo digo por las que leyeron **In search of Euphoria**), una, em… _sorpresa_ y otra sorpresa más (?)

* * *

Sus comentarios sobre los efectos de la tablita me hicieron reír mucho. Así que, como soy mala (y como quiero tener tiempo para traducir/actualizar la **My Love, My Life**), voy a hacer algunos cambios:

Si _por capítulo_ que publique hay,  
- **menos de 19** - actualizo a la semana.  
- **entre 20 y 24** - actualizo cuatro/tres días después.  
- **entre 25 y 29** - actualizo dos días después.  
- **30 o más** – actualizo al día siguiente.

Saqué lo de actualizar _en el momento_ porque se me complica bastante y quiero cumplir con lo que prometo (sí, ya sé que con este tardé más, por eso saqué lo de actualizar en el momento). Vuelvo a decir que esto se mantiene así hasta el 15 de enero, que es el día que me voy de vacaciones. Después va a volver a traducir Adriana (_adesca_) y ahí actualizaré en cuanto ella me envíe los capítulos.

* * *

Nos estamos leyendo, saludos.

Mar.-


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie_ _Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie_ _Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo diecinueve

**Terapia, mudanza y huída**

Edward's POV

Iba a terapia con el Dr. Goldfart –me compadezco de su nombre (**N/T:** gold = oro; fart = pedo) – los martes y miércoles. No me gustaba ir… pero le había prometido a Bella antes de que volviera a su casa con Alice, quien fue la que la trajo dado que ella no podía conducir todavía, que iría a terapia. Y Bella me llamaba en cuanto salía de mi sesión con el Dr. Goldfart para ver si había ido y hablar de ello.

Me encontré siendo mucho más abierto con ella desde ese día. La llamaba en cuanto estaba en mi auto, en mi camino de la escuela a casa. Hablábamos de nuestro día, ya sea que fuere del episodio de hiperactividad que tuvo Emmett luego de haber comido casi una docena de bolsas de caramelos hasta que me confundieran, una vez más, con un médico del hospital. Hablar con Bella parecía fácil, natural. No estaba seguro de por qué era así, pero lo era.

Y el Dr. Goldfart quiso tratar mi relación con mis amigos, y la primer persona que vino a mi mente fue Bella.

"¿Quién es ésta Bella?" Preguntó el Dr. Goldfart, mirándome.

Este es el tema con el Dr. Goldfart, odia el cliché de la terapia en la que el paciente deba acostarse en un diván. Entonces, en lugar de estar yo acostado en un diván… él estaba acostado sobre su estómago, anotando cosas en una libreta mientras yo me sentaba en su enorme silla de cuero.

"Ella es la chica que me envió un e-mail espontáneo hace un mes más o menos," expliqué, sonriendo mientras recordaba el primer mensaje que me envió. Ese mensaje estaba guardado en una carpeta.

"¿No la conoces personalmente?" Preguntó.

"No," dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nos conocimos. Es a ella a quien le prometí venir a terapia."

"Edward, sabes que deberías venir a terapia porque quieres… no por una pormesa."

"Lo se," dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Y también sabes que no es seguro conocer personas por Internet."

Rodé mis ojos. Ya sabía eso pero era un poquito tarde para eso, considerando que ya había hablado y conocido a Bella.

"¿Haces esto seguido? ¿Conocer extraños por Internet?"

"¿Qué? No," espeté.

"¿Fue ese un acto de rebeldía o algo así para llamar la atención?"

"Mire Doc," dije, enderezándome en la silla. "No fue por rebeldía o porque estaba buscando llamar la atención, ¿bien? Ella fue la que se puso en contacto conmigo en primer lugar. Nos conocimos el día antes de que mi-" se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. La pérdida todavía estaba fresca "-antes de que ella muriera. Y antes de que pregunte, no, Bella no es estúpida, no busca llamar la atención, no está deprimida. De hecho, ella es…" Me detuve, con la esperanza de que el Dr. Goldfart no me hubiese escuchado.

Pero por supuesto, lo hizo.

"¿Ella es qué, Edward?" Preguntó, escribiendo algo en su anotador mientras seguía mirándome.

Desvié la mirada, pensando.

"Ella es una gran amiga, eso es todo, Doc," expresé.

"Mmm, eso dices."

Volví a mirarlo. "¿Qué?"

Me miró. "Creo que quieres a la chica."

"Es difícil no hacerlo," señalé. "Es una chica genial."

"Y que te preocupas por ella," dijo el Dr. Goldfart.

"Por supuesto que me preocupo por ella, es una amiga. Me preocupo por mis amigos."

"Creo que ella es más que sólo una amiga, Edward."

Aparté la vista del Dr. Goldfart.

"Tu tío me contó que pasas horas hablando con ella," expresó el Dr. Goldfart, dando vuelta una página. "Incluso los ha escuchado hablar de cosas bastante personales de las que tú no has hablado nunca, ni siquiera con él."

Me mordí el labio.

"¿Es verdad Edward?

No dije nada.

"Así que parece que estoy en lo cierto, tienes sentimientos por la chica."

Pasé saliva. "Nunca pensé en ella más que como una amiga."

"Pero parece que te gusta más que eso."

Intenté confundirme con algo, desviar mi atención hacia algo diferente del tema. El Dr. Goldfart debe haber percibido que no iba a hablar más porque dijo, "Tú tío también mencionó que eres amigo de Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, y Jasper… y que a menudo hablas de ellos, además de Bella."

"Son amigos de ella," dije.

"Ya veo," dijo el Dr. Goldfart. "¿Algún _otro_ amigo, Edward?"

Intenté pensar en alguno, la mayoría de ellos eran compañeros de clase pero realmente no me gustaba decir que eran amigos, más bien gente con la que me relaciono, supongo.

"Entonces, parece que tus amigos más cercanos en este momento son unos que conociste por internet, unos que viven a horas de tu casa."

Wow, qué genio, pensé.

"Volviendo a Bella-"

"Mire Doc," dije, mirándolo a él finalmente. "No quiero hablar de ella en este momento."

"¿Y por qué no, Edward?"

"Porque no."

"Parece como que estuvieras evitando un tema que necesita ser hablado."

Desvié la mirada.

"Sigo fiel a mi suposición de que te pasan cosas con ella."

Mordí mi labio mientras procesaba las palabras. Me preocupaba mucho por ella, asegurándome siempre de que estuviera bien, casi al punto de conducir a Forks cuando me enteré de que Bella se había caído de las muletas mientras caminaba en una tarde lluviosa, sólo para ver si estaba bien.

"Para ser sincero contigo mismo, primero tienes que admitir las cosas a las que les tienes miedo o que no quieres admitir."

El Dr. Goldfart frecuentemente decía que necesitaba ser fiel a mí mismo.

"Quizás… siento algo por ella," dije, sin mirarlo.

"¿Crees que ella siente lo mismo por ti?" Preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. "Me gusta pensar que sí."

"Bueno," dijo el Dr. Goldfart, "esa fue una sesión productiva."

Lo miré mientras rodaba sobre su espalda y se sentaba.

"Tu tío vino el otro día, preguntándome si conocía algún terapeuta en Chicago y yo-"

"Un momento, ¿Chicago?" Pregunté, alzando una mano para detenerlo. "¿Qué pasa con _Chicago_?"

El Dr. Goldfart pestañeó. "¿Por qué… no se van a mudar?"

"¿Mudar?" Dije, poniéndome de pie.

"Sí, tu tío dijo que se iban a mudar a Chicago en un par de semanas," explicó.

La sangre abandonó mi rostro, haciéndome sentir mareado. Carlisle no me había dicho nada sobre mudarnos, y le dije al psicólogo eso.

"Oh… bueno, debo haber escuchado mal," dijo el Dr. Goldfart, hojeando su anotador. "Debe haberme preguntado para otro paciente entonces, que se estaba mudando a Chicago."

"Seh," dije, pero sabía que el Dr. Goldfart estaba mintiendo. "Nos vemos, Doc."

"¡Espera, Edward!"

Salí volando de la oficina y me dirigí hacia mi auto, muy por delante del psicólogo medio calvo. Me las había arreglado para salir del estacionamiento y hacia la autopista, en dirección a casa, antes de que él saliera del edificio.

Encontré que Carlisle estaba en su oficina cuando llegué a casa. Cerré bruscamente la puerta de su oficina, haciendo que Carlisle saltara de su asiento.

"Edward," dijo Carlisle, poniéndose de pie. "Viniste a casa temprano. ¿Cómo estuvo la sesión con-"

"¿Nos vamos a mudar?" Pregunté, intentando ir directo al grano.

"Yo, uh, es una posibilidad, sí."

Mis oídos pitaban. "¿Qué?" Exhalé.

"Hay una posición abierta en Chicago y me la ofrecieron a mí."

Me alejé de Carlisle, sin creer lo que estaba diciendo.

"_No_ la he aceptado todavía," dijo Carlisle. "Quería preguntarte a ti primero."

"Pero le preguntaste al Dr. Goldfart por terapeutas en _Chicago_," espeté, con los dientes apretados.

Carlisle no djo nada. Entonces lo supe, Carlisle estaba pensando realmente en aceptar el trabajo. Giré y salí de su oficina.

"¡Edward! Edward, por favor, détente y escúchame."

_No_… no podía escucharlo. Me apresuré hacia mi auto, Carlisle era mucho más rápido que el psicólogo medio calvo.

"Edward, por favor, escucha."

"No," dije, dándome la vuelta para verlo de frente, mi puerta abierta. "No tengo que escuchar nada de lo que tengas para decir."

Me metí en el coche, dando un portazo. Sin volver a mirarlo, salí rápidamente del camino de entrada y me dirigí al _único_ lugar que sabía que podía ir.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Dios, no puedo creer que mi teléfono haya muerto," dije.

"Lo sé," lloriqueó Alice. "Y yo no puedo creer que haya olvidado el mío en casa."

"Aún no entiendo por qué tenemos que ir a Port Angeles," se quejó Emmett.

"Oh, cállate," espetó Alice. "Sabes que el baile es este fin de semana."

"Y no puedo creer que hayas DEJADO la compra de los vestidos para último momento," le dije a Alice, sonriendo.

"Hey, tenía que ver qué era lo que los demás iban a usar antes de decidir lo que _yo_ voy a usar. No podemos permitir que use lo mismo que los demás."

"Alice… elegiste un vestido de diseñador," expuse. "Nadie debe poder usar lo que tú vas a ponerte."

"Cierto," dijo Alice, sonriendo.

"Lo juro, estoy siendo torturado," dijo Emmett, aún quejándose.

"Oh, soltemos la trampa," dijo Alice, sonriendo. "No es una tortura si Rosalie va a estar allí."

Eso hizo callar a Emmett de inmediato.

Me reí. Eran pasadas las ocho, casi las nueve. Alice nos había invitado a mí y a Emmett a quedarnos a dormir, especialmente porque fuimos a Port Angeles… dos días antes del baile.

"Ah, casa," dijo Alice cuando divisó su casa.

"Hey, ¿quién está ahí?" Preguntó Emmett, señalando la ventana.

En efecto, allí había un Volvo plateado… uno que había visto antes… hace unas semanas.

"No… no puede ser," susurré mientras Alice conducía hacia su casa.

Nos detuvimos en la calle dado que el conductor nos estaba bloqueando. Efectivamente, un chico de cabello cobrizo estaba parado en la lluvia.

"¿Qué diablos está haciendo él aquí?" Pregunté, desabrochando mi cinturón.

"Yo no lo invité, lo juro," dijo Alice, desabrochando también su cinturón.

Nos apresuramos a salir del auto, yo arreglándomelas para _no_ caerme.

"Edward, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunté, parando frente a él.

"Está totalmente empapado," dijo Alice.

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí?" Susurró, su voz ronca como si hubiera estado llorando.

Miré a Alice.

"Seguro," dijo, asintiendo.

Llevamos a Edward adentro. El Sr. y la Sra. Brandon vieron a Edward empapado y se acercaron.

"Dios mío, se ve totalmente congelado. Vamos arriba para una ducha caliente. Alice, encuentra algo de ropa para él, por favor," dijo el Sr. Brandon, llevando a Edward hacia el baño de invitados.

"Sabía que la pregunta sobre la ropa interior era una buena," murmuró Alice, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de su hermana donde los Brandon guardaban alguna ropa del marido de su hermana.

"¿Qué crees que pasó?" Susurró Emmett.

Recordé la mirada en los ojos de Edward.

"No estoy segura," susurré. "Voy a averiguarlo."

Paso una buena media hora antes de que Edward saliera del baño, vestido con la ropa que Alice le había dado.

"Gracias," murmuró Edward.

"No te preocupes, querido," dijo la Sra. Brandon. "Iré a hacer algo de sopa y te daré algunas medicinas para el resfriado. No queremos que te enfermes."

El Sr. Brandon murmuró que acompañaría a su esposa.

"Ven Emmett," murmuró Alice, sabiendo muy bien que quería hablar a solas con Edward.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Emmett. Suspiré. Debe tener pérdida de memoria a corto plazo o algo así.

Alice imitó a Rosalie y tiró de una de las orejas de Emmett. Emmett dijo "Ow, ow," una y otra vez mientras se dirigían hacia la sala de estar. Me giré y miré fijamente a Edward. Sus ojos estaban serios, no tan tristes como habían estado semanas atrás.

"¿Qué pasó, Edward?" Susurré.

Edward tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo, "Le ofrecieron un trabajo a Carlisle en Chicago… esperaba que nos mudáramos allí."

Sentí mi respiración entrecortarse.

"Entonces, decidí escaparme," susurró.

_No… Edward…_

"Esperaba poder qudarme aquí."

Tomé aire. "No sé por cuánto tiempo," susurré. "El Sr. Brandon, siendo abogado, probablemente hará que vuelvas con Carlisle. Y Carlisle conoce a Charlie por alguna razón… siempre puede encontrarme a mí."

"Tengo 18… puedo hacer lo que quiera," susurró con dureza.

"Edward," susurré, sintiendo su dolor.

"No puedo irme," murmuró, llevando su mano a mi mejilla. "No puedo dejarte."

Entonces, se inclinó y me besó.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Aww (L). Se dieron un beso. Yeii! Imagino que querrán saber cómo sigue, pero no les voy a mentir. El que sigue todavía no lo tengo traducido. Así que tómense su tiempo para dejar los 30 reviews.

Agradézcanle que suba ahora (aunque no fueron 30 reviews y aunque no sea _mañana_) a** Alice Cullen Black**, que me dejó reviews en todos los 18 capítulos y me alegró la tarde ^^. No contesté ninguno, pero los leí todos. Y como me quedó bien en claro el concepto de '_actualiza_', aquí estoy. Igual cabe aclarar que tuvo suerte de que me quedara en casa por sentirme mal y consecuentemente tener la tarde libre para traducir el capítulo.

La tablita sigue en pie.

Para las que empezaron a leer **My Love, My Life**, ahora subo el segundo capítulo.

Para las que leen **In search of Euphoria**, Mellie dijo hoy en uno de los capítulos de otra de sus historias que le quedan pocos capítulos y que seguramente la esté terminando para mediados de febrero. Esperemos que suba algún capítulo pronto.

Nos seguimos leyendo, saludos.

Mar.-


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie_ _Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie_ _Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo veinte

**Besos**

Edward's POV

No estaba del todo seguro de _por qué_ la besé… pero lo hice.

Todo el viaje, de tres horas, a Forks estuve pensando en Bella. Goldfart tenía razón, me preocupaba más por ella de lo que creía. Cuando llegué a Forks, encontré inmediatamente la estación de policía.

"_Seh, Charlie… mi _papá_ es el jefe de policías,"_ Me había dicho una vez Bella por teléfono.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez, no pude encontrar el parecido entre el hombre y ella pero noté que ambos tenían esa sensatez que había visto en Bella antes.

Charlie me ayudó a encontrar la casa de los Brandon, preguntándome si era un amigo de la familia. Le dije la verdad… que era un amigo, que lo era.

Siguiendo las indicaciones que me dio, manejé hacia la parte más rica de Forks. Estacionando mi auto en la entrada, pude ver que el Sr. y la Sra. Brandon estaban en casa. Me sorprendió, que el Sr. Brandon estuviera en la casa, porque normalmente estaba en Seattle por trabajo. Salí del auto y esperé en la lluvia.

Cuando vi a Bella, mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron como platos cuando me reconoció y su mano era tan cálida cuando me llevó hacia la casa. No quería dejarla, pero fui arrastrado arriba por el Sr. Brandon para ducharme y secarme para no pescar un resfriado.

Salí del baño, vestido con la ropa que me habían dado, y vi que Bella era la única que estaba en el pasillo.

"¿Qué pasó, Edward?" Susurró. Sus ojos eran suaves y estaban llenos de preocupación.

"Le ofrecieron un trabajo a Carlisle en Chicago… esperaba que nos mudáramos allí," susurré con voz temblorosa.

La respiración de Bella se entrecortó mientras continuaba, "Entonces, decidí escaparme."

_No… Edward…_

Bella dijo algo sobre el padre de Alice y sobre su padre, pero no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía sino a sus labios mientras se movían. Quería tomarlos en los míos, desesperadamente.

"Tengo 18… puedo hacer lo que quiera," susurré, luchando contra la necesidad.

"Edward," susurró con tristeza. Sus ojos se suavizaron mientras me miraba.

Esa fue mi perdición. "No puedo irme," murmuré mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla. Era suave… y cálida. "No puedo dejarte."

Entonces… la besé. Sus labios eran cálidos, suaves pero firmes mientras la atraía hacia mí. Podía oler el aroma a fresas de su shampoo. Podía oler, sentir todo lo que la hacía ser quien era.

Bella jadeó ante el contacto, se quedó inmóvil por un segundo pero entonces se descongeló y devolvió el beso. Mi mano bajó lentamente por su mejilla hacia su mandíbula para moverla de tal forma que me permitiera profundizar el beso.

Ella era todo lo que me quedaba, lo único que valoraba más que todo lo demás. No podía dejarla.

* * *

Bella's POV

Jadeé ante el primer contacto de los labios de Edward. Estaba tan shockeada mientras sentía sus labios sobre los míos que no podía moverme, no pude _devolverle_ el beso hasta que mi mente _finalmente_ comprendió que estaba siendo besada. Fue un segundo después, pero pareció que hubieran pasado años. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo nos besamos, pero parecieron años, décadas, tal vez toda una vida.

Lentamente Edward se alejó, estirando el beso lo más que podía. Cuando el beso terminó, ambos estábamos jadeando. Me di cuenta de que mis ojos estaban cerrados y los abrí de a poco. Observando sus profundos ojos verdes vi un sentimiento verdadero.

Sin tener suficiente de él, agarré su camisa y lo atraje hacia mí para otro beso. Podía oler su aroma a limpio y sólo me hizo querer más de él. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome.

Nos estuvimos besando por varios minutos hasta que mi cerebro (maldito cerebro) hizo conexión con mi razón. _Está pasando por un momento difícil… no está bien hacer esto…_

Me alejé lentamente de él para susurrar, "Edward, no podemos…"

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miró.

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir… estás pasando por… un momento difícil," susurré, viendo el dolor acumulándose en sus ojos por lo que agregué rápidamente. "No es que… que _no_…" Oh, genial… estaba balbuceando. Toqué su mejilla.

"Te necesito," susurró.

"Lo sé," dije, tocando su mejilla. "Pero… ¿no crees que vamos demasiado… rápido?"

Algo brilló en sus ojos, reconocimiento.

"Seh," susurró, alejándose de mí.

_Oh, no, ¡no lo hagas!_ Gritó mi mente mientras me colgaba de su camisa.

"Eso _no_ significa que no te quiero aquí," dije, sonriendo levemente mientras iba a acurrucarme a su lado, sorprendiéndolo por la forma en que se tensó. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y murmuré, "Pero no necesitabas huir para hacerlo."

Sus brazos se envolvieron a mi alrededor.

"No voy a volver," susurró.

Inspiré. "Puedes quedarte hasta que tengas… o quieras volver," susurré y continué abrazándolo.

Finalmente, bajamos. Emmett y Alice estaban peleando por el último pedazo de la tarta de queso de la mamá de Emmett, que Emmett había traído el otro día para la Sra. Brandon.

"Bella dile a _Emmy_ que la tarta es mía," lloriqueó Alice.

"Bella dile a _Alice_ que yo debería quedarme con ella porque mi _mamá_ la hizo," gimoteó Emmett.

"Ustedes dos, pasillo, ahora," dije, señalando al pasillo.

Edward rió detrás de mí mientas Alice y Emmett se fulminaban con la mirada yendo hacia el pasillo, conmigo pisándoles los talones.

"Cielos, ¿no pueden crecer y _compartir_ la porción?" Les pregunté en cuanto estábamos en el pasillo.

Por cómo se veían, no creo que hubieran pensado en cortarlo en dos y que cada uno tuviera una mitad.

"Nop," dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Suspiré y masajeé mis sienes. "En serio, actúan peor que la sobrina de Alice."

"Hey, no lo hago," dijo Alice.

"Mmjmm," dije.

"Está bien, compartir la porción, lo entiendo," dijo Emmett.

"Y," dije, deteniéndolos. "_Yo_ voy a cortarla, ¡gracias!"

Ambos hicieron un puchero pero, no obstante, me dejaron cortar la porción. Caminamos de vuelta a la cocina y vimos que la mesa, donde estaba la porción, estaba vacía.

"Hey, ¿dónde está la tarta?" Preguntó Emmett, yendo hacia a la mesa.

"Más importante, ¿dónde está Edward?" dijo Alice.

Me di vuelta y empecé a reírme. Ahí estaba Edward, sentado en la barra de la cocina, comiendo la última porción. Lamió el tenedor con el que estaba comiendo y dijo, "Esta tarta de queso es buena."

Me reí más fuerte cuando vi las expresiones de Alice y Emmett mientras observaban a Edward comerse el último pedazo de tarta. El Sr. y la Sra. Brandon entraron a la cocina, vieron a Alice y Emmett con sus bocas abiertas y luego a Edward sentado en la barra, comiendo.

"Buena tarta, ¿cierto?" Preguntó el Sr. Brandon, guiñando un ojo.

Edward sonrió y asintió mientras tomaba otro bocado.

"Sal de la barra, por favor," dijo la Sra. Brandon, señalando al piso.

"Sí señora," dijo Edward, bajándose.

Sonreí mientras veía a Edward caminar hacia mí.

"¿Quieres un poco?" Dijo, ofreciéndome un bocado.

"¿A Alice le encanta hacer compras?" Dije, sonriendo mientras tomaba el bocado.

Oh dios mío, la tarta de queso era deliciosa.

"¡Hey, eso era nuestro!" Se quejó Emmett.

La Sra. Brandon lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Es un invitado," dijo mientras Emmett se masajeaba la cabeza.

"Edward, ¿por cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?" Preguntó Alice.

Edward se tensó.

"Se quedará hasta el día del baile," Dije en el momento, antes de darme cuenta de algunas cosas.

Uno: Ahora, Edward tenía que ir al baile. Dos: Ahora, yo tenía que ir al baile. Y tres: Me había metido en un lío, ya que no tenía un vestido para el baile y necesitaba uno.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta de lo mismo y soltó un chillido. Arrojó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"Sí, sí, sí," dijo, dando salitos.

Edward comió otro bocado. "¿Qué baile?" Preguntó.

Alice le contó sobre el baile y cómo yo no quería ir.

"¿Por qué no quieres ir? ¿Es que nadie quiere llevarte?" Preguntó Edward.

Emmett se rió mientras Alice sonrió diciendo, "Oh no… los chicos querían llevarla, pero entonces se dieron cuenta del peligro al que se estaban sometiendo."

La miré, furiosa, antes de decirle a Edward, "No soy la persona más agraciada del mundo."

Edward sonrió, un lado levantándose un poco más que el otro (podía sentir mis huesos licuarse por esa sonrisa), y dijo, "Lo sé." Señaló mi tobillo que seguía vendado, aunque no dolía tanto como antes así que podía caminar… bueno, más bien cojear.

Lo miré con odio lo que sólo hizo que sonriera de nuevo.

"Seguro… me encantaría ir," dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

Alice chilló tan fuerte que todos se cubrieron los oídos. "Mañana, Bella, Edward, vamos a Port Angeles–"

"¡No Alice!" Lloriqueé.

"Cállate," dijo, saltando para darme un golpe en la cabeza. "Mañana iremos a Port Angeles y le conseguiremos a Bella un vestido y a Edward un esmoquin. Oh, esto va a ser tan divertido. ¿Edward va a venir a la escuela con nosotros mañana?"

Me encogí de hombros. No había pensado en Edward haciendo algo.

"_Tiene_ que venir a la escuela mañana," dijo Alice.

"Alice, ¿por qué no puede quedarse aquí? Llevarlo a la escuela sólo va a generar preguntas."

Alice comenzó a hacer un puchero.

"¡OH NO!" Dije, cubriéndome los ojos.

"¡No esa cara!" Dijo Emmett.

"¿Qué pasa con su cara?" Preguntó Edward.

"Es su cara de–" Dije, mirándolo de reojo sólo para ver que Alice estaba parado delante suyo con sus ojos tristes, y su labio inferior temblando. "–perrito," terminé débilmente.

Alice comenzó a sonreír, aunque sus ojos seguían tristes.

"¡BIEN!" Dije, levantando mis brazos al aire. "¡Iré!"

"¡SÍ!" Dijo Alice mientras iba a sentarse.

Pero Alice dio un salto con tal entusiasmo que la silla a su lado voló hacia atrás… y yo me caí.

"¡BELLA!" Gritaron Edward y Emmett, mientras Alice me miraba apenada.

Toda mi espalda empezaba a dolerme. Miré con odio a Alice.

"Primero la leche y ahora esto… oh, me debes _MUCHO_," murmuré mientras Edward me ayudaba a levantarme.

Alice se limitó a sonreír de forma angelical.

* * *

**Nota de traductora: **Me gustó mucho este capítulo. Y como muchas querían, está el beso desde las dos perspectivas (L).

¡Gracias por sus _casi_ **40** reviews en el capítulo anterior! (aish, me conformo con tan poco). ¿Me quieren dar el gusto haciendo que llegue a esa cantidad en este capítulo? *carita de Alice*

Esta actualización cuenta como la del lunes (en Argentina ya son casi la una de la madrugada).

¡Que tengan un buen inicio de semana!

Saludos,

Mar.-


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie_ _Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie_ _Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo veintiuno

**Edward en la Secundaria Forks (temporalmente)**

Bella's POV

Estaba comenzando a preguntarme si llevar a Edward a la escuela al día siguiente era una buena idea. ¿Por qué? Porque el _multitud_ de estudiantes querían saber quién era, qué estaba haciendo aquí, y si estaba soltero (esa última era de las chicas, claramente). Estaba por arrancarme el pelo después del primer período de clases.

Edward era muy educado con los profesores y a los profesores les gustaba. Incluso mi profesora de matemática olvidó por completo que Edward no era un estudiante de la Secundaria Forks, y Edward contestó una pregunta… _¡correctamente!_ ¡Me quedé boquiabierta cuando mi profesora _incluso _sonrió!

Edward parecía encajar en la escuela. Estábamos yendo a almorzar, cuando le pregunté a Edward qué pensaba del instituto.

"Me gusta," dijo Edward, sonriéndome.

Unas chicas se detuvieron e incluso parecieron deslumbradas por la sonrisa de Edward. Luché contra la necesidad de envolver mi brazo alrededor de Edward, reclamándolo como mío… lo que era, de hecho, menos… _elocuente_ que acercar el rostro de Edward hacia mí para reclamar sus labios. Pero de cualquier manera, la población femenina _no_ me caía bien.

"Sí, pareces encajar bastante bien," dije.

Edward sonrió otra vez y envolvió su brazo a mí alrededor. Me sonrojé de un rojo escarlata cuando algunos estudiantes se pararon a mirar con pequeños monstruos verdes de celos en sus hombros.

"¡Aw!" Dijo Alice, de pie fuera de la cafetería, mientras nos acercábamos. Se abanicó los ojos como si estuviera por llorar. "Ustedes se ven… _¡tan lindos!_"

"Alice," siseé, intentando quitar el brazo de Edward de mis hombros, lo que sólo hizo que los apretara más.

"Vamos, _amigos_," dijo Alice, sonriendo.

Me debatía entre estar furiosa con Alice y sonrojarme por el hecho de que Edward, de alguna forma, se las arregló para acariciar suavemente con su pulgar entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Edward compró tanto su almuerzo como el mío y llevó la bandeja hacia nuestra mesa.

"¿Dónde está Emmett?" Preguntó Edward mientras nos sentábamos.

"Emmett trae una vianda," dijo Alice. "Y normalmente tiene que… pelear con su casillero para conseguirla.

"¿Huh?" Dijo Edward, con una adorable expresión de confusión en su rostro que sólo me hacía querer decir "¡aw!"

Alice rió mientras le contaba la historia de cómo el casillero de Emmett, de alguna forma, se las arreglaba todos los días para atrapar su vianda y cómo a él le tomaba unos buenos cinco a once minutos sacarla sin romper el casillero.

Edward rió justo cuando Emmett vino trotando por la cafetería, con su vianda en mano.

"Lo siento chicos, tuve que–"

"–Luchar contra tu casillero," dijimos al mismo tiempo Edward, Alice y yo. "Lo sabemos."

Emmett parpadeó antes de mirarnos a Alice y a mí. "Le contaron la historia, ¿cierto?"

Alice y yo rompimos a carcajadas mientras Emmett se ponía colorado y se dejaba caer a un lado de Alice. Edward sonrió. "Está bien, Emmett, te entiendo por completo. Cuando tenía ocho, mi vianda se quedó atorada en el casillero porque la puse mal. Y terminé llorando en el suelo porque el casillero estaba 'siendo malo' conmigo."

"¡AW!" Dijo Alice mientras yo sonreía.

"Whew, al menos sé que eso no me pasó a mí," dijo Emmett, pasando una mano por su frente como si estuviera sudorosa y la estuviera limpiando.

Edward sonrió y chocó el puño con el que Emmett había levantado.

"Hombres," murmuró Alice.

"De todos modos," dijo Emmett, "¿qué te parece la Secundaria Forks hasta ahora?"

"Es… diferente a mi escuela, eso te lo aseguro," dijo Edward, comiendo un bocado de pizza.

"Agita, por favor," dijo Alice, entregándole su ensalada cubierta de aderezos a Emmett, quien agitó violentamente el recipiente.

Edward se estremeció ante lo que vio y murmuró "asco" por debajo de su aliento. Contuve la sonrisa pero me salió un resoplido lo que hizo que Alice me mirara.

"Hola chicos," dijo Angela, sentándose al lado de Alice, y depositando su bandeja en la mesa.

"Ella es nuestra amiga, Angela," dije cuando Edward la miró.

"Hola," dijo Angela, moviendo la mano tímidamente.

"Angela, él es el novio de Bella, Edward," dijo Alice.

¡Mal momento para decir eso Alice! Estaba tomando un trago de mi agua cuando lo hizo y rocié a Emmett con mi bebida, antes de toser por haberme ahogado. Emmett se las arregló para _no_ mojarse (y su almuerzo seguía seco, lo que agradecía) y Edward comenzó a darme golpecitos en la espalda, sus mejillas de un color rosado por el sonrojo.

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Preguntó Angela, mirándome. "No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien."

"No lo estoy," conseguí decir… de cierta forma.

"Bueno, no todavía," dijo Alice. "Pero lo harán." Sonrió.

"Bueno, ahí se va la mitad del cuerpo de estudiantes que lo deseaban," dijo Alice, riendo.

Genial, _simplemente genial_, pensé. Y supe que tenía razón cuando las chicas de la clase de Biología, que teníamos después del almuerzo, vinieron a mi escritorio a coquetear con él. Edward fue educado, sin coquetear con ellas. Pero lo que realmente me tranquilizaba era que Edward tenía una mano sobre mi rodilla, por debajo del escritorio, y me la apretaba cada vez que una chica coqueteaba, lo que era casi cada cinco segundos. Estaba segura de que mi rodilla no volvería a ser la misma por los apretones pero también porque era _Edward_ quien la estaba apretando.

Finalmente, cuando llegó el Sr. Banner, las chicas volvieron a sus asientos.

"Srta. Swan, no recuerdo que usted tuviera un compañero," murmuró el Sr. Banner mientras se quitaba su campera.

"No lo tengo," dije. "Hoy, tengo un invitado."

"Mmm," fue todo lo que dijo y caminó hacia mi escritorio. "Nombre, por favor."

"Edward Masen," dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie."

"¿Escuela?"

"Instituto de Profesiones Médicas del lado Norte… señor," dijo Edward.

El Sr. Banner alzó una ceja. "¿Biología avanzada?"

"Con el Dr. Valentino," dijo Edward, asintiendo.

"Mmm, bien entonces… Srta. Swan finalmente tiene un compañero que trabajará igual que usted… y no que se copiara," dijo el Sr. Banner antes de volver al frente.

Solté un suspiro de alivio mientras Edward volvía a sentarse.

"Me cae bien," me susurró Edward mientras el Sr. Banner comenzaba a tomar lista.

"Mmm, sí, lo respeto," le susurré y contesté al Sr. Banner con un 'presente' cuando dijo mi apellido.

De hecho, Edward fue un buen compañero de laboratorio. Y el Sr. Banner, quien suele llamarte para responder las preguntas que otros estudiantes no saben o no _quieren_ responder, hoy llamó a Edward la mayoría de las veces. Tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba probando a Edward para ver exactamente qué sabía. Y Edward contestó todas las preguntas correctamente, lo que impresionó al Sr. Banner y al resto de la clase (incluyéndome, aunque supiera las respuestas).

Estaba en el vestuario de mujeres cambiándome para gimnasia, Edward ya estaba en el gimnasio como no tenía que cambiarse no había necesidad de que estuviera en el vestuario de hombres, cuando todas las chicas en la habitación se abalanzaron fuera del baño donde me estaba cambiando, demandando que les dijera quién era Edward.

Finalmente, me defendí diciendo que era sólo un chico, que fue una respuesta que no les gustó, que era mi novio. Todo el vestuario quedó en silencio y supe dos cosas: uno, ellas seguían ahí porque podía ver sus pies y dos… me había metido en un GRAN problema cuando fuera a gimnasia.

Edward se encontró conmigo en la puerta mientras entrábamos al gimnasio.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Me preguntó.

"¿Huh?" Dije, dándome vuelta.

"Oh, sólo… no sé," terminó, no muy convencido.

Sonreí lo mejor que pude… lo que creo que supo que era bastante forzado, y dije, "En serio Edward, no pasa nada."

Bueno, no creo que me haya creído pero lo dejó pasar. Y deseé que no lo hubiera hecho. Hoy jugábamos al tenis. Mi pareja era alguien que no conocía mucho… y una chica. El otro equipo también estaba compuesto de chicas. Uh-oh, esto no puede ser bueno.

¿Bueno? Fue horrible. Cada pelota iba dirigida hacia mí. Así que no sólo me lastimé por mí misma, sino que las otras chicas también me lastimaron. Mi pareja… incluso me tiró la pelota a la cabeza y pretendió que fue un accidente. Accidente, sí, claro, pensé mientras cojeaba hacia las gradas donde estaba sentado Edward, por cierto, mi tobillo estaba palpitando fuertemente porque técnicamente no podía hacer mucha actividad física, lo que a mi entrenador no pareció importarle.

"¿Vas a seguir con eso de que 'no pasa nada' o vas a decirme lo que está pasando?" Me preguntó Edward tan pronto como me senté.

Gemí y apoyé mi cabeza sudorosa contra él, no pareció importarle que me apoyara apestosa como estaba sobre él. Susurré lo que había pasado, intentando no mover mis labios porque algunas chicas que estaban al otro lado del gimnasio miraban cada movimiento que hacía. Edward cerró sus manos en puños, lo que hizo que me ocultara detrás de mis manos ocultándome de la mirada de los otros.

"¿Te están lastimando porque están celosas?" Susurró, mirándome.

Me encogí de hombros.

"Bella, esto no se supone que debas tomarlo a la ligera," me susurró.

"Sólo, ayúdame a salir del gimnasio rápido," murmuré.

"Tranquila," dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie.

Me caí enseguida, dado que había estado apoyada en Edward.

"Ow," murmuré, frotando mi nariz, que golpeó fuerte contra el asiento.

"Lo siento," murmuró Edward, viéndose realmente arrepentido de haberse levantado tan rápido, antes de caminar hacia los entrenadores.

Lo estaba mirando con tanta atención, que no vi que una de las chicas se acercaba.

"Bella," dijo.

"Hola," dije, no confiando mucho en ellas.

"Sólo quería hablar unas pocas palabras contigo," dijo, con dos chicas detrás de ella.

"¿Oh?" Dije.

"Sí," dijo una de las otras. "Ven por aquí, así podemos hablar en privado."

No tuve más remedio que pararme cuando me tomaron de los brazos. Me tambaleé.

"Vamos Bella," dijo la primer chica, empujándome.

_Ah, mierda_, pensé mientras intentaba no caerme y lo único que hice fue lastimarme más el tobillo cuando aterricé sobre el, qué divertido.

* * *

Edward's POV

Estaba diciéndole al entrenador lo que pasaba, cosa que no creo que me haya creído dado que Bella es conocida por ser torpe, cuando escuché un fuerte ruido detrás de mí. Me di vuelta para ver a Bella despatarrada en el suelo del gimnasio, con tres chicas alrededor de ella.

"¡BELLA!" Grité, corriendo hacia ella.

Bella gimió mientras movía la cabeza a un lado para mirarme.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!" Le gritó el entrenador a las chicas que estaban ahí, mientras el resto de la clase se acercaba.

"Bella quería jugar otro partido, entrenador," dijo una de las chicas, viéndose tan inocente mientras sus ojos brillaban. "Intentamos decirle que no, que se lastimaría, pero quería probarle algo a su _novio_, que no era una completa idiota, entonces se paró y se cayó mientras bajaba de las gradas.

"Tonterías," murmuré mientras me inclinaba para susurrarle a Bella. "Bella, ¿es el tobillo lo que te molesta?"

Su cabeza se movió muy lentamente, asintiendo.

"Voy a ver si está quebrado," dije, quitando el zapato de su tobillo lastimado.

No se veía roto, pero por si acaso debería llevarla al hospital. Se lo dije al entrenador.

"Seguro," dijo, sus ojos entrecerrados hacia las chicas. No creo que les haya creído después de lo que le dije.

Levanté a Bella en mis brazos.

"¿Te importaría conseguirme la ropa de Bella?" Le pregunté a la asistente que estaba ahí, sin confiar en las chicas.

El asistente era un chico y miró al entrenador con la duda en sus ojos. La otra entrenadora suspiró, "Yo voy," dijo antes de correr hacia el vestuario.

"¿Dónde debo llevarla para que vea a un doctor?" Le pregunté al entrenador, aunque ya lo sabía dado que Carlisle me había dicho una vez que el único doctor aquí estaba en el hospital y era en el hospital del condado.

El entrenador me dijo eso y me dio las indicaciones, de las que hice una nota mental. La entrenadora volvió con el bolso de Bella, donde estaba metida su ropa, y su campera la que envolví en Bella mientras tomaba su mochila.

"Sabía que no debía haberme levantado," murmuró Bella mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, entonces?" Pregunté, un poco enojado.

"No tuve otra opción," dijo, tiritando levemente ya que sus piernas no estaban cubiertas y estaba usando ropa que no era para el frío. "Me levantaron y me empujaron."

Puse a Bella en el capó del Volvo para que pudiera abrir la puerta y meter su mochila la parte trasera. Una vez que Bella estuvo en su lugar y yo detrás del volante, la llevé al hospital, subiendo la calefacción.

"Bueno… hablando de un día emocionante," murmuré.

"Sí… ni me lo digas," murmuró Bella en respuesta.

Sonreí y subí el volumen de la música clásica.

* * *

Nota de _traductora_: OMG, OMG, OMG! **GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!** Parezco tonta diciendo todo tres veces, pero, _en serio_ ¡gracias infinitas! 50 reviews en el capítulo anterior ^^. Y ¡no los pedí! Y, aish, son tan lindas/os. ¿Ya les di las gracias?

Lo sé, soy horrible, tendría que haber actualizado antes, porque se lo merecen. Si les soy sincera, ayer a la noche no tuve ganas. Pero hoy me levanté temprano y les traigo el –tal vez, primer- capítulo del día martes ;) Por si no se entendió xD, si llegó a traducir el que sigue esta tarde, existe la posibilidad de que lo publique a la noche. El capítulo que viene ¡es el baile!

Me tengo que ir, voy a almorzar a lo de mi abuela con mi novio ^^.

Espero que les haya gustado :) A mí, Edward, cada vez me parece más tierno. Y Bella me dio mucha lástima, ¡pobre!

Saludos y… _**¡gracias!**_

Mar.-


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie_ _Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie_ _Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo veintidos

**El baile**

Bella's POV

No tenía el tobillo quebrado, pero aún así tenía que volver a usar las muletas.

"Esto apesta," murmuré mientras Alice realizaba los últimos toques en mi cabello.

"Deja de moverte," dijo Rosalie, intentando maquillarme.

"Lo siento," murmuré. Rosalie me miró con odio. "Lo siento."

Rosalie suspiró y volvió a aplicarme rubor, que en realidad no lo creía necesario.

"En serio Bella," dijo Alice. "Te va a encantar esta noche."

"Exactamente, ¿por qué me va a encantar esta noche, Alice?" Pregunté, cerrando mis ojos cuando vi que Rosalie estaba sacando la sombra para ojos.

"Edward _es_ tu cita," susurró cerca de mi oído.

Me puse de un rojo escarlata.

"Bueno, está bien, quizás ella _no_ necesitaba el rubor," murmuró Rosalie.

"¿Qué te dije?" Murmuré.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentada ahí pero fue lo suficiente como para que empezara a dolerme el trasero, junto con mi espalda. Lenta, y cuidadosamente, bajé las escaleras con la ayuda de Rosalie y Alice. Los chicos ya nos estaban esperando en la entrada, hablando con el Sr. Brandon.

"Ah, ahí vienen," dijo el Sr. Brandon, sonriendo, "y tan hermosas como siempre."

Me sonrojé cuando sentí los ojos de Edward pegados a mí mientras bajaba, cojeando, las escaleras.

"Wow," murmuró Emmett, sus ojos prácticamente se le salieron ante el escote del vestido de Rosalie.

"No escucho nada de su parte, Sr. Whitlock," Preguntó Alice, sonriendo ante la cara de Jasper.

"No hay palabras para describir cómo... se ve, Srta. Brandon," dijo Jasper, tomando la mano de Alice mientras bajaba el último escalón e incluso _besó_ su mano.

Por primera vez, desde que conozco a Alice, ella se sonrojó. Casi esperaba que se convirtiera en un dibujito de Disney y dijera, "¡Ay, caramba!"

"Ditto (**N/T: **Lo dejé así por lo que viene después, la traducción sería algo como: _Lo mismo digo_)," dijo Edward, subiendo hasta la mitad de las escaleras para tomarme en brazos.

"Siempre tan caballero, Sr. Masen," dije, aún sonrojada haciendo que Edward sonriera con esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que mi corazón latiera frenéticamente.

"¡Tritto!" Dijo Emmett mientras Rosalie actuaba como si él no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero podía decir por su sonrisa que le encantaba la atención que estaba recibiendo.

"¿Tritto?" Pregunté cuando Edward me dejó en el suelo.

"Sí… tres veces ditto… tritto," dijo Emmett, sonriendo infantilmente.

Todos los pares de ojos rodaron por el comentario de Emmett.

La Sra. Brandon exigió que nos tomáramos fotos antes de irnos lo que duró, lo juro, casi una hora antes de que Alice comenzara a lloriquear las fotos que faltaban.

"Por primera vez _me gustó_ que Alice lloriqueé," Le susurré a Edward, haciendo que riera, y Alice, que debe haberme oído o simplemente conocerme _demasiado_ bien, se dio vuelta y me sacó la lengua (lo que sólo hizo que Edward riera más fuerte).

El baile se hizo en el gimnasio de la escuela (ninguna sorpresa). Estaba nerviosa mientras nos registrábamos en una pequeña mesa que estaba juntando las entradas.

"¿Ya te dije lo Hermosa que estás esta noche?" Susurró Edward en mi oído por sobre la música que estaba sonando.

Me sonrojé y sacudí la cabeza.

"Muy," susurró Edward, sus labios rozando levemente contra mi oreja, antes de llevarme lentamente hacia las gradas donde podía sentarme.

Noté algunas miradas de las mujeres pero ninguna de ellas era más que una mirada de odio. Busqué en el gimnasio para ver si podía encontrar a las chicas del accidente de gimnasia.

"No las dejaron venir," dijo Edward mientras me ayudaba a sentarme.

"¿Huh?"

Alice vino a pararse a un lado de Edward, Jasper tomándola del brazo, con Rosalie y Emmett unos pasos atrás. "Oh sí, las suspendieron, lo que significa que no pueden venir al baile."

"Además," dijo Emmett, sonriendo. "Rosalie se hizo cargo de ellas." Rosalie sonrió dulcemente pero sus ojos escondían algo más.

Los miré y dije, "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Alice parecía una niña cuando dijo, "Oh, yo quiero contarle."

Y nadie la detuvo cuando ella me dijo a lo que se refería Emmett con 'Rosalie se hizo cargo de ellas."

* * *

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

Alice's POV

"_Oh, yo conozco a esas brujas malvadas," dije, enojada, dando golpes en el suelo con el pie._

"_Quieres decir perras," dijo Rosalie, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho._

_Chillé, cubriendo mis oídos._

_Emmett rió. "Alice tiene oídos 'vírgenes', como ella lo dice, así que no maldice," dijo._

_Lo miré. "No es cierto," dije, sacando la lengua. __He oído la mayoría de las malas palabras… sólo que no me gusta escucharlas._

"_Como quieras llamarlas," dijo Rosalie, rodando sus ojos, "siguen siendo malvadas."_

"_Concuerdo," dijo Jasper, apoyado en el mostrador detrás de mí._

"_Sugiero que vayamos a educar un poco," Dijo Emmett, sonando sus nudillos, sonriendo._

_Di golpecitos con un dedo contra mis labios, mientras daba golpecitos con el pie mientras pensaba más rápido._

"_Alice… tu pie, por favor," dijo Emmett._

_Jasper puso con delicadeza su pie sobre el mío, haciendo que detuviera el movimiento._

"_Siempre están en un lugar," murmuré._

_Los cuatro terminamos en el jeep de Emmett fuera del pequeño almacén. Vimos a Malvada Uno, Malvada Dos y Malvada Tres coqueteando con uno de los empleados de ahí._

"_¿Puedo agregar 'putas' a la mezcla?" Dijo Rosalie, haciéndome chillar y que cubriera mis oídos._

_Los chicos rieron, mientras que Rosalie rodó los ojos._

"_Hey, ahí vienen," susurró Rosalie, señalándolas cuando salían del almacén porque el encargado les dijo que lo hicieran._

_Salimos del auto lentamente. No nos estaban prestando demasiada atención, si no más bien a ellas mismas, entonces nos vieron repentinamente bloqueándoles el camino, Malvada uno hizo una mueca._

"Brandon_," dijo, sonriendo levemente._

_Dije su nombre, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho._

"_¿Quién es ese chico tan atractivo que está detrás de ti?" Preguntó Malvada Dos, poniendo cara de coqueta._

_Supe que Jasper se tensó disgustado por la inhalación repentina que tomó._

"_Mi novio, _gracias_," dije, sonriendo… bueno… él lo sería… pronto._

_Malvada uno rodó los ojos._

"_¿Qué quieres _Brandon_?" Preguntó Malvada Tres._

"_Lastimaron a nuestra amiga," dijo Rosalie, con su expresión de 'Reina del Maldito Hielo' mientras las miraba con odio._

_Malvada Uno sonrió. "Bueno, tal vez, de esa forma ella no podría ir al baile, dejando a _Edward_ para nosotras."_

_Mis manos se apretaron en puños. Jasper las cubrió con las suyas en un intento de calmarme._

"_Por cierto, Emmett, estás disponible, ¿qué te parece ir al baile conmigo?" Malvada Tres preguntó._

"_Atrás, brujas" espetó Rosalie – gracias Rosalie por no decir '¡perras!" – "Él es mío."_

"_Una perra territorial," dijo Malvada dos, sonriendo._

_Rosalie dio un paso hacia las tres, Emmett apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros para detenerla._

"_¿Qué vas a hacer, Barbie?" Preguntó Malvada Uno, sonriendo también._

"¡¿Perdón?!" _Dijo Rosalie._

Uh-oh_, pensé, no debió decirle eso a Rosalie._

"_¿Qué–" _DIABLOS_, gritó mi mente cubriendo sus palabras "–dijiste? Gruñó Rosalie._

"_Me escuchaste… Barbie," dijo._

"_Oh _diablos_, no," dijo Rosalie, quitándose sus pendientes. __"Ven entonces."_

_Malvada uno se burló mientras Malvada dos y Malvada tres empezaban a parecer asustadas, ya que poco a poco se alejaban de su 'amiga'._

"_¿Qué vas a hacer, Barbie? ¿Picarme los ojos?"_

_Rosalie le dio a Emmett sus pendientes y se subió un poco las mangas de su chaqueta. "No, esto," dijo antes de darle un puñetazo en el ojo._

_Chillé, porque en verdad no me gustaba la violencia._

_La chica tropezó, agarrando su ojo._

_Rosalie sonó sus hombros y su cuello._

"_Whoa," murmuró Emmett, impresionado. "¿Dónde aprendiste a dar ese golpe?"_

_Rosalie miró a Emmett por encima de su hombro. "Voy a kick-boxing desde que tenía ocho," dijo, guiñando un ojo._

_Jasper gruñó, "Y yo no lo sabía."_

_

* * *

_

_Narrado en tercera persona._

Bella miró a Alice, luego a Rosalie… y volvió a hacer lo mismo.

"¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!" Dijo Bella mientras Edward reía.

"Fue una belleza," dijo Emmett sonriendo mientras Rosalie se veía orgullosa de sí misma.

"¿EL golpe o el ojo morado?" Preguntó Edward, sonriendo.

"¡Ambos!" Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Rosalie se sonrojara un poco.

Bella rodó los ojos mientras una canción lenta empezaba a sonar.

_Sabes cuando finalmente encontraste esa persona_

"Hora de bailar," dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie.

_Que te hace sentir realmente viva_

"Edward," gimoteó Bella. "No puedo bailar."

_Como que eres alguien, como que significas algo_

"Todo depende de quién te guíe," dijo Edward, guiñando un ojo.

_Se siente tan bien ser amado, sí_

Lentamente la llevó a la pista y luego, para su sorpresa, la alzó y la puso sobre sus zapatos.

"¡Edward!" dijo Bella, intentando bajarse.

Edward simplemente sonrió. "Está bien, no me estás lastimando."

Lo miró, dudosa.

Él rió y susurró en su oído, "botas con punta de acero."

Bella sonrió. Qué buena idea.

Edward se balanceó lentamente con la música.

_(Siempre serás)  
Siempre serás una parte especial de mí  
(Chico, siempre serás una parte especial de mí)  
Chico, me haces sentir que alguien me ama, estoy enamorada_

Edward la miró fijamente a los ojos, el corazón de Bella hinchándose de la emoción.

_(Me haces sentir que estoy viva)  
Nadie nunca me dio lo que tú me das  
(Nadie me prestó atención, bebé)_

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta, pero Bella sabía cuál era el sentimiento.

_Estoy enamorada_

Nunca se había enamorado antes, y el amor por Edward… aunque no lo conocía tan bien como a Alice o Emmett, no necesitaba conocerlo para saber que lo amaba.

_Incluso cuando algo está mal  
Haría cualquier cosa por ti, oh bebé  
Sólo quiero consolarte, no hay nada que preferiría hacer_

Edward sonrió levemente por la letra, estaba de acuerdo con ella. Quería aliviar cualquiera de sus dolores, y…

Diminuyó su balanceo un poco.

… Y la amaba.

_(Ooh bebé, abrázame)  
Bebé, abrázame_

Edward la atrajo hacia él, apoyando su cabeza en la parte posterior de la de ella.

_Bebé, abrázame  
(Chico, mejor que me abraces)_

_Oh, él la estaba abrazando,_ pensó Bella.

_No me dejes ir  
(no me dejes)_

La canción fue terminando y Edward se detuvo, mirando a Bella. Lentamente se inclinaron hacia el otro, para besarse…

… cuando escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

Se separaron rápidamente y miraron a la persona parada ahí.

"¡Papá!" Chilló Bella.

"¿Carlisle? ¡¿Esme?!" Preguntó Edward, sorprendido, viendo a su tío y tía parados detrás del jefe de policía.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** No me odien. Ya expliqué en las otras traducciones qué pasó, así que no lo vuelvo a repetir para no cansarlas. Además, no sé qué me pasó con este capítulo que _no podía_ sentarme a traducirlo. Ahora me van a odiar por cómo termina y porque no tengo el que sigue traducido. Em, si prometo tenerlo para mañana, ¿me creen?.

Argh! Estoy enojada (conmigo). Así que, no sé si es bueno o malo, pero saco la tablita. No las voy a obligar a dejar reviews si yo no cumplo. Entonces, para evitar eso, subo cuando tenga traducido.

De todas formas, gracias infinitas a todas/os las/os que dejan review. Cada vez que me llega el Alert de uno me sacan una sonrisa tonta. ¡Gracias por las 47 sonrisas del capítulo anterior!

La canción, por si la quieren buscar, es 'Special Part of Me' de Mary J. Blige. La traduje yo porque no la encontré por Internet, así que está algo _puaj_.

En fin, después de cenar traduzco el que sigue. Perdón, otra vez.

Espero que hayan terminado bien la semana :)

Saludos, Mar.-


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie_ _Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie_ _Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo Veintitrés

**¿Nos… mudamos?**

Edward's POV

'Oh… mierda' fue lo primero que vino a mi mente al ver la cara… para nada feliz del Jefe Swan, el rostro de Carlisle que no mostraba ninguna emoción… y el de Esme que estaba haciendo que se rompiera mi corazón. De todo lo que había dejado en Seattle, me había olvidado que Esme sería la persona que iba a estar más dolida por mi huída.

El Jefe Swan me separó de Bella para entregarme a Carlisle y Esme.

"Estación," les dijo el Jefe Swan antes de mirar a Bella. "Isabella."

Carlisle me llevó afuera, mientras yo luchaba contra su agarre para volver con Bella, que parecía estar discutiendo con Charlie, con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. El viaje hacia la estación de policías fue un asunto serio. Esme se dio vuelta, constantemente, para mirarme, sus ojos suaves y tristes, haciendo que mi corazón doliera aún más.

Uno de los oficiales de la estación me llevó, con Carlisle y Esme detrás de mí, hacia un cuarto con sólo una mesa, y unas sillas a su alrededor. Me senté en una de las sillas, mirando mis manos.

Carlisle tocó los hombros de Esme mientras ella se quedaba en la puerta. Alrededor de cinco minutos después, luego de inspeccionar mis manos, entró el Jefe Swan con Bella, él haciendo de muleta dado que no las habíamos traído esta noche. Tuve que sonreír un poco al verla, tan hermosa.

Bella se sentó rápidamente a mi lado y tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa. Vi los ojos de Esme agrandarse cuando vio nuestros dedos entrelazados. Mi pulgar hacía círculos en su palma.

El Jefe Swan entró al cuarto. Podía escuchar a Alice y Emmett a la distancia junto con el murmullo de la voz del Sr. Brandon. ¿El Sr. Brandon? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

El Jefe Swan se sentó en frente mío, mirando mal a los dedos entrelazados antes de mirarme mal a mí.

"Así que… ¿visitando a un _amigo_?" Me preguntó Charlie en su voz baja.

Intenté no mirarlo mal. "No es mentira," dije.

Charlie simplemente alzó una ceja, cuestionándome.

"Vine a ver a mis amigos," dije.

"Entonces… ¿_no_ huiste?" Preguntó Charlie. La ceja seguía levantada.

No dije nada por un momento, antes de decir, "Me escapé… pero no iba a _no_ volver."

Los ojos de Carlisle se ampliaron.

"Me escapé… sí. Pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar y calmarme… estaba pensando en volver a casa."

"¿Cuándo?" Preguntó Charlie.

Me encogí de hombros. "Cuando sintiera que quisiera."

"Eso podrían ser años."

"No podía estar afuera para siempre… tenía que volver pronto," susurré, mirando a Esme.

Ella estaba llorando, las manos de Carlisle a su alrededor.

"¿Cómo conoces a Isabella?" Preguntó Charlie, mirando nuestras manos.

"Bella," dije, "y hemos sigo amigos… amigos por correspondencia, supongo que podría decirse."

Charlie la miró. "No recuerdo que tuvieras un amigo por correspondencia."

"Fue idea de Alice," dijo.

Charlie bufó como si hubiera tenido que suponer eso.

"Vas a tener que volver con tus tíos," dijo Charlie.

Lo miré y dije, "No me voy a mudar."

Charlie miró entre Carlisle y yo. Los ojos de Carlisle estaban cerrados, sus manos seguían en los hombros de Esme.

"Jefe Swan," preguntó Esme, mirando al levemente confundido policía. "¿Le importa si tenemos un momento a solas, por favor?"

Charlie la miró y asintió, poniéndose de pie. "Bella," dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Bella se inclinó hacia mí, y susurró en mi oído, "Sin importar lo que pase… siempre te voy a amar… no importa la distancia."

Mi cabeza se levantó hacia ella rápidamente. Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras me sonreía. Me besó en la mejilla… sin querer demostrar mucho, especialmente con su padre ahí. Soltó mi mano lentamente y caminó hacia la puerta.

Los Swan se fueron, Charlie detrás de su hija. La puerta se cerró con un ruido seco y todo quedó en silencio. Volví a mirar a la mesa, a mis manos.

"Lo siento," susurré, sabiendo que era la mejor forma de empezar esta conversación.

Carlisle suspiró mientras escuché a Esme sorber por la nariz.

"Lo sabemos," susurró Carlisle. "Y siento haberle preguntado al Dr. Goldfart por un psicólogo cuando la mudanza todavía no había sido acordada."

Sentí a alguien sentarse en donde Bella estaba sentada unos minutos atrás.

"La amas," susurró Esme, frotando mi espalda. No era una pregunta, sólo una afirmación.

"Sí," dije, asintiendo. _Y ella me ama a mí_, pensé, sonriendo por sus palabras.

"Supe que ella era alguien especial cuando vino a la casa ese día."

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo en el cuarto.

"Decidí no aceptar el trabajo en Chicago."

Miré a Carlisle, que estaba de pie delante de mí.

"¿Qué?"

Carlisle asintió una vez. "Poco después de que te… _fueras_… decidí que no era el mejor lugar para mudarte. Tus _padres_ están aquí… _Bella_ está aquí… así que parecía poco aconsejable mudarte tan lejos."

Me senté ahí, simplemente mirándolo, sus palabras entrando en mi mente.

"¿Cómo supieron dónde encontrarme?" Pregunté, queriendo saber.

"Conocía el lugar… la _persona_ a la que querías ir," susurró Esme.

"¿El Sr. Brandon no los llamó?"

"No," dijo Carlisle, moviendo su cabeza.

"¿Y el Jefe Swan?"

"Se sorprendió de verme otra vez."

Asentí, volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia la mesa.

"Edward."

Levanté la mirada.

"Acepté un trabajo, aquí en Washington… sin embargo, tendremos que mudarnos."

Miré fijamente a Carlisle, con la boca abierta.

"¿Mudarnos a dónde?" Pregunté.

* * *

Bella's POV

"¿Hace cuánto que te estás viendo con ese chico?" Me preguntó Charlie en cuanto cerró la puerta.

Me encogí de hombros. "No hace mucho." Era la verdad.

Charlie no estaba muy contento. Caminamos hacia la sala de espera donde estaban Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y el Sr. Brandon.

"Bella," dijo Alice, viniendo hacia mí bastante rápido, incluso con los tacones.

"¿Cómo está?" Me susurró al oído y me abrazó.

"Él está… bien," dije. "Al menos… creo que lo estaba. Está hablando con su familia."

"Va a estar todo bien, Bella," dijo Emmett, abrazándome.

Esperamos ahí, Charlie hablando con el Sr. Brandon, a que Edward y su familia nos acompañaran.

"¿De qué pueden estar hablando?" Susurré.

"Relájate," susurró Rosalie. "Inquietarse no va a ayudar."

"Rose tiene razón, Belly-Bells," dijo Alice, abrazándome. "Él va a estar bien. Empieza a pensar dónde será su primera cita."

Me sonrojé.

Justo entonces, se abrió la puerta, y salió Edward con sus brazos alrededor de la adorable Esme. Su rostro estaba manchado de lágrimas pero había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Las manos de Carlisle estaban apoyadas sobre los hombros de Edward.

"Edward," dije, alejándome de mis amigos.

Edward me miró.

"Ya vuelvo," le susurró Edward a su familia, alejándose de ellos.

Nos encontramos a medio camino.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunté.

Su rostro estaba serio mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos. "Me mudo Bella."

Mi corazón se detuvo ante sus palabras. Lentamente, sus ojos, que estaban pegados a nuestros dedos, se levantaron para mirar a los míos. Sostuvieron a los míos.

"¿Te mudas? ¿A dónde?" Pregunté, al ver la diversión en sus ojos.

Sus labios –sus labios maravillosamente besables- se curvaron en la hermosa sonrisa torcida que amaba.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** ¡Qué horror ser interrogada/o por el papá de tu novio/a!

Actualizo este capítulo más que nada porque voy a poner una encuesta en mi perfil y necesito que voten, _please_ :)

Como dije casi al comienzo de esta traducción, este fic no es pura y exclusivamente Edward/Bella. Nos estamos acercando al cambio de enfoque de Edward/Bella hacia Alice/Jasper (capítulo 25). Como no sé cuántas tienen las mismas ganas de seguir leyendo esa parte de la historia (tengo la sensación de que se van a perder más lectoras en el camino) voy a hacer una encuesta para que me digan si continúo actualizando diariamente o no. Después está el otro pase de Alice/Jasper a Emmett/Rosalie (capítulo 32). Y por último, está el epílogo en BPOV.

Espero que voten. La encuesta la cierro el lunes (11/01/10), y ese mismo día subo el capítulo 24.

Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana, saludos.

Mar.-


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie_ _Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie_ _Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

_**Intervalo**_

Capítulo Veinticuatro

**Edward en la Secundaria Forks (permanentemente)**

Bella's POV

Así que parece que el Hospital del Condado tenía un puesto vacante para un cirujano de urgencias desde hace un tiempo (no es que yo lo supiera). Mientras Charlie llevaba a Carlisle y Esme al baile, le dijo a Carlisle que el hospital tenía esa posición vacante después de que Carlisle le contó que no aceptó el mismo trabajo en Chicago.

Esme y Carlisle no necesitaron hablarlo. Sabía que Edward era necesario aquí en Washington, así que Carlisle iba a aceptar el trabajo. Ese lunes después del baile, Carlisle fue al hospital y empezó los trámites necesarios para su traslado allí.

Edward volvió a Seattle con ellos para terminar las seis semanas restantes, antes de cambiarse de escuela. Podía darme cuenta que lo entristecía dejar la escuela que llamaba hogar, junto con las rondas por el hospital, pero Carlisle estaba bastante seguro de que podría conseguir que Edward hiciera rondas en el hospital, aprendiendo sobre los distintos departamentos. Edward estaba muy entusiasmado con eso.

Cuando pasaron las seis semanas, Edward y su _familia_ se mudaron a Forks, a una de las residencias de _Upper Forks_, a unas _pocas_ casas de la de Alice. La vivienda era hermosa, y no le digan a ella que dije esto pero, era más hermosa que la de _Alice_. Esme, que tenía una habilidad especial para las antigüedades, decoró la hermosa casa de dos pisos con finos muebles de época que te hacían sentir como si volvieras en el tiempo, aún así era lo suficientemente acogedor como para no tener miedo de sentarse en una de las elegantes sillas talladas del comedor. Cuando le pregunté por qué no había visto tantos muebles en su casa anterior, sonrió y dijo que la mayoría de las antigüedades pertenecían a la madre de Edward mientras que otras de las piezas las tenía en un guardamuebles.

El tema de la pérdida de sus padres, todavía era difícil para Edward, por lo que continuó yendo a terapia en el Hospital del Condado, con una mujer, la Dra. Hopesworth. Había sido invitada a concurrir a una sesión cuando el tema de la misma era sobre las relaciones de Edward… y la primera que salió de su boca fue la nuestra. Me caía bien la Dra. Hopesworth, sabiendo que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo… después de todo, ella es una de las mejores en todo el Noroeste. Edward me dijo que le gustaba mucho más la Dra. Hopesworth que el Dr. Goldfart.

"¡Bella!"

Me di vuelta en el pasillo para ver a Edward trotando desde su clase de Inglés. Sonreí, como lo hacía siempre que lo veía.

Edward me devolvió la sonrisa, envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío, y me dio un besito en los labios. Nuestra relación siguió floreciendo. Éramos novios _oficialmente_, aunque parecía que toda la ciudad de Forks nos conocía por la primera vez que Edward vino a verme, tantos meses atrás. Todas las chicas se alejaron de Edward y, de hecho, lo llamaban simplemente 'amigo'… aunque eso no detuvo a las tres _brujas_ (como las llamaba Alice) de coquetear con Edward en Gimnasia… y digamos… que pude vengarme en ese período.

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

_Hoy, en gimnasia, estábamos jugando tenis. Edward me eligió, lo que estaba bien para los demás (excepto las tres brujas) dado que no querían que los lastimara, porque tendía a lastimarme y lastimar a los otros. Dos de las brujas, Malvada Uno y Malvada Dos como Alice las llamaba cuando debía señalar a una de ellas, fue el primer equipo que Edward y yo tuvimos que enfrentar._

_Edward tomó la posición delantera, lo que era una buena idea para cuando las brujas sacaban, porque tendían a apuntarme a mí y Edward se las arreglaba para llegar a la pelota (lo que tendía a dejarme parada ahí, detrás de él, haciendo nada más que observarlo llegar a la pelota antes que yo) antes de que me lastimara._

_Después de ganar el primer game del set, era mi turno de sacar. Conseguí pegarle a la pelota (para sorpresa mía), conseguí no pegarle a Edward (para sorpresa mía ¡OTRA VEZ!)… pero conseguí pegarle a Malvada Uno en el rostro, dado que no estaba prestando atención al juego sino a uno de los chicos que pasaba por ahí._

_Edward rompió a reír a carcajadas cuando Malvada Uno cayó al suelo y rió más fuerte ante mi expresión sorprendida. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío, aún riendo, para susurrar en mi oído, "hermoso tiro, amor."_

_Me sonrojé mientras besaba detrás de mi oreja. Malvada Uno estaba bien, por supuesto, no había puesto _tanta _fuerza en el tiro, pero tuvo que quedarse sentada el resto de la clase._

_- - - - - Fin del Flashback - - - - -_

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Me preguntó Edward, llevándome hasta su Volvo.

Eso era algo de lo que Alice estaba agradecida cuando Edward se mudó a Forks, porque (uno) había encontrado mi 'verdadero amor' como ella lo llamaba, pero también porque (dos) ya no andaba tanto en mi camioneta porque iba con Edward. A Alice _nunca_ le había gustado mi camioneta.

"Estuvo bien," dije, acurrucándome en su calidez hasta que llegamos al coche.

"¡Bella!" Gritó Alice.

Edward y yo nos dimos vuelta para ver a Alice y Emmett caminar hacia nosotros… bueno, Emmett caminaba, Alice estaba sobre su espalda.

"Lo juro, actúa como una niña," dijo Edward, sonriendo.

Me reí. "Sin embargo, no es como Emmett," dije.

Emmett hizo esta cosa rara que se inclinó y Alice dio como una vuelta para bajarse de su espalda. Logró aterrizar en sus pies.

"¿Volviendo a mi casa?" Preguntó.

"Sí, tenemos tarea de matemática," dije.

"¡YUCK!" Hizo una cara de 'asco' que provocó que nos riéramos.

Llegamos a la casa de Alice, la Sra. Brandon nos proporcionó los aperitivos (que eran muchos porque Emmett come como un oso), y Alice fue derecho a su computadora en lugar de ir derecho a sus libros.

"Alice, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Edward mientras nos sentábamos en la cama de Alice, Emmett se sentó en el suelo.

"Revisando mi correo," dijo. "El celular de Jasper está roto y los minutos libres de Rosalie se están desperdiciando en el osito de peluche de ahí." Miró con odio a Emmett, quien se sonrojó.

La relación de Emmett y Rosalie iba muy bien. No podía encontrar a nadie más perfecto para Emmett y, por lo que me dijeron, no había nadie más perfecto para Rosalie que Emmett. Aunque Olympia estaba a unas tres horas y pico, Rosalie (junto a Jasper) se las arreglaban para venir a Forks los fines de semana, mientras que Emmett (y Alice) iban a Olympia los fines de semana que ellos no venían.

Me reí. "¿Supongo que vamos a posponer la tarea _otra vez_?" Pregunté, alzando una ceja.

Alice sólo sonrió.

Edward y yo empezamos a hacer nuestra tarea de Biología (era mi compañero en Biología, por supuesto) mientras Alice revisaba su bandeja de entrada para ver si había algún correo de Jasper y Emmett se comía todos los aperitivos.

"Listo," dijo Alice, levantándose de la computadora.

Levanté la mirada del papel que estaba a medio terminar.

"¿Cómo está Jasper?" Pregunté.

Alice se quedó pensativa. "Está bien," dijo.

"Siento venir un 'pero'", dijo Edward, levantando la mirada de su libro.

Lo miré y luego a Alice.

"Nada, sólo… tengo una sensación extraña de que algo va a pasarle," dijo Alice.

Por alguna razón, pensé en mi extraño sueño que había tenido unos meses atrás. Le había contado a Edward sobre él, por sugerencia de la Dra. Hopesworth. Edward lo encontró extraño pero estuvo de acuerdo con lo que dijo su padre. Me acercó a él y dijo que era su sostén. Luego me besó.

"¿Qué clase de sensación?" Preguntó Emmett, mirándola.

"No lo sé," dijo Alice. "Sea lo que sea, va a necesitarme."

Sacudió su cabeza, riendo.

"Estoy siendo tonta," dijo. "Apuesto a que simplemente no quiero hacer la tarea de Matemática."

No dije nada mientras Alice iba hacia su mochila. Podía decir que ella _no_ creía estar siendo tonta, que era una actuación, pero no dije nada mientras sacaba su carpeta de matemática y comenzaba a hacer su tarea.

El tema no volvió a salir… pero Alice tenía razón… porque el padre de Jasper… había vuelto a su vida.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Ok, odié ese final. Es como re… tétrico.

Bien, en la encuesta 'ganó' que actualizara lo más que pudiera. Así que veré cuántos puedo subir hasta el viernes. Si me quieren dar un incentivo, no me quejo *guiño, guiño*.

Que tengan un buen lunes :)

Saludos, Mar.-


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie_ _Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie_ _Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo Veinticinco

**Sargento Dick Whitlock**

Jasper's POV

Faltaban pocos días para Navidad y Alice estaba comprando como loca… ¿qué tiene eso de nuevo? Alice estaba vestida como alguien de una película de Navidad, toda vestida de piel blanca, con una gran capucha peluda, una falda blanca, calzas blancas, botas de Navidad blanca, e incluso esa cosa… pequeña que va alrededor de las manos, que usan las mujeres para mantener las manos calientes.

"Tranquilamente podría mezclarse con la nieve," susurró Edward en mi oído mientras Alice iba dando saltitos delante nuestro

Contuve una risa.

"Oh, lindo," dijo Alice, agarrando a Bella y arrastrándola hacia una de las vidrieras.

"Se me están entumeciendo las manos," se quejó Emmett, sosteniendo todas las cajas y bolsas que tenían todo lo que Rosalie había comprado.

Rosalie rodó los ojos. "Tal vez deberías haberte puesto _guantes_, _Emmy_," dijo Rosalie, moviendo una mano enguantada en frente de su rostro.

Sonreí mientras Emmett intentaba mirar sus dedos de oso.

"Rosalie, dile a Bella que ese vestido le quedaría hermoso," lloriqueó Alice, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

"Edward, dile a Alice que me veo hermosa sin el vestido," dijo Bella, mirando furiosa a Alice

Edward rió. "Alice, ella se ve hermosa sin el vestido," dijo, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Rosalie le levantó una ceja. "Pero su belleza estaría realzada si se pone cierta ropa, como el vestido," dijo Rosalie, caminando hacia Alice.

"¿Dónde podría usar un vestido?" Pregunté.

"Gracias, Jasper," dijo Bella.

Alice me miró mal. Pasé saliva. Creo que no estaba ayudando mucho.

"En mi _Fiesta de Navidad_, Jazzy," dijo Alice.

"Alice, en serio, ¿tengo que ir a eso?" Lloriqueó Bella. "Sabes que las fiestas y yo _no_ nos mezclamos."

Edward acercó a Bella hacia él y la abrazó. Tuve que sonreír. Desde que Edward se mudó a Forks, Bella y Edward parecían ser muy felices, especialmente después de la muerte de los padres de Edward.

Miré al piso… desearía que _uno_ de mis padres muriera.

"Voy a ir yo, Bella," dijo Edward, con una sonrisa torcida.

Bella se sonrojó, más de lo que ya estaba por el frío. Alice y Rosalie hicieron un "Aw" mientras que Emmett le sonrió a su mejor amigo.

"Bien, iré… pero no me voy a probar el vestido, así que, Alice, mejor que sepas mi talle," dijo Bella entre dientes, sabiendo muy bien que Alice iba a hacerla sentir culpable por la fiesta y el vestido… o hacerle su 'cara de perrito'.

Alice chilló y agarró a Rosalie.

"Vamos," dijo Alice, arrastrando a Rosalie hacia la tienda.

"¡Nosotros vamos al Starbucks!" Les gritó Emmett.

Rosalie alzó un pulgar, indicando que lo habían escuchado y se encontrarían ahí.

Nos dirigimos al Starbucks de esa calle.

"Ah, mis dedos," murmuró Emmett, dejando las cosas en una de las mesas y estirando sus dedos. "Ahora puedo sentirlos."

Todos reímos y fuimos a hacer nuestros pedidos. Los otros ya los habían retirado y estaban sentados en dos mesas, dejándome a mí solo en el mostrador esperando por mi bebida. Estaba mirando los CDs que tenían en un puesto, viendo si conocía alguno de los artistas cuando escuché "¡Whitlock!"

"Aquí," dije, al mismo tiempo que lo hizo otra voz.

Me congelé ante el sonido, escuchando los pasos mientras la persona se acercaba al mostrador.

El hombre rió y dijo, "Pedido del Whitlock equivocado."

Una taza Tall apareció delante de mi rostro.

"Creo que esto es tuyo… _hijo_."

Lentamente levanté la mirada para ver al hombre en uniforme militar.

"Sargento," murmuré, mirando a mi padre… la última persona en la tierra que quería volver a ver.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

"Da miedo que te sepas tan bien las medidas de Bella," dije, riendo mientras llevaba el vestido al Starbucks, donde los chicos nos estaban esperando.

Alice sólo sonrió. "Y si no lo supiera, sé coser."

Me reí, entré a la cafetería… y me congelé.

Ahí, parado junto a mi primo, estaba el hijo de puta.

"¿Qué carajo–" Alice chilló "–está haciendo él aquí?" Espeté, dándole el vestido a Alice para que pudiera golpear al maldito bastardo que había lastimado a mi tía y a mi primo.

* * *

Alice's POV

Tomé el vestido con torpeza mientras Rosalie me lo daba y se dirigía furiosa hacia Jasper.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Le pregunté a Bella, que se había acercado a mí.

"No tengo idea," susurró. "No sé quién es… pero contestó cuando la chica llamó a 'Whitlock' a retirar el pedido."

Miré a Bella y luego otra vez a Jasper, quien estaba totalmente pálido.

"Creí que se suponía que debes estar alejado de ellos, cabrón," dijo Rosalie, empujando al militar.

El rostro del tipo se crispó por la ira y agarró a Rosalie del brazo. Torció su brazo dolorosamente, mirándola furioso. Vi a Rosalie estremecerse pero no bajó la mirada.

"Tu familia puede esconder a mi _esposa_ y a mi _hijo_, pero _siempre_ los encontraré… y _siempre_ serán _míos_," susurró el hombre.

"Señora, ¿necesita que llame a la policía?" Dijo la pobre mujer desde el mostrador.

"Sí," dijo Rosalie al mismo tiempo que el militar y Jasper decían, "No."

Rosalie miró furiosa a Jasper. "¿Qué?" Siseó.

Vi a Jasper pasar saliva.

"Jasper," susurré, caminando hacia él, preguntándome qué estaba pasando.

"Veo que has hecho amigos, Jasper," dijo el hombre, sonriendo, aunque no se parecía al tipo de sonrisa como la de Edward, ésta era una burlona. "Apuesto a que no saben de mí, ¿cierto?"

Miré al tipo y luego a Jasper.

El hombre soltó a Rosalie, empujándola. Rosalie se tambaleó, pero Emmett la atrapó, viéndose preocupado.

"Éste se el Sargento Dick Whitlock," susurró Jasper, mirando al suelo. "Es mi padre."

Parpadeé. "Oh," dije. "No sabía que tenías papá."

El sargento sonrió, cruzando sus brazos. "No me sorprende," dijo. "Al maricón este seguramente le encanta pensar que estoy muerto."

Rosalie gruñó y luchó contra el agarre de Emmett, el cual se intensificó.

"Jasper, ¿tu madre no te ha enseñado modales? ¿Quiénes son éstas personas?"

Jasper respiró hondo. "Ella es Bella Swan y su novio Edward Masen." Bella asintió en forma de saludo mientras que Edward simplemente envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Bella, sin decir nada. "Y él es el novio de Rosalie, Emmett McCarthy." Emmett tampoco dijo nada. Jasper me miró, señalándome con la mano. "Y ella es Alice… mi… novia–"

"Bueno, bueno, bueno," dijo el Sargento, mirándome minuciosamente. "Me sorprende que hayas conseguido algo con tu timidez. Estaba empezando a preocuparme de que fueras gay."

"No me sorprende, si eres un idiota," Siseó Rosalie.

"Encantado de conocerte Alice," dijo el Sr. Whitlock, ignorando el comentario de Rosalie. Fue la primera vez que noté su acento sureño. Sabía que Jasper también lo tenía, pero nunca había pensado realmente en ello.

"Um… lo mismo," dije, pensando por un momento, antes de girarme hacia Jasper sonriendo, con la esperanza de animarlo. "Jasper, eso me recuerda, tengo que comprarle algo por Navidad a tu mamá."

"Oh, lo _siento_, Srta. Alice," dijo el Sr. Whitlock, sin sonar apenado en lo más mínimo. "Pero se supone que debo pasar tiempo _disfrutando _con mi familia, a la cual no he visto por cuatro años."

"Oh, está bien," dije.

"Vamos Jasper," dijo el Sr. Whitlock, su rostro serio.

"Nos vemos más tarde," me susurró Jasper después de darse vuelta para mirarme.

"¿Me llamas?" Pregunté.

Jasper asintió. Me puse en puntitas de pie para darle un beso, pero en lugar de besarme en los labios, movió su cabeza y pude besarle la mejilla. Sentí mi corazón estrujarse mientras volvía a apoyarme sobre mis pies. Los ojos de Jasper estaban tristes, poniéndose ligeramente rojos, y me pregunté por qué Jasper había girado su cabeza.

Se alejó lentamente de mí hacia su padre, quien tenía un brazo extendido que pasó por los hombros de Jasper.

"Ese es mi muchacho," dijo el Sr. Whitlock, aprisionando su cabeza con su brazo.

Observé cómo Jasper dejaba el Starbucks. Lo vi mirar hacia atrás, en mi dirección, una vez más antes de que el Sr. Whitlock lo tirara hacia adelante y fuera de la tienda.

"¡Argh!" Gritó Rosalie, dándole un codazo a Emmett en el estómago. Emmett la dejó ir.

"Ese maldito hijo de puta," dijo Rosalie entre dientes, yendo como una fiera detrás de ellos, dejándonos a Emmett, Bella, Edward y a mí en un estado de absoluta confusión.

¿Quién era exactamente el Sargento Dick Whitlock? ¿Y qué hizo que ponía a Rosalie tan furiosa?

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Bien, hizo su primera aparición el padre de Jasper. Creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero no va a ser un personaje muy querido.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie_ _Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie_ _Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo Veintiseis

**Cuidando a Samuel y Alice desanimada**

Bella's POV

Empecé a preocuparme por Alice al ver que los últimos días ella parecía más seria que nunca, muy no-Alice. La última vez que la había visto así, fue cuando tenía ocho años y su abuelo estaba muriendo de cáncer. Lo que realmente hizo que me preocupara fue que faltó un día a la escuela, el Sr. Brandon me dijo que estaba 'enferma' –Alice nunca estaba enferma. Y a la mañana siguiente, se olvidó el café de Emmett y ni siquiera tenía una puntita de su chocolate de su escondite secreto.

"Estoy preocupada por Alice," le contesté a Edward cuando me preguntó por qué me estaba mordiendo el labio, lo que él decía que hacía sólo cuando estaba pensando.

"Sí, parece un zombie," comentó Edward.

Asentí.

"Me pregunto si tiene que ver con Jasper," dijo Edward, bajando por el camino que dirigía hacia su casa.

"Quizás… seguramente," dije. Jasper era su corazón… como Edward era el mío.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada de los Cullen, viendo un auto en la calle.

"Me pregunto de quién es," dije mientras Edward mantenía la puerta abierta para mí.

Todo lo que dijo fue "Mmm," antes de llevarme hasta su puerta. La abrió y llamó a Esme.

"¡Estoy en la cocina, cariño!" Gritó Esme.

"Sé que está horneando sus maravillosas galletas con chispas de chocolate otra vez," dije, oliendo en el aire el aroma proveniente de la cocina.

"¡Bella, estoy haciendo tus galletas preferidas!"

"_La amo_," susurré, tirando de Edward hacia la cocina. Edward rió.

"¡Edward!" Gritó la voz de un niño mientras entrábamos a la cocina.

"Oh dios," gimió Edward, apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda al ver al niño.

El niño sonrió con picardía.

"Pensé que me había librado de ti en Seattle," murmuró Edward por debajo de su aliento mientras Esme me presentaba a la mamá de Samuel.

"Edward, la madre de Samuel tiene que irse de la ciudad y lo vamos a cuidar éste fin de semana," dijo Esme, apoyando una mano en la cabeza de Samuel.

"Aunque soy un chico grande y puedo cuidarme solo," dijo Samuel, sonriéndole a Edward.

"Mmjmm," dijo la mamá de Samuel, dando una mirada como diciendo _'Sí… claro'_ mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Y cómo hiciste para romper mi jarrón favorito?"

Samuel se veía avergonzado.

"Todavía no me olvido de _cómo_ entrabas," dijo Edward, mirando de mala manera a Samuel.

Samuel simplemente sonrió, haciendo que me riera y recordara el último día antes de que Edward se mudara a Forks.

* * *

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

"_Bueno… eso fue lo último," dijo Edward, mirando a la casa de la cual se estaba despidiendo._

"_¿Vas a extrañarla?" Pregunté, envolviendo mis brazos en su cintura._

"_Más o menos," susurró, acariciando mis brazos con sus manos._

"_¡__EDWARD!"_

"_Oh no," gruñó Edward._

_Di vuelta mi cabeza para ver a un niño corriendo hacia nosotros._

"_Hola, tú debes ser Bella," dijo el chico, sonriendo._

"_Uh, sí, ¿cómo lo sabías?" Pregunté._

"_Edward habla _muchísimo_ de ti desde que recibió el primer e-mail."_

"_Samuel, ¿no deberías estar en _tu casa_?" Preguntó Edward._

"_Nop, mamá me dejó despedirme antes de que te vayas mañana en la mañana."_

"_Oh… ¿él es Samuel?" Pregunté, recordando todas las veces que Edward se había quejado de que Samuel se metía en su casa._

"_Sí señora," dijo Samuel, saludándome._

"_Bueno, ya te has despedido," dijo Edward, haciéndole un gesto a Samuel para que se fuera._

"_Espera… ¿no quieres decirme nada?"_

_Miré a Edward, quien pestañeó una vez. "No, pero tengo algo que quiero _preguntarte_." Edward hizo una pausa antes de preguntar, "¡¿Cómo diablos te metías en mi cuarto?!"_

_Samuel sonrió maliciosamente._

"_Ventana del sótano," declaró Samuel, balanceándose sobre sus pies._

_Hubo silencio por un momento antes de que Edward dijera "¡¿QUÉ?!"_

_Samuel rió._

"_La mayoría del tiempo, era por la ventana del sótano, la cual, debo agregar, está rota y como está rota podía meterme y salir por ella, pero algunas veces Esme me dejaba entrar," dijo Samuel._

_La boca de Edward estaba abierta, lo que hizo que me riera._

_- - - - - Fin del Flashback - - - - -

* * *

_

Alice's POV

"No puedo creer," dijo Edward, un poco malhumorado, "que estoy haciendo de niñera."

"Oh, cállate," espeté, abrazando a Samuel. "Es adorable."

Samuel sonrió y me devolvió el abrazo. Necesitaba abrazos.

"¡TENGO RAMEN (**N/T:** sopa de fideos japonesa)!" Gritó Emmett, dejándose caer sobre la cama haciendo que Samuel y yo rebotáramos.

Chillé cuando Emmett rodó sobre su estómago provocando que Samuel y yo nos cayéramos.

"¡EMMETT!" Dije, riéndome.

Emmett me miró avergonzado. "Lo siento."

Rodé mis ojos y apoyé la cabeza contra el colchón, cerrando los ojos. Mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte cuando unos minutos después Bella dijo, "Bien, Alice, ¿qué pasa?"

Abrí un ojo.

"Nada," dije.

"Mmjmm," dijo, dándome ésta… _mirada_.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dije.

"Bueno, no la conozco muy bien Señorita Alice, pero creo que era una hermosa mujer que ama a sus amigos y familia, y es en general una persona muy alegre y vivaz… y que tiene muy buen gusto para la moda, debo añadir."

"Whoa, es bueno," Le susurró Bella a Edward, quien rodó los ojos.

"Pero parece que su aura está azul y está terriblemente triste, muy opuesto a ti, Señorita Alice," dijo Samuel, asintiendo una vez.

"Entonces, ahora la pregunta es ¿por qué estás triste?" Dijo Emmett con la boca llena de Ramen.

Suspiré. "Es Jasper," dije, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de las rodillas.

"Ah, y este Jasper debe ser su novio," dijo Samuel, asintiendo.

"Muy bueno," Le susurró Edward a Bella, pareciendo sorprendido.

Asentí.

"¿Qué pasa con Jasper?" Preguntó Bella.

"Ese es el problema… no estoy segura. No ha contestado mis e-mails ni devuelve mis llamados…"

"¿Cree que esté–"

"No," gritamos Bella, Edward, Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos de Samuel se abrieron como platos. "Está bien, está bien, lo entendí."

"Apuesto que tiene algo que ver con que su padre haya vuelto," dijo Edward. "¿Recuerdan cómo Rosalie se puso toda alterada?"

"Nunca la había visto maldecir _tanto_," dijo Bella.

"Diablos, debería haber matado a ese tipo cuando le puso las manos encima a Rosalie," dijo Emmett después de terminarse su bocado.

"¿Por qué _no_ lo hiciste?" Pregunté, mirando a Emmett. Emmett era tan protector de Rosalie como Rosalie lo era de Emmett.

Emmett sonrió antes de decir avergonzado, "Estaba ocupado pensando en lo atractiva que se veía tan enojada."

Todos gruñimos. Emmett sólo sonrió y volvió a zamparse más de los fideos del Ramen.

"Sostengo que tiene algo que ver con su padre," dijo Edward.

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Bella, asintiendo.

"¿Qué pasa con su padre?" Preguntó Samuel.

"No estamos seguros," dije, mordiéndome el labio. "Pero parece que Jasper le tenía miedo ese día. Vieron lo pálido que estaba, ¿cierto Bella?"

Bella asintió.

Me mordí el labio. "¡Emmett!" Dije, dándome vuelta para mirarlo.

Emmett había tomado un enorme bocado de Ramen, algunos fideos colgando de su boca. Nos miró a todos, con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" Dijo, con la boca llena.

Antes que nada… ¡EW!

"¿A quién conocemos que puede llegar a saber esa información?" Preguntó Bella, estremeciéndose ante la falta de modales de Emmett.

"Rosalie," dijo Emmett, aún con el bocado en la boca.

"Mmjmm," dijimos, inclinándonos hacia él.

Emmett tragó, sorbiendo los fideos que colgaban de su boca, mientras buscaba su celular que estaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

"Llamándola," dijo Emmett, dejando el cuenco de fideos para llamar a Rosalie.

Bella se alejó de Edward, viniendo hacia mí para poner sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. "Vamos a averiguar qué está pasando," susurró.

"Sí, no se preocupe Señorita Alice," dijo Samuel, sonriendo. "Vamos a volver a animarla _dentro de nada_."

Sonreí ante la actitud infantil de Samuel y asentí en silencio. Con la esperanza de que ésta extraña sensación en mi interior fuera equivocada y desapareciera.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie_ _Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie_ _Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo Veintisiete

**Poniéndose al día**

Rosalie's POV

Me apoyé en la pared más alejada, sin querer respirar el mismo aire que el _monstruo_. No podía creer que Jasper se hubiera ido del Starbucks con él, pero sabía por qué lo hizo. Pero lo que realmente no podía creer era por qué _mis padres_ permitían que esa _cosa_ entrara a nuestra casa. Sabían lo que había hecho y aún así lo dejaban _quedarse, pasar la noche_, e incluso _comer_ en la misma mesa que nosotros. Tenía una extraña sensación de que la tía Suzanne no podía mucho sobre el asunto, aunque no muchos podíamos opinar ahora que ese hijo de p–

En ese momento, repiqueteó mi celular, y 'I'm too Sexy' de Right Said Fred empezó a sonar. _¡Oh mierda!_ Pensé mientras todas las cabezas de la sala se volvían hacia mí. Corrí hacia mi bolso que estaba en la mesa del pasillo, no sin antes captar la mirada en el rostro de Jasper mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no reírse. Encontré mi celular, finalmente, lo abrí y vi quién me estaba llamando, seguramente la razón por la cual Jasper se estaba riendo.

Rodando los ojos, presioné el botón para hablar.

"Estás _tan muerto_, Emmett," siseé.

Se rió. "¿Qué? ¿No te gusta bebé?"

"Primero, no me digas 'bebé', sabes que odio cuando me llamas así."

"Cierto… lo siento."

"Y segundo, sí, encaja perfectamente contigo pero no quiero avergonzarme cada vez que el celular suene mientras estoy con mis _padres_ y mi familia."

Emmett rió. "Sabes que tu padre me ama."

Rodé los ojos, mirando a mi papá, que sonrió cuando se dio cuenta con quién estaba hablando.

"¿A mí me lo vas a decir?" Murmuré.

Emmett volvió a reír. "De todos modos, Rose, te llamo por un motivo–"

"¿Para escuchar mi voz encantadora?"

Hubo una pausa antes de que Emmett dijera, "Me encantaría poder decir eso, pero no."

"¿Oh?" Dije, confundida. "¿Por qué me estás llamando, entonces?"

"Espera un momento, te pongo en altavoz," dijo.

Escuché cómo _intentaba_ – intentaba porque Emmett no era la persona que mejor se llevaba con la tecnología… una vez me había puesto en altavoz en el medio de un centro comercial mientras le estaba diciendo algo privado – ponerme en el altavoz. Después de unos intentos, Emmett –en realidad, _Edward_- consiguió ponerme en altavoz.

"Bien, ¿qué está pasando?" Pregunté, apoyándome contra la pared del pasillo, mientras mi familia volvía a la tensa conversación. No había conversaciones que no fueran tensas cuando _Dick_ estaba presente.

"Rosalie," la dulce vocecita de Alice sonó en el teléfono, "¿Qué le pasa a Jazzy? No contesta mis e-mails ni responde mis llamados desde nuestra salida de la semana pasada."

Me estremecí y miré a Jasper, que estaba mirando fijamente sus manos mientras su _padre_ parloteaba sobre un estúpido viaje.

"Lo siento Alice-malice… hemos estado… _ocupados_ por aquí," dije, mirando con odio a Dick, quien le estaba haciendo una pregunta a mi padre.

"Aún así… siempre me llamaba antes," susurró Alice.

_Uh-oh_, pensé. Que Alice esté tranquila… no es una buena señal.

"Hey, aguarden un momento," dije antes de poner mi mano sobre el micrófono. "Jazzy, Emmy quiere saber si todavía vas a luchar contra él éste sábado."

Jasper se puso colorado cuando su _padre_ rió. "¿Vas a luchar contra una chica? ¿Qué? ¿Ningún chico te desafió?"

Miré furiosa al imbécil. Había dicho 'él' en mi oración. "Dick, para tu información, 'Emmy' es el apodo que le pusimos a mi _novio_, Emmett… lo recuerdas, ¿cierto?" Dije.

Vi a Dick tragar nerviosamente, lo que hizo que sonriera mentalmente.

"Dile que estaré allí," dijo Jasper, mirándome.

"Bien," dije, guiñándole un ojo. Volví al teléfono, descubriendo el micrófono. "Ahí viene."

"¿Huh?" Dijeron cinco voces… un momento… ¿_cinco_ voces?

Simulé una risa y dije, "Esperen," antes de cubrir el teléfono otra vez y decirle a Jasper, "Emmett está diciendo algunas cosas de ti por aquí, Jasper. Creo que deberías _hablar_ con él.

Dick le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro a Jasper, haciendo que se estremeciera. Entrecerré los ojos, mirando esa mano… recordando cosas que no quería.

"Ve y habla con ese aficionado a las esteroides," dijo Dick.

_¡Perdón!_ Gritó mi mente. Jasper se apuró hacia mí antes de que pudiera matarlo.

"Déjalo pasar," susurró Jasper, llevándome a uno de los cuartos en el frente de la casa, alejados de mi familia. "Ahora, en serio, sé que nuestra revancha es _después_ de Navidad, así que ¿de qué se trata esto?"

Puse el altavoz de mi teléfono y dije, "Estoy con Jasper."

"¿Jasper?" Dijo la voz de Alice.

Vi a Jasper paralizarse.

"¿Y bien?" Dije, dándole un empujón en el pecho. "Contéstale… la has evitado por mucho tiempo."

Jasper me miró, y me arrebató el teléfono. Quitó el altavoz y dijo, "Hola."

* * *

Alice's POV

Escuché la voz profunda de Jasper y sentí que se me formaban lágrimas en los ojos. Bella apretó más sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"Hola Jazzy," dije, intentando poner alegría en mi voz.

"Hola bebé," susurró. "¿Qué pasa?"

Contuve las lágrimas mientras decía, "No me has llamado."

Hubo un silencio antes de escuchar a Jasper inhalar. "Te lastimé, ¿cierto?"

Sorbí por la nariz. "No realmente."

"Bueno, la Alice que conozco no hace ruidos con la nariz si no es por un resfrío o por las lágrimas," dijo Jasper. "Así que es una o la otra."

"O ambas," murmuré.

Escuché su risa. "Lo siento, angel, realmente lo siento. Sólo… ha sido… como una pesadilla desde que mi padre volvió."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunté. Necesitaba saber.

"Está haciendo de mi vida un infierno," dijo Jasper.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntaron Edward y Emmett al mismo tiempo, con los dientes apretados por la ira.

Jasper suspiró. "Es una historia larga."

"Hazla corta," dije, un poco enojada.

"Prefiero decírselos en persona," dijo Jasper. "Aparentemente, voy a _luchar_ contra Emmett mañana."

"¿En serio?" Se animó Emmett. "¡Genial!"

"¡No!" Gritamos Edward, Bella y yo mientras Samuel reía. Emmett hizo un puchero.

"Hablamos mañana, ¿sí?"

"¿Lo prometes?"

Podía decir que Jasper estaba sonriendo cuando a continuación dijo, "Lo prometo por mi dedo meñique, ¿sí?"

Sonreí y asentí.

"Estás asintiendo con la cabeza, ¿no?"

Ahogué un grito, agarrando mi cabeza con las manos. Edward y Bella comenzaron a reírse.

"Tomo eso como un sí," dijo Jasper riéndose.

Saqué la lengua.

"Y supongo que actuaste como Alice y sacaste la lengua."

"Está bien, me conoces demasiado bien," dije.

Sabía que estaba sonriendo cuando dijo, "Te quiero, A."

Mordí mi labio y dije, "También te quiero, J."

Ambos dijimos adiós y cortamos. Ahora… sólo había que esperar hasta mañana…

* * *

Jasper POV

Era sábado. El sol apenas estaba saliendo cuando Rosalie me arrastró de la cama al coche. Lo mejor era intentar eludir a Dick como fuera, lo que significaba que nos fuéramos a una hora imprevista. El viaje de tres horas a Forks, en el cual yo manejé y Rosalie durmió, fue tranquilo.

Llegamos a la residencia Brandon justo después del amanecer. El Sr. Brandon nos dejó pasar, informándonos que Emmett y los otros estaban en la sala mientras que Alice seguía en su habitación. Subí lentamente las escaleras y toqué brevemente la puerta de Alice. Escuché sus pasos amortiguados por la alfombra mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría.

Me quedé ahí mirando su hermoso rostro. Me dejó pasar a su cuarto y nos sentamos en su cama. Tracé con mis dedos la costura de la colcha.

"Ayer dijiste que tu… padre estaba haciendo de tu vida un infierno," afirmó.

Asentí y suspiré. "Todo empezó cuando tenía cinco años…"


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie_ _Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie_ _Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo Veintiocho

**La primera de muchas…**

Jasper's POV

* * *

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

_**Cinco años**_

_Estaba asustado. Había muchos destellos y muchos ruidos fuertes que venían de afuera. Mami una vez dijo que las tormentas era como si Dios estuviera diciendo que estaba enojado y quería limpiar el mundo. Eso me asustaba todavía más, Dios debería estar muy, _muy_ enojado para hacer tantas luces y sonidos y lluvia._

_¡CLASH!_

_El trueno me hizo gritar. Quería a mi mami. ¿Por qué tuvo que ir a ver a la tía Sharon, al tío Mathew y a la prima Rose? ¿Por qué no me había llevado?_

_Otro relámpago cruzó el cielo, iluminando mi habitación, creando sombras espeluznantes. Empecé a llorar. Quería que la tormenta desapareciera. Quería que Dios estuviera feliz. Quería dormir._

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, todavía no sabía leer la hora pero lo estaba intentando. La Srta. Lowe dijo que estaba aprendiendo muy bien. Tal vez podría leer la hora dentro de poco, y luego empezar a escribir mi nombre. Sabía dos letras de mi nombre – J W – que era más de lo que otros chicos sabían._

_Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta de mi habitación, haciendo que gritara de nuevo. La puerta _siempre_ estaba cerrada, porque mami lo decía. Me dijo que tenía que ser así porque en caso de un incendio no se extendería hasta mi cuarto. Luego me enseñó todas las normas de seguridad contra incendios, como la de detenerse-tirarse-y-rodar… me gustaba la parte de rodar, la parte de tirarse dolía._

_Papi estaba parado en la puerta. Estiré mis brazos para que me abrazara, como mami lo hace cuando tengo miedo._

"_¡¿Por qué diablos estás llorando?!" Espetó._

_Me estremecí, bajando mis manos, y más lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro._

_Papi gruñó, agarrando con fuerza mi mano. Me llevó hacia la parte principal de la casa. Estaba más asustado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo papi? ¿Por qué no me estaba consolando?_

_Abrió la puerta del sótano y señaló su interior._

"_Entra," dijo, señalando las escaleras._

_Lloré más fuerte. No quería bajar por ahí. Daba miedo._

_Gruñó y me llevó hacia abajo. Me depositó en el suelo, aprisionando mis pequeños hombros, mientras decía "Te quedarás aquí hasta que dejes de llorar como una niñita."_

_Y luego se fue, dejándome llorando aún más fuerte, dejándome más asustado, dejándome en el cuarto más oscuro de la casa, sin ventanas y con una única puerta, mientras la tormenta se sentía en todo el lugar._

_- - - - - Fin del Flashback - - - - -

* * *

_

Estaba mirando a mis manos cuando terminé la primera de las muchas historias sobre mi padre. Todavía podía recordar el olor a sucio del sótano.

Alice se quedó quieta por un momento. "Por eso es que no bajaste al sótano, dos semanas atrás, para ayudar a los chicos a subir el árbol de Navidad," susurró.

Asentí. "Aún hoy, me niego a ir a un sótano, solo o de cualquier otra forma."

Alice tomó mis manos en las suyas y les dio un apretón.

"Eso no es todo… ¿cierto?" Preguntó, inclinándose para mirarme.

Sacudí la cabeza.

"Tenía diez años cuando mi papá…"

* * *

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

_**Diez años**_

_Miré fijamente el libro, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para leer. No me gustaba leer, me parecía aburrido. Me gustaba más estar al aire libre. Y se notó cuando mi maestra, la Sra. Boyers, me dijo que mi nivel de lectura era equivalente al de un niño de segundo grado. Mi mamá fue de gran apoyo, intentaba leerme siempre que podía, lo que significaba muchas historias antes de irme a dormir, cuando estaba en casa. Papá estaba mucho tiempo afuera ahora que trabajaba para el gobierno, me gustaba pensar que era un espía o algo así, por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba fuera._

"_Intenta otra vez Jasper," me dijo mi profesora de lectura, el Sra. Sydney, tocando mi hombro._

_Me trababa con las palabras, tratando de decir todas correctamente. Terminé la oración y levanté la mirada. La Sra. Sydney estaba sonriendo y asintió para demostrarme que lo estaba haciendo bien._

"_Sí," dije, alzando mis brazos al aire._

"_¿Jasper lo hizo bien?" Preguntó mi mami, mirándonos mientras entraba a la cocina._

"_Sí señora," dijo la mujer, sonriéndole a mi mami. "Se trabó un poco pero pudo decir todas las palabras bien esta vez."_

"_Mira mamá," dije, bajando la mirada hacia la página otra vez, y volviendo a leerlo lentamente._

_Miré a mi mami, quien me estaba sonriendo, con sus ojos llorosos._

_En ese momento se abrió la puerta principal, y pude escuchar las botas acercándose desde la entrada. Me paralicé. Papi estaba en casa._

"_Dick, no sabía que ibas a estar a casa," dijo mami, dándose vuelta para ver a papi parado en el umbral entre la cocina y la sala de estar._

"_Volví temprano, y ¿qué es esto?" Preguntó, señalándome._

"_La lectura de Jasper," dijo mami._

"_¿Lectura de qué?" Dijo papi, acercándose para levantar el libro que estaba leyendo. "Diablos, esto… esto es un libro de lectura para segundo grado. ¿Qué diablos hace mi hijo de quinto grado leyendo un libro de segundo?"_

"_Dick," dijo mami, en un tono de advertencia._

"_¿Y qué está haciendo esta mujer negra aquí?"_

"_¿Perdón?" Dijo la Sra. Sydney, poniéndose de pie. "Primero, mi piel no es negra, es más de un color chocolate. Si algo es 'negro' aquí, es su cabello." Dijo señalando el cabello de papi. "Y mi nombre es Sra. Sydney. Soy la profesora de lectura de Jasper."_

_Papi simplemente le gruñó, señaló la puerta con un dedo, y dijo furioso, "Afuera."_

"_Con mucho gusto, asno," dijo, tomando su chaqueta y juntando sus cosas._

"_Sra. Sydney," dije, poniéndome de pie._

"_Siéntate," espetó papi, con sus ojos enojados sobre mí._

_Me senté._

_Esperamos hasta que escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse antes de que alguien hablara. Me quedé quieto mientras pensaba. La Sra. Sydney se había ido._

"_Dick, por favor, él necesita una profesora de lectura."_

"_No va a tener una. Si mi hijo es estúpido, va a seguir siendo estúpido entonces."_

_Mami jadeó. "Nuestro hijo no es estúpido, sólo es quién es."_

"_Mujer, tiene 10 años y lee como un maldito niño de 7. Es estúpido."_

"_¡No es estúpido!"_

"_¡Probablemente sea tu culpa, por haberlo dejado caer cuando era un bebé!"_

"_¡__Dick!"_

"_¡Seguramente _nisiquiera_ sea mi hijo, debe ser de algún idiota con el que te acostaste–"_

"_¡Sabes que eso no es verdad!"_

"_¿Cómo diablos–"_

_Me tapé los oídos, intentando bloquear el sonido de la pelea entre papi y mami. Habían empezaron a discutir mucho más en este último tiempo, la mayoría del tiempo cuando me iba a la cama y creían que estaba dormido._

_En ese momento, papi golpeó a mami y todo quedó en silencio. Los miré con los ojos bien abiertos. La mano de papi fue derecho al rostro de mami. Mami se agarraba la parte donde él la golpeó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos._

_- - - - - Fin del Flashback - - - - -

* * *

_

"¿Golpeó a tu madre?" Jadeó Alice.

Asentí, recordando el dolor que mi mamá mostraba en su rostro.

"Me hice una promesa a mí mismo, después de ver a mi papá golpear a mi mamá, que nunca golpearía a una mujer," susurré.

"Oh Jazzy," dijo Alice, abrazándome.

La miré, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Se sentía bien, como si pudiera decirle… todo…

La separé suavemente. Cuando vi que sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, susurré, "Tengo más cosas para contarte."

Desabotoné lentamente mi camisa, sus ojos abriéndose como platos. Cuando todos los botones estuvieron desabrochados, me quité la camisa y le mostré las cicatrices.

"Oh Dios mío," susurró, pasando sus dedos por una de las cicatrices en mi hombro. Me miró. "¿Qué te pasó Jasper?"

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Sí, es un reverendo hijo de p*ta. Lo que más pena me dio es cuando Jasper tenía cinco años, o sea, era muy chiquito! Ow, me puso tan mal este capítulo. No sé si alguna vez, en algún lado, lo dije pero Jasper es a quién más amo de los Cullen después de (o junto con) Edward (L).

En los últimos dos capítulos no dejé nota, así que esta va a ser super larguísima. No, mentira. Pero sí tengo un par de cosas para decir.

1. Agradezco más que infinitamente a todas las hermosas lectoras que dejan review. Como dije una y mil veces, y voy a decir mil más, amo recibir y leer cada uno de ellos :) Perdón si no contesto todos. La verdad es que no tengo excusas. Simplemente estoy en vaga. Pero en serio, muchísimas gracias por los que dejan n_n

2. Llegué a traducir hasta el capítulo **31** y, por los planes que tengo para mañana y pasado, ya no voy a poder traducir más. Lo bueno es que, en ese capítulo, no las dejo con la intriga de nada y es donde terminaría la parte de Alice y Jasper (se imaginarán que va a tener un desenlace _feliz_, como lo tuvieron Edward y Bella). Entonces, la pregunta es: ¿quieren que suban todos juntos mañana, que suba dos mañana y uno el viernes, uno mañana y dos el viernes? No sé, ustedes díganme. No voy a hacer encuesta porque.. no tengo ganas :) Confío en que me lo dejen dicho en un review (y si no lo hago como yo quiero xD).

3. Como se habrán dado cuenta la traducción de **My Love, My Life** quedó totalmente frenada. Además de que le dediqué prácticamente todo mi tiempo libre a ésta, me di cuenta que si seguía traduciendo capítulos, sea cual sea el último que quedara hasta el viernes, iba a dejarlas con ganas de querer saber más. O sea, hasta ahora va muy linda la historia y todo. Pero recién se están conociendo, van de a poco. Entonces no pasó nada demasiado interesante. Así que para febrero, cuando vuelva, retomaré esa traducción y esta _supongo_ volverá a pasar a manos de Adriana (adesca).

¡Espero sus reviews! Por la respuesta a mi pregunta, por supuesto :)

Saludos, Mar.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie_ _Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie_ _Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo veintinueve

…**El dolor…**

Jasper's POV

* * *

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

_**Trece años**_

_Mamá conducía en la lluvia, buscando a papá. No entendía por qué estaba manejando, buscándolo después de todo lo que había hecho._

"_¿Por qué mamá?" Susurré, mirándola, las luces de la calle iluminando su rostro y dándole un brillo anaranjado. "¿Por qué estamos buscándolo? Después de todo…"_

"_Jasper," dijo, en un semáforo en rojo. "Sé que no es el mejor padre, pero se supone que debemos amar a los demás incluso si ellos te odian, te tratan mal. Recuerda eso siempre."_

_Se detuvo frente al bar que frecuentaba mi padre, donde normalmente y después llegaba borracho a casa. Mamá estacionó y abrió su puerta._

"_Ya vengo," dije, desabrochando mi cinturón de seguridad._

"_No, Jasper," dijo, mirándome. "Eres demasiado joven. Quédate aquí."_

_Cerró y trabó las puertas. La observé a través de la lluvia mientras entraba al bar. Me mantuve alerta del tiempo, sabiendo que si no salía iría a controlarla._

_Escuché una puerta abrirse. Entrecerré los ojos y vi que la puerta lateral del bar estaba abierta. Vi a un grupo de borrachos empujar a una persona pequeña. Y entonces sentí mi sangre enfriarse cuando reconocí las chaquetas rojas y blancas._

"_¡NO!" Dije, saliendo del auto._

_No tuve tiempo de subirme la capucha de mi chaqueta, así que la fría lluvia me golpeó mientras corría a proteger a la persona de blanco._

"_Déjenla en paz," grité, mirando a uno de los borrachos, vestido de gris, empujar a mi mamá hacia uno de los botes de basura junto a la pared._

_El que estaba en rojo se dio vuelta para mirarme._

"_Bueno, bueno, el gatito miedoso salió del auto," dijo papá, sus palabras siendo arrastradas por el alcohol._

_Apreté los dientes. Estaba cansado de él y sus comentarios sobre mí, sobre que no era bueno, sobre cómo actuaba más como una chica que como un chico. Odiaba a mi padre._

"_No," dije cuando uno de los borrachos iba a golpear a mi mamá._

_Mi padre me agarró del cuello de la chaqueta. Luché contra su agarre, y, cuando pude soltarme, me deslicé fuera de mi abrigo. Levantó la chaqueta, mirándola, mientras mi camiseta blanca se empapaba en la tormenta de Texas._

_Caminé entre los borrachos y mi mamá, protegiéndola. Ella no se merecía esto._

"_Si tienes que golpear a alguien… golpéame a mí," dije, poniéndome tan derecho como podía._

_Mi padre rió."Ahora se decide a ser un hombre," arrastró las palabras._

_Los borrachos rieron. Uno de ellos me empujó lejos de los botes de basura. Tropecé y aterricé en un montón de vidrios rotos que solían ser botellas, que habían sido destrozadas. Sentí el vidrio cortarme a través de la camiseta. Sentí los puños de los borrachos mientras me golpeaban, el vidrio cavándose más profundamente en mí._

_Escuché los gritos de mi madre y las duras palabras de mi padre hacia ella. La lluvia caía en mi rostro, y no sentí nada mientras me sumía en la oscuridad._

_- - - - - Fin del Flashback - - - - -_

_

* * *

_

Me mantuve quieto por un momento. Recordando lo que había pasado después.

"Me dejaron ahí, mi padre llevó a mi madre a casa, haciendo que ella condujera," susurré. "El encargado del bar fue quien me encontró, alrededor de una hora y media más tarde. Me llevaron al hospital. Tenía unas… unas costillas rotas, algunos cortes severos, y una conmoción cerebral. No podían encontrar a mi mamá… así que llamaron a la familia de Rosalie que, en ese momento, vivían en New York. Vinieron de inmediato. A la familia Hale nunca le gustó mi padre, la mamá de Rosalie no habló con mi mamá por un tiempo luego de la boda de mis padres, pero siempre venían por mí.

» Mi mamá vino al hospital al día siguiente, después de que los Hale llegaran," continué. "Tenía una pierna rota, dijo que se había caído por las escaleras. Después de que el doctor la examinara, le dijo a su hermana – la mamá de Rosalie – que Dick la había empujado por las escaleras. Estaba llorando, diciéndole a su hermana que tenía razón y que Dick era un monstruo. Los Hale nos llevaron a vivir con ellos, donde podríamos estar seguros."

"¿Cómo… cómo llegaron aquí?" Susurró Alice, después de un minuto de silencio.

"Dick nos encontró en New York alrededor de un año después," dije. "Suponemos que usó sus conexiones del gobierno para encontrarnos. Mi mamá y yo estamos muertos de miedo… esa es en parte la razón por la que me fui con él ese día en el Starbucks. Sabemos de lo que es capaz y tememos que intente lastimarnos de vuelta.

» Nos mudamos a Los Angeles después de que Dick se fue… estuvimos ahí por unos 17 meses antes de que nos volviera a encontrar. Ahí fue cuando nos mudamos a Olympia, pensando que nunca nos encontraría allí. Incluso nos tomamos la precaución de ponernos un apellido falso, el de mi tío. En la escuela, soy Jasper Hale, el hermano gemelo de Rosalie… no saben que somos primos."

Las manos de Alice estaban sobre las mías. Nos quedamos sentados ahí, escuchando la lluvia de afuera.

"¿Cómo te hiciste esto?" Preguntó Alice, tocando mi muñeca.

Me estremecí y recordé la mala época por la que pasé.

"Yo… estuve deprimido hace como un año," susurré. "Empecé…"

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron ampliamente. "Jasper," susurró.

Asentí. "Empecé a ver a un terapeuta cuando Rosalie entró a buscar su maquinilla de afeitar y me encontró a mí." Reí forzadamente. "Pateó mi trasero hacia la primer sesión."

El labio inferior de Alice estaba temblando cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me dio un abrazo.

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" Susurró.

"Probablemente… probablemente vayamos a mudarnos otra vez," susurré.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Dijo, alejándose.

"Alice, no podemos dejarlo."

"Por su puesto que lo harán," espetó Alice. Nunca la había visto tan enojada. Me dio un empujoncito en el pecho y dijo con firmeza, "No te vas a ningún lado Jasper Whitlock. A. Ningún. Lado."

"Alice."

"No," dijo, poniéndose de pie. "Voy a hablar con mi papá, ya mismo."

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de golpe. Emmett tropezó mientras intentaba alejarse de la puerta.

"No es lo que parece," dijo.

Alice rodó los ojos y caminó el pasillo.

"Alice," dije, siguiéndola, ignorando a los otros que empezaron a juntarse en el pasillo.

Corrí detrás de ella cuando vi que desapareció tan pronto como puso un pie en el descanso del primer piso.

"Ah, Jasper," dijo el Sr. Brandon, viéndome.

"¿Sr. Brandon, ha visto a Alice?" Pregunté, buscándola con la mirada.

"No, ¿por qué?"

Miré al hombre. "Se suponía que iría a verlo… para ayudarme a mí y a mi mamá a liberarnos de mi… de Dick."

El Sr. Brandon parpadeó y lentamente, miró mi pecho. Bajé la mirada e hice una mueca cuando vi que no me había vuelto a poner la camisa… y mis cicatrices estaban expuestas. "No, no he hablado con ella, pero estaré más que dispuesto a ayudar a tu madre. Vamos a mi estudio y hablemos de esto."

Parpadeé y miré a mi alrededor. _¿Dónde estaba Alice?_ Pensé mientras seguía al Sr. Brandon a su estudio. Saqué mi celular y les mandé un mensaje a los otros, con la esperanza de que pudieran encontrarla.

* * *

Bella's POV

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunté, viendo como Jasper corría tras Alice, sin camisa.

"_No tengo idea_, pero quisiera saber, ¿qué estabas haciendo?" Preguntó Rosalie, mirando a Emmett.

"Nada," dijo Emmett, inocentemente.

"Mmjmm," Dijimos Rosalie, Edward y yo.

En ese momento, sonaron todos los celulares que estaban en ese pasillo.

"Es un mensaje de… ¿Jasper?" Preguntó Emmett, mirando su celular.

"Yo recibí uno, también," dije, viendo el mensaje.

"Yo también," dijo Rosalie.

Levanté una ceja y leí el mensaje en voz alta. "Desapareció Alice. Alguien que la encuentre. Jasper."

"Bien, Samuel se va a mantener _alejado_ de mis amigos a partir de ahora," murmuró Edward,

Contuve una risa.

"Vamos a encontrar a Alice," dijo Rosalie, respondiéndole el mensaje a Jasper. Seguramente diciéndole que iríamos a buscarla.

"¡EL QUE LA ENCUENTRA SE LA QUEDA!" Gritó Emmett, corriendo por el pasillo.

Todos rodaron sus ojos.

"¿Dónde crees que haya ido Alice?" Me preguntó Edward mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

"No estoy segura," dije, abriendo la puerta del garaje. "Pero voy a comprobar si su auto… está… aquí." Terminé la frase débilmente cuando prendí la luz y vi que faltaba uno de los autos de los Brandon… y era el de Alice.

Había agua en el suelo, lo que demostraba que el garaje había sido abierto por unos minutos… los suficientes para que Alice saliera.

Me apuré y marqué el número de Alice. Me atendió el contestador.

"¡Es el celular de Alice! Desgraciadamente la encantadora dama a quien estás tratando de ubicar está en clase o _de compras_… eso, o se dejó el celular, otra vez, en su casa. Así que, por favor, deja tu nombre, tu número, y la razón por la que llamas cuando escuches el pitido que suena así–" ¡BEEP!

"Maldición," murmuré, cerrando mi celular. "Me atendió su contestador."

"¿A dónde crees que fue?" Preguntó Edward.

"No tengo idea," dije. "No tengo idea."

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Creo que es un poco obvio a dónde fue Alice. Y si quedaba alguna duda de que Dick era un -inserte todos los *lindos apodos* que le pusieron las lectoras aquí- en este capítulo quedó confirmado.

Bien, mi encuesta no-encuesta quedó así:

Los tres hoy: **6** (Maiiriana, marypattz, sakushao4ever, Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock, supermili200, anónimo = efe....I am the cookie monster)  
Dos hoy y uno mañana: **2 **(SimiCullen, Lauu Rios)  
Uno hoy y dos mañana: **2** (MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP, yolabertay)  
Como yo quiera: **3 **(Piita Masen, lOrEn cUllEn, Laliii Cullen)  
Y después littlevampire91 votó por dos un día y uno el otro, indiferentemente de cuál fuera (mira, mención especial y todo xD)

Entonces, lo que voy a hacer, para que no me escatimen con los reviews :), es subir uno ahora (12.15, hora argentina), uno cuando vuelva de lo de mi abuela (supongo que será alrededor de las 19 hs) y otro antes de irme a dormir. A cambio les prometo que entre hoy y mañana contesto todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejen :) Ya sea con un simple 'gracias'.

En fin, los otros dos no van a tener largas notas de traductora.

Nos volvemos a leer en unas horas.

Mar.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie_ _Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie_ _Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo treinta

**Enfrentamiento**

Alice's POV

Samuel me había enseñado, antes de irse a lo de Edward, un movimiento, un movimiento que usé para escapar de Jasper y de los otros. Bendecía a la puerta silenciosa del garaje, que papá había instalado después de las noches en que llegaba tarde y el ruido de la puerta nos despertaba a nosotras y a todo el barrio. Tuve la oportunidad de escaparme y empezar mi largo viaje.

El camino de tres horas a Olympia era un viaje _largo_, un largo viaje en el que no escuché música, ni hice nada más que… pensar. Pensé mucho, recordé mucho. Recordé cómo se veía Jasper con las… cicatrices. Oh dios… las cicatrices eran del vidrio presionado contra su piel, tan fuerte que habían dejado marcas en él para siempre, un recordatorio de ese horrible día cuando su padre y esos…

Cerré con fuerza mi mano sobre el volante, y solté un gruñido de frustración. Esta no era Mary Alice Brandon. En este momento no era Alice. Alice ama ir de compras, ama jugar a la Barbie humana con Bella… con Bella haciendo de Barbie, por supuesto. No, en este momento quería clavarle mis dientes y hacer entrar en razón a alguien (que no era Bella, para variar). No, no era Alice en este momento. En este momento, era un ángel vengador enfrentándose al demonio que había dañado almas inocentes.

Fui directamente a la casa de los Hale, armando mi historia de _por qué_ los estaba visitando. Giré bruscamente en su calle y localicé un auto de más – una camioneta – en su entrada.

Quité las llaves tan pronto como el motor se apagó. Mirándome en el espejo – eso lo seguía teniendo de la Alice que conocía – abrí la puerta y me puse los lentes de sol. Caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta y toqué el timbre una sola vez.

Estaba repitiendo la razón en mi cabeza cuando se abrió la puerta principal y me encontré cara a cara con Sharon Hale. Y mis razones, que habían estado dando vueltas en mi mente, se volaron por la ventana.

"Alice," dijo Sharon, sonriendo. "Me alegro de verte."

"Hola," dije, mirando a su alrededor. "¿Está… está Jasper?"

Quería golpearme mentalmente.

"Oh… no, lo siento querida… ¿no lo sabías?" Preguntó, mirándome confundida. "Rosalie llevó a Jasper a ver a Emmett para un partido de lucha. Espero que mi sobrino no sea lastimado por mi futuro yerno."

Pestañeé. ¿Futuro yerno? Sonreí mentalmente mientras pensaba en decirles a Rosalie y Emmett sobre cómo la Sra. Hale ya estaba planeando su boda.

"Oh, no, no lo sabía," dije, fingiendo ignorancia. "Maldición."

"¿Por qué no entras, cariño?" Dijo Sharon, moviéndose para dejarme pasar. "¿Quieres beber algo?"

"Té," dije.

"Todavía tenemos un poco de tu favorito en la cocina," dijo Sharon. "Te iré a hacer un poco. Siéntete como en tu casa, querida."

"Gracias."

La observé caminar hacia la cocina, tan pronto como dobló la esquina, subí las escaleras, donde esperaba encontrar a uno de los Whitlock.

Miré en el cuarto que sabía que era el de la Sra. Whitlock. Ahí, parado en medio de la habitación, estaba el monstruo en persona. Estaba al teléfono, en ese momento no hablaba (pero había estado hablando _fuerte_ unos segundos antes de que diera la vuelta en la esquina camino hacia la habitación). Se parecía mucho a Jasper y no podía creer que éste era el hombre que había causado tanto dolor a la persona por la cual estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado unas horas de compras sólo para estar sentada y abrazada a él (sí, dije que dejaría de lado las compras, pero _sólo_ por unas horas).

El Sargento Whitlock se dio vuelta y me vio. No me gustó su sonrisa mientras dijo, "Jack, voy a tener que llamarte en otro momento."

Cerró el teléfono de golpe.

"Ah, Srta. Brandon, que… agradable sorpresa," dijo, sonriendo.

Me enderecé y caminé unos pocos pasos, entrando a la habitación.

"Si supiera por qué estoy aquí, no estaría diciendo eso," afirmé, quitándome los lentes lentamente.

"Mmm, ¿en serio?"

"Sí… en serio," dije, poniendo una mano, la que sostenía mis lentes, en la cadera.

"Entonces, ¿a qué debo esta visita, Srta. Brandon?" Preguntó el Sr. Whitlock.

Tragué, pensando. El Sr. Whitlock alzó una ceja.

"Se equivoca," susurré, mirándolo.

"¿Sobre qué me equivoco, cariño?" Preguntó, sonriendo otra vez.

"Sobre Jasper."

No dijo nada.

"Jasper me contó lo que le hizo, el abuso mental, emocional y físico que le infligió."

La sonrisa del Sr. Whitlock desapareció.

"Asumo que él fue un bebito y te mostró sus cicatrices para que vinieras a defenderlo," dijo con voz monótona.

"No, no quería mostrármelas pero se lo pedí cuando empezó a alejarse de mí después de que usted apareciera repentinamente hace una semana."

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

"Nunca abusé de ese mocoso," dijo el Sr. Whitlock.

"Sí, lo hizo," dije, dando un paso hacia a él, apuntándolo con un dedo. "Abusó de él emocional y mentalmente al encerrarlo en ese sótano cuando sólo tenía cinco años. Destruyó su autoestima cuando tenía diez. Y luego… y luego, esa noche, cuando él tenía trece y usted estaba borracho y no hizo nada para detener a los otros de golpear a un adolescente indefenso."

Lo empujé en el pecho con mi dedo, mirándolo con odio, mi ira fluyendo.

"Usted fue el monstruo que ha atormentado su vida," siseé.

"No sabes nada, perra," siseó. Ni siquiera chillé ante el uso de la mala palabra. Estaba demasiado enojada como para incluso registrarla. "Estaba actuando como una mariquita, llorona y estúpida que no podía leer una sola oración. Ni siquiera podía oponer resistencia. En todo caso, he intentado convertirlo en un hombre, en uno que no fuera fácil de influir o derrotar, en lo que parezco haber fallado ya que envía a una mujer para que lo defienda."

Lo miré, empujándolo con mi dedo en el pecho.

"Usted es la mitad de hombre de lo que él es," siseé. "Tenía cinco años, estaba asustado. Debería hacer sido consolado, amado, no encerrado. Estaba indefenso esa noche, cuando tenía cinco. Estaba completamente indefenso y _lo admiraba a usted._"

Sus ojos se abrieron sólo un poco. "Era su héroe, la persona a la cual admiraba. Se suponía que debía protegerlo incluso si era de un tonto temor de niño pequeño o de monstruos invisibles. Se suponía que debía ser su héroe, el que salva a todos. Fue usted el que le dijo que podía conquistar el mundo si así lo deseaba.

» Si quería que fuera un hombre, debería haberle enseñado a jugar al fútbol, no a tener miedo a intentar algo nuevo cuando se atrevía. Debería haberle dicho que estaba bien equivocarse porque incluso, a veces, equivocarse hace bien. Debería haberle dicho que amar a alguien no te hace débil… te hace más fuerte."

Me alejé un paso de él.

"Si hubiera abierto los ojos para ver el daño que causó–"

El Sr. Whitlock levantó su mano rápidamente como si estuviera a punto de golpearme. Lo miré.

"Hágalo," siseé. "Demuestre que es menos que un hombre. Que tiene que golpear a una mujer para probar su fuerza."

Se quedó paralizado. Continué mirándolo.

"Eso es lo que pensé," susurré, dándome vuelta lentamente.

Caminé hacia la puerta y me detuve justo antes de salir al pasillo. Me giré y lo miré. Su mano había caído, quedando colgada a su costado.

"Si esto no abre sus ojos, entonces, cuando su esposa y su hijo se separen de usted de forma_ permanente_ con la ley de su lado… quizás –sólo quizás– verá el daño que les hizo a ellos _y_ a usted mismo. Porque, sabe Sr. Whitlock, si ellos se alejan de usted… habrá perdido una maravillosa familia que estaba más que dispuesta a haberlo amado, _en su momento_."

Me di vuelta… pero volví a girar hacia él.

"Oh, y por cierto… incluso con todo lo que usted ha hecho… Jasper sigue siendo mejor hombre que usted."

Y luego di la vuelta y dejé el cuarto. Ahí, parada en el pasillo, estaba la mamá de Jasper, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su labio inferior estaba temblando. La tomé en mis brazos para dejarla llorar en mi hombro. La calmé. Estaba tranquilizándola, pasando mi mano por su espalda, cuando miré detrás suyo y vi a los Hale. Sharon se veía como si también fuera a llorar. El papá de Rosalie simplemente asintió.

Sonreí y atraje a la mamá de Jasper más cerca de mí. Le susurré a Sharon, "La voy a llevar con Jasper."

Asintió, esta vez con lágrimas. Sonreí en el cabello de la Sra. Whitlock. Me sentía como Alice otra vez, la misma Alice de antes. Y se sentía _bien_ ser esa Alice otra vez.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Alice, diosa como siempre :) Si me gustaran las mujeres, me gustaría más ella que Edward y Jasper juntos xD (bueno, tal vez no, pero casi).

La demora es culpa del maldito colectivo ¬¬ ¿no quieren hacer una colecta para regalarme un auto? :)

Nos volvemos a leer en un par de horas!


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie_ _Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie_ _Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo treinta y uno

**Lleno de amor**

Alice's POV

Me dirigí a Forks con la Sra. Whitlock a mi lado. La mamá de Rosalie había preparado un bolso con la ropa y las cosas necesarias, no sólo para la Sra. Whitlock sino también para Jasper.

"Cuida de ellos," susurró Sharon.

Asentí. "Con mi corazón, Sra. Hale," le susurré.

El camino de regreso a Forks fue otro asunto tranquilo. La Sra. Whitlock se quedó dormida cerca de una hora después de que salimos y decidí, entonces, llamar a Bella, quien parecía haber llamado a mi celular un par de veces, al igual que los otros.

"¡¿Dónde diablos estás, Mary Alice Brandon?!" Me espetó en cuanto atendió el teléfono.

"En algún lugar entre Forks y Olympia," declaré.

"¿Olympia?"

"Mmjmm."

"Alice… ¿por qué estás en algún lugar entre Olympia y Forks?"

"Tenía algunos… asuntos privados que debía atender."

Bella se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de decir, "Alice, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que ese asunto _privado_ se relaciona con Jasper y su familia–especialmente porque estuviste hablando con él por casi una hora. _¡¿Qué hiciste?!"_

Suspiré y le conté la historia.

"Oh Alice," dijo. "Ese imbécil podría haberte _lastimado_."

"Sin embargo, no estoy lastimada." dije.

"_Podrías _ haberlo estado. Dios," dijo frustrada. "Y te fuiste tan repentinamente."

"Sep."

"Alice, deja de estar tan despreocupada por esto," espetó Bella.

"Bella, deja de estar tan molesta por esto," dije.

"Alice, se seria," dijo Bella.

"Bella, se más… alegre," dije.

Bella suspiró. "Hablaremos de esto cuando llegues a casa."

Me reí. "Suenas como si fueras mi esposa o algo."

"_Muy_ gracioso, Alice," dijo Bella entre dientes.

"Lo sé."

"Mocosa."

"Lo sabes."

Bella bufó.

La reunión hijo y madre fue tan conmovedora que Bella se olvidó que estaba molesta por mi repentina partida. Todos miraron mientras Jasper llevaba a su madre hacia el estudio de mi papi para que pudieran hablar el divorcio con el Sr. Whitlock. Se me formaron algunas lágrimas en mis ojos cuando vi a Jasper besar el cabello de su madre antes de que mi papi cerrara la puerta de su estudio.

Rosalie agarró mi mano, antes de que Bella pudiera controlar sus emociones, y me llevó a un cuarto con cerradura.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Rosalie, cerrando la puerta con llave.

"¿Qué pasó dónde?" Pregunté, haciéndome la inocente.

Rosalie me dio esta mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

Suspiré. "Bien," dije, haciendo un puchero. "Me enfrenté a Dick por lo… cretino que estaba siendo."

Rosalie se ahogó con el aire. "¡¿Qué hiciste _qué_?!"

Repetí lo que había dicho lo que sólo hizo que sonriera.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres la primer persona que le hace frente al Sargento Dickhead (**N/T:** Cabeza de… pito xD. Algunas se habían dado cuenta lo de 'Dick', no lo aclaré porque... no sé)," dijo Rosalie, aún sonriendo.

"Además de ti," señalé.

"Sí, pero nunca me dejó lo suficiente como para que su esposa lo abandonara," dijo. Me miró. "Exactamente, ¿qué le dijiste?"

Suspiré y le dije exactamente lo que le había dicho al padre de Jasper.

"Whoa," dijo Rosalie, impresionada. "Recuérdame no hacerte enojar nunca."

Me reí y le tiré una almohada. "Eso fue cosa de una vez en la vida," dije, moviendo mi mano como si una mosca me estuviera molestando y la estuviera espantando.

Rosalie rió y dijo "Mmjmm."

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta. Rosalie la abrió.

Ahí, parado en el pasillo, estaba Jasper, viéndose serio mientras sus ojos azules me miraban a mí.

"Necesito hablar con Alice," dijo, mirándome antes de mirar a Rosalie para decir, "A solas."

Rosalie miró entre su primo y yo. Rápidamente dejó la habitación y se fue por el pasillo, sin decir una palabra. Jasper la observó irse, y yo observé a Jasper. Lentamente, entró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El cierre se escuchó fuerte en la habitación silenciosa y la traba girando se escuchó aún más fuerte.

Nos quedamos ahí, mirándonos el uno al otro. Casi podía escuchar nuestros latidos, palpitando casi al mismo tiempo.

Lentamente, Jasper vino a sentarse a mi lado. Sentí la cama hundirse por el peso de Jasper, sentí su calidez a mi lado, olí el aroma que reconocía como suyo.

"Mi mamá," comenzó, pensando con cuidado en cada una de sus palabras, "me contó lo que le dijiste a mi padre… cómo te enfrentaste a él."

Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio, nuestros corazones en perfecta armonía. Sentí su mano acariciar lentamente mi cuello, oh, tan cuidadosamente que casi no lo sentía pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que la punta de sus dedos estaban rozando mi piel.

"¿Te he dicho lo mucho que significas para mí?" Susurró Jasper, su boca cerca de mi oído mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia mi hombro.

"No," murmuré.

Sentí sus labios en mi hombro mientras susurraba, "Eres mi vida."

Sentí que mi corazón se hinchaba. Jasper se alejó de mi hombro para mirarme directamente, cara a cara.

"Te amo Mary Alice Brandon," susurró y se acercó…

… y me besó.

Fue dulce. Fue tierno. Estuvo lleno de amor. Era todo Jasper.

* * *

Jasper's POV

Alice. No había conocido nunca a nadie más hermosa, más llena de vida, de amor, de todo lo bueno, que Alice. Alice era tan fuerte que pudo enfrentarse al hombre que era el monstruo que me había perseguido toda mi vida.

Ella era la luz en mi oscura vida. Ella era la alegría, la más dulce…

Ella era el amor.

La besé tan dulce como pude, sintiendo la emoción que había allí.

Escuché un golpeteo en la puerta y agradecí mi decisión de cerrarla con llave. No quería que Emmett arruinara esto.

Me aparté de Alice, terminando el beso lentamente.

Nuestros ojos estaban cerrados… al menos los míos lo estaban, pero conocía a Alice lo suficiente como para saber que sus ojos también estaban cerrados y también sabía que estaba sonriendo levemente cuando susurró, "Yo también te amo Jasper Whitlock."

Abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba sonriendo. También sonreí, y la abracé, acercándola más a mí.

* * *

Emmett's POV

Golpeé la puerta.

"Está cerrada," murmuré, queriendo romper la puerta lo que sabía que podía hacer fácilmente. Miré a Rosalie.

"Tal vez, está cerrada porque no quieren intrusiones," murmuró Rosalie, rodando los ojos.

"No estoy entrometiéndome," dije, mirando a la puerta nuevamente.

Rosalie me agarró de la oreja.

"Ow, Rose, ow," lloriqueé mientras me arrastraba lejos de la puerta.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** ¿No es hermoso el beso de Alice y Jasper? Lo amé (L).

Como dije, no les dejo con la intriga ni nada. Mañana termino de contestar todos los reviews.

¡Nos leemos a la vuelta! Deseenme buen viaje :)

Mar.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie_ _Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie_ _Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

_**Intervalo #2  
**_  
Capítulo treinta y dos

**Entonces te levantas**

Alice's POV

Observé mientras Jasper derribaba a Emmett por tercera vez antes de empezar a aplaudir. Habían pasado unas semanas desde el día en que me enfrenté al Sargento Whitlock en Olympia y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Jasper y su madre terminaron mudándose temporalmente a la casa de Edward, ya que era la que tenía más habitaciones, y Rosalie se quedó en la mía mientras sus padres ponían la casa en venta. Pasó un tiempo antes de que se vendiera y hasta entonces, tenían que quedarse en Olympia.

Rosalie, sin embargo, no quería permanecer allí, en especial porque Jasper estaba aquí en Forks pero también, creo yo, porque quería estar más cerca de Emmett, así que se mudó a Forks lo que explica por qué estaba en mi casa.

Que Rosalie y Jasper estuvieran en Forks era genial. Todos los días podía ver a Jasper, podía estar de la mano con él, podía besarlo a primera hora en la mañana. Rosalie tenía algunas alhajas preciosas que me prestaba (o me regalaba) y se había convertido en una de mis hermanas. Incluso me ayudaba con Barbie Bella.

Llegó la Navidad y fue todo un acontecimiento.

Cada uno pudo pasar un tiempo disfrutando con su familia. Bella y el Jefe Swan intercambiaron sus regalos (Bella le dio a Charlie un nuevo equipo de pesca y Charlie le regaló una computadora portátil – la idea y _algo_ del dinero lo obtuvo de la "Pandilla") esa mañana. Después, Bella vino a casa mientras que Charlie se fue a La Push para festejar Navidad con los Black antes de irse de pesca. Edward estuvo con Carlisle y Esme, se dirigió a Seattle el día anterior, para poder dejar unas flores en las lápidas de sus padres. Intercambiaron regalos cuando volvieron a Forks, y vinieron a mi casa alrededor de la una. Rosalie fue a Olympia el día anterior para estar con sus padres antes de volver a mi casa. Jasper y su mamá, si bien estuvieron a solas al mediodía, se quedaron en mi casa y ayudaron con nuestra pequeña reunión Navideña.

La reunión Navideña salió impecable. La Sra. Whitlock hizo un delicioso jamón, mi mamá hizo la tarta de manzana Brandon que era una receta de mi tatara-tatara-abuela, Rosalie trajo maíz y puré de papas que hizo su mamá, y yo hice ensalada de papas... todo lo demás fue hecho por Esme. Intercambiamos regalos entre nosotros. Rosalie me regaló cosas de diseñador, Bella me hizo unas alhajas (sus pobres dedos aún estaban dolidos por las muchas veces que se había pinchado con el alambre) y otras cosas. El regalo de Jasper fue una hermosa pulsera de dijes, la cual me negaba a quitarme... excepto cuando me bañaba.

El evento se deprimió por unos minutos cuando Jasper recibió una visita de su padre.

* * *

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

"_¿Qué está hacienda aquí?" Pregunté, cuando abrí la puerta y encontré al Sr. Whitlock parado frente a ella._

"_Vine a despedirme."_

_Simplemente, continué mirándolo._

"_Vuelo a Washington D.C. mañana y luego a mi próximo destino... esta será la última vez que vea a Jasper."_

"_Ya veo," dije._

_Jasper apareció detrás de mí._

"_Dick," dijo Jasper educadamente._

"_Jasper," respondió su padre._

_Esa era mi señal para irme... y empezar a escuchar a escondidas._

_Salí del pasillo pero me quedé a la vuelta de la esquina donde podía ver y escuchar todo._

"_Escuché que te vas," declaró Jasper._

"_Sí, mañana."_

"_Bueno… cuídate."_

_Jasper iba a cerrar la puerta pero el Sr. Whitlock la detuvo._

"_Sé que no significa nada ahora… pero lo siento, por todo."_

_Jasper no dijo nada._

"_No soy un modelo de padre o el padre del año," dijo el Sr. Whitlock. "Soy mis defectos y mis malas acciones. Y no vi el daño que le he estado causando a ti y a tu madre... no hasta que _ella_ me abrió los ojos." Sabemos quién es ella, ¿cierto?_

"_Bueno… eso es todo lo que tengo para decir," dijo. "Toma." Le entregó a Jasper una pequeña caja. "Feliz Navidad… hijo."_

_El Sr. Whitlock dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su auto estacionado. Jasper miró la caja y entonces le gritó a su padre, "Espera un momento."_

_El Sargento se giró y miró a Jasper._

"_Tienes razón… puedes decir que lo sientes por todo… pero no significa nada."_

_Vi el dolor en sus ojos._

"_Pero eso no significa que no te quiera."_

_Había lágrimas en los ojos del Sargento._

"_Alguien una vez me dijo ama a tus enemigos, deja ir el dolor y la ira contra ellos... que eso me haría una mejor persona. Y no puedo odiar a mi propio papá." Jasper le señaló a su padre. "Tienes razón respecto a tus defectos y realmente nos lastimaste... pero pase lo que pase eres mi papá. Y la familia se mantiene unida."_

_El Sr. Whitlock se quedó quiero, mirando a Jasper._

"_Sabes, ella tenía razón… eres mucho mejor hombre del que soy yo, y del que intenté convertirte."_

"_Sí, bueno… Alice es muy especial," _Vaya, que lo soy_, pensé con suficiencia._

"_No la pierdas."_

"_No pienso hacerlo, señor."_

_El Sargento esbozó una leve sonrisa. "Feliz Navidad hijo," dijo, dio la vuelta y se fue._

_Jasper cerró la puerta y apoyó su cabeza contra la misma._

"_Sé que estás escuchando, Alice," murmuró Jasper._

"_Me conoces demasiado bien," murmuré, rodando mis ojos, mientras doblaba la esquina._

_Jasper sonrió y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor. Le devolví el abrazo, sabiendo que este era el primer paso para Jasper._

_- - - - - Fin del Flashback - - - - -_

_

* * *

_

Los papeles para el divorcio fueron firmados y enviados al Sr. Whitlock antes del comienzo del Nuevo Año. Fueron firmados unos pocos días después y el divorcio se concretó a finales de mes.

Jasper comenzó a ver a la terapeuta de Edward, la Dra. Hopesworth, con la esperanza de sanar algo del dolor y las heridas causadas por el abuso emocional, psicológico y físico. Jasper estaba volviendo rápidamente a ser la persona feliz que había sido antes de que su padre volviera a su vida hace casi dos meses.

"Quiero otra ronda," murmuró Emmett tan pronto como Jasper lo dejó pararse.

"Emmett esa fue la revancha de la revancha de la revancha de la partida original que quisiste tener con Jasper," señaló Bella.

"Hey, una de esas revanchas la pidió Jasper," dijo Emmett.

Rosalie rodó los ojos. "Sabemos que eres fuerte Emmett, así que relájate."

Emmett hizo un puchero.

Me reí y fui saltando a la cocina. "¿Alguien quiere un aperitivo?"

"¡Quiero algunas de las galletas de tu madre!" Gritó Emmett.

Me reí y me dirigí hacia la lata de galletas que estaba encima de la nevera. Salté, intentando alcanzarla. Repentinamente, una mano apareció de la nada y bajó la lata.

Sonreí y me di vuelta, viendo a Jasper.

"Sabía que necesitarías ayuda," declare, abriendo la lata.

"Me conoces demasiado bien," dije, sacando algunas galletas.

"Eso es sólo porque te amo."

Sonreí y lo miré. Me estaba sonriendo, su amor evidenciándose.

"Yo también," dije, poniendo las galletas en un plato para Emmett.

Llevé las galletas con un vaso de leche para Emmett, con Jasper siguiéndome. Vi que Bella le sonreía a Edward, quien había dejado que se sentara en su regazo. Tuve que sonreír ante su momento. Bella y Edward lo estaban haciendo maravillosamente bien. Edward parecía más feliz que nunca. Seguía yendo a lo de la Dra. Hopesworth, o eso me dijo Bella, pero parecía que estaba yendo con menos frecuencia desde la muerte de sus padres.

"Oh, me olvidé de decirles," dijo Rosalie. "Mamá me recordó que para las Vacaciones de Primavera, el club hace su Receso de Primavera anual para adolescentes y quería saber si ustedes querían ir."

Bella miró a Rosalie. "¿Club?"

Jasper asintió. "Sus padres son parte de la junta de directores en el Olympia Country Club. No hay golf, gracias a Dios, pero tienen otras cosas. Piscina, tenis... nómbralo y lo tienen."

"Tiene spa," dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

Ahogué un grito. "No he ido a un spa en años."

"Entonces, ven," dijo Rosalie.

"Sólo si Bella viene," dije, mirándola.

"Ni siquiera pienses en darme la mirada de cachorrito," dijo, mirándome.

"¡Aw, cielos!" Dije, chasqueando mis dedos. Todos rieron, Bella sonriendo.

"Eso es sólo porque voy a ir," dijo.

"¡SÍ!" Dije, saltando de arriba hacia abajo.

Edward rió por lo bajo. "Supongo que yo también voy. A Esme y Carlisle les encantaría venir, también."

"Cuántos más, mejor," dijo Rosalie. "Estoy bastante segura de que mis padres hablaran con ellos para que se hagan socios."

"Oh, esto va a ser divertido," dije, aplaudiendo. "¡Necesito cosas nuevas!"

Bella gimió haciendo que Edward riera.

Ir al Olympia Country Club por las Vacaciones de Primavera _sería_ divertido…

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Hello, I'm back :)

Me encantan Alice y Jasper, son tan monos (L). Lo que sí me pareció una estupidez, y perdón a la autora, es que Jasper lo _perdone_ así como así a _Dick_. O diga que no puede odiarlo por el simple hecho de que sea su _papá_. O sea, creo que no tiene nada que ver. Y más si es una situación así en la que él abuso en todos sentidos de él. No me parece que sea algo tan fácil. Pero es sólo mi opinión. Tenía que sacar eso afuera. Ah! Y lo del divorcio tan feliz y rápido, tampoco me gustó (aunque no tendría nada que ver con la historia y se estaría yendo por las ramas, como yo en este momento). Argh!

Perdón #1 por no contestar los reviews como prometí (definitivamente tengo que dejar de prometer cosas que no sé si voy a poder cumplir). Mis tíos me pasaron a buscar más temprano de lo que creí, y entre eso y el armado del bolso (a último momento, obviamente), el día posterior a mi última actualización prácticamente no toqué la PC.

Perdón #2 por la demora en la actualización (aunque tampoco fue _taaaanto_). Pensé que iba a estar más tranquila cuando volviera de las vacaciones, pero me equivoqué. Por el momento estoy haciendo de _babysitter_ de mi primita, y en marzo ya empiezo a cursar de vuelta y -crucen los dedos por mí- tal vez consigo un trabajo full time. Por eso, para intentar terminar al menos esta traducción antes de que vuelva a cursar (y no tenga tiempo de nada más que para dormir y _estudiar_), le pedí a Adriana (adesca) que tradujera los capítulos 34 y 36, y a mi novio (sí, a mi novio, ¿no es un santo?) que tradujera el 35, 37 y 39. La muy aprovechada de mí les dio los capítulos más largos, con la esperanza de poder traducir los más 'cortos' (33, 38, 40 y 41) en estos días.

Con respecto a mis otras traducciones (**In search of Euphoria**, **One Houndred**, y** My love, my life**) por el momento van a quedar en hiatus. Las voy a retomar cuando termine esta.

Por cierto, en mis vacaciones la pasé genial :) Gracias por todos sus buenos deseos y espero que las que también se fueron o se van por estas fechas la pasen realmente bien. Y suerte en el año escolar, facultativo, o lo-que-sea a las que ya volvieron a clases.

Seguramente extrañaban mis extensas e interminables notas, yo les aseguro que extrañé muchísimos sus reviews xD

Nos estamos leyendo, espero que pronto.

Saludos, Mar.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie_ _Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie_ _Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo treinta y tres

**Nuevamente en circulación**

Emmett's POV

¡¡VACACIONES DE PRIMAVERA!! Podría hacer un bailecito en este preciso momento… de hecho, hice uno antes.

Todos estaban muy entusiasmados por nuestro viaje al Olympia Country Club. Alice empacó todo su ropero en media docena de bolsos con otra media docena de bolsos dentro de cada uno para la ropa que, seguramente, iba a comprar allí. Jasper estaba intentando detener al duendecillo que iba dando saltitos por todos lados pero creo que su actitud era contagiosa, porque Jasper era todo sonrisas mientras observaba a Alice. Bella y Edward estaban bastante tranquilos, aunque ellos dos también sonreían. Yo era la versión masculina de Alice.

"Entre Alice y Emmett, creo que tenemos suficiente entusiasmo por un año," dijo Edward, sonriendo mientras metía el último de los bolsos de Alice en la parte trasera de la camioneta en la que estaban todos los bolsos (uno de nosotros conduciría la camioneta mientras los otros cuatro irían en el auto de Alice).

"¡SÍ!" Dije mientras cerraba, por fin, el baúl de la camioneta. Pretendí limpiar sudor de mi frente.

Todos rodaron sus ojos.

"¿Qué?" Dije.

"Tenemos suerte de que Rosalie se adelantó y llevó sus bolsos con ella," dijo Edward.

"Rosalie no tenía muchos bolsos, pero sí uno en el que llevaba cosas personales como sus alhajas, maquillaje... cosas... _femeninas_," dijo Jasper, nosotros, los hombres, estremeciéndonos ante las palabras 'cosas femeninas'.

"Oh, maduren," murmuró Alice. Señaló a Jasper. "Lo hiciste bien cuando te pedí que fueras a comprarme unos tampones." Luego me señaló a mí. "Y tú los vendes en la escuela como si fueras un traficante de tampones."

"Sep, ayer me gané 20 dólares," dije, sonriendo.

"De los cuales me debes 10 por haberte encontrado en Starbucks el fin de semana pasado," dijo Bella.

"Realmente quiero saber cómo gastas 10 dólares en Starbucks," preguntó Edward.

Alice y Bella se miraron entre sí y dijeron al mismo tiempo, "Galletas."

Sonreí mientras los chicos dijeron "Quién se lo imaginaría."

"Hey, ¡pongámonos en camino!" Dijo Alice, saltando de arriba hacia abajo.

"Whoa, cálmate arvejilla," dijo el Sr. Brandon, saliendo de la casa. "Se están olvidando los walkie talkies."

Bella rió mientras Alice se acercó al Sr. Brandon bailoteando para tomar las dos radios que le estaba dando. Sonreí y recordé la última vez que habíamos viajado en dos autos.

* * *

- - - - - Flashback - - - - -

"Ahora tú sígueme a mí," me dijo el Sr. Brandon.

"Sí, señor," dije haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Estábamos en medio de Seattle, volviendo a Forks. Llegamos a la autopista un minuto más tarde, después de que el Sr. Brandon se metió en su auto y entre el tráfico. Lo había estado siguiendo por diez minutos, cuando repentinamente bostecé. Cuando abrí mis ojos, el Sr. Brandon no estaba en ningún lugar visible y estaba dirigiéndome hacia el este… en lugar de hacia el oeste.

- - - - - Fin del Flashback - - - - -

* * *

"¿Por qué los radios?" Preguntó Jasper, confundido.

"No preguntes," murmuró Bella, mirándome.

Yo simplemente reí.

"Nos vemos en una semana papá," dijo Alice, besando a su padre en la mejilla.

"¡Conduzco la camioneta!" Dije.

"¡No!" Dijeron cuatro voces al mismo tiempo.

"Ah, hombre," murmuré, haciendo un puchero.

"Yo manejaré," dijo Jasper, tomando las llaves de Alice, dándole un besito en los labios.

A veces eran tan dulces de ver, pensé con una sonrisa. Bueno si no podía conducir entonces podía tener–

"¡Yo voy adelante!" Grité, corriendo hacia el asiento delantero del auto de Alice.

"Como un niño," creí escuchar murmurar a Alice y Bella.

Estábamos en la autopista por unos pocos minutos cuando, repentinamente, pensé en algo…

"Necesito hacer pis," dije.

"¡EMMETT!" Dijeron las tres personas en el coche y la única persona en el radio.

Nos estacionamos en una pequeña estación de servicio para ir al baño. Estuvimos ahí por unos minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que fuera al baño, y luego volvimos a la autopista.

Alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde… tenía hambre. Y lo dije. Todos se quejaron.

"Déjame adivinar," dijo la voz de Jasper por el radio. "¿Emmett tiene hambre?"

"¡Sep!" Dije mientras nos estacionábamos en una estación de servicio.

Cogí un montón de aperitivos.

"Bien, ¿tienes que ir al baño?" Preguntó Alice.

"Nop."

"¿Y tienes los aperitivos?" Preguntó Edward, inclinándose hacia adelante.

"Sep."

"Entonces, ¿nos podemos ir ya?" Preguntó Bella,

Asentí.

Dos minutos más tarde…

"Tengo sed."

Tres gruñidos (con uno más tarde cuando le dijimos a Jasper que haríamos otra parada).

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin incidentes. No necesité ir a hacer pis, no necesité comida o bebida... no hasta Olympia y todos estaban de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Bien, en este capítulo no pasó mucho... no pasó nada xD. De hecho, no me gusta mucho porque lo hace a Emmett como alguien molesto, como un nenito, y no lo veo así. Pero, as always, yo no soy la que escribe.

Como dije, el que sigue le pedí a Adriana que lo tradujera. Así que en cuanto me lo envíe, lo reviso y lo subo. Ya tengo traducido el 38 y mi novio me envío todos los que le pedí traducidos :), por lo que si ella me envía los dos juntos (el 34 y el 36), y si hay algún incentivo extra por parte de mis amadas/os lectoras/es *guiño guiño*, va a haber un par de actualizaciones seguidas.

Perdón la demora con este pero estaba esperando a llegar a los ¡**800** reviews! No tengo palabras para agradecerles. Amé todos y cada uno de ellos. Hasta el más mínimo y simple 'actualiza'. Bueno, esos tal vez no tanto xD. Pero no puedo quejarme porque la mayoría son geniales :)

Espero que volvamos a leernos pronto.

Mar.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** En este capítulo no me adjudico nada. Los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_, la historia de _Nollie Marie_ y la traducción la realizó maravillosamente _adesca_.

* * *

Capítulo treinta y cuatro

**Loco por ti**

Emmett's POV

"Madre santa," murmuró Alice, mirando alrededor del lobby del Club.

"Whoa," susurró Bella.

Yo estaba desesperado por ver qué clase de _deportes_ había en este lugar tan ostentoso. Seguro, era muy limpio y me gané algunas miradas por estar usando jeans pero tenían que tener algún deporte _de verdad_… como béisbol.

"Ahí está Rosalie," Jasper señaló por encima del escritorio de la recepción.

"¡Rose!" Grité cuando divisé a Rosalie.

Rosalie me miró de mala forma, provocando que sonriera. Se veía hermosa con ese suéter que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y esos jeans… por otra parte era Rosalie, siempre se veía bien.

"Llegan _tarde_," fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Siempre se puede contar con Rosalie para decir lo obvio.

"Gracias a cierto niñito," dijo Alice, mirándome. Es cierto que la había molestado un poco en los últimos 30 minutos preguntando constantemente '¿Ya llegamos?'.

Me limité a sonreír, otra vez.

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

"Me lo puedo imaginar," dijo ella. Volteó nuevamente hacia la recepcionista. "El _resto_ de mis invitados han llegado."

"Sí, Señorita Hale," dijo la recepcionista, bajando su mirada a la computadora, sus dedos volando sobre las teclas.

"Quiero ir a conocer," dije, mirando a mi alrededor.

"En unos minutos Emmett," dijo Rosalie, mirándome por encima de su hombro. "Primero necesito conseguir nuestros cuartos."

"Si, entonces, los chicos pueden tomar nuestras cosas y llevarlas arriba," dijo Alice, aplaudiendo.

Nosotros, los chicos, nos quejamos.

"De hecho Alice, creo que tienen a los botones para eso," afirmó Bella.

¡Dios bendiga a Bella! La abracé.

"¡Abrazo mortal!" Se las arregló para decir.

Le sonreí con picardía cuando la dejé ir.

"Creo que podría encontrar algunos uniformes de botones, Señorita Brandon… Señorita Swan," dijo la recepcionista, levantando la mirada. "El Señor McCarty sería un excelente botones."

"Hey, ¿cómo sabe nuestros nombres?" Pregunté, olvidando por completo su comentario acerca de que yo sería un botones maravilloso (lo que si pienso bien, sería un buen botones, después de todo, tengo la fuerza para ello).

"Es mi trabajo conocer a cada invitado y miembro de este Club," dijo la recepcionista, mirándome. "También es mi trabajo saber qué le gusta y qué no a cada uno, nuestro objetivo es complacerlos mientras estén aquí en el Club."

"Genial, ¿podría decirme dónde se encuentra el campo de beisbol?" Pregunté.

Alice, Rosalie, y Bella giraron sus cabezas en mi dirección y me dieron una mirada glacial.

"Eso es aterrador," susurró Jasper.

"Especialmente viniendo de Bella," le contestó Edward.

La recepcionista se limitó a sonreír. "Lamentablemente no tenemos muchos deportes al aire libre aquí en el Club."

Hice un mohín, maldición.

"Pero sí tenemos cajas de bateo y beisbol virtual," continuó.

"¿Beisbol virtual?" Preguntó Edward.

"El verano pasado, debido a que varias personas sufrieron accidentes, el Club decidió poner beisbol virtual," dijo Rosalie.

"Es como una Wii," dijo la recepcionista. "Sólo que el 'control' es como un bate de beisbol, que incluso tiene pesas internas que se mueven de tal forma que sientes como si estuvieras golpeando una pelota cuando lo mueves. De hecho, es muy interesante."

"Oh," dije, mis ojos estaban desorbitados. "Quiero probar eso."

"Después de que dejes nuestras cosas en las habitaciones," dijo Alice, levantando una ceja.

"Y aquí están sus llaves," dijo la recepcionista, entregándonos unas pequeñas… llaves. Woha, supongo que un lugar tan elegante como este puede permitirse tener unas llaves de verdad en lugar de esas tarjetas de plástico… espero que tengan llaves de repuesto. Suelo perderlas.

"Llevemos las cosas a las habitaciones, cuanto más rápido hagamos eso, mas rápido podrás jugar a la pelota," dijo Edward, dándome esta mirada.

Rosalie sonrió, extendiendo una llave. "Habitación 431," dijo, moviendo la llave. "Lleva sólo las cosas de Alice."

"Dame," dije, quitándole la llave y dirigiéndome hacia la camioneta, estacionada en la entrada.

Me tomó dos viajes para llevar todas las cosas de Alice a la habitación 431, en los cuales no tuvimos tiempo para mirar nuestro alrededor. Le entregué su llave a Alice y le dije que todas sus cosas ya estaban allí.

"Llevaremos tus cosas a tu habitación y luego nos encontramos en el salón de béisbol virtual," dijo Rosalie, cuando fuimos a recoger nuestras cosas para subirlas.

"Excelente," dije. "Vamos."

"Apuesto a que van a llamar al botones," murmuró Edward.

Efectivamente, tan pronto como dimos vuelta a la esquina, escuchamos el sonido de una pequeña campana.

No sabíamos cuál era el salón donde se encontraba el beisbol virtual así que nos perdimos con facilidad.

"No puedo creer que no hayamos preguntado dónde estaba ese salón," dijo Jasper después de que detuvimos a un empleado del Club para preguntarle dónde estaba el salón.

"Casi no llegan," dijo Alice, moviendo el bate en el aire.

"Los hemos estado esperando desde hace media hora chicos," declaró Rosalie, quien estaba apoyada contra una de las paredes.

Edward fue directamente hacia Bella.

"Quiero jugar," dije, corriendo a quitarle al bate a Alice.

Alice agitó el bate, casi golpeándome.

"¡Whoa!"

Alice miró por sobre su hombro y sonrió.

"Ops, lo siento Emmy," dijo, entregándome el bate con una postura inocente. "¿Quieres jugar, ahora?"

"Mmjmm," dije, estrechando mis ojos.

Ella sólo sonrió. "Déjame ajustar los niveles," dijo Alice, caminando hacia una máquina cerca de donde se encontraba Rosalie.

Moví el bate un par de veces. Las pesas se movían a la perfección, haciéndome sentir como si de verdad estuviera golpeando una pelota.

"Esto es genial," comenté, acercándome a la base de _home_ que estaba ubicada en el suelo frente a una gran televisión de pantalla plana, por la que voy a babear mas tarde.

"Play ball (**N/T:** expresión con la que el _umpire_ (árbitro) declara que un juego ha comenzado)," dijo Rosalie cuando apareció una imagen del 'montículo' en la pantalla.

Me quedé sin aliento cuando vi que la imagen cambiaba de dirección. Agité el bate y gruñí por la resistencia que sentí cuando 'golpeé' la bola virtual.

"Whoa," gemí, bajando el bate mientras veía la 'bola' volar sobre la cabeza del jugador y aparecía la palabra '_Doble_' brillando en la pantalla. "Esto es… ¡absolutamente genial!"

Cogí el bate nuevamente y esperé el siguiente tiro. Bateé otra vez y conseguí un _Sencillo_, que ponía a mi chico de segundo.

"Todavía no es un _Home run_, Emmy," dijo Alice, sonriendo.

Todos rieron cuando fui a golpear por tercera vez. Obtuve un _Strike_ y una _Llena _antes de sacar la pelota fuera del parque.

"¡AMO ESTE JUEGO!" Grité, a punto de empezar mi baile 'feliz'.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Sí, ya sé. Es otro capítulo en el que no pasa nada. Pero, les tengo una _semi_ buena noticia (: ¡Ya tengo _casi_ todos los capítulos que quedan traducidos! Y les digo _casi_ porque el único que me falta es el **36** que me lo tiene que enviar Adriana. El resto están todos listos (: Así que, en cuanto tenga ese, supongo que vuelvo a actualizar diariamente.

Espero que terminen bien la semana.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** En este capítulo no me adjudico nada. Los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_, la historia de _Nollie Marie_ y la traducción la realizó mi lovely boyfriend (no es un Pen Name, en serio lo tradujo mi novio).

* * *

Capítulo treinta y cinco

**El ex y mi amor**

Rosalie's POV

"Bueno… tal vez dejar que Bella utilizara una raqueta _era _una mala idea," murmuré, dándole a Bella una bolsa con hielo.

Bella murmuró un gracias y presionó la bolsa azul contra su frente, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"Te lo dije," dijo Alice con suficiencia. "Edward va a matarte."

"Lo dudo," afirmé.

Giré la raqueta de tenis en mi mano. "¿Estás lista para jugar, Alice-Malice?" pregunté, levantando una ceja.

"Bueno, no soy Bella, por lo que no destruiré la mitad de las gradas con una raqueta voladora," dijo Alice sonriendo – Bella sacó la lengua – "pero me quedaré sentada y ayudaré a Bella con el hielo para que Edward no te mate por completo."

Rodé mis ojos. "Supongo que puedo jugar contra la pared."

"Sí… la pelota definitivamente volverá a ti," murmuró Bella, haciendo muecas de dolor por el hielo que Alice ahora le colocaba sobre su nariz.

"O ella puede jugar contra mí," dijo la encantadora voz que conocía demasiado bien de los días de escuela en Nueva York.

Me volví y allí estaba Krystal Markus. Estaba vestida con un equipo de tenis blanco y negro, con un raquetero sobre su hombro. No había cambiado demasiado en los 8 años que pasaron desde que la vi por última vez.

"Krystal," dije mientras ella reía y se pavoneaba yendo hacia la red. Oh sí, ella no había cambiado sus maneras.

"W-o-w," dijo, pronunciando cada letra. "Rosalie Hale. ¿Cómo estás, querida?"

"Estoy bien," dije, caminando hacia la red.

"Cuando las chicas de la Academia Santa María nos contaron que te habías ido, fue completamente devastador," dijo, dándome un beso al aire en cada mejilla. "Judy Dugson se convirtió en una total pesadilla después que te fuiste. ¿Me creerías si te digo que la atraparon durmiendo con el novio de la pequeña y angelical Angelina Zen? Por supuesto, el novio de Angelina era un idiota y ella lo dejó con gusto por el sexy Mathew Wills. Estabas tan en lo cierto al decir que harían una linda pareja."

Asentí, sin escuchar del todo su parloteo acerca de esas cosas de mi escuela anterior.

"Entonces," dijo, mirándome. "¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

Sonrió.

"No mucho," dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Estoy sorprendida de haberte encontrado en este pequeño y depresivo Estado," dijo ella, frunciendo su nariz. "Nosotros sólo estamos aquí porque papá tiene una reunión de trabajo. Que curioso que nos encontráramos."

"Hmm," fue todo lo que dije.

"Rosalie," llamó Alice desde las gradas, "Voy a llevar a Bella a la enfermería. Creo que el chichón está comenzando a hincharse más."

Me di vuelta para mirar a Alice. Hice una mueca al ver la expresión de dolor de Bella. "Realmente lo siento Bella," les dije mientras Alice ayudaba a Bella a levantarse.

"Está bien, Rose, fue un accidente," murmuró Bella, mientras caminaban hacia el edificio central del club donde se encontraba la enfermería.

"Además, el 99% de esto fue simplemente Bella siendo… bueno, Bella," dijo Alice.

Sonreí un poco.

"¿Nuevas amigas, Rosalie?,"me preguntó Krystal, forzándome a volverme y mirarla de vuelta.

"Sí," afirmé. "Bella Swan y Alice Brandon."

"Parecen… no estar a _tu_ altura," dijo Krystal.

La miré con odio. "De hecho, Alice es mi _mejor_ amiga, Krystal. Y Bella es una buena amiga que escucha mis problemas."

"Hmm, seguro," dijo ella. "¿Estás saliendo con alguien nuevo?"

Quería contestarle simplementediciendo "hmm" y luego cambiar de tema pero lo dejé pasar cuando pensé en Emmett.

"Pues sí, la verdad que sí," dije, sonriendo. "Con un chico realmente estupendo, él y yo tenemos un montón de cosas en común."

"¿En serio? ¿Conozco a su familia?"

"No," dije rápidamente, y era la verdad.

"Ah, vamos, Rosy," lloriqueó Krystal. "Dime el nombre de su familia."

"Para tu información, su nombre es Emmett McCarty y no es como nosotros."

Krystal emitió un gritito ahogado, cubriéndose su boca.

"No me hagas eso," dije mirándola. "Sabes que no me importa si él tiene o no dinero, siempre y cuando nos amemos el uno al otro."

"Lo sé," dijo ella antes de que hiciera otro ligero cambio de tema. "Bueno, me alegra que hayas encontrado alguien que te gusta. King ha actuado como un completo cretino desde que lo dejaste."

Levanté una ceja. "¿Oh?," dije.

"Mmjmm, oh y debería haberte advertido, Rosalie. Pero Royce está—"

"Justo detrás tuyo," dijo la voz profunda de Royce King… mi Ex.

Me volví lentamente desde la expresión de preocupada de Krystal hacia el cretino mismo.

"Royce," dije, dejando la raqueta bajo mi brazo.

"¿Ningún hola, Rose?," dijo Royce sonriendo. "Ha pasado un tiempo desde que me viste."

"No lo suficiente," espeté. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Royce?"

"Mi padre tiene negocios con el padre de Krystal aquí en Olympia," declaró. "Y ruego para que me digas qué estás haciendo tú aquí, en este sombrío lugar."

"En primer lugar, estoy aquí porque soy dueña de este club de campo, y por otro lado vivo en Forks."

"¿Te refieres al utensilio para comer?" (**N/T:** Supongo que lo saben pero, Fork = tenedor), respondió Royce haciendo que Krystal riera tontamente.

"No, la cuidad," declaré.

"Nunca escuché de ella."

"Por supuesto que no lo has hecho," dije.

"¿Entonces, cómo has estado, mi Rose?"

"Primero que nada, ya no soy más tu 'Rose', soy la Rose de Emmett ahora. Y volviendo a la pregunta, estoy de maravilla."

"¿Emmett?" Preguntó Royce, levantando una ceja.

"Sí, Emmett McCarty," Krystal empezó a decir. "Él no es como… nosotros."

Royce sonrió haciendo que rechinara los dientes.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, en serio," dije. "Él es perfecto para mí y yo para él."

"Hmm," dijo Royce aún sonriendo.

Iba a soltarle algo cuando escuché a Emmett decir "¡Hey, Rose!"

Me di vuelta para ver a Emmett que venía trotando desde la entrada de la cancha de tenis cubierta, donde estaban Edward y Jasper.

"Edward estaba preguntando si has visto a Bella," dijo Emmett a unos pasos de distancia.

"Está en la enfermería. Ha tenido un… incidente," dije.

"En su cara, luego de que se golpeara a sí misma," Krystal rió.

Emmett la miró mientras yo también la miraba.

"Rosalie, ¿no vas a presentarnos?" Preguntó Royce.

Lo miré, mientras él seguía sonriendo.

"Emmett McCarty," dijo Emmett, acercándole su mano.

"Royce King," dijo Royce. "Soy el novio de Rosalie."

"Ex-novio," espeté cuando vi que los ojos de Emmett se volvían vidriosos por el dolor. "No entiendo por qué no comprendes con esa cabezota idiota que tienes que ya no soy más tu novia."

Royce simplemente rió.

"Emmett, ¿por qué no llevas a Edward y a Jasper a la enfermería? Estaré allí en un minuto para ver cómo está Bella, ¿sí?"

"Seguro," dijo Emmett antes de precipitarse fuera de la zona de guerra.

Tan pronto como se fue miré a Royce.

"Eres un imbécil," le siseé.

Royce continuó sonriendo. "Siempre te ves atractiva cuando te enojas."

Lo miré. "Aléjate de mí," siseé. "Estoy perfectamente feliz con Emmett y, a diferencia de ti, él me deja hacer lo que quiero."

Giré sobre mis talones y me fui dando zancadas, esperando que eso fuera lo último de Royce King.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Siguen pasando-sin-pasar cosas xD. Para las que se preguntan cuándo voy a actualizar, no lo sé. No tengo noticias de Adriana desde que me envió el capítulo 34, pero asumo que debe estar más que ocupada con su trabajo. Como les dije, el resto de los capítulos ya están listos, así que, en cuanto ella me envíe ese intento actualizar diariamente. Lo único que les pido es paciencia (:

Si hay gente que no lee **In search of Euphoria** (intento actualizar hoy) repito para quienes quieran poner su granito de arena y ayudar en su recuperación a Chile: Por Twitter, **help_Chile_lj**, podrán seguir a la comunidad que fue creada "para que las personas de todo el mundo puedan obtener información útil acerca de cómo pueden donar desde sus ciudades. Necesitamos ayudar en los rescates, en la recuperación y reconstrucción de Chile luego del trágico terremoto de 27 de Febrero de 2010." También dejo la página: **http:// community. livejournal. com/ help_chile/** (ya saben, sin los espacios). La primera ronda de subastas, si no me equivoco, termina dentro de unas horas. Si se mantienen atentas, y no cuelgan como yo, podrán participar en nuevas rondas (se subastan fanfics, fanarts, fanvids/fanmixes, etc.)

Sueno repetitiva, pero, espero que todas las lectoras chilenas y sus familias estén bien.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** En este capítulo no me adjudico nada. Los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_, la historia de _Nollie Marie_ y la traducción la realizó maravillosamente _adesca_.

* * *

Capítulo treinta y cuatro

**Oyendo sin querer**

Emmett's POV

Oh mierda. Oh mierda. Oh mierda. Oh mierda. Continúe repitiendo "oh mierda, oh mierda" una y otra vez mientras me dirigía hacia el baño. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que había comido, pero tenía diarrea.

Abrí y cerré con fuerza la puerta del baño tras de mí. Me dieron ganas de vomitar cuando simplemente me senté allí. Mi teléfono vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón que estaba alrededor de mis tobillos. Buscando a través de ellos, inclinado con cuidado sobre el asiento pues mi estomago estaba delicado en estos momentos, encontré mi teléfono. Rosalie me había enviado un mensaje.

Hey bebé, ¿tas bien? –R XoX

Rápidamente escribí una respuesta.

Seh, sólo tengo... algunos problemas digestivos –E XoX

No voy a pedir que me expliques eso –R XoX

Me eché a reír. Estaba escribiendo "LOL, bueno –E XoX" cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de nuevo. Miré por la rendija de la puerta y vi al tipo de ayer entrar junto con otro tipo.

"Dios, apesta aquí" dijo ese Royce King, con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro.

"¿Por qué no hablamos en otra habitación en lugar de esta zona mierda?" Le preguntó el larguirucho a Royce. Buen punto idiota, pensé, estando de acuerdo con él. Royce tenía dinero, y cualquiera de las salas estaría disponible para él.

"Porque mi padre me está buscando y las salas serían el primer lugar donde vería", dijo Royce. "Y además, tengo una excusa para llegar tarde a la reunión con mi padre: estaba en el baño".

El compañero se echó a reír. Casi sucumbo a la tentación de tirarme un pedo, para que los dos idiotas se fueran pero decidí no hacerlo cuando escuché las palabras del otro chico.

"No puedo creer que _Rosalie Hale_este aquí, Royce," dijo, apoyándose en uno de los lavamanos.

"Hmm, sí, sigue siendo la misma perra que era hace un año atrás," dijo Royce, apoyándose contra la pared.

Iba a ponerme de pie para darle a ese idiota su merecido, pero sentí un retorcijón en el estómago y no estaba en las mejores condiciones para hacer frente a esos ricachones idiotas.

"No puedo creer que está saliendo con ese perdedor," dijo el segundo tipo, riendo.

Entrecerré los ojos y maldije lo que sea que hubiera comido, apuesto que fueron esos mariscos que pedí.

"En serio, Joshua," dijo Royce, riendo. "Este Emmett McCarty es un completo chiste. Me pregunto qué ve en él Rosalie. Apuesto a que está más tiempo enfadada con él de lo que está enamorada."

El tipo, Joshua, rió.

"Deberías haberlo visto en la cena. Es un completo payaso."

"Hmm, me pregunto si tiene pintura para la cara y enormes zapatos rojos," dijo Royce, sonriendo.

"Yo realmente me pregunto cómo encaja entre nuestro tipo gente."

"No lo hace," dijo Royce. "Llama la atención. Rosalie se cansará de su comportamiento infantil y lo dejará antes de que él sea capaz de hacer otra broma."

"¿Y entonces se dará cuenta de que está mejor contigo?" Le preguntó Joshua.

Royce sonrió. "Si la seduzco otra vez más como lo hice antes, será mía antes de que la semana haya terminado."

Miré hacia el suelo, asimilando sus palabras.

"Salgamos de aquí," ordenó Royce. "Puedo sentir la poca limpieza de este lugar. Apuesto a que el equipo de limpieza no hacer su trabajo aquí a pesar de su gran sueldo."

"Asegúrate de comentarle a Rosalie al respecto," declaró Joshua.

"No," dijo Royce cuando se dirigían a la puerta del cuarto de baño. "Si empiezo a controlar su vida, es difícil que consiga que vuelva a mí. Voy a esperar hasta que ella _y_ sus padres se den cuenta que soy la _mejor_ persona para Rosalie Hale."

La puerta del baño se cerró y un pedo sonó en la ahora silenciosa habitación, sus palabras entrando en lo más profundo de mí. La verdad es que no encajaba con las personas como Rosalie. Ella es mucho más refinada que yo, y muy sexy. Me mordí el labio. Apuesto a que si le demostraba a esos idiotas que yo era igual de "refinado" que ellos...

Sonreí. Definitivamente le gustaría más a Rosalie si soy más maduro. Ella incluso había señalado ayer que estaba actuando como un tonto cuando le hice una broma a Jasper.

Lentamente me limpié, lavé mis manos, y me dirigí de nuevo hacia el comedor. Estaba caminando lentamente por el vestíbulo principal.

"Sí, sí por favor dígale al Sr. Yan que su solicitud ha sido tratada con extremo cuidado," dijo un empleado rubio del club cundo pasé por su lado.

Me detuve y escuché hablar al hombre por una pieza inalámbrica.

"Y asegúrese de que la clase de debutantes esté lista para Madame Claire. No queremos que esté molesta por la falta de preparación para su pequeña clase. Y eso sería todo, Roberto."

Colgó el teléfono. De pronto, tuve una idea.

"Perdón," dije, dando un paso hacia el hombre de traje y con el auricular.

Volvió sus ojos a mí.

"¿Sí señor McCarty?"

Whoa. "Primero que todo, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?" Pregunté, señalándolo con el dedo.

El hombre sonrió. "Es mi deber conocer todos los invitados en el club."

"Cierto," dije, recordando lo que la dama había dicho el día que llegamos aquí.

"Marco Contelli," dijo, ofreciéndome su mano. "Director de este finísimo establecimiento."

"Bueno... Emmett McCarty, pero ya sabía eso," le dije, estrechándole la mano.

Él se rió entre dientes. "Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted señor McCarty?"

"Emmett, el Sr McCarty es mi papá, y me preguntaba si... usted podía ayudarme."

"Ese es mi trabajo", dijo.

"Necesito ayuda para ser más… refinado," dije, usando las mismas palabras que empleó hace apenas unos minutos.

Marco levantó una ceja. "¿Y se puede saber la razón de su consulta?"

"Quiero demostrar que soy digno de mi novia", declaré sencillamente.

"Creo que la Sra. Hale le encuentra muy digno Sr. McCart… Emmett."

Rodé los ojos. "Supongo, pero la gente puede mejorar." Sonreí.

"Hmm, sí, eso es cierto," dijo Marco, asintiendo lentamente. "Pero tengo la sensación de que la señorita Hale se molestaría un poco por su petición."

Me eché a reír. "Ella piensa que la mayoría de mis peticiones son descabelladas."

Marco me miró haciendo que pasara saliva.

"Está bien," afirmó Marco, mirando su reloj. "Sin embargo, debo asegurarme de que la habitación de la señorita Taylor esté perfecta. ¿Qué tal mañana a las 0730?"

Parpadeé cuando dijo "0730"

"A las siete y media."

"Oh, sí, seguro, eso es grandioso," dije, asintiendo.

"Pregúntele a Marie en la recepción donde vamos a comenzar sus clases de refinamiento," dijo Marco por encima de su hombro mientras se alejaba de mí.

Me quedé allí un momento antes de que una repentina urgencia de tirarme un gas vino. Di vuelta sobre mi eje y regresé, otra vez, corriendo al baño.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** En los hermosos reviews que me van a dejar, no se olviden de agradecerle a Adriana por la enorme ayuda que me dio con esta traducción (:

Si bien dije que tenía los que me faltaban traducidos, me di cuenta que hay uno que no lo está y además tienen que ser revisados. Así que, lo más probable es que suba uno por semana. Si actualizar puedo más rápido, lo hago. Pero no quiero prometer algo que no sé si voy a poder cumplir.

¡Felices Pascuas!


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** En este capítulo no me adjudico nada. Los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_, la historia de _Nollie Marie_ y la traducción la realizó mi lovely boyfriend (no es un Pen Name, en serio lo tradujo mi novio).

**Nota:** Las traducciones de lo que está en francés están en la nota de abajo. Ahora que empecé a estudiarlo me hago la que sé, jajaja.

* * *

Capítulo treinta y siete

**La cena**

Emmet's POV

"Bien, Emmett, ¿a dónde me estás llevando?" Preguntó Rosalie, mirándome de reojo.

Estaba sudando bajo el cuello de mi traje elegante… que le había pedido prestado a Marco. No tenía nada que fuera adecuado para el restaurante francés al que planeaba llevar a Rosalie.

"_Recuerda, el modo en que la comida es presentada debe ir acorde a tu vestimenta," declaró Marco cuando comenzó a pasar los trajes en su armario. Yo, por supuesto, no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando._

"¿No puedo tratarte como a una reina por una noche?" Dije, sonriéndole a Rosalie.

Sonrió. "Me tratas como a una reina todas las noches, Emmett".

Tragué. "Cierto," murmuré.

Paré en el restaurante, donde un hombre se acercó de inmediato hasta la puerta.

¿_L'Absinthe_?" Me preguntó Rosalie mientras bordeaba el capó del reluciente M6, que era su bebé.

Me limité a sonreír y a llevarla hacia el restaurante, tocando la parte baja de su cintura. Rosalie estaba vestida con un clásico atuendo liso negro que me tenía babeando.

"Hola, bienvenidos a _L'absinthe_," dijo el anfitrión, sonriéndonos ligeramente como muestra de cortesía.

"¿Reserva a nombre de McCarty?" Pregunté, sin estar seguro de que Marco haya reservado mesa en este lujoso lugar.

"Ah, sí, por aquí" dijo el anfitrión, mostrándonos el camino.

El anfitrión nos guió hacia una pequeña mesa en el medio de la sala, con una pequeña vela en el centro. Corrí la silla para Rosalie, tal como Marco me había instruido. Rosalie sonrió mientras se sentaba.

"Su mozo estará aquí a la brevedad," comentó el anfitrión, entregándonos los menús.

"Ahora, explica por qué estamos aquí," dijo Rosalie mientras abría su menú.

"Ya te dije que quería tratarte de una forma especial" dije, abriendo el mío y tragando.

"Emmett, ya lo haces," dijo justo antes de que nuestro mozo llegara a la mesa.

"_Bonjour_, mi nombre es Philippe y seré su mozo por esta noche. ¿Puedo ofrecerles un encantador 2000 Taittinger Comtes de Champgne Rose esta noche?" Preguntó, mirándome, mientras llenaba nuestras copas con agua.

Mi mente se puso en blanco.

"Somos menores de edad, Philippe," dijo Rosalie, sonriendo.

"Ah, _pardon_," dijo, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

"Yo sólo tomaré agua," dijo Rosalie, levantando su copa.

"Seh," dije.

Philippe me miró con una ceja alzada y me sobresalté. Marco me dijo que el lugar era muy formal.

"¿Están listos para el _Hors d'oeuvres_?

Rosalie me miró.

Parpadeé.

"Puedes elegir," dije.

Sonrió.

"Queremos _escargot_ y cualquier sopa que tengan para hoy antes de ordenar nuestros platos principales," dijo Rosalie, sin siquiera mirar a su menú para ver qué había en él.

"Volveré con su pedido en un momento," dijo Philippe, caminando hacia la siguiente mesa para llenar sus copas.

"¿_Escargot_?" Pregunté, mirando a Rosalie.

Asintió. "Es un plato típico francés."

Oh… sabía eso.

Philippe trajo dos platos con cosas extrañas y los colocó delante de mí y de Rosalie.

"¿Puedo tomar el pedidos de sus platos principales?" Preguntó.

"Sí, Philippe," afirmó Rosalie. "Me gustaría el _Foie de Veau Saute au Vinaigre de Framboise_".

Philippe sonrió al escuchar el francés de Rosalie, yo la miraba boquiabierto.

"¿Y usted?"

"Uh, pediré esto," dije, señalando al _'Choucroute_ _Royale_ _Alsacienne_.'

"Excelentes elecciones," dijo Philippe, guardando su libreta y entregándonos algo. "Disfrútenlo".

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunté, intentando recordar lo que Marco me había enseñado acerca de comidas.

"Esto se usa para ayudarte a comer," dijo Rosalie, mostrándome cómo usarlos.

Oh… bueno… eso parecía… muy difícil. Estaba temblando cuando fui a levantar la primer cosa, dándome cuenta en ese momento que lo que Rosalie había pedido eran caracoles. Pero tan pronto como levanté uno de los resbaladizos gusanos, este salió disparado. Uno de los mozos que se encontraban cerca lo capturó.

"Lo siento," balbuceé.

"Sucede todo el tiempo," dijo sonriendo.

Rosalie se cubrió la boca mientras reía.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, trajeron la sopa. Había conseguido comer algunos caracoles, era como masticar goma, pero el resto se las habían arreglado para salir disparados en diferentes direcciones. Rosalie no podía parar de reírse mientras el pobre mozo capturaba todos los caracoles voladores. La sopa era buena, e incluso logré no derramarme nada en la corbata… ni en mi regazo.

"_Recuerda, mantén el plato de sopa apenas alejado y mueve lentamente la cuchara hacia ti," dijo Marco, mostrándome cómo se hacía._

"Um, Emmett," dijo Rosalie, mirándome mientras tomaba otra cucharada de sopa, sonriendo. "Sabes… estás usando la cuchara equivocada".

La miré.

"¿Lo estoy?"

"Sí," declaró. "La más chica y profunda es la cuchara para sopa."

"Entonces… ¿para qué es esta?" Dije, mostrándole mi cuchara.

Marco me había enseñado acerca de los tenedores, no era que pudiera recordarlos _ahora_, pero no acerca de cucharas. ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de las cucharas?!

Trajeron los platos principales y Philippe preguntó si querríamos ensalada después.

"Pensé que las ensaladas venían antes del plato principal," dije, mirando mi elegantemente selecta comida de la que estaba aterrorizado incluso de tocar.

"Esto es comida francesa y una cuestión formal, Emmett," dijo Rosalie. "Hors d'oeuvres, sopa, plato principal, ensalada, queso y luego un postre es la forma de pedir si quieres más de dos platos."

"Oh," dije, sintiéndome un idiota.

Rosalie pidió una ensalada _Mesclun_ para ella y luego una ensalada de langosta para mí antes que Philippe se fuera. Bueno, al menos una cosa que pudiera nombrar que solía comer en la cena.

Conseguí mezclar los tenedores, para diversión de Rosalie, usando el pequeño tenedor en lugar del grande. Las rimas de Marco vinieron a mi mente en aquel momento.

Trajeron las ensaladas y Philippe preguntó qué querríamos ordenar como postre. Si, la mejor parte de la cena. Rosalie ordenó café y chocolate _Liegeois_ mientras que yo elegí el único postre que entendía: helado.

La ensalada estuvo buena, me encantó la langosta. Estábamos hablando de cosas varias cuando Philippe trajo un plato de… ¿queso?

"¿Queso?" Pregunté, mirándolo.

"Sí," dijo Rosalie. "Prueba un poco, son deliciosos".

Rosalie sirvió unos pocos en el plato y los llevó a su boca. Algunos eran buenos, incluso le ofrecí algunos bocados a Rosalie. El postre fue maravilloso. La noche no había sido un completo desastre… hasta que llegó la cuenta.

"Santo Dios," dije en voz alta cuando vi la cuenta.

Superaba los doscientos dólares… Doscientos treinta y nueve y veintitrés centavos para ser exactos… sin incluir la propina. ¿Por qué Marco no me dijo que este lugar era caro? Sólo tenía un billete de cien dólares.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Me preguntó Rosalie.

Tragué. "Tal vez deba llevarte de vuelta al club más tarde de lo planeado," Carraspeé.

Rosalie me miró y luego suspiró. Extendió su mano, pidiendo silenciosamente por la cuenta. Se la entregué, sintiendo mi masculinidad resbalarse.

Rosalie pagó la comida, dándole a Philippe una buena propina por sus servicios, los cuales fueron estupendos. Mientras manejaba para llevar de vuelta al club a Rosalie, ella continuó hablando acerca de la cena y lo perfecta que había resultado, mientras reía al recordar los caracoles voladores y, obviamente, simplemente pasando tiempo conmigo. Pero el problema de la cuenta aún me ponía nervioso. Y, no estaba seguro, la cara de Rosalie siempre era una de póquer de Rosalie en cuanto a sus emociones y eso, pero creo que ella sabía que estaba tristepor no pagar la cuenta.

* * *

**Nota de traductora** (esta vez no de inglés-español, sino de francés-español, jaja):

_Bonjour_: Literalmente es 'buen día', pero también se emplea como saludo.

_Pardon_ (también se utiliza en inglés, pero me gusta más en francés): Es una disculpa más bien formal.

_Hors d'oeuvres_: Aperitivo, entrada.

_Escargot_: Caracoles.

_Foie de Veau Saute au Vinaigre de Framboise_: Hígado de ternera salteado con vinagre de frambuesa.

_Choucroute Royale Alsacienne_: Chucrut Real Alsaciano.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie_ _Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie_ _Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo treinta y ocho

**Descubriendo**

Rosalie POV

"Otra vez," le espeté a Alice.

Alice parecía realmente asustada mientras cargaba otra pelota de tenis en el tirador. Unos segundos después la pelota era disparada hacia el lado izquierdo de la cancha. Corrí furiosa en esa dirección y la golpeé fuertemente con mi raqueta. La pelota salió volando en dirección opuesta.

"No entiendo qué le pasa," le dije jadeando a Alice, terriblemente enojada con Emmett.

Últimamente, había estado actuando tan extraño. Primero, estuvo la cena en el restaurante Francés, que era realmente precioso pero no era algo que Emmett haría. Definitivamente era el lugar más costoso al que me había invitado. Pero luego, quiso ir al ballet y no hizo ni una vez alguna broma sobre los hombres en leotardos. Y no nos olvidemos de esta mañana, cuando me llevó al museo de Olympia donde, incluso, pudo contarme la historia detrás de uno de los cuadros.

"Otra vez," le espeté a Alice, quien acababa de cargar otra pelota en la máquina.

La pelota salió escupida hacia mí. Le pegué de revés, fuerte. Alice tuvo que agacharse mientras la pelota volaba a pocos milímetros por encima de su cabeza.

"¡BUENO, SUFICIENTE!" Gritó Alice, mirándome furiosa.

Jadeé. "Lo siento Alice, estoy enojadísima con Emmett."

"Lo entendí por la forma en que te estuviste quejando sobre las maravillosas cosas que ha hecho hasta ahora en estos dos últimos días."

Gemí. "No es que no esté agradecida por las cosas que ha hecho, es sólo que…"

"No es Emmett, lo entiendo," dijo Alice, caminando hacia la red.

"Sí," dije.

"¿Rosalie Hale?"

Le di la espalda a Alice, para ver a Rachel Diamons. Sonreí.

"¡Rachel!"

Rachel resultaba ser una de mis verdaderas amigas del Internado.

"Whoa, cuando Krystal me dijo que Rosalie Hale estaba aquí creí que estaba bromeando," dijo Rachel, caminando hacia la red.

"Alice, ella es una de mis amigas de la escuela," dije, presentando a Alice con Rachel.

"Racher Diamond," dijo Rachel, sonriendo mientras estrechaba la mano de Alice.

"Mary Alice Brandon, pero llámame Alice," dijo Alice.

"¿Quieres jugar?" Preguntó Rachel, haciendo girar su raqueta.

"¡Por favor!" Rogó Alice.

Rachel y yo reímos.

"Así que, ¿quién es este Emmett McCarty?" Me preguntó Rosalie justo antes de que sacara.

Rachel fue tras la bola y la golpeó, devolviéndola hacia mi lado de la cancha. Le volví a pegar y Rachel la perdió.

"15-Amor," dijo Alice.

La miré significativamente, y ella sólo sonrió.

"Es mi novio," murmuré antes de volver a sacar.

Golpeamos la pelota, ida y vuelta, varias veces hasta que perdí el equilibrio y consecuentemente la pelota.

"Krystal dijo algo de que no estaba a tu 'altura'," dijo Rachel, inclinándose hacia delante, haciendo girar la raqueta.

"Krystal es una perdedora," gruñí, y saqué. La bola golpeó la red.

Rachel rió. "Lo sé. Entonces, cuéntame de él."

Volví a sacar. Rachel la golpeó pero estuvo fuera.

Me sonrojé un poco. "Es realmente maravilloso," dije.

Rachel sonrió. "Puedo verlo. Rosalie Hale nunca se había sonrojado por un chico."

Me reí y caminé hacia las gradas donde Alice estaba sentada.

"Supongo que, por la conversación que escuché, ¿está pasando algo entre tú y Emmett?"

Suspiré y le conté la historia.

"Wow… pensé que Royce estaba bromeando."

"¿Huh?" Dije, mirándola.

"¿Qué pasa con Royce?" Preguntó Alice. No le gustaba Royce después de que le hubiera contado cómo había intentado convertirme en una novia trofeo y había querido que dejara de trabajar con coches.

"Estaba diciéndole a los idiotas de sus amigos que tú estabas saliendo con un perdedor y que había escuchado a uno de los miembros del club decir que Emmett ha estado tomando lecciones de etiqueta con Marco."

Parpadeé. "¡¿Royce dijo qué?!"

Rachel asintió, sus hermosos rizos marrones rebotando.

"Ha estado diciéndole a todo el mundo que dejarás a Emmett cuando te des cuenta el gran perdedor que es y que volverás a él."

"El día que me _arrastre_ hacia Royce King, será el día en que el infierno se congele," declaré, furiosa.

Si Emmett ha estado tomando clases con Marco, el gerente del club, eso aclararía _cómo_ Emmett consiguió que fuéramos a ese restaurante la otra noche. Ese lugar está, literalmente, reservado por meses y Marco es muy amigo del encargado del restaurante.

Rachel rió. "Le dije a George-" Georger era su gemelo "-que tú nunca volverías con Royce King pero según él, Royce está cien por ciento seguro."

"Estoy lista para feír ciertas partes de King," murmuró Alice.

"Ditto," murmuré. "¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo decirle a Emmett que me importa más que cualquier otra persona? Dudo que me escuche."

"Supongo que tendrás que demostrárselo," dijo Rachel.

"Pero, ¿cómo?"

"Bueno, dentro de poco habrá un baile," dijo Rachel, señalándome.

Parpadeé. Alice sonrió lentamente.

"Cuando Emmett piense en 'baile', creerá que es algo formal mientras que el baile no tiene nada que ver con eso."

Rachel sonrió. "Y le diremos a Royce que el baile es formal."

"Un momento, si Emmett se aparece en un esmoquin se destacará al lado de Royce," dije.

"Por eso es que lo cambiaremos a último minuto _antes_ de hacer una gran entrada," dijo Alice, sonriendo.

Pensé en ello.

"Oh, qué me importa, ¡quiero a mi Emmy de vuelta!"

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Volví y con buenas noticias. Ya están, ahora sí, todos los capítulos.

Así que el trato es el siguiente. Como me dejan reviews sólo cuando se los pido, voy a actualizar de la siguiente forma:

A los **945** reviews, subo el _capítulo 39_.

A los **980**, el _capítulo 40_.

Y a los **1025**, el _Epílogo_ (capítulo 41).

Así que, todo depende de ustedes (?)

Espero leerlas pronto (:


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** En este capítulo no me adjudico nada. Los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_, la historia de _Nollie Marie_ y la traducción la realizó mi lovely boyfriend (no es un Pen Name, en serio lo tradujo mi novio).

* * *

Capítulo treinta y nueve

**El baile**

Emmet's POV

Por primera vez en mi vida entera, me sentí tonto al usar camisa y jean. Marco se las arregló para arruinar uno de sus trajes y necesitaba el que yo planeaba usar para el Baile del Club, el que originariamente me dio para la cena… el museo… el ballet. El ballet fue completamente aburrido a excepción de los comentarios de dos chicos detrás mío. Quería desesperadamente echarme a reír con algunas cosas que estaban diciendo pero me las arreglé para morder mi lengua y mantener mis soñolientos ojos en los bailarines… en las bailarinas.

Vagaba por el vestíbulo, preguntándome cómo diablos podría irme de este baile, cuando me encontré con Rosalie. Me detuve al verla. Parecía como si hubiera salido de Matrix con el escote que iba hasta su ombligo, con una pollera muy corta en uno de los lados, y unas botas de cuero que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. El atuendo estuvo completo con el cabello rubio de Rosalie alisado de tal forma que enmarcaba su rostro.

"Whoa," fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Rosalie sonrió y caminó hacia mí.

"Me alegro de verte usando jeans nuevamente," dijo Rosalie, enganchando sus dedos índices alrededor de mi cinturón para acercarme a ella.

Parpadeé.

"En estos últimos días, cada vez que te veo estás con ese esmoquin oscuro." Hizo una cara.

"¿No te gusta el esmoquin?" Pregunté, sorprendido y confundido.

Ella sonrió. "Te ves sexy," murmuró, llevando sus labios a mi oreja. "Pero me gustas más en jeans."

Parpadeé. ¿En serio?

"Ah, aquí vienen los otros," dijo ella, alejándose de mí.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Alice, Jasper, Bella y a Edward caminar hacia el vestíbulo y ahogué una risa.

Alice tenía un vestido azul que era perfecto para ella con esa andrajosa pollera de moda que la hacía parecer un duendecito más que nunca. Y Bella debía querer afirmar ser la Barbie de Alice al usar accesorios negros y jeans ajustados.

Pero no era eso de lo que me quería reír. Quería bromear con el hecho que Jasper, Edward y yo estábamos usando prácticamente lo mismo. Nosotros, los chicos, nos acercamos y nos miramos el uno al otro.

"Bueno, parece que deberíamos pertenecer a una historia del Lejano Oeste," declaró Edward, sonriendo.

Eso fue demasiado. Me eché a reír. Al menos no iba a ser el único que se destacara.

"Vamos, deben haber empezado a bailar," dijo Alice, agarrando mi mano.

Alice me arrastró literalmente hacia el salón donde se realizaba el baile. Pero tan pronto como entramos, pensé que habíamos entrado al salón equivocado. La fuerte música que estaba tocando, en un principio bloqueada por las paredes a prueba de sonido, no era como la música que pensé que se iba a tocar. De hecho, "Low" de Flo-Rida estaba sonando.

"Esperen, ¿entramos en el baile equivocado?" Pregunté mientras Alice soltaba mi mano para tomar la de Jasper.

Alice llevó a Jasper hacia la pista de baile, quien se veía ligeramente incómodo, mientras Edward paseaba con Bella en el borde de la pista, dirigiéndose a una de las mesas designadas para ellos. Edward no estaba usando los zapatos adecuados para bailar con Bella.

Rosalie sonrió y me llevó al segundo piso del salón mientras "Forever" de Chris Brown comenzaba.

_Somos tú y yo (It's you and me)_

Rosalie miró por sobre su hombro y sonrió.

_Esta noche es la noche (Tonight is the night)_

Oh… parece ser de esa forma.

Rosalie finalmente terminó de subir las escaleras, lo cual fue un poco triste. Su espalda era una hermosa vista. Balanceó sus caderas con la música, como un pequeño encantamiento.

_Es como si hubiera esperado toda mi vida para esta noche_

_(__It's like I waited my whole life for this one night)_

_Seremos yo, tú y la pista de baile_

_(__It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor)_

Rosalie se dio vuelta, aún sosteniendo mi mano y bailó al ritmo de la canción. No estábamos exactamente en la pista de baile pero supongo que donde fuera que Rosalie esté o donde fuera que quisiera bailar, ese lugar podría ser una pista de baile.

_Por siempre (Forever-ever-ever)_

Rosalie me llevó más cerca de ella y sonrió mientras yo agarraba su otra mano.

"Sabes," gritó Rosalie por sobre la música, "He averiguado por qué estabas actuando de forma tan graciosa estos últimos días."

"¿Qué?" Grité.

Ella sonrió.

_Se siente como si estuviéramos en otro nivel (__Feels like we're on another level_)

Bueno… estábamos en otro nivel, pensé, mirando a la multitud de abajo. Divisé a Alice, Jasper, Bella y Edward. Estaban juntos alrededor de la mesa que Edward había tomado y dando sorbos a botellas de agua, todos mirándonos a nosotros.

_Se siente como si nuestro amor estuviera entrelazado (Feels like our love's intertwined)_

Miré devuelta a Rosalie—

_Podemos ser dos rebeldes (We can be two rebels)_

Ella _todavía_ sonreía mientras me acercaba más—

_Rompiendo las reglas, yo y tú, tú y yo (Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I)_

"¡Sí!" Rosalie dijo en voz alta en mi oído. "Sé que Royce había dicho que eras un total perdedor y que te dejaría por él."

Me alejé de ella, dejando de moverme.

_Sólo necesito que me creas, oh oh oh (Just need you to trust me, oh oh oh)_

Su cara se volvió sombría al tiempo que me miraba.

"Te amaba por quién eras Emmy, no por ser un chico tratando de fundirse en '_mi mundo'_," dijo, mirándome con sus profundos ojos azules.

_Por siempre (Forever-ever-ever)_

"¿De veras?" Susurré, sin estar seguro de que me hubiera escuchado.

Ella asintió. "¡Sí!"

_Enviando un ángel para traerme tu corazón (Sending for an angel to bring me your heart)_

"Te amaba desde antes que cambiaras Emmett," dijo, tocando mi mejilla. "Te amaba por tu naturaleza tonta. Eso hace que mantenerte con los pies en la tierra y a mí me eleva."

_Estoy liberando mi corazón y se siente asombroso_

_(I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing)_

Ella sonrió y se inclinó hacia mí—

_No hay nadie que importe, tú me amas (There's no one else that matters, you love me)_

—y tomó mis labios con los suyos. Me desconecté y la acerqué a mí. Podría haber jurado que escuché a mis amigos aplaudiendo a la vista de nosotros pero no los podía escuchar por sobre la canción. De hecho, todo lo que podía escuchar, ver, sentir y oler era Rosalie.

_Es como si hubiera esperado toda mi vida para esta noche_

_(It's like I waited my whole life for this one night)_

Mierda, había esperado por esto toda mi vida. La chica con la que podría pasar mi vida entera por—

_Por siempre (Forever-ever-ever)_

Sonreí mientras apartaba a Rosalie. Sí, por siempre. Rosalie estaba sonriéndome.

"Vamos, vayamos a buscar algo para tomar," dijo antes de acercarse. "Hiciste que entrara en calor y necesito enfriarme."

Reí mientras Rosalie me llevaba hacia abajo.

* * *

Bella's POV

"¡AW!" Alice y yo dijimos cuando vimos a Emmett y Rosalie besándose. Jasper y Edward eran puras sonrisas y comenzaron a decirle cosas a él.

"Eso fue realmente dulce," dijo Alice, llevando su dedo meñique debajo de sus ojos para evitar que cayera alguna lágrima.

Jasper envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la besó en la frente. Alice sonrió haciendo que yo sonriera. Miré a Edward por sobre mi hombro, cuyo brazo estaba alrededor de la silla. Él sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, haciendo que me ruborizara.

Alice y Jasper fueron a bailar nuevamente mientras la canción cambiaba y Emmett y Rosalie comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras.

Yo era pura sonrisas cuando de repente señalé un punto negro cerca de la puerta.

"Oh diablos, va a ocurrir un desastre," murmuré, mirando la figura que se dirigía hacia la mesa de bebidas donde Emmett y Rosalie estaban en ese momento.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Emmett me sonrió. "Hey, enseguida vuelvo," dijo, volviéndose para ir al baño.

Asentí y lo miré alejarse, una sonrisa en mi cara.

Estaba completamente sacudida por dentro, lo cual era algo nuevo para mí. Nunca había sido una de esas chicas que reían tanto. De hecho, odiaba a esas chicas pero esta noche me sentía como una de ellas. Tenía a Emmett devuelta y nada podía salir mal.

"¡Rosalie!" Gritó otra voz por sobre la canción lenta que estaba sonando en ese momento.

"Diablos," dije al volverme y ver a Royce vestido con un esmoquin negra.

Unos chicos se giraron y rieron al ver la cara roja y sudorosa de Royce debido al calor del baile. Y por el hecho de que el esmoquin probablemente fuera uno de esos que no dejan respirar muy bien él seguramente se estaba rostizando. Y otra razón para su cara era el hecho de que parecía un imbécil al estar vestido con esmoquin.

"Tu 'gente' dijo que este baile era formal," Espetó Royce antes de que pudiera recibir un saludo de mi boca.

Parpadeé y lo miré.

"Primero que nada, no tengo ninguna 'gente', Royce," declaré. "Y segundo, ningún baile juvenil aquí ha sido formal. Todos los bailes formales eran aquellos llamados Reuniones Elegidas (Elected Gathering). Por lo tanto es tu culpa el haberte vestido mal para este evento."

Dos chicas pasaron y rieron por lo bajo al ver a Royce vestido demasiado elegante.

Royce me miró.

"Eres una perra, ¿lo sabes?"

"Y tú eres un gilipollas, por lo que supongo que estamos a mano," dije, cruzando mis brazos.

"Nunca volveré contigo ahora," Royce me siseó.

"Nunca iba a arrastrarme hacia ti en primer lugar," dije. "Y realmente no tengo idea qué te vi en la escuela de Los Ángeles."

Royce comenzó a levantar una mano para abofetearme. Lo miré. Caminó lentamente hacia mí, haciendo que yo me alejara. Su espalda daba a la mesa de bebidas, la mía a la pista de baile.

Miré por sobre Royce y sonreí.

"Te desafío a que me pegues," dije mientras doblaba mis brazos.

Royce estrechó sus ojos.

"¿Por qué?," dijo.

"Porque estás a punto de ser _golpeado_," dije.

Royce estaba completamente confundido justo antes de que una gran cantidad de ponche rojo fuera vertida sobre él. Su cara fue de sorpresa, e incluso todos se volvieron para ver y romper en risas al ver su rostro sorprendido y empapado.

"No te atrevas a amenazar otra vez a Rosalie," dijo Emmett, mirando a Royce mientras caminaba hacia mí luego de ayudar a Jasper y a Edward a acomodar el bol de ponche.

"Sí," comenzó a decir la pequeña Alice.

Bella miró a Royce, cruzando sus brazos.

Royce no dijo ninguna palabra mientras pasó frente a nosotros, sus zapatos haciendo chirridos. Todos se reían al verlo. Reí cuando Royce se cayó al dejar el salón.

"Diablos, hicimos un desastre," declaró Bella, mirando todo el ponche rojo en el piso.

"Está bien, señorita Swan," dijo Marco, alejándose de la pared. "Tenemos gente para esto."

Y en seguida, dos mozas comenzaron a limpiar el desorden.

Emmett me llevó a la pista de baile. Era una canción lenta y sus brazos estaban alrededor de mí.

Sus ojos estaban a mi altura cuando susurró, "Te amo."

Sonreí. "Lo mismo digo, gran hombre," dije, y llevé sus labios a los míos.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Si hay algo que me gustó mucho de esta historia, son todas las declaraciones y cosas así empalagosas (L). Y esa canción es amor, si no la escucharon nunca, vayan a YouTube que está (:


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie_ _Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie_ _Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo cuarenta

**La marca de Emmett**

Emmett's POV

El fin de las vacaciones de primavera llegó bastante rápido y estaba haciendo un puchero mientras acomodaba el último de los bolsos en la camioneta. En serio, no podía creer que hubiera pasado toda la semana y aún siguiera siendo yo. Seguro, había conseguido dejar un 'Emmett' en todos los resultados del juego de beisbol, puntajes que no serían alcanzados hasta que volviera aquí. Pero dejando de lado eso-

El baúl de la camioneta se cerró finalmente con un golpe.

"Por fin," murmuré y me di vuelta. "¿Dónde están todos?"

Miré mi reloj. Se suponía que nos iríamos en nueve minutos y ninguno estaba aquí.

"Bueno, en ese caso," dije, sonriendo. "Tengo tiempo suficiente."

Asegurándome que la alarma de la camioneta estuviera activada, me apresuré a entrar para dejar la marca de 'Emmett'.

Bella's POV

"Bueno, me allegro de haber podido encontrarla," dijo Alice, dando saltitos hacia el auto y la camioneta que estaban estacionados afuera.

"Me sorprende que estuviera debajo de la cama," dijo Jasper, sonriendo.

Alice lo miró de mala manera.

Rosalie y yo sonreímos mientras Edward reía y Jasper besaba a Alice en la frente, su boca se transformó en una sonrisa.

"Hey… ¿dónde está Emmett?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"¿Huh?" Dijo Edward, mirando alrededor.

Miré y noté que Emmett no estaba afuera.

"¿Dónde está ese gran osito de peluche?" Pregunté mientras Rosalie ponía sus manos en sus labios.

"Apuesto que está jugando una vez más al béisbol," dijo Rosalie.

Alice sonrió. "Apuesto a que no," dijo justo en el momento en el que una empleada del club salía corriendo del vestíbulo.

"Señorita Hale, Señorita Hale," jadeó, deteniéndose frente a Rosalie.

"¿Qué pasa, Marie?" Preguntó Rosalie, alzando una ceja.

"El Señor… Señor…" Jadeó, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.

"Inhala y exhale," dijo Alice, frotando la espalda de la chica.

Finalmente, Marie se enderezó y miró a Rosalie. "El Señor McCarty, Señorita Hale, está en la recepción. Él… él…" Bien, quizás no recuperó el aliento todavía.

"Vamos," murmuró Rosalie, rodando sus ojos.

Marie nos siguió rápidamente mientras nosotros seguíamos a Rosalie. Y luego, todos nos tropezamos con Rosalie cuando se detuvo repentinamente.

"¿Qué diablos?" Murmuró Jasper, atrapando a Alice. "¿Qué le dio a Rosalie?"

Pero Rosalie no estaba escuchando. Se estaba riendo, y riendo con fuerza. La miré por un segundo y luego a su alrededor- y estallé en carcajadas.

Ahí estaba Emmett, abrazando a toda persona que viera, dando el más grande de los abrazos de oso que la persona pudiera haber sentido. Apuesto que sentían que se les rompían las costillas.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Chilló Alice, riendo mientras Emmett levantaba a una mujer mayor y la abrazaba.

"¡Está haciendo esa cosa de abrazar a cualquiera que me hizo a mí!" Dijo Jasper, a través de su risa.

Emmett soltó a la mujer que lo golpeó una vez con su bastón pero estaba sonriendo mientras pasaba lentamente por al lado nuestro.

"Que muchacho tan maravilloso," cacareó. "Me alegró el día, ya que mis propios nietos no vienen a ver a su abuela."

Emmett había soltado a uno de los huéspedes cuando repentinamente… ¡levantó a Marco!

"Oh Dios," murmur Rosalie, apurándose hacia Emmett.

Me reí mientras Rosalie golpeaba a Emmett en el hombro y le exigía que soltara a Marco. Hice señas como para que nos dirigiéramos hacia ellos.

Riendo, Emmett soltó a Marco.

"Bueno," dijo Marco, enderezando su chaqueta y corbata. "Eso fue algo interesante."

"Emmett estaba siendo él mismo, Marco," dijo Rosalie, mirando furiosa a Emmett.

Emmett se limitó a sonreír. "Tenía que dejar mi marca."

Marco sonrió. "Sí, Emmett, sin duda alguna lo hiciste. El Olympia Country Club te echará de menos."

"Aw," dijo Emmett, estirando sus brazos.

"¡NO MÁS!" Dijeron Edward y Jasper, agarrando los brazos de Emmett.

Alice y yo reímos cuando Emmett hizo un puchero.

"Gracias por todo Marco," dijo Rosalie, dándole a Marco su mano, la cual él besó.

"Ha sido un placer, Señorita Hale." Soltó su mano. "Espero verlos de nuevo a todos pronto."

"Cuenta con el gran hombre," dijo Emmett, sonriendo.

"Pero no demasiado pronto," dijo Rosalie, mirando a Emmett por el rabillo del ojo.

"Bueno, las puertas del club están siempre abiertas para ustedes."

Todos nos despedimos de Marco y de algunos miembros del personal y nos metimos en los autos.

Habían pasado más o menos quince minutos de viaje cuando Emmett de repente dijo-

"¡Necesito hacer pis!"

"¡EMMETT!"

¡Ese fue Emmett para todos ustedes!

* * *

**Nota de traductora**: Capítulo corto pero dulce. ¡Yo quiero un abrazo de Emmett!

Ya queda sólo el Epílogo (:

(**1025**)


	41. Chapter 41

**Diclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie_ _Meyer_ y la historia a _Nollie_ _Marie_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Epílogo

**Felices por siempre**

Bella's POV

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio, mis dedos volaban sobre las teclas mientras escribía un ensayo, aunque mi mente pensaba en otra cosa.

Estos últimos años habían sido interesantes, tres para ser exactos desde que el primer e-mail fue enviado. Y estos últimos tres años habían sido agitados, penosos, pero por sobre todo hermosos.

Alice y Jasper seguían siendo la misma pareja afectiva y cariñosa que habían sido desde que Alice construyó su relación en la secundaria. Alice, acelerada como siempre, quería especializarse en Fotografía, el cual era un buen tema en el que ella se interesara. En la secundaria, en lugar de ir a un fotógrafo llamativo de Port Angeles, Alice agarró la cámara de su padre y tomó mis fotos de graduación, las de Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, e incluso las de Angela. No estoy segura de cómo lo hizo, cómo hizo para tomar todas esas fotos, conseguir tomar las suyas, y _después_ arreglárselas para alterarles la luz y el contraste, agregarles cosas como palabras y todo eso. Así que, sí, pensé riéndome, Alice y la fotografía eran perfectas la una para la otra. Y por supuesto todas las excelentes calificaciones lo demostraban.

Jasper decidió especializarse psicología. Supongo que las sesiones con la Dra. Hopesworth, no sólo lo ayudaron a superar su pasado, sino también lo ayudaron a querer ayudar a otros. Él era el hombro en quien apoyarse, siempre confortante. Por supuesto, al estudiar la materia fue capaz de manejar a su padre.

Fruncí el ceño. El Sargento Dick Whitlock había sido herido en Iraq y Jasper, a pesar de que nunca había simpatizado mucho con su padre, se puso blanco como un fantasma cuando oyó la noticia. Era su padre, aunque no estuviera ni cerca de ganar el título de 'Padre del Año'. Esta vez, a diferencia de la primera vez que vi a Dick, él incluso sonrió un poco cuando divisó a Jasper. Me quedé alejada con Alice, mientras ella miraba a Dick y Jasper hablar.

_"Ha avanzado mucho"__, susurró Alice, mientras veíamos a Dick que le daba un abrazo algo incómodo a Jasper._

Jasper, ciertamente, había avanzado mucho. Veía a su padre dos veces al año y tomaban un café juntos. Alice fue invitada a una de sus conversaciones. Dick era un pequeño dirigible en su radar. Lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en el padre que debía haber sido, tomando algunas clases para padres (el mayor en la clase) e incluso yendo a terapia como Jasper.

Entonces, sonreí, Jasper y Alice iban a casarse. Esta primavera. De hecho, estaba sorprendida de que ellos no se hubieran casado todavía. Y también de que Emmett y Rosalie les hubieran ganado de mano.

Me reí al recordar cómo los seis habíamos decidido ir a Las Vegas. Emmett quería ir a _La Franja _(**N/T:** _Las Vegas Strip_, si quieren más info busquen en Wikipedia xD) y Rosalie fue con él rodando sus ojos. Dos horas más tarde, con Alice empezando a preocuparse, Emmett y Rosalie volvieron a la habitación. Emmett dijo con un gran estruendo, "¡Edward! ¡Jasper! ¡¿QUIÉN QUIERE SER MI PADRINO DE BODAS?!" Rosalie le pidió a Alice que fuera su dama de honor, no es que me importara.

Me reí otra vez. Emmett y Rosalie estaban casados ya hace dos años. Emmett estaba estudiando contabilidad. Alice y yo lo miramos con odio cuando dijo, tímidamente, que le encantaban los números. No nos ayudó ni una vez con nuestra tarea de matemáticas. Y Rosalie se graduó como Diseñadora de Modas, lo que no era ninguna sorpresa, a diferencia de Emmett. Pero la sorpresa, aparte de su casamiento, fue el hecho de que Rosalie estaba esperando su primer bebé, también, para la primavera. Alice esperaba que el pequeño McCarty aguantara hasta después la boda. Aunque… también quería una nena para que llevara las flores… aunque Alice no estaba segura si el pequeño McCarty sería una niña o no, pero deseaba que sí lo fuera.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban de maravilla, como siempre. Emmett seguía siendo divertido y Rosalie seguía siendo… bueno, Rosalie. Incluso casada era Rosalie. De vez en cuando, Emmett le daba a Rosalie un trato especial, por ejemplo llevándola a un restaurant, pero a uno que él pudiera pagar. Era realmente dulce.

Jasper y Alice eran los que compartían su cariño en privado, Emmett y Rosalie los que demostraban su amor físicamente. Y Edward y yo… éramos amantes, amigos, todo.

Edward estaba estudiando Biología. Era voluntario en el hospital, amando estar con los niños. Quería ser pediatra, le encantaba verlos y hacerlos sentir mejor. A veces, podía decir que me miraba a mí y a mi vientre, especialmente si estaba Rosalie. Sabía que en algún momento el querría casarse conmigo y tener hijos, pero no estaba muy segura en qué momento. Pero entonces, levantaba la mirada, me sonreía y todas esas preocupaciones sobre él queriendo una familia se desvanecían. Sabía que quería una, pero a nuestro tiempo.

Éramos perfectos. Los aniversarios de muerte de los padres de Edward eran duros todos los años pero amainaron con el tiempo. El tiempo cura todas las heridas, ¿cierto? Todos los años visitaba sus tumbas y les contaba lo que fuera que había pasado en ese año. Pero nunca cayó en ese estado de depresión como cuando lo conocí, esa vez que condujo hasta lo de Alice y todo lo demás.

Había estado mirando la pantalla de mi computadora por tanto tiempo, pensando en el último año, que cuando apareció un cartel me asustó.

Se leía _Tienes un e-mail__._

Sonriendo, abrí el nuevo mensaje.

_**Para: IheartDebussy arroba aol punto com  
**__**De: PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys arroba aol punto com  
**__**Asunto: Hola**_

_**Hola, puede ser que me conozcas o no, pero hubo una chica, hace unos años, que me envío un e-mail espontáneo. Me enseñó que vivir significa vivir con amor y felicidad. **__**A menudo se equilibra con tristeza y dolor, pero también me mostró que siempre hay alguien que está ahí.**_

_**Ahora el tiempo ha pasado, y todavía la amo tanto como en ese entonces.**_

_**E.C.**_

_**PD- Si resulta que **__**espontáneamente**__** te dieras vuelta, encontrarás **__**algo**__**esperando por ti.**_

Me reí. Girándome un poco, miré hacia la puerta de mi habitación. Ahí, de pie, estaba Edward, sosteniendo una docena de rosas rojas. Alice estaba apoyada en él, su cabeza a la altura de su codo. La cabeza de Rosalie sobresalía por encima de la de Alice. Y Emmett y Jasper estaban detrás de ellas. Todos sonreían.

"La vida debe ser espontánea," dijo Edward, sonriendo.

Sonreí. "Y en palabras de Patti LaBelle," dije, poniéndome de pie. "Yo soy muy espontánea."

Caminé hacia él, y me puse en puntitas de pie para besarlo.

Oh, sí, definitivamente era espontánea… mientras tuviera a Edward a mi lado.

* * *

**Nota de traductora: **¡Fin, the end, _c'est fini_! No me aguanté y subí el capítulo antes. Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me pareció super dulce.

Quienes siguieron esta historia desde los primero capítulos saben que esta traducción hubo momentos en los que me frustró a tal punto que pensé en pasarla. Creo que fue gracias a las maravillosas lectoras (no-fantasmas) que decidí continuarla hasta el final. Si bien **ISoE** la amé de principio a fin, y también tuvo/tiene unas lectoras geniales, las de éste fic son encantadoras. En serio. Siempre están esos reviews cortitos, y de compromiso porque yo los pido xD, pero también siempre hubo de esos que me incitaron a seguir y me dieron ánimos cuando lo necesitaba. Así que **gracias**. Gracias, también, a todas las que agregaron a alert o favoritos :D

Tampoco quería dejar de agradecerles a _adesca _y a _CaroBell_ que me ayudaron a traducir algunos de los capítulos. En serio chicas, son un amor de persona.

No quiero prometer nada, pero, existe una pequeña posibilidad de que dentro de poco continúe con **My love, my life**. A partir del 14 de mayo empiezo con época de parciales pero puede ser que, si me organizo bien, consiga traducir para poder subir al menos un capítulo o dos por semana (:

¡Espero que nos sigamos leyendo!

Btw, mi twitter (_justacommongirl_) por si alguien quiere followearme.


End file.
